Vampires ou folie ?
by caropat07
Summary: Une jeune fille est retrouvée ensanglantée et inanimée dans la forêt par Carlisle. Qui est donc cette jeune fille au sang si puissant, et qui charme Edward au premier coup d'oeil ? Et qui la poursuivait ? Les Cullen sauront-ils la protéger ?
1. Prologue

**Bonjour ! (Ou bonsoir, au choix !)**

**Alors voici ma nouvelle fiction. On reste dans l'univers de Stephenie Meyer bien sûr, avec Edward, Bella, et quelques appartitions de Jacob. Cette fiction n'a aucun lien avec mes autres fictions (ce n'est pas une suite).**

**Petite précision : cette fiction est classée M, mais pas à cause de lemon. Il y a une scène choquante (enfin, qui peut l'être), donc je préfère prévenir. Mais je préviendrai lorsque le chapitre comportant cette scène sera là.**

**Je ne vois rien d'autre à ajouter... Si vous avez des questions, posez-les, je ne mords pas ! (Promis !)**

**Je tiens à rappeler que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais je prends la responsabilité de ce que je leur fais faire.**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue <span>

_**Pov Bella**_

Elle était là, devant moi. Ma haine d'elle m'aveuglait, et je ne voulais qu'une chose : la voir mourir, périr, à petit feu, la voir souffrir comme elle faisait souffrir ses victimes. Peut-on vouloir autant la mort de quelqu'un ? Je n'aime pas la mort, je n'aime pas la violence, mais elle m'avait trop fait souffrir. Je savais que c'était de la folie. Mais j'avais besoin de cette vengeance.

Elle se tenait là, devant moi, souriante. Un sourire mielleux, fielleux. Son ton était péremptoire. Elle me voulait. J'allais me donner, mais pas comme elle le souhaitait. Elle m'avait cherché, elle voulait m'apporter à son maître, eh bien j'étais là, et ce n'était pas pour être traitée en esclave, mais bien pour la tuer.

Je m'élançai vers elle, mon couteau à la main, pour la tuer, pour soulager ce poids qui serrait mon cœur. Mais elle fut la plus forte.

* * *

><p><strong>Un peu court, j'en conviens. Mais c'est en attendant dimanche, jour où sera le chapitre 1 sera mis en ligne.<strong>

**Bonne fin de semaine. Bisous **


	2. Chapitre 1 : Présentation

**Bonjour !**

**Pour commencer, je suis heureuse de retrouver les lectrices du dimanche =). Merci pour vos reviews sur le prologue : calimero59 (**je suis contente de te revoir**), Morphine Angel-feather (**Une idée alors ?**), Mariefandetwilight (**Ravie de te voir à nouveau !**), aelita48 (**idem que pour les autres : une fidèle de plus !**), xenarielle93 (**bienvenue à toi !**), Miss sadique (**Avec un compte !**), liloupovitch (**Une autre fidèle !**), choukinette76 (**Et une fan, une !**), Alvina26 (**Une autre fan ! ^^**), Marion26 (**Je te dis bienvenue ! Même si il me semble que tu lisais ma première fiction**), et Fredanya (**Welcome !**).**

**Une précision : le prologue se déroule PENDANT la fiction, pas avant. C'était pour situer.**

**Merci à Evelyne-raconte pour sa gentillesse !**

**Maintenant, place à la lecture, tout en rappelant que seule l'histoire m'appartient. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1 : Présentation<span>

**_Pov Alice_**

Interrogez n'importe quel habitant de Forks sur ce qu'il aime dans cette ville, et il vous répondra le fait que tout le monde se connaît, que c'est une ville tranquille, que l'on ne trouve que des gens agréables dont on connaît les ancêtres sur plusieurs générations. Il n'y a qu'une famille qui ne vous dira pas cela, mais plutôt qu'un climat humide est mieux pour la santé de ses enfants fragiles. Cette famille, c'est la nôtre : les Cullen ! Nous sommes arrivés à Forks il y a deux ans, provoquant des rumeurs, des ragots en tous genres, avant de devenir le centre des attentions, ceux que l'on enviait pour notre beauté. Il faut dire que nous étions beaux, voire superbes, magnifiques, si l'on en croyait les braves habitants de la petite ville.

-Alice, nous allons être en retard ! Dépêche-toi !

Jasper Hale, mon mari, me rappelait à l'ordre, comme chaque matin de cours. Nous vivions ensemble avec le reste de ma famille : Carlisle et Esmée Cullen, nos parents, Emmett Cullen et Rosalie Hale, et enfin Edward Cullen. Mais ne vous méprenez pas : il n'y a rien de malsain, sachant que nous avons tous été recueillis par Carlisle. Pour le bon peuple de Forks, nous sommes orphelins, Edward, Emmett et moi avons perdu nos parents à l'âge de trois ans, et Jasper et Rosalie ont perdu les leurs à huit ans. Tout ceci est destiné à nous forger une identité pour nous fondre dans la masse car nous ne sommes pas comme tout le monde.

Jasper apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Alice !

-Quoi ? Il faut bien que je choisisse une tenue adéquate !

-Mais tu es superbe, comme d'habitude. Edward n'est pas patient, tu le sais.

-Je sais, je l'entends râler d'ici. J'arrive.

Je pris un haut et un pantalon et enfilai le tout à notre vitesse. Six secondes plus tard, j'étais en bas des escaliers.

-Alors, lança Emmett, on a du mal à s'habiller ? Vas-y nue, tu feras encore plus sensation !

Mon mari se mit à grogner derrière moi : la fine plaisanterie de notre idiot de frère ne le faisait guère rire. C'est qu'il était très jaloux, mon mari chéri ! Et j'en étais très heureuse. Jasper m'embrassa sur la bouche avant de m'entraîner vers l'extérieur, où Edward nous attendait dans sa Volvo. Le pauvre était le seul célibataire, et nos démonstrations d'amour le mettaient mal à l'aise.

-Je suis très bien tout seul, Alice, me coupa mon frère. Je peux réfléchir à mon aise, sans être dérangé par les pensées de ma petite-copine.

Ai-je oublié de préciser qu'Edward lisait dans les pensées ? Eh oui, nous ne sommes pas comme les autres. Ainsi Jasper ressent les émotions des autres et peut même les influencer, tandis que moi j'ai des visions du futur. En fait, je ne vois pas l'avenir, mais seulement ce qui arriverait si une personne prenait telle ou telle décision. Je ne pense rien avoir oublié dans ma présentation… Ah si, juste un petit détail : nous sommes des vampires.

_**Pov Jane**_

Elle était devant nous, nous allions la rattraper malgré sa course folle à travers les bois.

Tout avait commencé par un banal évènement : j'avais croisé un jour, enfin un soir, un groupe d'élèves étrangers visitant notre belle ville de Volterra, mais l'un d'eux, ou plutôt l'une d'eux, me bouscula. Elle s'excusa, l'air égaré, mais je lui avais assuré, en souriant, que ce n'était rien. Pourtant, une fois qu'elle eut dépassé le croisement de la rue et qu'elle eut disparu de mon champ de vision pour rejoindre sa classe, je fis appel à mon don pour la punir, car on ne bouscule pas Jane Volturi, à moins de vouloir souffrir. Cependant rien ne se passa à ma grande fureur, ni cri, ni gémissement, rien. Je forçai, plissant les yeux sous l'effort, mais toujours rien.

Furieuse, je la suivis, voulant en finir en mains propres, ou plutôt avec mes dents, mais mon téléphone vibra : j'étais rappelée par mon maître, Aro Volturi, qui gouvernait la ville, enfin ses vampires, et avait un statut de roi, d'empereur auprès de tout le monde vampirique, éparpillé aux quatre coins de la planète. Je finis le tour de la cité, ce qui constituait ma mission, m'assurant qu'aucun intrus ne se trouvait dans nos murs, puis je rentrai.

C'est là que tout a dérapé : Aro, en touchant mon visage, a vu ce qui s'était passé, parce que ça m'avait frustré, et m'a ordonné de partir à la recherche de la jeune fille. Il se disait impatient de découvrir cette perle rare. Malheureusement l'aube s'était levée, et j'ai dû reporter mes recherches au soir. Toute la journée, je tournais en rond, imaginant les tortures que j'allai infliger à celle qui m'avait résisté, avant de la livrer à Aro. Enfin, le soir venu, je sortis, toute excitée à l'idée de ma vengeance, et fouillai la ville à la recherche de cette humaine.

Seulement elle fut introuvable. Enfin, pas tout à fait : j'avais senti son odeur, délicieuse au passage, je l'avais traquée jusqu'à un hôtel, mais en regardant les registres je pus voir qu'elle et sa classe étaient partis dans la matinée. Ivre de colère et de frustration, je tuai le propriétaire, bus son sang, fade au final, pour ensuite rapporter mon échec à mon maître. Seulement, au moment de passer la porte de l'hôtel, un de mes semblables me sauta dessus et me mit hors de combat durant quelques instants, malgré toute ma maîtrise de nombreuses techniques de combat. Quand j'eus repris mes esprits, je filai à notre repaire, une grande bâtisse qui ressemblait, aux yeux des humains, à des bureaux, et subis la colère d'Aro.

-Quoi ? Elle s'est échappée ! Je te préviens Jane, je la veux ! Tu as intérêt à la ramener, vivante bien sûr, même si elle se terre à l'autre bout du monde !

Je suis donc partie à Forks, petite bourgade des Etats-Unis, avec des gardes et deux collègues de mon rang, après avoir visité une nouvelle fois l'hôtel et déniché le lieu de provenance de la classe.

Et maintenant nous la poursuivions. J'entendais ses pas, sa respiration haletante, son cœur affolé. Tout à coup on entendit un grand cri et soudain plus rien ne nous parvint : plus de pas, plus de respiration, plus de cœur, rien que le silence nous entourait. Nous courûmes encore quelques kilomètres, à notre vitesse, ce qui nous prit quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que nous tombâmes sur des odeurs, dont une en particulier : celle de celui qui m'avait sauté dessus à l'hôtel.

**_Pov inconnu_**

Elle était devant nous, nous allions la rattraper malgré sa course folle à travers les bois.

Tout avait commencé alors que je me cachais, attendant que le soleil se couche pour rejoindre mon clan. J'étais sous un porche enfoncé, patientant sagement que la nuit tombe, quand soudain une odeur plus qu'alléchante passa devant moi. Mon premier réflexe fut de tendre la main pour attraper le casse-croûte mais celui-ci était hors de ma portée.

La nuit tomba vite, et je me mis à la recherche de cette nourriture à l'odeur merveilleuse qui devait m'être destinée, sans aucun doute. Je retrouvais l'odeur dans un hôtel, après une nuit de recherche. Mais il y avait déjà du monde debout, et je me contentais de me cacher sous les toits. C'est comme cela que j'appris que ma victime repartait dans son pays, les Etats-Unis, dans la journée. Le soir, je descendis et pris l'adresse de ma proie. Mais mon repas à deux jambes était déjà convoité, et je revendiquai ma nourriture. Je mis mon adversaire hors de combat, mais le bruit avait alerté la femme du propriétaire, lequel gisait mort derrière le comptoir, et nous nous sauvâmes. Je partis de suite à l'aéroport et m'embarquai dans le premier avion en partance pour les Etats-Unis, habillé avec une djellaba. Les heures suivantes furent éprouvantes : tant d'humains et aucun moyen de les boire sans se faire remarquer !

La pourchasser après avait été un jeu d'enfant, et finalement j'avais réussis à l'isoler, le soir venu, et maintenant je la poursuivais, suivant son odeur à la trace. J'allais bientôt la rattraper, encore quelques secondes… Quand je la vis tomber dans une faille du sol. Une odeur connue, celle de l'intruse de l'hôtel, me força à faire demi-tour : elle ne trouverait pas MON humaine, MA gourmandise.

**_Pov Carlisle_**

Je revenais de ma journée à l'hôpital. Une journée comme les autres : accidents de moto, de voitures, chutes dans les escaliers ou d'un arbre, morsures en tous genres… Une journée qui aurait été fatigante pour n'importe quel humain, mais pas pour moi. La nature nous avait dotés d'une force surhumaine et quasiment inépuisable. Cependant ces journées m'éprouvaient moralement : le genre humain était toujours à la recherche de la perfection, du confort absolu, mais il ne semblait pas rendre compte du danger qu'il créait. Or leur corps était toujours aussi fragile, même après des siècles passés à fortifier leur santé, à améliorer ledit corps, mais ils n'en étaient pas moins mortels, à l'inverse de mes semblables.

Pour me détendre, j'avais décidé d'aller chasser. Ma femme, Esmée, ne tarderait pas à rentrer de Port Angeles, et mes enfants étaient partis : en camp selon la version officielle, à la chasse selon la version officieuse, dans les monts Olympic.

Aussi je courais, humant l'air à la recherche d'une bonne proie, un cerf, ou une biche, quand soudain plusieurs odeurs m'assaillirent : une connue, venant d'une Volturi que j'avais déjà rencontrée, et cinq odeurs inconnues. Sauf que les odeurs n'étaient pas rassemblées : quatre des odeurs inconnues, vampires, et celle de Jane Volturi étaient le plus loin, à ma gauche, tandis que la dernière, une odeur humaine, délicieuse, partait à ma **droite**. Et à ce parfum merveilleux se mêlait du sang, signe que l'inconnu était blessé.

Avec prudence, je m'approchai de l'odeur solitaire pour découvrir au fond d'une faille une jeune fille inanimée, couverte de contusions, de blessures et de sang. Son teint était pâle et cette pâleur était renforcée par ses cheveux châtains. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et quelques feuilles étaient prises dans ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Je sautai dans la crevasse et examinai sommairement la jeune fille : une fracture à la jambe droite, qu'elle avait dû se faire en tombant, de nombreuses écorchures sur les jambes, les genoux et les mains. Une profonde entaille au bras gauche lui faisait perdre beaucoup de sang, et c'est cette blessure qui m'inquiétait le plus. Déchirant ma chemise, je fis un garrot au bras et tentai d'empêcher la jambe blessée de bouger. Pour finir, je la pris dans mes bras et bondis hors du trou pour la ramener à la villa. Je la couchai sur le divan du salon et l'examinai de nouveau. Je découvris, au cours de mon examen, que ses yeux étaient très irrités, et je constatai que le droit avait reçu un coup.

J'écrivis un mot à Esmée, lui recommandant de ne pas respirer et lui expliquant la situation, puis je fonçai à l'hôpital chercher le matériel nécessaire pour la soigner correctement. Cette jeune fille m'intriguait, sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi.

**_Pov Edward_**

Après les cours, Alice avait insisté pour que nous allions chasser, « entre frères et sœurs », comme elle avait dit. Je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça, mais ça me changerait de l'univers fermé dans lequel je vivais. Je m'y enfermais pour ne pas penser que j'étais seul. Je savais qu'il y avait, ou qu'il y aurait, une âme-sœur, quelque part, qui m'attendait, mais quand la rencontrerai-je ? Quand viendrait-elle à moi ? Et si c'était à moi d'aller vers elle ? Mais où la trouver dans ce cas ? Je désespérais déjà, mais n'en laissais rien paraître. J'étais allongé dans l'herbe, regardant le ciel constellé de milliard d'étoiles, quand mon téléphone sonna.

-Allo ?

-Edward, c'est Carlisle. Appelle les autres.

Je hélai mes frères et sœurs qui se regroupèrent autour de moi, prêts à écouter ce que disait notre père.

-Il y a une jeune fille à la maison, une humaine. Je vous demande de bien vous nourrir, parce que son sang est très tentant. J'ai retrouvé Esmée prête à la boire, or elle vient des environs, et je ne veux pas d'accident.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, mais je pense que nous le saurons à son réveil. Une dernière chose : je pense qu'elle a subi un traumatisme et qu'elle en a trop vu.

-Comment cela ?

-Jane Volturi et d'autres vampires en avaient après elle, mais je ne sais pas si elle a connaissance de notre nature. Donc soyez gentils avec elle, et aussi humains que possible.

-Tu ne seras pas là à notre retour ?

-Si je suis à l'hôpital, non. Bonne chasse.

Il raccrocha et nous nous regardâmes tous.

-Pff, râla Rosalie, une humaine ! Elle va nous attirer des problèmes, je suis sûre qu'elle va nous dénoncer. Pas besoin d'être très futé pour se rendre compte que nous sommes différents.

Rosalie continua à dire des méchancetés sur les humains, particulièrement les filles, avant de repartir à la recherche d'un chat sauvage.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, vos impressions ? Ils'agit là d'un chapitre de présentations : tous les principaux personnages sont cités ou présentés ici. <strong>

**Une idée sur la jeune inconnue ? Elle est facile celle-là. **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. **

**On se retrouve dimanche avec un nouveau chapitre. **

**Bisous**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Une invitée

**Bonjour !**

**Waouh ! Mon record de reviews pour un chapitre a explosé grâce à vous ! Merci beaucoup ! Je remercie Miss Sadique, liloupovitch, htray2000, calimero59, Alvina26, Mariefandetwilight, choukinette76, fifer, xenarielle93, Clairouille59, Mrs Esmée Cullen, Morphine Angel-feather, lucie62170, Stella82 et czarnyciemno ! Vous avez toutes trouvé qui est la jeune inconnue. Pour le vampire... vous avez la réponse dans ce chapitre. **

**Réponses aux non-inscrites :**

**twilight0507 : **Je suis contente que ça te plaise, et je croise les doigts pour que ça continue. La suite arrive juste en dessous ! Merci de ta review.

**aurelie-leon : **Je suis heureuse que ça t'ai plu, et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci de ta review.

**TinaLuxembourg : **Pour te répondre, j'ai écris ces fictions. C'est juste qu'après les avoir publié sur Skyblog, j'ai décidé de les partager avec les lectrices de ce site, que j'aime beaucoup. Tu pourras d'ailleurs voir sur mes blogs que j'ai mis des liens pour aller sur mon profil ou les fictions correspondant aux blogs. Et je n'utilise pas le même pseudo sur Skyblog que sur ffn. Mais merci de ta remarque et d'avoir eu la franchise de demander.

**J'en profite pour souhaiter une bonne fête à toutes les mamans. **

**Sur ce, je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennnent pas (sauf le nouveau vampire), mais je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 : Une invitée<span>

_**Pov Bella**_

Mal. C'était le seul sentiment que j'éprouvais, le seul mot qui me venait à l'esprit, la seule chose que je sentais. Le noir m'entourait, mais à présent j'étais consciente de cette obscurité, de ce néant.

Je laissais les minutes, les heures, peut-être même les jours passer, avant de sentir vraiment mon corps. Un sentiment de malaise me gênait, et mon premier réflexe fut d'ouvrir les yeux. Sauf que rien ne se passa, le noir était toujours là. Mais pas le noir de la nuit, non, le noir absolu, une obscurité bien plus angoissante, oppressante. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade : que m'était-il arrivé ? Et où étais-je ? Pourquoi ne voyais-je rien ? Serais-je aveugle ? Non, c'est impossible…

Je me refusai à cette éventualité, tout simplement, aussi levai-je la main pour enlever ce qui devait forcément me boucher la vue. Mais ma main n'arriva jamais à destination : quelque chose de glacé retint mon bras, et une merveilleuse voix s'éleva, tel des clochettes, non, tel un chant merveilleux, tel un ange, comme j'imaginais les anges dans les contes de mon enfance.

-N'aie pas peur, tu es en sûreté. Mon père t'a trouvée et t'a soignée, mais tu dois garder ce pansement sur tes yeux, tout comme l'oxygène que tu essayes d'ôter depuis un moment.

De quoi ? Je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte, mais au moins je savais ce qui me grattait le nez. J'essayai de bouger et de rassembler mes idées mais l'infime mouvement que je réussis à faire me fit gémir. Un faible poids froid se posa sur ma poitrine.

-Chut, ne t'agite pas. Tu as la jambe cassée et une vilaine plaie infectée au bras, mais Carlisle te donne des calmants par perfusion. Dis-moi, comment t'appelles-tu ?

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre mais deux problèmes se posèrent : le premier était de savoir comment je m'appelais, le second de hurler que je ne m'en souvenais pas. En effet, ni la mémoire, ni la parole n'était venues, et mon cœur reprit sa course folle. Je tentai de parler, d'émettre d'autres sons qu'un gémissement, mais rien du tout ne sortit de ma bouche. Le froid de ma poitrine se déplaça sur mon front.

-Calme-toi, ce n'est rien. Mon père est médecin, très brillant, il pourra nous dire ce qui t'arrive.

J'aurais dû paniquer, m'affoler, et non pas me calmer comme je venais de le faire, parce que je n'avais plus de voix, plus de mémoire, plus de repère, plus d'identité. Ma main valide, qui n'était pas perfusée ni bandée, chercha quelque chose, et une main glacée vint se glisser dans la mienne, chaude comparée à celle de l'inconnu qui me parlait, me rassurait.

-Tu as de la fièvre, constata la voix d'ange, un ténor sublime.

Sa voix laissait paraître son inquiétude. Pourquoi ? Pour moi ? Je pressai sa main, faute de pouvoir parler, puis je me sentis repartir vers le réconfort du sommeil, rassurée par la main du possesseur de la voix enchanteresse.

_**Pov Edward**_

Elle venait de se rendormir : il était facile de savoir son état rien qu'en écoutant son cœur, un son si beau, or il était calme à présent.

Mon père l'avait retrouvée il y a cinq jours blessée, sûrement poursuivie par Jane, et si c'était le cas, c'était un miracle qu'elle soit encore en vie. Il l'avait soignée puis avait commandé un lit, estimant qu'elle guérirait mieux sur un vrai lit que sur un divan. Comme nous ne dormions pas, il ne nous est pas nécessaire d'en posséder un, mais cette charmante inconnue avait décidé mon père à en acheter un à chaque couple, plus un pour moi. Et c'est précisément dans celui-ci que dormait la jeune fille.

Emmett l'appelait « ex-casse-croûte volturien » mais ne portait pas vraiment d'intérêt à son cas. Jasper, en revanche, considérait que notre invitée inattendue nous causerait des ennuis si elle venait à découvrir la vérité sur notre nature, rejoignant l'avis de Rose. Alice était impossible à tenir : elle s'était vue amie avec une silhouette, et elle était persuadée qu'il s'agissait de cette jeune humaine. Cependant elle était assaillie de visions très contradictoires à propos de notre invitée, allant de la mort à une vie tranquille, en passant par l'esclavage chez les Volturi.

Je comprenais la peur de notre inconnue lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'elle ne pouvait voir, et j'avais été très étonné de voir à quel point ma seule voix l'avait rassurée. Je trouvais cette jeune fille magnifique, si belle mais si fragile ! Sa main, brûlante dans la mienne, me procurait une chaleur qui s'infiltrait dans mon corps, me donnant la sensation d'être vivant. De plus, les émotions nouvelles qu'elle faisait naître en moi me plongeaient dans un océan de plénitude et de douceur. Sa peau était douce, comme une **pétale** de rose.

-S'est-elle réveillée ?

Mon père venait de me couper dans mes pensées.

-Oui. Elle a pris peur et a voulu enlever le pansement de ses yeux, et plusieurs fois avant d'être vraiment éveillée elle a essayé de retirer l'oxygène. Cela la gêne-t-il ?

Pourquoi étais-je aussi inquiet à ce sujet ? Mais mon père souriait en regardant la jeune fille. Je repris.

-Seulement il y a un problème : elle semble ne pas pouvoir parler.

-Comment cela ?

-Eh bien elle a ouvert la bouche et a tenté à plusieurs reprises d'émettre un son, enfin je le suppose, mais il n'y a rien eu.

Carlisle examina alors sa gorge, la tâtant à plusieurs endroits, lui ouvrit la bouche, avant de claquer la langue. Ses pensées étaient confuses.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demandai-je, très angoissé tout à coup. Elle va mal ?

-Je ne sais pas. Attendons qu'elle soit réveillée.

-Mais c'est mauvais signe ? Insistai-je.

-Cesse de t'inquiéter Edward. Je ne veux rien avancer sans en être sûr, aussi je préfère attendre son réveil.

« _Cela peut juste provenir du choc qu'elle a reçu, tant mental que physique. Qu'a-t-elle pensé si elle a vu la nature de Jane et des autres vampires ?_ »

J'étais entièrement d'accord avec lui : j'imaginais très bien sa peur, son effroi devant Jane. Je dis bien imaginai, car mon don ne servait à rien : nulle pensée ne venait de l'esprit de la jeune fille, nul bruit. Seul un silence me parvenait lorsque j'essayais de sonder son esprit. Pourquoi mon don était-il impuissant ? Cependant une chose m'intriguait : la Volturi s'était-elle servi de son don ? A la réflexion, je supposai que non, sinon l'ange qui reposait devant moi n'aurait pas échappé à la mort. Je dis ange, car comment qualifier autrement une jeune personne aussi belle, aussi charmante ? Je ne la connaissais pas et pourtant je n'avais qu'une seule envie : la protéger de tous les dangers. Notre invitée bougea, et sa main se dirigea automatiquement mais lentement vers son nez. Avec un soupir, je repris sa main et la posai sur le drap, gardant néanmoins la mienne posée dessus, pressant légèrement.

-Elle lui en veut, à ce tuyau, plaisanta mon père en injectant une dose de morphine dans la perfusion. Si elle se réveille, dis-lui que je retirerai le pansement aux yeux après-demain normalement. Et appelle-moi si je ne suis pas à l'hôpital, je veux la voir éveillée.

Il sortit de la chambre, et je restai seul avec la jeune fille. Soudain, pris d'une impulsion, je me penchai et embrassai son front, enfin le seul endroit non recouvert par un bandage. Je voulais qu'elle se réveille, je voulais la connaître, entendre son rire, lui offrir ce qu'elle désirait, enlever ses douleurs, ses peines, la rendre heureuse, en un mot. La jeune fille soupira au contact de mes lèvres avant de presser ma main. Je commençai à prendre conscience d'une réalité : c'était ELLE mon âme-sœur, la fille que j'attendais depuis presque un siècle.

**_Pov Jane_**

Nous sommes tombés sur un petit clan, quatre hommes au total, mais ils eurent le dessus sur nous, et je fus la seule à réchapper au massacre, uniquement parce que j'avais fui avant la fin du combat. Lorsque j'avais appelé Aro pour lui rendre compte de la perte de ses soldats et des deux autres pantins de sa garde personnelle, j'eus droit à une sévère remontrance.

-Tu me déçois Jane ! Je pensais que ton but était de me servir, pas de me déshonorer ! Où est-elle à présent ?

-Je la retrouverai maître, je vous le promets.

-Tu as intérêt, je ne veux pas avoir à me déplacer moi-même.

Il raccrocha, me laissant éberluée. Je me mis aussitôt à la recherche de la jeune fille, du nom de Bella Swan. Et où la trouver sinon chez elle ? Le tout était de faire attention à mes adversaires, à ceux qui convoitaient également l'humaine. Son adresse était imprimée dans ma mémoire, et la ville étant minuscule je n'eus aucun problème pour trouver la maison de Charlie Swan, le chef de la police de la ville. A mon arrivée, je ne trouvai personne : la maison était vide, et seule l'odeur d'un inconnu, sûrement le père, était perceptible. J'en déduisis que Bella Swan n'était pas revenue chez elle. Mes ennemis l'avaient-ils trouvée avant moi ? Je devais le savoir, et rien ne valait une information de la famille. Je m'installai sur le canapé et attendis, laissant l'obscurité de la nuit m'envelopper. Enfin une voiture arriva, et un homme en descendit en sifflant. Je le laissai entrer et attendis qu'il eu fermé la porte pour me jeter sur lui. Je le pris à la gorge.

-Où est ta fille, humain ?

-Lâchez-moi, ordonna-t-il. Je suis le chef de la police, et si vous me faites quelque chose, vous le regretterez !

-Tais-toi ! Où est Bella ?

Il me regarda, et son regard passa de furieux à angoissé.

-Que lui voulez-vous ? Elle n'est pas là, et je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire de mal ! Qui êtes-vous ? Je vous prév…

-Toi, tu m'énerves.

Je resserrai mes doigts autour de son cou si fragile et j'entendis ses os craquer les uns après les autres. Quand il cessa de se débattre, je le laissai tomber à terre.

-Dommage pour toi, ce n'était pas la bonne réponse.

Sans un regard pour le cadavre, je sortis, prête à fouiller la ville maison après maison.

**_Pov Jasper_**

Sur ce coup-là, j'étais surpris : Edward était amoureux, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Cependant l'objet de son amour était à moitié dans le coma, et mon frère était fou d'inquiétude. Quelle idée de tomber amoureux d'une humaine, dont il ignore tout en plus ! Je finissais un livre concernant la Révolution Russe quand Alice, qui dessinait le patron de sa nouvelle robe, poussa un cri. Aussitôt je fus près d'elle, tentant de la réconforter. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, sans pouvoir dire un mot sans bégayer.

-Alice, qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Carlisle, inquiet lui aussi.

-Le chef Swan… Jane s'est attaquée à lui.

Edward avait répondu, le visage grave. Pourquoi Alice et lui étaient-ils aussi bouleversés ? Certes, c'était grave, et nous allions devoir déménager, mais pourquoi tant de cris pour un humain ? Ce fut Edward qui me répondit, Alice sanglotant doucement.

-Parce que c'est le père de Bella Swan, la jeune fille à qui Jane s'en est prise.

-Tu veux dire… Celle qui dort là-haut ?

Emmett n'en revenait pas, pas plus que nous. Edward et Alice hochèrent la tête de concert. Carlisle prit l'information au sérieux.

-C'est très grave alors. Il va falloir contacter Aro, mais surtout mettre Bella, puisque nous connaissons son nom, en sûreté. Mais surtout le lui annoncer. Est-il mort ?

Alice hocha la tête.

-Elle s'est décidée au dernier moment. Elle voulait juste suivre la trace de Bella. Je suis désolée Carlisle.

-Tu n'y es pour rien. Préparez vos affaires, et tenez-vous prêts à partir, c'est tout.

C'est sur ses paroles qu'il sortit, accompagné d'Esmée.

_**Pov Ivan**_

A cause de la Volturi j'avais été obligé d'abandonner ma proie. J'avais faim, très faim, mais je la voulais, ELLE, pour repas. Les autres membres de mon clan cherchaient à me dissuader de m'attaquer à un humain convoité par les Volturi, mais je n'avais que faire de leurs mises en garde.

-Allez Ivan, laisse-la, recommença Arthur, le plus jeune du clan. Continuons notre route. Tu retrouveras bien une autre victime qui sentira aussi bon.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, rétorqua Maximilien, le plus âgé après moi. Cette fille est un cas très rare ! Un sang comme cela ne se retrouve qu'une ou deux fois en un siècle, dans le monde entier. Mais Arthur a raison Ivan, nous allons nous attirer des ennuis.

-Je la veux, boudai-je. Je ne partirai pas de ce trou sans avoir pu goûter à son sang.

-Alors laissons les choses se tasser, proposa Igor, le dernier membre de mon clan, plus âgé qu'Arthur de dix ans seulement. Lorsque tout le monde pensera que nous avons abandonné, nous la prendrons, enfin tu la prendras.

-Et si les Volturi interviennent avant ?

-Alors tu nous remercieras pour t'avoir gardé en vie.

Igor, malgré ses 96 ans, était particulièrement futé. Maximilien avait 165 ans, mais semblait le plus casse-cou, entraînant parfois Arthur, 86 ans. Quant à moi, du haut de mes 243 ans, je régnais sur ce clan, et tous m'obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil. Que choisir ? D'abord, la retrouver, puis observer, et décider au dernier moment. Voilà mon plan favori : traquer, être à l'affut de ma proie. Je sentais que j'allais bien m'amuser.

* * *

><p><strong>Ca vous plait jusqu'ici ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience (Dédicace à Alvina26).<strong>

**On se retrouve dimanche prochain. **

**Bisous**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Départ

**Bonjour à toutes**

**Comme toujours lorsque j'ai du retard, je tiens à m'excuser, c'est la moindre des choses. **

**Ensuite, je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews ! Je n'ai pas pu répondre à toutes je crois. **

**Miss Sadique : **Pas grave pour le retard. Ca arrive à tout le monde, moi en premier. Ca ira mieux pour elle, de temps en temps ^^. Merci de ta review, et désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu. Je préfère le faire maintenant et mettre en ligne le chapitre.

**aurelie-leon : **Merci pour les compliments ^^. C'est vrai qu'il y a du mystère, mais tout se dévoilera au fur et à mesure. Merci de ta review.

**Je vous laisse lire, tout en rappelant que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Ivan. L'histoire est de moi.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 : Départ<span>

_**Pov Bella**_

J'avais moins mal à présent, et je réussissais à rester éveillée une heure, voire deux. Mais je ne pouvais toujours ni voir, ni parler, et ma mémoire ne revenait pas, me laissant dans une angoisse sans nom. Des tas de questions tournaient sans cesse dans mon esprit, me laissant perdue.

Qui étais-je ? Pourquoi étais-je ici ? Que m'était-il arrivé ? Qui étaient ces gens qui s'occupaient si bien de moi, songeant à mon bien-être avant le leur ? Par exemple, ils passaient la nuit à mon chevet, et jamais je ne sentais une trace de sommeil dans leur voix.

Une chose était sûre : celui à qui appartenait le magnifique ténor devait être extrêmement beau. Pourtant jamais il ne partait, enfin presque pas, et il n'y eu aucune mention d'une petite-compagne. Durant mes heures de réveil il avait décidé de me parler, me décrivant sa vie.

Ainsi, j'appris qu'il s'appelait Edward, qu'il vivait à Forks depuis deux ans et que sa famille et lui avaient hâte que je guérisse. Les Cullen étaient sept en tout : Carlisle et Esmée, les parents, Emmett Cullen et Rosalie Hale, le premier couple, puis venait Jasper Hale et Alice Cullen, le deuxième couple, et enfin lui. Edward ne parlait pas de sa compagne, et j'en avais déduit qu'il était seul. Bizarrement cette déduction me fit plaisir, sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Ce devait être triste d'être célibataire au milieu de tous ces couples. Pourtant comment ne pas s'attacher à un garçon si gentil, si prévenant ? Il me demandait sans cesse comment j'allais, si j'avais besoin de quelque chose, et me soutenait lorsque la douleur refaisait surface. Si seulement je pouvais le remercier !

-Alors Bella, comment vas-tu ce matin ? Tu as le sourire, c'est déjà ça !

Carlisle Cullen venait me voir plusieurs fois par jour, pour m'examiner ou connaître mon état. Les autres membres de la famille venaient juste pour avoir de mes nouvelles. J'avais appris que je me nommais Bella Swan, mais ils ne m'avaient rien dit de plus sur mon identité.

Je hochai la tête : c'était un signe que nous avions convenu pour dire que j'allais bien.

-Bien alors. Laisse-moi voir ton bras.

Je sentis une poigne glacée soulever mon bras et commencer à retirer le bandage. Lorsque l'air passa sur la plaie, je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer. C'est à ce moment-là que j'entendis un grognement animal, qui me fit sursauter. D'où venait-il ? Y avait-il un chien ou autre dans la maison ? Mon cœur partit dans une course effrénée, et je voulus me redresser, mais Edward intervint.

-Qu'y a-t-il Bella ? Qu'as-tu ?

Il n'avait pas entendu ? Peut-être avais-je rêvé… Rassurée par la main froide qui tenait la mienne, je me laissai aller sur les oreillers et repartit au pays des rêves. Cependant, je fis un drôle de rêve : Edward parlait avec Carlisle.

-Eh bien, tu as eu chaud. Aussi, quelle idée !

-Excuse-moi, mais j'ai cru que tu lui faisais mal.

-Tu t'inquiètes trop Edward. Je connais mon métier, et je sais quelle valeur elle a à tes yeux.

-Pardon, je ne voulais pas remettre en cause tes compétences.

-Ce n'est rien. Mais dis-moi Edward, à quoi pense-t-elle ? Je veux dire, que pense-t-elle de tout cela ?

-C'est justement le problème : je n'arrive pas à lire ses pensées. C'est comme… s'il y avait un mur qui m'empêchait de percer son esprit, un mur sur lequel je me heurte sans arrêt. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.

**_Pov Edward_**

C'est vrai, les seules pensées qui m'étaient cachées étaient celles que je désirais le plus entendre, rien que pour les admirer, les faire défiler en boucle dans ma tête.

-Est-ce déjà arrivé ?

-Non Carlisle, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle précisément.

-Comment cela ?

Mon père s'assit sur le lit, prêt à m'écouter, mais j'en avais trop dit déjà. Allais-je lui avouer que j'aimais déjà cette jeune fille ? N'allait-il pas se moquer de moi, en me disant qu'un simple regard, une simple présence ne suffisait pas à être amoureux ? Allait-il me dire que j'étais trop sensible ?

-Eh bien…, commençai-je, embarrassé. Je crois bien…

-Que la belle Bella a déjà conquis ton cœur.

Mon père souriait, mais un sourire bienveillant, sans moquerie. Il avait compris et ne portait pas de jugement. Il changea de sujet.

-Tu lui as dit, pour son père ?

-Non, je pensais que tu le ferais. C'est toi le médecin.

-Mais c'est en toi qu'elle a confiance Edward. La **preuve** en est que c'est ta main qui la rassure, ta voix qui la calme, tes bras qui l'apaisent. Dis-le lui, tu sauras la réconforter au mieux.

Possible, mais je ne voulais pas la voir triste. Malheureusement Jane avait forcé le destin, volant la vie du père de cette jeune fille trop innocente.

_**Pov Jane**_

Après le meurtre du policier, je partis pour Port Angeles, m'y terrer quelques jours. En effet, la police fouillait la ville, et je refusais de me montrer. J'espérais vivement que l'humaine n'était pas aux mains de mon adversaire, ce nomade, et que j'allais pouvoir la ramener à Aro. J'appelai Alec, mon frère, pour qu'il puisse m'aider dans mes recherches : à nous deux, nous la trouverions forcément. Une simple humaine ne pouvait pas échapper aux Volturi.

_**Pov Esmée**_

Et voilà, nous étions sur le départ.

Bella voyagerait dans la Mercedes de Carlisle, et je serai à ses côtés, tandis que les autres prendraient leurs voitures respectives.

Nous avions une maison à Juneau, près de nos cousins Denali, avec qui nous nous entendions bien, et qui surtout étaient végétariens. En effet, nous ne buvions pas le sang des humains, comme la plupart des vampires, mais du sang animal, même s'il ne nous comblait pas tout à fait. Et c'est pour cela que Bella n'était pas encore morte, encore que son sang m'avait énormément attiré, et par deux fois.

La première fois était lorsque Carlisle revenait de l'hôpital : elle était là, allongée sur le divan, inconsciente, innocente, impuissante, et son sang m'appelait. Aussi m'étais-je approchée doucement, savourant chaque note de son parfum enivrant. Heureusement pour elle, Carlisle arriva à ce moment-là, et il m'avait ramenée sur terre. La deuxième fois, Bella avait bougé dans son sommeil et avait arraché sa perfusion. Un peu de sang avait coulé, quelques gouttes, mais cela avait été suffisant pour m'attirer, ainsi qu'Emmett. Encore une fois, Carlisle avait été là, Edward aussi, et ils nous empêchèrent de faire du mal à la jeune fille. J'avais maintenant eu le temps de m'habituer à sa fragrance, mais Edward avait quand même insisté pour que je chasse énormément avant la route, et il n'avait pas tort.

Le voyage étant long, Bella se réveilla deux fois, la première fois, ce ne fut que quelques minutes, la seconde fois son réveil dura plus longtemps : deux heures et demi.

-Tu verras Bella, tu vas aimer Juneau. C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas voir, mais lorsque Carlisle retirera le bandage, tu verras comme c'est beau.

Nous nous arrêtâmes plusieurs fois, pour ne pas intriguer Bella, et lui achetâmes à manger et à boire puisque nous n'avions rien prévu. Lors d'une halte, elle gémit et sa main chercha quelque chose. Aussitôt Edward s'avança vers elle.

-Je suis là Bella, dit-il simplement.

La jeune fille cessa immédiatement de s'agiter et plaqua sa main sur le visage d'Edward qu'elle caressa, comme pour vérifier que c'était bien lui.

-Veux-tu autre chose Bella ? Demanda mon mari. As-tu soif ?

Elle secoua la tête avec force. Edward l'embrassa sur la joue lorsque le signal du départ fut donné, et nous reprîmes la route. J'en profitai pour lui parler de mon métier.

-Je restaure des maisons de tous les styles, dans de nombreux pays, en Europe, aux Etats-Unis, au Canada, en Alaska, en Asie, en Afrique, en Amérique… J'aime cela, mais de temps à autre, je reste chez moi et m'occupe des enfants. Ils t'aiment bien tu sais, je ne les ai jamais vu s'attacher aussi vite à quelqu'un. Tu ne te souviens toujours de rien ?

Elle secoua la tête. La pauvre, quelle épreuve cela devait être de ne pas pouvoir se souvenir, et de ne pouvoir poser de questions ! Cependant, égoïstement, je trouvais que c'était une bonne chose : ce que nous avions à lui apprendre était terrible. Nous avions décidé d'attendre le rapport de police avant de lui dire, et ainsi donner la version officielle, sachant que les policiers ne songeraient jamais à un vampire. La route continua, longue, avec en bruit de fond le ronronnement du moteur et la radio. Enfin, après 35 heures de voiture, nous arrivâmes à Juneau.

Pour le moment, nous aviosn prévu de taire notre présence aux Dénali, afin de laisser Bella s'habituer à son nouvel environnement.

_**Pov Aro**_

Je tournais en rond : une humaine qui échappe à la colère de Jane ! Quelle chose incroyable ! Pourquoi une telle chose ? Comment ? Je ne savais pas mais j'avais hâte de le découvrir.

-Et que feras-tu si tu ne trouves pas la raison de cette absence de réaction ? Demanda Caius, un de mes deux frères, avec qui je partageais le pouvoir.

-Je pense que je la boirais. Si j'en crois Jane, elle sent très bon, et rien que de l'avoir sentie à travers les pensées de Jane, j'en ai le venin aux dents.

Caius éclata de rire.

-Il t'en faut peu ! Mais je te la laisserais si tu veux. Est-elle jolie ?

-Très jolie.

Mon frère sembla réfléchir.

-Alors me permettrais-tu de la garder un peu à mon service ? Pas longtemps, mais assez pour en profiter.

J'acceptai : après tout, pourquoi pas ? Elle pourra faire double emploi, comme Giana.

-Allons manger ! Avoir parlé d'humains m'a mis en appétit !

Mes frères rirent de moi, mais je m'en moquais. J'aurais ce que je voulais. Je l'avais toujours.

**_Pov Bella_**

Nous étions partis de Forks. Pourquoi ? Telle était la question redondante, obsédante, dérangeante. Pourquoi partir si loin, si vite ? J'habitais à Forks visiblement, alors pourquoi m'avoir emmenée avec eux ? Ils avaient assez d'enfants pour ne sûrement pas en vouloir d'autre, même adopté ! Et puis, il devait bien y avoir des gens qui me cherchaient, non ?

J'étais dans un lit moelleux en train de rassembler mes idées, me laissant peu à peu partir vers le sommeil. Nous étions arrivés à Juneau une demi-heure avant, et la priorité fut donnée à faire en sorte que je puisse m'allonger.

Je dormais depuis un moment quand je rêvai d'une scène cauchemardesque : quelqu'un me suivait, me pourchassait plutôt, car je courais à en perdre haleine. Je savais que je devais m'enfuir. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée, mais je courais, encore et toujours, tentant de sauver ma vie. Soudain je tombai, poussant un cri horrible, et tout me revint en mémoire : mon père à Forks, qui attendait mon retour de chez une amie, ma mère qui refusait de me parler parce que j'avais voulu connaître mon père, celui qui me poursuivait dans la forêt, et enfin le trou dans lequel je tombai, me cognant la tête.

Revoyant toutes ces images, je ne pus que hurler, encore et encore, espérant que ces hurlements me feraient revenir dans le réel, car j'espérais que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve et que je dormais chez Angéla, la copine chez qui je devais passer le week-end. J'avais l'impression que ma poitrine était compressée, et j'avais du mal à respirer. J'étais terrorisée.

-Bella ! Calme-toi !

Des bras m'entourèrent, des bras froids qui me ramenèrent au présent. Je pleurai, hoquetant tant et plus. J'avais mal, moralement cette fois-ci : je savais tout, je me rappelai.

-Oh ! Edward !

C'était sorti naturellement, si naturellement que je n'avais pas compris que je venais de parler pour la première fois depuis mon réveil. Je m'accrochais à lui comme à une bouée, comme une désespérée. C'est ce que j'étais d'ailleurs : perturbée, désemparée, désespérée.

-Bella… Tu as parlé !

Mes larmes coulaient toujours, ne me laissant aucun répit. Je ne voulais pas chercher à comprendre, j'avais besoin d'évacuer cette peur qui me tordait le ventre depuis que j'avais recouvré la mémoire.

-Je me souviens Edward…Mon père ! Où est mon père ?

Je tentai de me lever à l'aveuglette : il fallait que je le retrouve, que je lui dise que tout allait bien. C'était instinctif. Mais Edward me retint et resserra son étreinte autour de moi, ce qui fait que ma tête était posée sur son torse.

-Chut Bella… Chut…

Il essayait de m'apaiser, passant une de ses mains dans mon dos en faisant de larges cercles. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, et la sensation d'oppression ne partait pas. Je voulais revoir mon père ! Je voulais me rassurer auprès de lui, j'avais besoin de retrouver mon passé en chair et en os.

-Dis-moi… S'il te plaît… Je t'en supplie…

Il caressa ma joue, essuyant quelques larmes. Ce geste m'apaisa légèrement, mais pas assez pour calmer mes pleurs et amoindrir ma peur.

-Eh bien… Ton père… a été assassiné pendant que tu étais dans le coma. Et nous sommes partis parce que nous pensons que celui qui l'a tué veut s'en prendre à toi.

-Alors laisse-moi le rejoindre ! Je veux retrouver mon père ! Il est mort à cause de moi !

Et je me remis à pleurer, versant mes larmes sur la chemise d'Edward. Mon père était mort à cause de moi ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça ? Pourquoi moi ? Ma respiration devint encore plus erratique qu'avant, et mes larmes redoublèrent. J'avais l'impression de me noyer dans un océan, sans espoir de reprendre ma respiration.

_**Pov Edward**_

-Non, je ne laisserai personne s'en prendre à toi Bella. Tu dois vivre. Celui qui a fait ça est un monstre, mais ton père souhaiterait, j'en suis sûr, que tu vives.

-C'était ma seule famille ! Renifla-t-elle.

-Alors laisse-nous être ta seconde famille.

Je pris son menton dans mes mains pour voir son visage. Ses yeux étaient cachés, mais je la regardai en face.

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point nous t'apprécions Bella. Tu as le droit au bonheur, comme chacun ici-bas. Fais en sorte que ton père soit fier de toi : reprends courage Bella, et bats-toi pour lui.

Je la repris contre moi, la serrant légèrement afin de ne pas la briser. Ses pleurs cessèrent peu à peu, diminuant d'ampleur. Je ne cessai de passer ma main dans son dos, espérant ainsi lui prouver que j'étais avec elle, que je prenais soin d'elle. J'avais mal pour Bella, et j'étais furieux de ne rien avoir pu éviter. Mais je devais être fort à sa place, et lui montrer qu'elle pouvait se relever.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je remarquai qu'elle s'était endormie, aussi m'allongeai-je, pour qu'elle soit confortablement installée. C'est ainsi que nous finîmes la nuit, elle sur mon torse, sanglotant de temps à autre, moi lui caressant les cheveux, le front, le dos, pour la réconforter et lui montrer que je serais toujours là pour elle.

* * *

><p><strong>Ca y est, elle parle à nouveau ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. <strong>

**Si tout va bien, je mettrais la suite lundi dans la journée. **

**J'ai mis en ligne la semaine dernière un OS, intitulé "Pauvre poisson". Si ça vous dit...**

**A bientôt**

**Bisous**

**PS : je devrais mettre la suite de "Les vampires sont-ils tous les mêmes ?" demain.**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Renaissance

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Cette fois, je suis à l'heure ! On avance un peu plus dans l'histoire.**

**Je voulais encore vous dire merci pour vos reviews ! Merci à xenarielle93, htray2000, Minomina, calimero59, Mariefandetwilight, Triskelle Sparrow, choukinette76, liloupovithc et aelita48.**

**sm33 : **Je suis ravie de voir que ce début te plaît, et j'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour les fictions ! Merci de ta review =)

**Alvina26 : **Pas de mot aujourd'hui. J'espère que tu vas bien quand même. Une grosse pensée pour toi !

**Je remercie Evelyne-raconte pour son aide. **

**Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennnt pas, sauf Ivan. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4 : « Renaissance »<span>

_**Pov Carlisle**_

Bella dormait encore mais je voulais lui retirer le pansement avant d'aller au travail, aussi je rentrai après avoir frappé. J'entendis le cœur de notre invitée faire un bond, ce qui provoqua le grognement, inaudible aux humains, d'Edward.

-Bonjour Bella. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Bien.

-Mais tu parles !

Nous devions faire semblant d'être de simples humains, mais je l'avais entendue la veille, comme toute la famille, et nous étions heureux pour elle, dans une certaine mesure. Bella ne me répondit pas, hochant simplement la tête.

-Je lui ai annoncé le décès de son père, et elle a retrouvé la mémoire, me rappela mon fils.

-Je suis navré Bella, pour tout ce qu'il t'arrive. Je te promets que nous retrouverons celui qui a fait cela. Mais ce matin, je suis venu enlever ton pansement, tu vas pouvoir retrouver la vue.

En disant ces mots je m'étais approché, non sans avoir demandé à Edward de s'éloigner. Je défis la bande, retirai les compresses et examinai ses yeux : les irritations s'étaient estompées. Certes, il faudrait continuer à mettre du sérum, mais ses yeux étaient en voie de guérison.

-Combien vois-tu de doigts ?

Je relevai la main et lui montrai trois doigts.

-Trois.

-Bien ! Est-ce que tu vois trouble, de près, de loin ?

Elle me regarda, regarda Edward qui se trouvait au fond de la chambre, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Waouh ! Souffla Bella en fixant mon fils d'un air béat, à quoi j'en déduisis qu'elle y voyait parfaitement bien.

-Bon, eh bien je vais à l'hôpital. Edward, tu sais comment me joindre en cas de problème.

Il hocha la tête et je sortis.

_**Pov Bella**_

Comment décrire cette sensation ?

Une renaissance, oui voilà, je renaissais. Ce n'est pas le fait de voir lui-même, mais de voir enfin Edward : il était comme je l'avais imaginé, beau à couper le souffle, une beauté extraordinaire, inhumaine. Et le doux sourire qu'il arborait faisait plus que me rassurer : il adoucissait ma peine.

Il approcha doucement, comme s'il craignait de m'effrayer, tandis que je le dévorais des yeux. Est-ce le même qui passait ses jours et ses nuits à mon chevet ? Il y avait forcément une fille qui l'attendait quelque part, il ne pouvait rester seul. Ce qui me creva le cœur, sans que je comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Les larmes affluèrent et commencèrent à rouler sur mes joues. Aussitôt Edward fut près de moi, essuyant ces satanées larmes. Voyant que mes pleurs augmentaient, il me prit dans ses bras.

-Ce n'est rien Bella. Calme-toi s'il te plaît ! Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer.

Que venait-il de dire ? Je relevai la tête, plongeant dans ses yeux. Ils étaient dorés, un ocre caramel superbe, profond, dans lequel il était facile de perdre pied. Il posa sa main sur ma joue, libre de tout pansement désormais. Puis, comme s'il avait fait une bêtise, il retira sa main et baissa les yeux.

-Ne pleure pas Bella ! Tout va s'arranger, je te le promets.

Il releva les yeux tandis que je le fixai, surprise. Quel revirement !

-As-tu faim ?

Je hochai la tête pour acquiescer. Il se leva et sortit, me laissant seule avec mes pensées.

-Bonjour belle endormie ! Lança une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs coupés très courts et au visage lumineux.

A la voix, je reconnus Alice, et je remarquai qu'elle avait l'allure d'un lutin malicieux. Son sourire ne pouvait que me mettre en confiance.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, me dit-elle en s'approchant, tu es en sécurité. Comme nous sommes inscrits au lycée et que c'est aujourd'hui que nous faisons notre rentrée, c'est moi qui m'occuperai de toi aujourd'hui.

-Ça ne te dérangera pas ? Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ?

-Bella, soupira Alice, rien n'est plus important que toi, je t'assure.

-Si tu le dis…

N'empêche, j'avais des doutes.

_**Pov Edward**_

Alice discutait là-haut avec Bella.

Que c'était dur ! Je l'aimais, j'en étais certain, mais je devais faire comme si de rien n'était : elle était humaine, moi vampire. Comment pouvait-on aimer aussi vite ? Comment pouvait-on s'attacher à quelqu'un au point que notre vie dépendait de l'autre ? Je pensais cela impossible, et pourtant…

Des choses impossibles, il en arrivait tous les jours : nous étions des vampires, Alice et Jasper s'étaient aimés du premier regard, de même pour Emmett et Rosalie.

Mais aimer Bella revenait à la tuer, de quelque manière que ce soit. Aussi m'étais-je promis de ne rien lui dire, et tout faire pour la sortir de cette mauvaise passe.

Je revins vers elle avec un plateau qu'Esmée avait chargé de nourriture avant de partir pour Seattle où elle était attendue. Alice était dans la chambre, en retrait, et observait notre invitée. Bella se contenta de picorer, l'air ailleurs. A quoi pensait-elle ? Cette question revenait toujours, aussi je me décidai à lui poser.

-A quoi penses-tu ?

-A beaucoup de choses. Qui m'en veut au point de tuer mon père ? Combien de temps vais-je encore vous envahir ? Comment …

Elle ne put finir : je mis ma main sur sa bouche et la regardai droit dans les yeux.

-Bella, je t'interdis de dire que tu nous envahis, c'est compris ? C'est un plaisir de prendre soin de toi.

Elle ne détourna pas le regard, cherchant à percer ce que je cachais. Finalement elle baissa les yeux et recommença à picorer.

-Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

-Eh bien, si tu l'acceptes, Carlisle t'adoptera, comme nous, et tu seras ma sœur, sautilla Alice. Je suis sûre que tu vas te plaire ici.

Un silence s'installa. Cette perspective ne lui plaisait pas ? Je redevins nerveux, tendu. Bella sembla le sentir puisqu'elle leva les yeux vers moi, une nouvelle fois.

-Ce serait avec plaisir, mais…

-Oui ?

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de parler d'une traite.

-Je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans votre secret.

Je restai sans voix, tout comme Alice qui me regardait, mi-effrayée, mi-curieuse. Que voulait dire Bella ?

-Peux-tu être plus précise ? Demandai-je doucement.

-Eh bien… Vous me cachez quelque chose, j'en suis certaine. Dès que vous en avez trop dit, vous faites tout pour que je pense à autre chose, vos réactions sont bizarres, et vous semblez tous me prendre pour une idiote.

-Waouh…

Alice avait soufflé ce mot, trop perturbée pour dire autre chose.

« _Elle est très intelligente Edward ! Elle a trouvé toute seule !_ »

-Je t'interdis de lui dire quoi que ce soit quand nous serons au lycée, dis-je entre mes dents, trop bas pour que Bella puisse entendre. Nous en discuterons lorsque Carlisle sera là.

Alice hocha la tête très légèrement, et je reportai mon attention sur Bella.

-Je vais devoir aller au lycée avec les autres. Passe une bonne journée avec Alice.

-Est-ce que j'ai le droit de sortir de ce lit ?

-Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

-Si, mais j'en ai marre de rester couchée ou semi-assise ! Je vais devenir folle !

Je souris : la plupart des élèves du lycée aurait tout donné pour rester dans leur lit pendant des jours, mais elle voulait bouger, alors qu'elle se remettait d'un grand choc. Mais ce serait mieux pour elle, en effet, car elle pourrait penser à autre chose. Suivant sa demande, je la pris avec précaution dans mes bras et la descendis au salon où je l'allongeai avec précaution, accrochant la poche de perfusion à une lampe.

-Seulement, ne te lève pas seule, d'accord ? Sollicitai-je avant de sortir, accompagné d'Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie. Demande à Alice de t'aider.

Je partis avec mes frères et sœur, repensant à sa requête.

_**Pov Bella**_

Je somnolais, une fois de plus, mais pas assez pour ne pas entendre Alice discuter avec une femme qui venait d'entrer. Curieuse, j'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année, aux cheveux châtains clairs, coupés au carré, à la mode des années 1910. Son visage était doux et respirait la bonté, la générosité et la douceur.

-Bonjour Bella, se présenta-t-elle en voyant que j'avais les yeux ouverts. Je m'appelle Esmée.

-Bonjour, dis-je timidement.

Elle s'avança lentement, le visage légèrement tendu tout à coup, et me prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis heureuse de te voir debout. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, je suppose.

-Ne t'inquiète de rien. Carlisle s'est occupé de prévenir la police que tu étais avec nous, et ils ont dit que nous avions bien fait de t'éloigner. Si Carlisle te le permet, nous retournerons à Forks pour l'enterrement.

Enfin quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas comme si de rien n'était ! Je pris sa main et la regardai avec gratitude.

-Merci Esmée. C'est important pour moi.

-Je sais.

Elle me tendit les bras et je m'y réfugiai. Son odeur était aussi douce qu'elle, mais la peau d'Esmée était aussi froide que celle d'Edward. Bizarrement je ne versai pas une larme : peut-être en avais-je trop versé dans les bras d'Edward, ou bien peut-être que j'arrivais enfin à affronter. Quoiqu'il en soit, Esmée me caressa les cheveux.

-Veux-tu un chocolat chaud ?

Devant mon acquiescement, elle partit m'en préparer un puis revint avec une tasse fumante.

-Dis-moi Bella, peux-tu me dire où est ta mère ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas réclamé ta garde ? Je comprendrais si tu n'es pas prête à en parler.

Devais-je lui dire ? Oui, car cela m'aidera peut-être à tourner la page, et à savoir vers où aller. Esmée semblait être la personne idéale à qui me confier, et la présence d'Alice m'aidait. Certes, j'aurais aimé qu'Edward soit là aussi, mais quelque chose me disait qu'il serait bien vite au courant.

-Eh bien, il y a deux ans, ma mère s'est remariée avec Phil. Il est très gentil, mais ce n'est pas mon père, et j'ai voulu connaître mieux Charlie, et laisser ma mère commencer sa nouvelle vie, au moins un ou deux ans. Mais Renée l'a mal pris, et elle m'a menacée : si je partais chez mon père, elle ne m'adressait plus la parole. A partir de ce jour, le climat est devenu tendu à la maison, et j'ai décidé de partir quand même. J'ai prévenu Charlie, j'ai fait mes valises, et j'ai demandé à la voisine de m'amener à l'aéroport. Le soir même, ma mère a appelé chez Charlie pour lui ordonner de me remettre dans l'avion.

Alice essuya une larme qui roulait sur ma joue : me souvenir était difficile, douloureux.

-Ils ont eu une grande dispute, et Renée a raccroché en disant qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais me parler. Depuis, elle a changé de numéro de téléphone et même d'adresse. J'ai beaucoup pleuré, j'ai cherché à la recontacter, et Charlie aussi, mais rien. Depuis un an et demi, j'ai eu le temps de ne plus m'effondrer sur ce sujet. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais devenir si elle ne veut plus de moi ?

Et c'était reparti pour une crise de larmes ! Esmée me reprit dans ses bras.

-Nous serons là Bella, nous serons toujours là.

Je reniflai un coup avant de la remercier.

-Mais je ne veux pas vous embêter, ni être un poids.

-Si nous te proposons de rester, c'est parce que cela nous fait plaisir, et qu'il n'y a aucun problème. Dors Bella, tu es fatiguée.

Elle avait raison : avoir parlé de tout ça m'avait épuisée. Elle se leva et Alice prit sa place. Je posai ma tête sur ses genoux et fermai les yeux tandis qu'Esmée me couvrait d'une couverture.

-Dors Bella ! Nous veillerons sur toi.

**_Pov Esmée_**

La pauvre, elle avait l'air si perdu ! J'espérais de tout cœur qu'elle réussisse à surmonter cette épreuve.

-Dis Esmée, tu penses vraiment qu'elle restera ? Me demanda Alice doucement.

-Pourquoi pas ? Tu l'as entendue ? Elle n'a plus personne sur qui compter. Et même si ce n'est qu'un an ou deux, ce sera déjà très beau pour elle je pense.

-Mais elle va découvrir notre nature, à un moment ou à un autre.

-C'est une possibilité. Carlisle nous dira ce qu'il en pense. S'il juge que c'est trop dangereux, nous attendrons qu'elle soit guérie, puis nous la confierons à des amis humains.

Pourtant j'espérais que Bella reste avec nous : certes, c'était peu recommandable, mais je voulais avoir une enfant à m'occuper, et Bella avait besoin que l'on s'occupe d'elle.

Edward, Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett revinrent vers 15h30. Bella dormait encore sur les genoux d'Alice, et j'avais eu le temps de refaire son lit, lui préparer à manger et faire un compte-rendu d'estimation de travaux pour un client. Le premier réflexe d'Edward fut d'aller vers Bella. Il s'agenouilla devant elle, en extase.

-Moi je vous le dis, si elle apprend ce que nous sommes, elle va prendre peur, s'enfuir et le répéter à tout le monde. Laissons-la dans la forêt, près de ces loups détestables à Forks, et faisons croire que nous ne savons rien. Tout le monde la croira folle.

-Serais-tu sans cœur Rosalie ? Demandai-je, outrée que ma fille puisse penser une telle chose. C'est vrai, nous ne la connaissons pas encore, mais je suis sûre qu'elle gardera notre secret pour elle, si elle vient à l'apprendre.

-De toute façon, elle s'en doute.

La phrase d'Edward laissa place à un silence complet.

-Quoi ?

-Calme-toi Rose, ordonnai-je. Raconte-nous Edward !

-Elle sait que nous cachons quelque chose, nous apprit-il.

-C'est ce qu'il m'a semblé comprendre aussi, enchérit Alice. Elle sait que nous avons un secret. Mais aussi loin que je peux voir, elle n'a pas décidé d'en parler.

Le silence revint à cause de Bella qui s'agita. Soudain elle se mit à murmurer.

-Edward… Ne t'en va pas… Je t'aime…

Nous regardâmes tous le principal intéressé : il regardait la jeune fille, les yeux écarquillés.

-J'ai bien entendu ? Sourit Emmett. Eh ben dis donc ! Eh Ed', tu as une touche ! Tu vas enfin pouvoir goûter au sport de chambre !

Mon idiot de fils reçut une claque de sa femme et commença à courir après qu'Edward ait grogné. Rosalie partit derrière Edward, lui assurant qu'il ne vivrait pas vieux s'il touchait à un cheveu d'Emmett.

-Eh bien ma douce, dit Alice en caressant le visage de la jeune humaine, tu en auras apporté, de l'agitation ici.

**_Pov Emmett_**

Je courais pour échapper à Edward, que j'avais légèrement taquiné, mais il n'avait pas pris cela à la plaisanterie. Je sentais que j'allais bien rire si la petite humaine restait avec nous ! Soudain je m'arrêtai, humant l'air : une odeur inconnue, un vampire, régnait ici, pas très loin de chez nous. Edward s'arrêta derrière moi, comprenant que le jeu prenait fin ici : un intrus rôdait par là.

-Tu entends ses pensées ?

-Non, il n'est plus là. C'est seulement sa piste. Rentrons, nous aviserons avec Carlisle.

**_Pov Ivan_**

J'avais enfin retrouvé la trace de ma future victime : elle avait été recueillie par une famille très inoffensive, des vampires végétariens. La Volturi ne l'avait pas retrouvée, ou du moins ne restait pas à proximité puisque je ne sentais rien. J'avais bien failli me faire découvrir tout à l'heure, mais j'avais été assez malin pour m'éloigner en les voyant s'élancer dans la forêt. Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre que la fille ne soit pas sous la protection d'un des vampires, ou alors lorsqu'elle serait seule avec l'un d'eux : ils devaient être plus faibles que moi, et un seul adversaire serait facile à battre. Je rentrai en ville, ayant entendu ce que je voulais : ils retournaient aux Etats-Unis pour l'enterrement du père de l'humaine, et je l'attendrai là-bas.

_**Pov Edward**_

Nous étions rentrés à la villa, enfin j'étais rentré, sachant qu'Emmett voulait fureter ici et là pour voir si l'intrus était toujours là. Bella dormait toujours, mais les genoux d'Alice avaient été remplacés par un gros oreiller moelleux, et Bella semblait parfaitement à l'aise. Je n'en revenais toujours pas de ce qu'elle avait dit dans son sommeil, mais j'étais partagé : très heureux qu'elle dise m'aimer, mais triste également, car rien ne pourrait se faire, son sang m'attirant trop. Lorsque je la tenais dans mes bas, je devais me retenir, me raidir, contre l'instinct de la tuer, de casser son frêle petit cou et de la boire. En un mot : la tuer. Et je ne le voulais en aucun cas. Quel cruel dilemme ! Alice et Esmée discutaient, dans le jardin, des fleurs à planter bientôt et Jasper lisait dans sa chambre. Carlisle rentra et me trouva en compagnie de Bella qui dormait toujours au salon.

-Bonjour Edward. Alors ?

-Alors ? Bella aime notre célibataire ! Et lui n'est pas insensible à mon avis, chantonna Alice en arrivant du jardin en sautillant.

Carlisle sourit.

« _Tu vois, je ne suis pas le seul à m'en être rendu compte._ »

-Par contre, nous avons des choses à régler, rappela Esmée. Bella se pose déjà des questions, et nous devons savoir si nous la gardons avec nous alors qu'elle est humaine.

-Nous verrons cela cette nuit, lorsqu'elle dormira et que nous serons réunis.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Bella ouvrit les yeux. Carlisle l'examina, lui demanda comment elle allait, puis il repartit à son bureau après avoir retiré la perfusion, estimant qu'elle n'en avait plus besoin. Esmée apporta à manger à notre invitée avant de sortir chasser, Carlisle passant par la fenêtre pour l'accompagner. J'étais donc seul à la maison avec elle, et nous avions tout le loisir de discuter.

-Vas-tu mieux Bella ?

Pitoyable début, mais comment commencer ?

-Oui… Dis Edward, tu serais d'accord… pour que j'habite ici ?

-Bien sûr ! Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir !

Si tu savais à quel point Bella ! Mais avant nous devions nous mettre d'accord pour savoir dans quelle mesure nous la garderions. Bella finit de manger, m'observant à la dérobée, puis je montai la coucher. Elle prit ma main avant de fermer les yeux.

-Merci pour tout Edward, chuchota-t-elle avant de plonger dans le sommeil.

Emmett vint me chercher dix minutes après, et nous nous installâmes autour de la table de la salle à manger qui servait pour de telles réunions. Rosalie commença, abrupte.

-Elle ne doit pas rester, elle ne nous apportera que des ennuis. Je suis sûre qu'elle dira tout au premier venu.

Carlisle regarda alors Emmett, à droite de Rose.

-Je… Elle peut nous apporter des ennuis si elle apprend. Comme a dit Rose, nous ne savons pas ce qu'elle peut faire contre nous.

La parole fut donnée à Esmée.

-Je dis qu'elle gardera le secret. Elle mérite d'être aidée, et nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir lui apporter le soutien dont elle a besoin, sans oublier que les Volturi, et d'autres peut-être, sont après elle, bien que nous ignorions pourquoi.

-Jasper ?

-La dernière raison me paraît suffisante pour qu'elle reste, au moins jusqu'à ce que nous sachions pourquoi elle a deux vampires contre elle.

A ce moment on entendit une grande respiration : Bella se tenait dans les escaliers, l'air hagard et horrifié. Visiblement, elle avait tout entendu, et nous avions été trop concentrés pour l'entendre se lever. Aussitôt je fus prêt d'elle, utilisant ma vitesse vampirique. Elle me regarda, regarda les autres, puis moi à nouveau, avant de fermer la bouche et d'inspirer profondément.

-Je ne vous trahirai pas, annonça-t-elle d'une voix faible mais ferme. Jamais je ne vous ferai de mal. Mais je veux tout savoir.

Carlisle s'approcha.

-Bien sûr que tu as le droit de connaître ce qui t'entoure. Et je te crois lorsque tu affirmes vouloir garder notre secret. Alice, ton avis ?

Il agissait par pure formalité, mais nous avions gagné : Bella restait avec nous.

_**Pov Aro**_

Elle serait à moi, je le promets. Jane venait de m'affirmer qu'elle la trouverait, où qu'elle soit. J'avais confiance en Jane, mais cela pouvait se révéler ardu, surtout si d'autres vampires s'en mêlaient. Et je ne sais pourquoi, quelque chose me disait que nous n'étions pas les seuls à convoiter cette jeune fille.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Des réactions ? A votre avis, aura-t-elle peur ? <strong>

**Au prochain chapitre, arrivée de notre ami... Jacob ! **

**A dimanche prochain pour la suite.**

**Bisous**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Révélations

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Les vacances se rapprochent ! Certaines d'entre vous doivent déjà y être. J'en profite pour souhaiter bonne chance et bon courage à celles qui sont en examens (dit la fille bien contente d'en avoir terminée avec l'école !)**

**Un grand merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! Merci à Clairouille59, Triskelle Sparrow, htra2000, Miss Sadique, Mariefandetwilight, xenarielle93, oliveronica cullen massen, choukinette76 et Minomina ! **

**sm33 : **C'est bizarre, toi non plus tu n'aimes pas Jacob... Là j'avoue, il ne va pas avoir le meilleur des rôles, surtout dans ce chapitre. Bella est désormais capable de parler et voir. Et pour les sentiments...Je pense que tu devrait aimer le point de vue d'Edward ! Merci de ta review !

**Merci à Evelyne-raconte pour son aide, et une grosse pensée pour Alvina26 ! **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5 : Révélations<span>

**_Pov Bella_**

J'avais fini ma nuit dans les bras d'Edward, après avoir fait un cauchemar. Les Cullen m'avaient révélé ce qu'ils étaient juste avant : des vampires. Etais-je devenue folle ? Je ne pouvais que les croire, mais étrangement, je n'avais pas si peur que ça. Je devais être mentalement faible.

-Nous ne buvons pas le sang des humains, m'avait appris Carlisle, parce que nous ne voulons pas être des meurtriers, des monstres. En nous côtoyant, tu verras de quoi nous sommes capables, dans le meilleur comme le pire.

-Pourquoi le pire ?

-Eh bien, tu étais poursuivie par un vampire, ou plutôt des vampires. Nous ne savons pas encore ce qu'ils veulent, s'ils sont alliés ou non, mais nous ferons tout pour te défendre. Peut-être est-ce seulement parce que tu sens trop bon, ou peut-être y a-t-il une autre raison ? As-tu déjà été en Italie ?

-J'en suis revenue la veille de ma chute.

Carlisle avait alors fait des suppositions, mais je n'avais pas écouté : je vivais avec des vampires ! Un frisson m'échappa en me souvenant qu'ils m'avaient avoué être tentés par mon sang. Et s'il arrivait un accident ? Qu'importe, décidai-je, parce que je ne voulais qu'une chose : rester avec Edward. Il ne devait pas savoir à quel point je l'aimais… Etait-il possible d'aimer aussi rapidement ? Il faut dire qu'il avait tout pour m'attirer : un corps parfait, un charisme réconfortant, des yeux envoûtants, une voix douce comme le miel…Et si j'avais cru un jour qu'un « nous » pouvait exister, désormais je savais que c'était impossible, et cela me brisait le cœur.

Après m'avoir demandé si j'avais des questions, Edward me porta jusqu'à mon lit, où je m'endormis. Un cauchemar fit surface, un mélange de « Dracula » et de « Entretien avec un vampire ». Je m'éveillai en sursaut.

-Chut Bella, ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. Rendors-toi.

La caresse qu'il me fit sur le visage m'apaisa, et mes yeux se refermèrent. Calme, je replongeai au pays des rêves, pour ne rêver que d'une vie agréable en compagnie des Cullen. Oui, je devais être vraiment folle pour vouloir vivre avec des vampires.

Le lendemain, lundi, la routine reprit son cours : les enfants allèrent au lycée, Carlisle à l'hôpital, et Esmée allait voir un chantier près d'ici. Du coup, Edward et moi étions seuls pour la journée, et nous décidâmes de nous balader l'après-midi, juste après manger. Enfin, quand je dis nous… C'est plutôt lui, parce qu'il me porta sur son dos, faisant attention à ma jambe brisée. La vitesse me fit monter l'adrénaline, et je fermai les yeux en levant ma tête pour sentir le vent dans mes cheveux. Que c'était bon ! Soudain le vent cessa, et je compris que nous étions arrivés. J'ouvris les yeux tandis qu'Edward me déposait au sol : nous étions dans une clairière magnifique, où chantait un ruisseau. Des milliers de fleurs multicolores s'épanouissaient alentour, et le tapis d'herbe bien verte recouvert de rosée scintillait au soleil. Cependant l'herbe n'était pas la seule à scintiller : Edward aussi luisait de mille feux, sa peau se reflétant comme des milliers de petits diamants.

-Waouh…fut le seul son que je pus émettre.

-Cela ne te fait pas peur ?

-Devrais-je avoir peur ? Contrai-je.

-Non, surtout pas ! S'exclama-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas normal.

Il s'était renfrogné, et j'ignorais pourquoi.

-Les humains sont rebutés de nous parler, de nous toucher. Or cela paraît si naturel avec toi !

-Pourquoi aurais-je peur alors que vous m'avez sauvé la vie ?

-Et tu n'as pas peur quand je fais cela ?

Il s'approcha d'une allure féline, les lèvres retroussées, me laissant voir des dents sublimes, blanches, éclatantes, parfaites.

-Tu pourrais mourir, là…

Il s'était encore rapproché et me surplombait, puisque j'étais assise.

-Et tu réduirais à néant tous tes efforts, ceux de ton père ?

Je haletai, mais ce n'était pas de peur. Enfin je crois. J'avais envie d'une chose : qu'il descende encore dans mon cou et m'embrasse. Juste une fois, sentir ses lèvres dans mon cou. A cette pensée, mon ventre s'envola, laissant place à des millions de papillons. Soudain un grognement se fit entendre et Edward fut projeté au loin, emporté par une masse de poils sombres. Un combat s'engagea, et je pus voir l'ennemi d'Edward : un loup gigantesque, d'au moins 1m50 de haut. Des cris de douleurs se firent bientôt entendre, et ils provenaient malheureusement d'Edward. Sans réfléchir je me jetai sur eux.

**_Pov Jacob_**

Les sangsues avaient déménagé après le meurtre du chef de la police, Charlie Swan, mais nous ne pouvions pas les pourchasser : ils n'étaient pas les meurtriers, à notre grand dam.

Mais en faisant ma ronde dans la forêt nationale du Mont Baker, à l'Est de Forks, à la limite de notre territoire, j'avais senti à nouveau des odeurs de vampires, et plusieurs même : celle de l'assassin du Chef Swan et d'autres, inconnues. Aussitôt j'avais foncé vers la villa des Cullen, à Forks, pensant que les intrus étaient là-bas, mais en chemin une odeur familière m'interpella : un des Cullen se trouvait là, en compagnie d'un humain.

En m'approchant, j'entendis qu'il s'agissait d'une humaine, et je vis qu'il s'apprêtait à boire le sang de la jeune fille impuissante, sûrement sous le charme de la sangsue. Au moment où ses lèvres allaient se poser sur la peau de la jeune inconnue je bondis et l'entraînai avec moi loin de sa victime, engageant un combat. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi la fille ne partait pas, mais l'essentiel pour moi était de la protéger, et donc de tuer le vampire. Je reçus plusieurs coups, mais lui aussi, et nous étions assez affaiblis. Tentant un dernier coup, je feintai, reculant pour mieux prendre mon élan, mais je fus stoppé par un grand cri.

-Edward !

**_Pov Alice_**

J'allais y arriver, j'allais la sauver… Elle ne mourrait pas, je le refusais ! Bella n'était là que depuis quelques jours mais j'aimais déjà ses façons, ses bouderies et sa rébellion face à mes extravagances, sa colère face aux moqueries d'Emmett, ses petites mimiques pour attirer le regard d'Edward, même si c'était inutile, et sa confiance aveugle en nous, vampires et donc prédateurs naturels des humains.

Ma vision venait d'arriver, mais je savais que j'avais une minute de décalage, juste le temps, du moins j'espérais, pour pouvoir empêcher ce massacre. J'avais tout juste fini les cours lorsqu'elle était venue. Edward avait emmené Bella dans la forêt nationale du Mont Baker, trop près visiblement du territoire des Quileutes, ce peuple de loups-garous qui se disaient garants de la vie des humains. Et c'est précisément un de ces « garants » des vies humaines qui allait en enlever une ! Je devais empêcher cela, sinon je m'en voudrais toute mon éternité.

J'arrivai à la clairière au moment où Bella se jetait entre les deux combattants avec un grand cri, mettant sa vie en jeu.

-Edward ! Criai-je.

Celui-ci comprit et voulut empêcher Bella de prendre le coup mais le Quileute fut le plus rapide : il se rua sur Edward, sans se rendre compte, apparemment, que Bella se tenait sur son passage. Au moment du choc entre l'humaine et le loup, il y eu un craquement, un hurlement de douleur suivi d'un bruit sourd, celui de la chute de Bella à terre, puis plus rien. Je regardai la scène, incapable de faire un mouvement, tout comme les deux garçons devant moi, le Quileute ayant repris sa forme humaine. Celui-ci regardait Bella inconsciente, médusé.

-Mais… Je …

-Triple crétin ! Hurlai-je en reprenant mes esprits. Qu'as-tu fais ?

Edward s'agenouilla et commença à examiner Bella : les griffes du loup s'étaient plantées dans la poitrine de la jeune fille, mais ses blessures étaient moins graves qu'il n'y paraissait. Mon frère déchira sa chemise et fit une sorte de pansement à Bella, pour arrêter les saignements. Je remarquai qu'il avait cessé de respirer, tout comme moi, dès que nous avions remarqué que Bella saignait. Ensuite il lui donna de petites claques.

-Bella, réveille-toi ma belle ! Ce n'est plus l'heure de dormir.

Je pris le reste de sa chemise que j'allai tremper dans le ruisseau puis je le mis sur le front de Bella qui grimaça.

-Mais tu… Tu voulais la…

-L'embrasser, idiot, juste l'embrasser !

-Mais… Tu es un vamp…

-Et alors ? Il n'a pas le droit d'avoir de sentiments ? Rétorquai-je.

Le Quileute ne réagit pas, trop hébété je pense.

-Ben… Euh…

-Je croyais que les Quileutes connaissaient les clauses du pacte ? Bella connaît notre secret, et visiblement le prend mieux que toi, Jacob Black.

Bella gémit avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle voulut se redresser, apeurée, mais Edward la rassura.

-N'aie pas peur, tu ne crains plus rien !

-Mais Edward, c'est toi qui étais en danger !

A ces mots Jacob se mit à rire, tant qu'il en versa une larme.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, se renfrogna Bella. Tu l'as sauvé ? S'enquit-elle ensuite en se tournant vers l'indien.

-Moi ?

Le Quileute semblait se sentir insulté, vu sa tête.

-C'est lui qui nous a attaqué. Voici Jacob Black, le fils de Billy Black, que tu dois connaître.

Bella regarda mon frère sans comprendre.

-C'est un peu compliqué Bella, mais je pense que tu comprendras.

-Non, je ne veux pas savoir pour l'instant, dit-elle d'une petite voix. J'ai eu mon compte d'horreur pour aujourd'hui. Pouvons-nous rentrer Edward ? J'ai mal…

-Bien sûr Bella !

Il la prit dans ses bras et se leva. Jacob fit mine de nous suivre.

-Que fais-tu ? Demandai-je, peu aimable.

-Je viens avec vous, je n'ai pas confiance.

Edward se retourna, sur la défensive.

-On n'en serait pas là si tu ne lui avais pas sauté dessus !

-Edward, protesta faiblement Bella, s'il te plaît, rentrons…

Elle pâlissait à vue d'œil, et mon frère commença à courir. Jacob nous suivit mais nous n'y fîmes pas attention : le plus important était Bella. Une fois à la maison, Edward posa Bella sur un des divans et alla appeler Carlisle tandis que je lui apportai de l'eau. Je l'aidai à boire tant la pauvre tremblait.

-Tout va bien Bella… C'est à cause de notre nature ? Tu as peur ? Peut-être veux-tu retrouver d'autres humains…

-Non ! S'écria-t-elle, pâlissant de plus belle. Mais je crois que voir un loup géant sauter sur Edward et lui faire mal m'a un peu secouée.

-La vie d'Edward avant la tienne, hein ? Souris-je.

Elle me sourit en retour : elle aimait Edward à la folie, aucun doute. Mon frère arriva en souriant : il avait entendu Bella, ainsi que ma déduction, et semblait apprécier. Il avait à la main des bandages, des compresses et de l'alcool. Jacob grogna lorsque mon frère commença à déboutonner le chemisier de Bella mais celle-ci se fâcha.

-Jacob, je te ne connais pas vraiment, puisque je connais surtout ton père, mais quelque chose me dit que tu es gentil. Ne gâche pas cette impression s'il te plaît, et laisse Edward me soigner ! J'ai confiance en lui.

-Eh ben pas moi, grommela le jeune homme entre ses dents, trop bas pour que Bella puisse entendre.

Edward ôta le chemisier de Bella puis commença à désinfecter. La jeune fille eut un geste de recul au premier contact avec l'alcool mais elle serra les dents et se laissa faire. Ensuite il recouvrit la poitrine de Bella d'une bande. Jacob eut la décence de se retourner, mais je souris en voyant qu'elle n'était nullement gênée qu'Edward la voit à moitié nue. Certes, elle avait un soutien-gorge, mais je pense qu'elle ne l'aurait pas accepté d'un autre, Jacob par exemple, et peut-être même Carlisle.

-Tu as encore mal ? S'inquiéta Edward en voyant sa belle grimacer.

-Ça pique encore un peu, mais ça va.

Il partit dans la cuisine et revint avec de la pizza.

-Tu dois manger un peu, Carlisle a dit que ça t'aiderait à surmonter. Alice, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas chasser ? Et toi Jacob, que dirais-tu de souhaiter une bonne nuit à Bella, et de nous laisser ?

-Bonne idée, ça sent mauvais par ici.

Il salua Bella de la main et repartit, pour Forks sûrement. J'obéis à Edward et sortis.

**_Pov Edward_**

Alice sortit, suivant Jacob, et j'en profitai pour admirer Bella.

-Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur Edward ! Ce… cette bête, j'ai cru qu'elle allait te tuer !

Je ris de bon cœur avant de retrouver mon sérieux.

-Tu sais Bella, les vampires sont durs à tuer. Mais j'ai eu peur pour toi. C'est toi qui risquais ta vie.

-Mais…

Je mis ma main devant sa bouche. Elle devait savoir, je voulais qu'elle sache. La peur que j'avais ressentie au moment où j'avais cru que Jacob l'avait tuée me poussait à avouer mes sentiments, au risque d'essuyer un refus. Il fallait qu'elle sache, et que moi aussi je sache. Je repris ma main et la fixai dans les yeux, faisant passer tout mon amour.

-Non Bella, tu ne m'as pas compris : je ne crains rien, et j'aurais été heureux de mourir si cela t'avait sauvé la vie. Je veux te dire quelque chose, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'être très doué pour ce genre de chose… Bella, je…

Je ne pus en dire plus : elle se jeta sur moi et écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes, crochetant ma nuque. Je fus surpris, très surpris, mais pas au point de me laisser aller, geste qui pouvait la tuer. Avec précaution, je lui rendis son baiser tendrement, puis mes lèvres descendirent dans son cou. Ce geste la fit frissonner. C'était dur pour moi, de résister, mais je le voulais tant que mon instinct était sous-jacent, mon désir pour elle était le plus fort.

-Edward… souffla-t-elle alors que je rompais le baiser pour qu'elle reprennne son souffle.

-Moi aussi, chuchotai-je, je t'aime.

Elle sourit et m'obligea à la regarder : ses yeux exprimaient la joie, une joie que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant.

-Merci, dit-elle encore.

-Mais de quoi ?

J'étais étonné. De quoi voulait-elle me remercier ? Qu'avais-je fait de spécial à part mettre sa vie en danger en l'embrassant comme je le faisais ?

-Merci de m'aimer, merci de me redonner espoir chaque jour. Je vis, et c'est grâce à toi et ta famille. Je souris, et c'est grâce à toi. Je veux rester avec vous, avec toi, aussi longtemps que possible.

-Je le veux aussi Bella, du fond du cœur.

Elle crocheta de nouveau ma nuque et se rapprocha, plus doucement cette fois.

-Bella, il faut être prudent… Une seule seconde d'inattention et c'est la mort pour toi…

-Je m'en moque, haleta-t-elle. Je t'aime. Même si je pense qu'il faudrait m'interner pour démence de penser ça, alors qu'on se connaît à peine… Et que… Vous êtes des vampires.

Je souris avant de la serrer contre moi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle laisse échapper un bâillement.

-Tu es fatiguée ma Bella. Et tu n'es pas folle : nous existons, et je t'aime aussi alors que tu n'es chez nous que depuis quelques jours. Ou alors, je suis fou aussi.

Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, m'assurant que soit nous étions fous tous les deux, soient nous étions tous deux sains d'esprit, mais que puisque des êtres mystiques existaient réellement, alors tout était permis, même notre amour.

Je la pris délicatement après son petit discours enflammé et la montai dans la chambre. Une fois dans le lit elle s'allongea et me contempla malgré ses yeux papillonnants. Je l'embrassai sur le front.

-Dors Bella, ma douce Bella ! Aujourd'hui a été dur, mais demain le sera peut-être encore plus.

-Non, j'ai peur de dormir.

Je soupirai. Il fallait que je lui change les idées avant qu'elle ne s'endorme si je ne voulais pas qu'elle fasse de cauchemar.

-Pourquoi ne connais-tu pas Jacob ? Ton père allait souvent chez le sien, d'après ce que pensait Jacob.

-J'allais rarement avec mon père à la réserve, et quand j'y allais, Jacob était toujours dehors avec ses amis. Et quand Billy venait, Jacob se contentait de le déposer à la maison, et de repartir aussitôt voir ses amis. Billy disait qu'il était jeune et qu'il avait besoin de ses amis.

-Je crois comprendre pourquoi. Et tu n'as jamais cherché à le rencontrer ?

-Je le connais… A travers les remarques de Billy, sourit ma belle. Il est fier de son fils. C'est à cause de leur secret ?

-Oui, répondis-je en cherchant mes mots. Mais tu comprendras pourquoi plus tard. Maintenant, tu devrais vraiment dormir Bella.

Elle me regarda un moment, me sourit puis soupira en fermant les yeux, avant de sombrer au pays des rêves. Carlisle arriva peu après.

-Comment va-t-elle ? S'enquit-il après m'avoir salué.

-Bien, compte tenu des circonstances. Elle a encaissé beaucoup de chocs, mais je crois qu'elle n'en acceptera plus avant quelques temps. Elle ne connaît pas la nature des Quileutes.

-Alors laissons-la dans l'ignorance tant qu'elle ne posera pas de questions. J'ai été prévenu que l'enterrement avait lieu après-demain. Il faudra la préparer, et surtout être sur nos gardes.

-Oui.

Il enleva délicatement le bandage et regarda les blessures.

-Elles sont bien nettes et pas trop profondes. Elle devrait sentir un tiraillement durant quelques jours, puis ce sera tout. Elles seront parties avant que sa jambe soit guérie. Vous avez discuté de l'adoption ?

-Pas encore, mais elle a assuré qu'elle ne voulait pas partir. Oh Carlisle, je suis si heureux !

-Je m'en doute, répondit-il en souriant. Depuis tant d'années tu l'attendais, et elle est là, prête à mourir pour toi. Quelle plus belle preuve d'amour peut-il exister ? Elle est précieuse Edward, garde-la quoiqu'il arrive !

J'acquiesçai : je ferais tout pour elle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pov Emmett<strong>_

Aujourd'hui Edward et Carlisle allaient à Forks pour régler les derniers détails. Une fois que Bella fut habillée et qu'elle eut mangé, Edward l'avait mise au courant. Il fut convenu que nous les rejoindrions dans la journée, Juneau étant loin de Forks, et Edward ne voulait pas que nous roulions trop vite à cause de sa chérie. Quel froussard ! Pour le moment, Esmée préparait une petite valise avec des affaires à Alice qui se faisait une joie de donner quelques vêtements à Bella. Bella assistait à tout ça, et moi aussi, mais la jeune humaine regardait la scène avec une touche d'horreur.

-Mais Alice, ça ne va pas m'aller ! C'est… Je ne peux pas porter ça ! Ah non, ça non plus ! Enfin Alice, cette robe est bien trop courte !

A la fin, Esmée me fit sortir tant je riais, plié en deux, et mit Alice dehors. Ensuite elle demanda son avis à Bella pour chaque vêtement, et visiblement notre mère avait plus de retenue qu'Alice. Enfin, à 10 h, nous fûmes prêts à prendre la route, montant dans la Mercedes de Carlisle. Je pris le volant, ayant bien insisté, Rosalie à mes côtés. Bella prit place à l'arrière, accompagné d'Esmée. Jasper et Alice restaient à la villa, au cas où Jane voulait venir nous y attendre. Le début du voyage fut silencieux, Bella regardant le paysage, mais elle en eut vite marre.

-Dites Esmée, comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés, vous et Carlisle, et les autres ?

-Eh bien c'est Carlisle qui m'a trouvée. Il avait transformé Edward quelques années auparavant, et il m'a découverte, laissée pour morte, et est tombé amoureux. Il m'a transformée, et nous sommes partis, Carlisle, Edward et moi. C'est là que Carlisle a transformé Rosalie.

-Pourquoi ? Elle était malade elle aussi ?

-Ce n'est pas ses affaires, riposta ma femme avec méchanceté.

-Disons qu'elle a eu un accident, reprit Esmée sans hausser la voix. Un jour, alors qu'elle chassait, elle a ramené Emmett, agonisant, pour que Carlisle le transforme.

-Mais pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas transformé elle-même ?

-Vois-tu Bella, transformer quelqu'un est… difficile : une fois que l'on a goûté au sang de quelqu'un, il est quasiment impossible de s'arrêter. C'est souvent la mort assurée pour les victimes.

Bella ne répondit rien, mais je me doutais de ce qu'elle voulait savoir : si une possible transformation était possible avec elle. Je décidai de rajouter un détail.

-Et puis, une fois que la victime est mordue, elle souffre énormément durant trois jours. Elle souffre tellement qu'elle aurait préféré mourir.

Bella pâlit, et Rose me donna un coup de coude.

-Fais attention ! Si elle se sent mal durant le voyage, Edward va te tuer.

_**Pov Rosalie**_

C'est vrai après tout, je ne voyais que ça : ce que nous subirions si l'humaine se plaignait de quoi que ce soit. Nous fîmes une halte à une station d'essence pour en remettre et permettre à la fille de se soulager et de lui prendre à manger et à boire. Ensuite nous repartîmes et elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Le voyage me semblait long et je m'ennuyais : Esmée nous avait demandé le silence pour que l'humaine puisse dormir paisiblement. De quel droit venait-elle dans notre vie et demander l'attention de tous ?

Finalement nous arrivâmes à la villa. Plusieurs odeurs indiquaient que des vampires étaient venus, mais heureusement ils n'avaient pas touché à ma chambre. Seule la chambre d'Edward, où la fille avait été déposée, avait été retournée, à la recherche d'odeurs sans doute. La grande amie d'Edward fut installée dans la chambre d'Alice puisqu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée. Esmée voulut aller chasser, et Emmett se proposa de l'accompagner.

-Cela ne te dérange pas de rester avec Bella ? Me demanda Esmée.

-Bah, elle dort. Il n'y aura rien à faire de spécial.

-Merci Rose !

Ma mère et mon mari partirent, me laissant seule, ou presque. La jeune fille s'éveilla une demi-heure plus tard, un peu désorientée.

-Nous sommes à Forks, lui appris-je, d'une voix peut-être pas très avenante. Les autres sont partis chasser.

-Des animaux ?

-Pour qui nous prends-tu ? Bien sûr, des animaux ! Et tu voudrais être comme nous ! Laisse-moi rire !

-Mais… Non, mes questions n'étaient pas dans ce but ! Je voulais juste en apprendre un peu plus…

Elle me regarda, perdue, avant de se reprendre. Si elle avait pleuré, elle m'aurait écœurée, mais elle sut rester fière.

-Est-ce que tu peux m'aider à marcher ? Je voudrais sortir un peu.

Je la pris par le bras, sans trop de douceur mais elle ne protesta pas, ce qui la fit un peu monter dans mon estime. Peut-être était-elle seulement trop désespérée pour lutter contre moi, ou alors elle se rendait compte que cela ne servait à rien de se battre contre moi, que j'aurais toujours le dernier mot… Je la fis asseoir dans l'herbe et je m'assis près d'elle. Finalement elle m'intriguait, ou peut-être voulais-je juste la pousser à bout.

-Alors Bella, comment vois-tu ta vie maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas. Si ta famille et toi m'acceptez, alors je pense continuer à aller au lycée, et trouver du travail pour ne pas être une charge.

-Et tu n'as pas peur que dans ton sommeil nous ayons soif ?

Elle me regarda, surprise.

-Non, je ne crois pas, répondit-elle finalement. Vous êtes gentils… Et puis, si cela devait arriver, que pourrais-je y faire ?

-Rien du tout !

-Donc il n'y a aucune raison pour que je m'en fasse. J'ai accepté de rester en connaissant les risques. S'il arrive malheur, tant pis pour moi.

C'était à moi d'être surprise : tenait-elle si peu à la vie ? Soudain je sentis les mêmes intrus qui avaient pénétrés dans la maison. D'un bond, je me levai et mis Bella debout. Elle voulut parler mais je mis ma main sur sa bouche. Le vent m'apportait leurs odeurs, mais ils étaient trop près pour amener Bella à l'intérieur, aussi la mis-je en retrait de moi. Enfin un clan de quatre vampires arriva. Ils étaient assez plaisants à regarder, mais leurs yeux rouges m'apprirent que nous ne serions jamais amis. Et vu comment ils regardaient Bella, ils avaient soif.

-Bonjour, belle demoiselle, me dit l'un d'eux, au physique assez fin et bien musclé. Je me nomme Ivan, et je viens chercher mon goûter. Mais peut-être veux-tu partager ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la jeune fille derrière moi : elle regardait les vampires avec une lueur de crainte, mais surtout de fierté. Je ne compris pas ce qu'elle pensait, mais je ne tardai pas à l'apprendre.

-Il n'en est rien Ivan. Bella reste là, en vie, avec moi.

-Bella… Quel superbe nom… Il fera très joli sur ma liste. En revanche, j'aimerais connaître ton nom, pour savoir qui j'ai tué.

-Puisque tu y tiens, sache ceci : je m'appelle Rosalie, et c'est moi qui vais te tuer.

Je venais de sentir les loups, et pour une fois, je crois que j'étais contente de les sentir : ils allaient m'aider à sauver l'humaine. Qu'ils servent à quelque chose au moins ! Sauf que cela ne se passa pas comme je le prévoyais : Ivan et les autres s'avancèrent en feulant, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix se fasse entendre.

-Ne vous en prenez pas à elle ! Elle n'a rien fait !

Ivan s'arrêta et regarda Bella, tout comme moi.

-Laissez-la tranquille, continua-t-elle en me contournant, ne lui faites pas de mal !

-Elle restera en vie si je peux t'avoir, or elle semble penser que tu dois vivre.

Il se jeta sur moi qui faisait encore obstacle et je commençai à me battre avec lui. Mais que faisaient ces loups ? Soudain un cri nous interrompit : un membre du clan d'Ivan tenait la jeune fille qui se débattait.

-Lâchez-moi !

-Fais un geste, me menaça celui qui tenait Bella, et elle est morte !

-Que j'en fasse ou pas, vous voulez la tuer, dis-je froidement.

-Je vais lui laisser une chance, et à toi aussi, parce que vous m'amusez énormément, sourit sadiquement Ivan. Je vous laisse une minute d'avance, et ensuite je vous traque. Profitez de vos derniers instants !

Bella fut jetée dans mes bras et je commençai à courir.

-Rosalie, je peux t'avouer quelque chose ?

-Quoi ?

-J'ai peur…S'ils me veulent vraiment, laisse-moi et sauve-toi…

-Ne crains rien, nous avons des sauveurs !

En effet, nous entendîmes des hurlements de loups, des cris de douleur puis plus rien. Je m'arrêtai, attendant les Quileutes. Dans mes bras, Bella tremblait énormément, et je remarquai sa pâleur. C'est alors qu'un Quileute arriva, en loup, et qu'elle s'évanouit.

Mais sa dernière phrase m'avait touchée : elle avait eu peur pour moi, non pour elle.

* * *

><p><strong>Pour frapper Jacob, tapez 1. Pour trucider Ivan, tapez 2. Pour remercier Rosalie, tapez 3.<strong>

**Vous pouvez aussi laisser une review pour donner votre avis. **

**La suite arrive dimanche prochain ! **


	7. Chapitre 6 : Enterrement

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Voici le chapitre, avec un jour d'avance, parce qu'il paraît qu'il n'y a pas de connection Internet sur les attractions de Walibi. Mais bon, je pense que ça ne vous dérange pas =).**

**Sinon, je voulais vous dire : WAOUH ! J'ai cru halluciné en voyant le nombre de reviews au précédent chapitre ! Merci, vraiment ! J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde (si ce n'est pas le cas, vous avez le droit de me rappeler à l'ordre). **

**Je tiens à préciser que la clairière du chapitre précédent n'est pas celle de Forks, elle est bien plus au Nord. Mais dans ce chapitre, ils sont bien à Forks.**

**Message pour Alvina26 : où es-tu ? Tu me manques !**

**Je réponds aux non-inscrites avant de vous livrer le chapitre : **

**PatiewSnow : **Jacob est long à la détente, mais ce serait moins drôle s'il comprenait tout de suite ! Ou en tout cas, moins mouvementé. J'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite ! Merci de ton avis !

**leeloo : **En fait, je change de point de vue parce que je trouve ça plus facile au contraire, mais après, chaque auteur fonctionne différemment. Je trouve que ça crée une dynamique dans l'histoire, et qu'ainsi on peut voir l'évolution de tous les personnages sans se baser sur des suppositions. Merci d'avoir donné tes impressions ! La suite est juste là !

**sm33 : **Pas le beau rôle... Et encore, tu es très loin du compte ! Pour les personnages, j'essaye de coller à l'image que je me suis faite en lisant les livres de Stephenie Meyer. Je change parfois une ou deux choses, mais je souhaite rester au plus proche des personnages d'origine. Tu peux te répéter, je ne me lasserais pas, ne t'inquiète pas ! Merci de ta review !

**Je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre, en rappelant que l'histoire tordue est de moi, les personnages appartenant à l'auteur de Twilight. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6 : Enterrement <span>

_**Pov Jacob**_

Quil et moi avions senti à nouveau les intrus dans les bois, et nous avions décidé de les traquer, non sans avoir appelé le reste de la meute. Nous les pistâmes pour les trouver près de la villa des Cullen, mais ils n'étaient pas seuls : une des Cullen, une grande blonde frigide, et Bella étaient là et semblaient en mauvaise posture. Le clan des quatre mecs voulait faire du mal à Bella, et Rosalie la défendait, chose que je n'aurais pas crue possible. La blonde mal lunée avait apparemment un plan, mais Bella et son altruisme l'avait légèrement modifié. Je pense que la Cullen savait que nous étions là, aussi ne se fit-elle pas prier lorsque le dénommé Ivan leur ordonna de courir.

Nous laissâmes les deux filles partir d'un côté pour entrer dans le jeu, donner aux vampires la frousse de leur vie. Cependant ils furent assez rapides, ou malins, pour s'échapper. Nous revînmes vite vers Bella. Celle-ci, inanimée, était dans les bras de la Cullen qui semblait légèrement paniquée. Sam se transforma.

-Que lui as-tu fais ? Interrogea-t-il d'un ton dur.

-Rien du tout, riposta la blonde. Elle s'est évanouie, je la ramène. Allez chercher mon père !

Sam se tourna vers Embry, Quil et moi, et nous comprîmes le message : ramener Carlisle Cullen, qui se trouvait chez Charlie Swan. Mon père devait y être : il venait de perdre un grand ami avec la mort de Charlie, et il était inconsolable. Une fois arrivés près de la maison, nous reprîmes forme humaine pour trouver Carlisle, assis sur une chaise de la cuisine, en train de tenter de réconforter mon père, cloué sur une chaise roulante depuis un accident.

-Il n'a pas souffert, je vous assure. Et nous retrouverons celle qui a fait ça, elle le paiera.

-Et Bella ?

-Elle va bien, elle est avec nous. Je l'ai trouvée dans la forêt, avant que Charlie ne se fasse assassiner, elle était pourchassée par plusieurs de ma race.

-Ils sont revenus, intervins-je.

Aussitôt le brun aux mèches cuivrées, Edward, se leva d'un bond et fut près de moi.

-Bella va bien ?

J'avais envie de le faire mariner mais je m'abstins.

-Oui, nous sommes intervenus à temps. Elle était avec la blonde.

-La blonde a un prénom, répliqua Edward en se reprenant. Elle s'appelle Rosalie !

-Oui, eh ben elle était là, et a sauvé Bella. Ta chérie va bien, mais elle a eu très peur, et est tombée dans les pommes.

-Je vais aller la voir, intervint le docteur. Ça ira Billy ?

-Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi gentil ? Nous sommes ennemis, je vous ai traité de tous les noms, j'ai refusé d'aller à l'hôpital parce que vous y exerciez, j'ai mis Charlie en garde de nombreuses fois contre vous, voulant l'amener à découvrir la vérité tout seul, et pourtant vous êtes là…

-Vous êtes un ami de Charlie, et je me suis juré de prendre soin de sa fille. Et cette promesse m'amène à vous donner mon affection. De plus, vous n'êtes pas méchant, je le sais, et je sais ce que c'est de perdre un ami.

Le docteur se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là Billy. Nous nous verrons à l'enterrement.

Il sortit, suivi de son fils. Billy me regarda, l'air moins triste.

-Je ne devrais pas dire ça, mais je suis heureux que Bella soit avec eux, elle est plus en sécurité qu'avec nous.

-Mais il peut y avoir un accident, contrai-je. Et nous sommes aussi forts qu'eux contre des vampires.

-Il peut aussi y avoir un accident chez nous. Mais avec eux, elle aura Carlisle. Tu ne te souviens peut-être pas, mais Bella a toujours nécessité que l'on veille sur elle, et je suis sûr que Carlisle sera toujours là pour elle, tout comme Edward. Tu aurais dû voir sa réaction quand j'ai proposé que nous la prenions avec nous ! Un homme à la torture ! Et si Bella est heureuse avec eux, nous n'avons pas à nous en mêler, à part être là pour les aider à venger mon ami.

-Nous le ferons papa, je te le promets.

Mon père m'étreignit la main et nous sortîmes, moi poussant son fauteuil roulant.

**_Pov Edward_**

Nous retournâmes à la villa, où Bella était entourée de notre famille. Esmée était assise sur le canapé et lui tendait un verre d'eau. Alice se tenait à califourchon sur l'accoudoir du divan. Rosalie était debout, derrière le canapé, grave. Emmett boudait dans un coin et Jasper, prudent, restait sur les marches.

-Que s'est-il passé ? S'informa mon père.

-Un clan inconnu, mené par un certain Ivan, a voulu s'en prendre à Bella, dit laconiquement Rose, c'est tout. Nous nous sommes enfuies et les loups les ont pourchassés, en vain. Bella a eu peur.

Mais ses souvenirs étaient différents : je vis la scène, et comment Bella avait voulu protéger Rosalie, contre toute attente. Ma sœur en était bouleversée, et se posait des questions quant à son comportement futur avec la jeune fille.

_Raconte ça à quelqu'un Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, _pensa-t-elle pour moi, _et tu es mort. Personne ne doit savoir que je tiens une humaine en estime. Ma réputation en souffrirait._

Je ris sous cape. Comment faire autrement ? La belle Rosalie, si sûre d'elle, si indépendante, si imbue d'elle-même, éprouvait des sentiments positifs pour une humaine, faible et impuissante. Je me repris quand les yeux de Bella se posèrent sur moi. Aussitôt je fus près d'elle et lui pris la main.

-Tu vas mieux ?

-Ce n'est qu'un étourdissement, c'est passé. Il y en a beaucoup des vampires dans ce genre ?

-Malheureusement ils sont nombreux, répondit Carlisle. Rares sont les végétariens tu sais !

-Mais pourquoi n'adoptent-ils pas votre régime ?

-Par méconnaissance, par conviction ou par goût. Beaucoup préfèrent le sang humain, qui est mille fois meilleur que le sang animal. Certains sont malheureux de tuer des humains à la longue, mais soit ils dépassent cette dépression et continuent leur régime, soit ils réussissent à devenir « végétariens ». Tel Jasper.

Bella déglutit en lançant un coup d'œil à mon frère puis elle se reprit.

-Quand aura lieu l'enterrement ?

-Demain matin. Tu tiendras le coup ?

-Oui Carlisle. Une bonne nuit ne me fera pas de mal.

En effet, elle bailla longuement, et je la montai dans la chambre, où le lit avait été fait.

-Fais de beaux rêves Bella, dis-je en l'embrassant sur le front, n'osant pas aller plus loin. Je serais là, quoiqu'il arrive.

Je tenais à l'assurer de ma présence, voulant qu'elle sache qu'elle pouvait compter sur moi. Sa petite main se referma sur la mienne, et elle s'endormit paisiblement. Carlisle arriva une minute après, soucieux.

-Elle dort beaucoup je trouve. Mais cela peut provenir des chocs successifs qu'elle a à affronter.

-J'aimerais tant le lui épargner !

-Malheureusement Jane a forcé le destin. Nous ne pouvons que l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve.

Il nettoya à nouveau les plaies des griffes de Jacob avant de repartir. Quant à moi, je passai ma nuit à admirer mon étoile personnelle : j'avais enfin un but dans la vie.

**_Pov Billy_**

C'était ce matin que l'on enterrait mon ami. Avec les Cullen, nous avions établi que le cimetière serait terrain neutre, au moins aujourd'hui, et que les jeunes ne s'en prendraient pas à eux. En effet, certains, comme Jared ou Jacob, mettaient le meurtre de Charlie sur le compte des vampires, sans distinction : les Cullen étaient donc visés. Dans la nuit, plusieurs échauffourées avaient eu lieu, mais j'avais réussi, avec le docteur, à les faire cesser, au moins jusqu'à demain. Mon fils entra dans la cuisine, ronchon comme tous les matins.

-Ils n'auraient pas pu le faire l'après-midi, grogna-t-il en guise de salutation.

-Bonjour aussi, fiston ! Et non, tu sais que le pasteur ne fait les enterrements que le matin. Au fait, au cimetière, comporte-toi en homme, et ne touche pas aux Cullen.

Jacob avait un gros défaut : il ne savait pas partager la peine des autres. Ainsi il ne se montrait pas complaisant envers son vieux père qui venait de perdre son meilleur ami. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas volontaire : il avait banni le mot chagrin de son vocabulaire le jour où sa mère avait été enterrée.

Je finis de me préparer, coincé dans ma chaise roulante, puis Jacob m'aida à monter dans le vieux pick-up qu'il avait retapé. Sur place, nous trouvâmes les Cullen, mais surtout Bella, appuyée sur des béquilles, en train de pleurer comme une enfant. Et c'est ce qu'elle était encore. Devant eux, le cercueil blanc de Charlie, mon ami disparu à jamais. Finies nos parties de pêches, finis nos rendez-vous devant sa télé, à hurler pour nos équipes favorites…

Mon fils me poussa jusque devant le cercueil, et je fus placé à côté de Bella. Le plus jeune des fils, Edward, la tenait par les épaules, ou plutôt la soutenait. La pauvre semblait ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter de pleurer.

-Bella ?

Elle baissa les yeux vers moi.

-Je suis vraiment navré, pour tout. Si tu as besoin, nous serons toujours là. Pourras-tu venir me voir tout à l'heure ?

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de reprendre ses sanglots de plus belle. Le pasteur dit quelques mots, puis ce fut au tour de Bella. Edward la soutint jusque devant le trou. Elle prit une grande respiration avant de se lancer. Sa voix était étonnamment ferme, mais ses mots démentaient son assurance.

-Papa, tu m'as été enlevé trop tôt. Plus jamais je ne pourrais te voir sourire, plus jamais tu ne me diras d'aller faire mes devoirs, ou de me calmer parce que je parlais pendant ton match de basket. Je suis venue ici pour te connaître, mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Il m'aurait fallu des décennies pour te connaître autant que je le voulais. Mais quelqu'un en a décidé autrement, et je souhaite de tout cœur que cette personne se repente de son geste. Adieu papa, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, et tu continueras de vivre à travers moi.

Une larme roula le long de sa joue, et je compris : elle venait de décider de son avenir. Bella reprit sa place, et un des adjoints du chef Swan prit la parole. La suite passa vite, chacun disant adieu à Charlie Swan. Moi-même je dis quelques mots, rien en comparaison de la douleur de Bella. Carlisle vint me voir alors que les gens commençaient à partir, accompagnant Bella.

-Je vous la confie, et je passerai la chercher d'ici une heure, à la frontière.

Je hochai la tête. Je pris la direction de la voiture, suivi de Bella et Jacob. Le trajet jusqu'à la réserve fut silencieux, trop silencieux. Cinq minutes après notre arrivée, nous nous retrouvâmes devant un thé et des biscuits. Je pris la parole.

-Dis-moi Bella, qu'as-tu décidé ? Où vas-tu vivre ?

-Avec les Cullen. J'ai confiance en eux, et je pourrai faire… Je pourrai continuer ma vie.

Elle allait dire autre chose, je le savais.

-Jacob, va voir dehors si j'y suis !

Mon fils me regarda, surpris de mon ordre, mais obéit, sentant quelque chose. Aucun doute qu'il resterait à l'écoute, mais Bella ne le savait pas.

-Qu'allais-tu dire Bella ? Que veux-tu faire ?

-Venger mon père !

J'en restai bouche bée, ne trouvant aucun mot.

-Mais… C'est un vampire qui…

-Et alors ?

Son ton était ferme, ses yeux menaçants, son corps tendu. Elle n'en démordrait pas, je la connaissais assez.

-Veux-tu réduire à néant les efforts des Cullen ? Es-tu devenue folle ?

Je devais l'empêcher de mettre son plan à exécution, l'empêcher de courir vers la mort.

-Bella, réfléchis ! Tu as affaire à des _vampires_ ! Celle qui a fait ça te réduira en bouillie d'un geste !

-Je sais ce que je fais. Il est l'heure que je retrouve les Cullen.

Elle se leva, me laissant médusé.

-Au revoir Billy, et merci du fond du cœur, pour tout. Je vous appellerai, pour donner de mes nouvelles.

Elle sortit sans un mot. Je n'entendis pas Jacob l'accueillir, et je supposai qu'il était parti retrouver ses amis pour leur raconter cet entretien perturbant.

_**Pov Bella**_

Voir le cercueil devant moi m'avait donné l'impression de tomber dans un trou sans fond, et plusieurs émotions m'étreignaient : la douleur, le chagrin, immense, infini et insondable, et pour finir la colère. J'étais en colère contre celle qui avait fait ça, qui m'avait laissée orpheline de père.

C'est en disant adieu à Charlie que tout s'éclaircit : je devais venger cette mort. Je savais que c'était un vampire qui avait fait ça, mais en prenant toutes les précautions, en apprenant un maximum sur le moyen de les détruire, j'arriverai à tuer ce vampire à mon tour, afin d'être en paix.

Dès que j'eus fini mon discours, Edward vint me prendre fermement par les épaules, pour ne pas me lâcher. Une fois la cérémonie finie, personne ne souffla mot, excepté Carlisle qui m'amena auprès de Billy Black, le meilleur ami de mon père.

-Je vous la confie, et je passerai la chercher d'ici une heure, à la frontière.

Billy hocha la tête et je le suivis, accompagnée de Jacob Black. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la vieille voiture des Black, et un sentiment de malaise s'insinua en moi. Qu'allait me dire le patriarche des Quileutes ? Une fois arrivés, nous nous attablâmes à la cuisine, devant du thé et des gâteaux. Le vieil homme commença à parler.

-Dis-moi Bella, qu'as-tu décidé ? Où vas-tu vivre ?

-Avec les Cullen. J'ai confiance en eux, et je pourrai faire… Je pourrai continuer ma vie.

Je faillis en dire plus, avouer mon projet, avant de renoncer. J'étais sûre qu'il allait tout faire pour m'en dissuader. Il envoya son fils dehors, et celui-ci obéit, marmonnant dans sa barbe.

-Qu'allais-tu dire Bella ? Que veux-tu faire ? Me demanda Billy, le regard perçant.

-Venger mon père !

Il ouvrit la bouche, ne semblant pas trouver les mots suffisants.

-Mais… C'est un vampire qui…

-Et alors ? Fis-je en le défiant du regard.

-Veux-tu réduire à néant les efforts des Cullen ? Es-tu devenue folle ?

Je déglutis : non, bien sûr que non je ne voulais pas anéantir les efforts des Cullen, et la perspective de les quitter m'était douloureuse, mais je ne vivrais en paix qu'une fois que le vampire assassin mort. Et peut-être que oui, j'étais folle. Le vieux Quileute continua.

-Bella, réfléchis ! Tu as affaire à des _vampires_ ! Celle qui a fait ça te réduira en bouillie d'un geste !

-Je sais ce que je fais. Il est l'heure que je retrouve les Cullen.

Je me levai, signifiant que la discussion était finie. J'étais sûre de pouvoir arriver à venger mon père.

-Au revoir Billy, et merci du fond du cœur, pour tout. Je vous appellerai, pour donner de mes nouvelles.

Je sortis et rejoignis un groupe de Quileutes, un peu plus loin.

-Pouvez-vous me ramener à la frontière ? Demandai-je, cassante.

Jacob hocha la tête et nous montâmes dans son pick-up.

-Alors, décidée à rester avec des sangsues ?

-Ne les appelle pas comme ça ! M'écriai-je.

-Pourtant c'est ce qu'ils sont. Tu serais tellement plus en sécurité avec nous Bella !

Son regard était pénétrant, et je fus forcée de détourner les yeux devant un tel charisme. Son visage était grave mais les rides au coin des yeux indiquaient qu'il souriait souvent. Il m'amena vers la lisière de la forêt, les yeux plus souvent sur moi que sur la route.

-Alors tu vas vraiment poursuivre un buveur de sang ?

-Oui pourquoi ? Et comment le sais-tu ?

Je commençais à être fatiguée, ce qui me rendait irritable. Et puis j'étais encore mal à l'aise avec tous ces êtes surnaturels, mystiques, grandioses.

-Ben… Tu sais que je ne suis pas comme toi…

-Non, tu es un garçon !

Jacob éclata de rire, me vexant.

-Arrête la voiture, ordonnai-je.

Surpris il me dévisagea avant d'obéir. Je descendis et commençai à marcher, enfin à sautiller avec mes béquilles, vers ce que je savais être la frontière.

-Allez Bella, ne sois pas comme ça ! Je ne voulais pas te vexer, mais c'est toi qui n'as pas voulu savoir.

Me revint en mémoire l'épisode dans la clairière, quand il se battait avec Edward, et un frisson me parcourut. Jacob conduisait très doucement, restant à ma hauteur tout le temps. Enfin j'aperçus la Mercedes du docteur et j'en éprouvai un soulagement : Jacob Black allait rentrer chez lui, et moi aussi. A ces pensées une pointe traversa mon cœur : mon chez moi était chez Charlie, avec lui, mais il n'était plus là. Mon sentiment de vengeance revint au galop : je tuerai ce vampire, même cela signifiait ma mort.

_**Pov Carlisle**_

Bella était bizarre depuis l'enterrement et je voulais en parler avec elle. Alice nous avait téléphoné : elle avait vu Bella, morte, vidée de son sang, chez les Volturi. Ne serions-nous pas assez forts pour empêcher Jane de prendre la jeune fille ? Bella arriva justement, accompagnée de Jacob Black qui la suivait en voiture.

-Merci de l'avoir raccompagnée, dis-je au Quileute. Nous restons en contact.

Il hocha la tête, salua Bella puis repartit, plus vite qu'il n'était venu. Bella prit place dans la Mercedes tandis que je lui tenais la porte. Le trajet avait beau être court, elle s'endormit avant notre arrivée à la villa. Je n'avais pas pu parler avec elle, mais ce n'était que partie remise. Une fois à la villa, je la portai dans la chambre d'Edward après avoir trouvé un mot de mon fils : lui, Emmett, Rosalie et Esmée étaient partis chasser.

-Ah Bella, qu'as-tu pensé, pour qu'Alice ait une telle vision ? Peut-être Jasper pourra-t-il nous aider, puisque ton esprit est fermé à Edward. Dors, douce Bella ! Je pense que tout cela n'est pas fini.

Je la laissai se reposer, allant regarder la télévision. Mes enfants et ma femme revinrent, et nous décidâmes de rentrer à Juneau dès le réveil de notre invitée.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pov Esmée<strong>_

Cela faisait un mois que Bella était parmi nous, apportant une gaité nouvelle, une cohésion parfaite. En effet, depuis l'enterrement la jeune fille était pleine de vie, joyeuse, et nous dispensait cette joie, de sorte que nous ne pouvions rester dans la morosité.

Sa relation avec Edward devenait de plus en plus sérieuse, et désormais ils passaient leurs nuits ensemble, enfin presque toute la nuit, parce qu'Edward devait aller chasser au milieu de la nuit, ne pouvant pas encore supporter la fragrance de Bella durant une nuit entière. Il en était d'ailleurs de même pour toute la famille : l'odeur de Bella était extrêmement tentante, et je remerciais le ciel qu'elle ne se soit pas coupée. Nous les voyions souvent s'embrasser, et Bella devenait rouge écarlate, souriant à tout va. Bref, elle était heureuse.

Une fois, elle avait fait une journée shopping et bains avec des amies du lycée, et en rentrant, était allée trouver Edward qui lisait. Ou plutôt faisait lâchement semblant. Elle était rouge et elle balança son sac contre Edward. Quelque chose me disait que mon fils avait fait des siennes.

-Edward ! Cria la jeune fille, au comble de la furie, visiblement excédée.

Il leva les yeux de son magasine, l'innocence incarnée. Un mince sourire disait qu'il était tout de même fier de lui.

-Quel besoin avais-tu de venir m'espionner ? Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller seule !

-Je ne le faisais que pour ta sécurité, répondit calmement Edward sans l'once d'un remord. N'oublie pas que Jane peut venir à tout moment !

-Je me fiche de Jane ! C'était un moment à moi !

Edward se leva et s'approcha de Bella.

-Je pense avoir pris la bonne décision Bella. La prochaine fois, je me ferai plus discret, voilà tout.

-J'ai l'impression d'être traitée comme une enfant avec toi ! S'emporta Bella en reculant, mettant de l'espace entre eux. Je n'ai pas peur de Jane, et tu n'as pas à décider pour moi.

-Je ne regrette rien.

Ce fut le dernier mot d'Edward, et il sortit voir Rosalie qui bichonnait sa voiture.

-Comment avoir le dessus avec lui ? Se lamenta Bella. J'ai l'impression d'être inférieure à lui. Je dois l'être sans doute…

-Non Bella : tu as aussi le droit de vivre ta vie ! Edward est très protecteur, un peu trop sûrement. Montre-lui que tu peux avoir le dernier mot, et punis-le ! Ignore-le l'espace de dix minutes, et tu verras qu'il rampera à tes pieds !

Elle fit comme j'avais dit lorsqu'Edward revint au moment du repas de Bella, moment qu'il ne ratait jamais afin de discuter avec elle et connaître ses goûts. Et ça ne rata pas : Edward demanda pardon, à genoux, à sa belle, au bout de trois minutes et 26 centièmes. Celle-ci lui fit promettre de ne pas recommencer, au risque de lui en vouloir toute sa vie.

Ces disputes revenaient de temps en temps, mais rien de bien méchant. Un jeune couple, tout naturellement.

Carlisle avait inscrit Bella au lycée de Juneau, où elle suivait les cours avec assiduité. Lorsque le soleil brillait, elle restait à la maison, comme tous les autres Cullen, mais elle aimait le lycée, et demandait souvent à y aller même par beau temps. Elle s'était faite des amis humains, ce qui était une bonne chose. Parfois nous l'autorisions à aller dormir chez eux, mais pas plus de deux jours, même durant les vacances. Sa jambe était totalement guérie, comme le reste d'ailleurs.

Bref, Bella était devenue une fille, une sœur, et même une petite-amie. Les papiers d'adoption avaient été signés, mais elle avait beaucoup pleuré ce jour-là. Je l'avais consolée de mon mieux, tout comme les autres membres de la famille, et elle avait retrouvé le sourire le lendemain au réveil.

En ce moment, Bella faisait ses devoirs : Edward avait voulu l'aider dès le début mais Carlisle avait interdit toute triche. Bella devait réussir seule, sachant que nous ne serions peut-être pas toujours avec elle. Elle grommelait en gommant quelque chose, visiblement peu satisfaite d'elle. Carlisle était à l'hôpital, Edward, Alice et Jasper en chasse, et Emmett et Rose en voyage en Russie, pour fêter leur anniversaire de rencontre.

-Un problème Bella ? Demandai-je en lui apportant une tasse de chocolat chaud, la neige tombant dehors et la faisant frissonner à chaque fois qu'elle regardait à l'extérieur, malgré le chauffage.

-Oui, je hais les maths !

Je ris, pas assez pour la vexer. Je m'approchai d'elle et jetai un coup d'œil : bien sûr, j'avais déjà trouvé toutes les réponses. Comme personne ne pouvait nous entendre, je m'autorisai à une folie, et les lui donnai toutes.

-Merci ! Me dit-elle à la fin en me sautant au cou. Dites Esmée, vous ne partirez pas, hein ?

-Pourquoi partirions-nous ? Nous sommes bien ici, et Carlisle pense que les Volturi ont abandonné. Quant aux autres vampires à ta poursuite, ils semblent avoir décidé également que tu pouvais vivre.

Elle se serra fort contre moi, enfin je le supposai. Cependant son odeur me tourna vite la tête et je dus m'éloigner, au prix d'un gros effort. Quand elle vit la couleur de mes yeux, elle s'excusa.

-Pardon Esmée, je…

-Ne t'en fais pas, je commence à prendre l'habitude. Tu es tellement exubérante… Je n'avais plus l'habitude, surtout venant d'une humaine.

Elle rit, pas encore tout à fait à l'aise.

-Je vais chass…

Mais à peine avais-je dis ça que l'on sonna à la porte, et je reconnus l'odeur : Jane Volturi, accompagnée de plusieurs autres vampires.

-Bella, monte dans ta chambre !

Je l'entendis partir vers l'escalier, aussi ne pris-je pas la peine d'attendre qu'elle soit en haut. Grossière erreur, parce que quand j'ouvris la porte, elle se tenait derrière moi : les yeux de Jane et des autres vampires montraient leur soif.

-Donne-nous l'humaine, ordonna-t-elle.

-Non Jane.

-Si.

Ce n'était pas Jane qui avait répondu, mais Bella. La Volturi pencha la tête, intriguée, avant d'éclater de rire.

-Que veux-tu Jane ? Demandai-je, pas très courtoisement.

-Je veux amener l'humaine à mon maître, qui la trouve très intéressante. J'ai passé du temps à la chercher, je ne repartirai pas les mains vides.

-C'est vrai, enchaîna Bella, ce serait dommage que son maître la punisse.

Je n'y comprenais plus rien. Pourquoi Bella faisait-elle ça ? Aucune peur dans ses yeux, dans sa voix. Juste une intention que je ne comprenais pas. Soudain Bella s'avança, et ce que je vis me cloua sur place : la jeune fille tenait un couteau à la main et souriait sournoisement. Que voulait-elle ? Avant que je ne réagisse elle sauta sur Jane, et je fis de même mais pour retenir la jeune fille. La lame que Bella tenta d'enfoncer dans la chair de la Volturi se cassa net, à la grande surprise de ma fille. Jane éclata encore de rire.

-Que comptais-tu faire, misérable humaine ? Me tuer ?

-Oui ! Tu dois payer pour la mort de mon père !

Oh non Bella ! Dans quel pétrin t'es-tu mise ?

_**Pov Jane**_

Je la tenais contre moi, son corps si chaud et alléchant se contractant de fureur, de colère, se tortillant dans un accès de rage, et peut-être de survie. Je la pris à la gorge et serrai un peu, histoire d'éloigner la femme du docteur. Les gardes autour de moi grognaient, mais je ne voulais pas faire de mal aux Cullen : mon maître risquait de mal le prendre, sachant que Carlisle Cullen comptait au nombre de ses amis.

-Laisse-nous partir avec elle, et tu resteras saine et sauve, dis-je à Esmée.

-Jamais ! Rendez-moi Bella !

Elle se jeta en avant. D'un geste, j'autorisai les gardes à la mettre hors de combat, sans la tuer.

-Esmée ! Non !

L'humaine se débattit avec plus de vigueur, cherchant à s'échapper de mes bras.

-Toi, reste tranquille !

Mais elle ne m'écouta pas, criant après la femme Cullen qui gisait à présent, assommée par la douleur que je lui infligeai. Je m'agenouillai près d'elle après avoir remis Bella à un garde.

-Nous emmenons la fille. Avec un peu de chance, elle finira comme nous. Donnez le bonjour à Edward.

Je me relevai et fis signe aux autres de me suivre. La jeune fille cria encore mais le garde qui la tenait, apparemment peu patient, l'assomma.

* * *

><p><strong>Qui pense que Bella est dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou ? Petit vote ? <strong>

**Première solution : Bella réussit à s'échapper et retrouve Edward qui est juste derrière ;**

**Deuxième solution : elle sort un bazooka et achève Jane ;**

**Troisème solution : un chevalier viendra la sauver ;**

**Sinon, d'autres idées ?**

**Jacob a été gentil sur ce coup-là, même si un peu énervant. **

**Bon week end à toutes, ne faites pas trop chauffer la carte bleue avec les soldes et profitez du soleil ! (Désolée pour celles qui n'en ont pas).**

**Bisous**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Enlèvement

**Bonjour !**

**Nous sommes dimanche, il fait beau et chaud, bref c'est l'été ! Il y en a qui partent pour les vacances ? Qui auront la malchance de se retrouver dans les bouchons du samedi ? (Courage à elles !). **

**Mais revenons au présent. Un immense merci à celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! Merci à Clairouille59, Yukina21, Galswinthe, Xenarielle93, htray2000, vavounette, Hera09, choukinette76, Minomina, czarnyciemno, Asuna93, Miss Sadique, aelita48, Mariefandetwilight, calimero59 et Triskelle Sparrow !**

**Pour les non-inscrites : **

**emma : **C'est une bonne idée ! Faire du chateau une belle ruine à visiter... Mais non, ce n'est pas ça ^^. La suite juste en dessous ! Merci d'avoir donné ton avis =)

**leeloo : **Un chevalier... Oui, nouveau non. En fait, l'histoire du chevalier sera comprise au prochain chapitre. Je pense qu'ils sont déjà assez nombreux à courtiser Bella ^^. Merci pour ton avis ^^.

**sm33 : **Mdr ! J'adore ton opinion ! C'est vrai que Bella n'a pas réfléchi sur ce coup. Mais elle s'en rend vite compte. Bella va bien à Volterra, mais pas de nouveau prétendant, désolée ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes autant mon histoire :). Merci d'avoir partagé tes impressions. Bonne lecture de la suite !

**aussidagility : **Ce n'est pas la première solution, mais presque. Tu comprendras dans ce chapitre^^. Merci pour tes reviews régulières !

**desi : **Bienvenue ! Eh non, tu n'as pas la bonne solution. Mais tu as la réponse juste en dessous ! Merci d'avoir donné tes impressions à chaque chapitres !

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

**PS : les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas...**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 7 : Enlèvement<span>

_**Pov Esmée**_

Je l'entendais, encore et encore, crier mon nom désespérément, mais j'avais été impuissante. Je n'avais pu que regarder Jane l'emmener tandis que Bella tentait de lui échapper, mais les vampires étaient les plus forts.

Et puis soudain, plus de cris, plus de pleurs, plus de bruit, rien que le vent soufflant en furie, et le silence pour me rappeler que j'avais échoué à protéger celle que je considérais comme mon enfant. J'avais honte, et j'envisageai de partir à sa recherche, mais avant je devais chasser. Devais-je appeler les autres ? Non, Edward me reprocherait ce qui venait de se passer, et je ne voulais pas subir son regard accusateur.

Je me relevai péniblement, remettant mes idées en place, quand les autres arrivèrent.

-Esmée ! S'écria Carlisle en arrivant sur place. Ma chérie, qu'y a-t-il ?

Affaiblie, je ne pus que sangloter, me fustigeant de ce qui venait de se passer. Edward émit un sifflement rageur.

-Les Volturi sont venus !

Sa voix était dure. Il m'en voulait, c'était certain… Je m'en voulais tellement moi aussi… Edward se baissa pour être au niveau de mon visage, parce que j'étais toujours à genoux.

-Non Esmée, je ne t'en veux pas. Mais il va falloir trouver comment la récupérer.

Carlisle opina de la tête.

-Allons distribuer quelques baffes, lança Emmett en brandissant les poings, et ils accepteront gentiment !

-Ce n'est pas si facile Emmett. Tu ne les as jamais vus, mais tu connais leur réputation, et elle n'est pas imméritée. Les gardes sont nombreux, et leurs pouvoirs sont redoutables. Je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi Bella les intéresse.

Personne ne répondit. Ma soif devenant trop intense je me levai, suivie de mon mari.

Je courus, vite, très vite, me souvenant de la première fois où j'avais vu Bella. Elle était allongée sur un des divans, ensanglantée, mais le visage serein. Elle avait le teint pâle, des cheveux châtains éparpillés autour de son visage. Et puis, comme je m'approchai, son odeur m'était parvenue. Une odeur merveilleuse, fabuleuse, extraordinaire, divine. Un mélange de lavande et de freesia, deux fleurs que j'appréciais énormément. Sans que je ne réagisse, le venin m'était monté aux dents, et la soif m'avait brûlée la gorge : je devais apaiser cette brûlure, cette souffrance atroce qui n'avait qu'une source, à savoir l'odeur délicieuse. Seulement, au moment où j'allais étancher ma soif Carlisle avait crié mon nom, ce qui m'avait fait réagir : j'allais tuer une humaine ! J'avais couru me réfugier dans ses bras, consciente que lui seul pouvait m'empêcher de commettre un crime.

-Chut Esmée, m'avait dit doucement mon mari. Moi aussi j'ai eu cet instinct. Son sang est très tentant, mais tu dois résister. Va chasser, et reviens vite ! J'ai besoin de toi si elle se réveille.

J'étais allé chasser, et à l'air libre j'avais pu penser librement. En revenant à la villa, j'avais trouvé comment m'empêcher une folie : je cessai de respirer. J'avais ensuite aidé mon mari à soigner la jeune fille, puis il avait fallu empêcher les enfants de boire Bella. Jasper fut le plus violent, mais heureusement Carlisle et moi avions toute notre tête, tout comme Alice. Edward était parti en courant, jurant que nous voulions sa mort. Quant à Emmett, il avait juste demandé l'autorisation, et ne l'ayant pas eue il avait cessé de respirer, après avoir chassé, imitant mon réflexe. Rosalie avait été s'enfermer dans sa chambre, promettant que nous aurions des ennuis dès que Bella se réveillerait. Cependant, depuis l'arrivée de la jeune fille, je trouvais que Rose avait tendance à s'adoucir, au moins lorsqu'elle pensait que nous ne la voyions pas.

Ma chasse fut conséquente, puis Carlisle et moi rentrâmes à la villa.

Edward tournait en rond, hésitant visiblement entre chagrin et colère. Alice provoquait des visions, mais celles-ci changeaient trop souvent pour être fiables. Rosalie essayait de faire comprendre à son mari que la force ne résoudrait rien, mais elle aussi avait des envies de meurtres. Elle ne le montrait pas encore, mais j'étais persuadée que la jeune Bella avait fait naître des sentiments que ma fille acceptait difficilement, comme l'amour pour une humaine et la volonté de la protéger.

**_Pov Jane_**

L'humaine dormait. Notre avion, faisant partie du patrimoine d'Aro, était piloté par l'un des nôtres, aussi évitâmes-nous les questions à l'aéroport. Nous l'avions ligotée afin qu'elle ne cherche pas à s'enfuir. Mon problème : tenir à l'écart tous ceux qui tentaient de la boire, moi y compris. En effet, jamais je n'aurais songé que son sang fut aussi attirant, encore plus dans un endroit confiné.

-On est bientôt arrivé ? Grogna Enrique, un vampire d'origine espagnole ayant une grande force.

-Plus qu'une heure, répondit le pilote. Alors c'est sûr Jane, on ne peut pas…

Il poussa un gémissement : la douleur que je venais de lui infliger était douce, en comparaison de ce que je pouvais faire.

-Il est hors de question de la toucher, dis-je froidement. Et le prochain qui ose encore demander passera par la porte.

J'entendis quelques soupirs, et d'autres retinrent leur respiration. C'est vrai qu'on aurait dit que l'avion était trop petit pour nous contenir tous, alors que nous n'étions que 5. Soudain l'humaine cria avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de tenter de se redresser, se tortillant pour se libérer.

-Laissez-moi partir ! Ordonna-t-elle, me faisant rire.

-Oh oh ! Mais la petite humaine n'a pas peur des grands méchants vampires ! Dis-je en m'approchant doucement, ma voix volontairement voilée mais menaçante. Sais-tu, petite péronnelle, que je pourrais te tuer d'un geste, rien qu'en plaçant un doigt ici ?

Je posai mon doigt sur sa jugulaire, coupant le passage à son sang. Aussitôt l'humaine changea de couleur, devenant rouge écarlate, étouffant. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais seul un couinement en sortit. Elle se débattait, cherchant à se dégager de mon emprise.

-Alors, on fait moins la fière, hein ? Maintenant, tiens-toi tranquille !

Je relâchai la pression, et elle put reprendre sa respiration en hoquetant. Boudant, elle replia les jambes vers elle, comme pour se protéger, et ne me quitta pas du regard.

Cette fille m'intriguait : en tant qu'humain, elle aurait dû avoir peur de moi, comme tous ses semblables, et non pas tenter de me tuer, même pour se venger ! Dommage qu'Aro l'ait condamnée, sinon je suis sûre qu'elle aurait pu faire un bon vampire.

Enfin nous entamâmes la descente vers l'Italie, et mes pensées prirent un autre chemin : que me donnerait Aro pour cette capture ? Certes, j'avais « emprunté » son avion personnel sans sa permission, mais cela ne valait-il pas la peine, alors que je lui amenais sur un plateau la fameuse humaine, celle qui résiste à mon don ? Il serait ravi, j'en étais sûre. Il nous fallut attendre la nuit, à l'abri du hangar où l'avion avait été remisé, à Volterra.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ? Demanda soudain l'humaine.

-T'amener à mon maître, Aro ! Je te conseille d'être gentille avec lui, parce qu'il est du genre… à être assez impatient.

Finalement la nuit tomba, à mon grand soulagement : l'air me ferait du bien, ainsi qu'aux autres. Je pris l'humaine par le bras après avoir détaché ses chevilles et commençai à l'emmener vers notre repaire, lorsque soudain, au détour d'une rue, je trouvai devant moi un dieu ! Enfin, Edward Cullen, souriant de toutes ses dents, mais ça revenait au même. Comment rester de marbre devant une beauté pareille ?

_**Pov Edward**_

Nous l'avions décidé rapidement : intercepter Jane avant qu'elle ne rentre dans le repaire des Volturi. Et nous avions eu de la chance : à peine arrivés à Volterra, quelques minutes après la tombée de la nuit, je l'avais entendue, enfin ses pensées. Je voyais parfaitement où elle était, et où elle allait.

-Edward, va au-devant d'elle ! Peut-être pourrons-nous la faire réfléchir ?

Opinant de la tête, je modérai ses paroles.

-Seulement, laissez-moi faire ! Si jamais je la suis, ne tentez rien avant l'aube !

Je partis à la rencontre de Jane et me postai au coin d'une rue dont l'image traînait dans son esprit, et je m'installai, prenant une pause irrésistible. Je savais Jane folle de moi, et je voulais faire impression, pour que son animosité ne se déchaîne pas. Elle arriva enfin, traînant ma Bella par le bras. Quatre autres vampires les suivaient, l'air pas commode.

« Pourquoi doit-il être aussi beau ? Ce n'est pas permis ! Et ce sourire… A me rendre folle ! »

Je n'étais pas fier de mon stratagème, mais s'il pouvait me permettre de discuter sans violence, respectant ainsi le vœu silencieux de Carlisle, je le faisais volontiers. En outre, l'espoir de ramener Bella saine et sauve me permettait de garder mon sang-froid.

-Bonsoir Jane. Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien, comme tu le vois. Que veux-tu ?

Sa voix était devenue dure, cassante.

« Vu comment il regarde l'humaine, ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il est là… Dommage… »

-Dis-moi Jane, que dirais-tu si nous faisions un bout de route ensemble ? Je suppose que tu l'emmènes voir Aro… J'aimerais discuter de tout ça avec toi.

-Discuter ?

Sa voix se refit mielleuse, tandis qu'elle pensait pouvoir obtenir quelque chose de moi, en compensation. Elle hocha la tête, m'invitant à venir à côté d'elle.

-Me permettrais-tu de faire ça ?

Je me mis derrière Bella et défis ses liens, sous le regard couvé de Jane. Les autres Volturi me regardaient de travers mais je n'en avais cure : seule Bella m'intéressait.

-Alors Jane, comment vas-tu depuis toutes ces années ? Notre dernière rencontre remonte à quand ? 10 ans ?

« 10 ans, 2 mois, 26 minutes et 45 secondes, pour être exacte. »

-Oui, c'est ça, à quelques choses près. Mais c'est la première rencontre qui restera gravée dans ma mémoire.

Tandis que nous marchions, Bella s'agrippait à moi comme à une bouée, respirant avec peine. Jane me tenait le bras gauche alors que mon bras droit entourait Bella, en signe de protection. Jane ne semblait se rendre compte de rien, concentrée sur le souvenir de notre première rencontre.

C'était un soir de fête. A l'époque, seuls Esmée et moi étions transformés, et nous avions été invités à une soirée de gala donnée par Aro Volturi. Bien sûr, cette fête avait un but : inviter tous les vampires, découvrir de nouveaux dons, et obliger les vampires qui en étaient dotés à travailler à Volterra. Aro m'avait demandé, à moi aussi, si je voulais travailler pour les Volturi, mais je préférais être libre, d'autant qu'eux ne suivaient pas le même régime alimentaire que moi. J'avais refusé, mais au lieu d'être contraint par la force, Aro m'avait épargné, en souvenir de son amitié avec Carlisle. Jane était là ce soir-là, et elle tomba aussitôt sous mon charme. Lors du bal, elle me conduisit dans les jardins du château et nous passâmes l'essentiel de notre nuit à discuter de tout et de rien.

Bella me ramena vers le présent en pressant ses bras autour de ma taille. Un regard sur elle m'indiqua qu'elle avait peur, très peur, mais je ne pouvais pas la rassurer par des mots réconfortants, juste lui prouver ma présence en la serrant contre moi.

-Tu comptes vraiment me laisser ici, malheureux ? Je t'aime bien tu sais Jane, et je te serais éternellement reconnaissant si tu m'aidais. Si Bella reste là, je ne pourrais pas partir, et nous serons tous deux malheureux.

Jane me lança un regard sous ses cils, un regard cajoleur.

« Comment résister à une telle voix ? Même du marbre ne le pourrait pas ! Bien sûr que je t'aiderais Edward, par tous les moyens possibles. »

C'est sur ces pensées que nous arrivâmes devant la forteresse, mais j'étais sûr d'une chose : Jane allait m'aider à repartir, mais sans Bella.

_**Pov Bella**_

Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais voulu. Oh que non ! C'est en me réveillant dans l'avion que je me rendis compte de mon geste : j'avais tenté de tuer un vampire, et c'est Esmée qui en avait pâti ! J'avais voulu lui porter secours, faire rempart, mais les vampires me tenaient trop bien, et je n'avais pu faire un seul mouvement. Puis le noir s'était fait tandis que j'essayais de me libérer de leur emprise, et je sombrai, consciente de mes échecs.

A mon réveil en sursaut, j'étais entourée de vampires qui me regardaient, affamés. Leurs yeux bordeaux me terrifiaient, mais pas autant que le visage de Jane Volturi, qui m'observait avec méchanceté et mépris. J'étais tétanisée, mais je voulus me montrer courageuse, avant de devenir totalement folle. Ne l'étais-je pas déjà un peu ?

-Laissez-moi partir ! Ordonnai-je, voulant paraître ferme.

Seulement je ne fis que provoquer l'hilarité de Jane.

-Oh oh ! Mais la petite humaine n'a pas peur des grands méchants vampires ! me dit-elle en s'approchant, souriant avec sadisme. Sais-tu, petite péronnelle, que je pourrais te tuer d'un geste, rien qu'en plaçant un doigt ici ?

Elle posa son doigt sur mon cou, et immédiatement je suffoquai, ne trouvant pas d'air à inspirer. Je voulus parler mais seul un mince couinement, tel celui d'une souris, sortit de ma bouche. La Volturi se remit à parler.

-Alors, on fait moins la fière, hein ? Maintenant, tiens-toi tranquille !

Elle ôta son doigt, à mon grand soulagement, et je tentai de reprendre une respiration normale. Mes liens me faisaient mal mais je me doutais que personne ici ne serait complaisant avec moi.

Je repensais à mon geste : tuer un vampire à l'aide d'un couteau était certes totalement stupide et inutile, mais j'avais également eu une chance énorme de ne pas m'être coupée. Comment auraient réagis les vampires présents ? Aurai-je été encore de ce monde à l'heure actuelle si la lame avait coupé ma peau ? J'en doutais fortement.

Finalement l'avion descendit vers la terre ferme puis fut entreposé dans un hangar, attendant je ne sais quoi. Ce n'est qu'à la tombée de la nuit que les vampires daignèrent se lever, eux tellement semblables à des statues depuis notre arrivée ici. C'est où d'ailleurs, ici ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment ma première question, mais je voulais savoir ceci, avant tout.

-T'amener à mon maître, Aro ! Je te conseille d'être gentille avec lui, parce qu'il est du genre… à être assez impatient.

Je déglutis tandis qu'elle me prenait par le bras, me forçant à me lever. Un vampire, un subalterne je suppose, ouvrit la porte de l'avion, et un être chétif, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, s'inclina bien bas.

-Bienvenu à Volterra, madame.

Volterra… En Italie il me semble. J'avais déjà entendu Carlisle en parler. C'est le lieu où ses amis résidaient, un clan vampirique dominant le monde des êtres mythiques, des vampires. Nous descendîmes de l'avion, moi étroitement surveillée. De toute façon, que pouvais-je faire contre eux ? La réponse fut si évidente qu'elle me fit sourire : rien, rien du tout. S'ils voulaient me tuer, là, maintenant, j'étais à leur merci. Avec un peu de chance, je ne sentirais rien…

Nous commençâmes à avancer dans les rues sombres, moi trébuchant à chaque pas, ou presque, quand soudain une silhouette se dressa devant nous, et mon cœur fit un bond en le reconnaissant : Edward !

* * *

><p><strong>Eh oui, Edward n'était pas bien loin. Pas trop déçues ? Bella n'est pas vampire, mais ça aurait été dommage si tôt, non ?<strong>

**Désolée pour certaines scènes répétées, mais je voulais donner plusieurs points de vue.**

**Sinon, j'ai commencé à travailler. Normalement, il n'y aura pas d'incidence sur ce jour de parution. Mais je préfère prévenir qu'il peut y avoir des week end où je ne pourrais pas poster. Encore une fois, ça reste hypothétique et je ferais de mon mieux.**

**Bon dimanche à toutes et à dimanche prochain !**

**Bisous**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Sauvetage

**Bien le bonjour à toutes !**

**Mille mercis pour vos reviews cette fois encore ! Jane a attisé votre colère à première vue =). Merci à Clairouille59, Yukina21, calimero59, Asuna93, xenarielle93, aelita48 **(deux fois !)**, Minomina, vavounette, htray2000 **(un jour, je vais mourrir de rire en lisant tes reviews !)**, choukinette76 et Triskelle Sparrow pour vos reviews souvent très drôles, votre soutien et vos encouragements !**

**Petites réponses aux non-inscrites avant le chapitre :**

**desi : **Tu n'aimes pas Jane ? Comme c'est étrange... Bon, en même temps, pour le moment, c'est fait exprès. Mais tu changeras peut-être d'avis d'ici la fin de la fiction... Sinon, pour la pub sur ta page Facebook, j'accepte. C'est très gentil de proposer =). Pour la suite, c'est juste en dessous ! Merci pour toutes tes reviews !

**aussidagility : **Il est naïf notre Edward... Bon, certes, Jane ne les fera pas sortir comme ça, mais elle va un peu les aider... Je n'en dis pas plus, je te laisse lire ! Merci d'avoir donné ton avis ^^.

**Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde. Maintenant, place au chapitre, et je rappelle que les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de S. Meyer.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8 : Sauvetage<span>

_**Pov Bella**_

Que faisait-il là ? Son regard était rivé sur moi tandis qu'il parlait à Jane, et je me rendis compte des conséquences de mes actes, de mon désir de vengeance : les Cullen allaient en pâtir ! Quelle sotte je faisais ! Je les avais mis en danger, eux qui m'avaient sauvé la vie ! Je revins dans la réalité en entendant Edward.

-Me permettrais-tu de faire ça ?

Il se mit derrière moi et desserra les cordes, les enlevant même. Par réflexe, je me collais à lui, m'agrippant à ses habits tandis que nous marchions vers le fameux chef des Volturi. J'avais peur, horriblement peur, et tenir Edward contre moi, sentir sa présence à mes côtés, diminuait un peu cet effroi. Parfois sa main caressait mon dos, m'étreignait brièvement, mais jamais il ne me regarda.

Etait-il en colère contre moi parce que j'avais mis sa vie en danger ? M'en voulait-il de l'avoir forcé à venir chez ses ennemis, chez des gens qu'il n'appréciait pas, pour venir me sauver, moi la faible humaine qui ne réfléchit pas un instant aux conséquences de ses actes ?

Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux, mais je ne me souciai pas de les arrêter, ni même les essuyer : j'avais honte de moi, et je ne voulais plus qu'une chose, rentrer à Forks, ou à Juneau, et reprendre une vie normale, en oubliant tout des vampires ou autres créatures mythiques.

Nous marchâmes peut-être vingt minutes à travers la ville. Edward et Jane parlaient de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions devant une énorme bâtisse. Les subalternes s'éparpillèrent : peut-être pensaient-ils que je ne pouvais partir et qu'Edward ne poserait pas de problème. Soudain, alors que nous passions la porte, ma bouche s'ouvrit, laissant échapper quelques couinements.

-Edward… Je suis si dés…

Il s'arrêta et se mit face à moi, recueillant mes larmes.

-Chut Bella, ne sois pas désolée ! La faute ne vient pas de toi, mais de nous, qui n'avons pas su découvrir l'ampleur de ton chagrin qui confinait à la vengeance. Nous allons ressortir de là vivants, tous les deux, je te le promets. Tu as confiance en moi ?

Bien sûr que oui ! Je hochai pitoyablement la tête et pris sa main gelée. Nous suivîmes Jane, qui commençait à s'impatienter, à travers de superbes couloirs.

A première vue, il était impossible de savoir que l'endroit était rempli de vampires, parce que tout était décoré avec luxe, dans une ambiance chaude. Des fauteuils, des canapés, étaient disposés çà et là, dans les couloirs. Auprès d'eux quelques magazines avaient été empilés sur une table basse. Des peintures rompaient l'uni des murs, et chaque portrait était assorti d'une légende.

Les gens que nous croisions étaient des vampires mais je vis, à ma grande horreur et stupéfaction, quelques humains, aux postes de secrétaire. Tous étaient habillés avec goût, avec de la haute couture, et certains portaient une cape noire.

Nous fûmes conduits jusqu'à un grand hall où Jane nous demanda de l'attendre.

-N'essaye pas de fuir Edward, tu sais que c'est inutile, et dangereux pour elle !

La fin de sa phrase avait été dite sur un ton dédaigneux, et elle m'avait pointée du menton. Elle ouvrit une grande porte qu'elle referma derrière elle. Quant à moi, je me mis à pleurer.

-Ne pleure pas ma Bella, tout va bien se passer !

Je le regardai : comment pouvait-il en être si sûr ? Etait-ce à cause de son don ? Il me sourit, essuyant à nouveau les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler sur mes joues. Soudain il se pencha et embrassa ma joue, et ce geste me calma, plus que toute autre parole.

-Bella, lorsque nous serons sortis d'ici, je voudrais faire quelque chose, mais avant tu dois accepter.

-Quoi donc ?

Il me fixa, et je me perdis dans la contemplation de ses yeux fauves. Ils étaient si profonds qu'il était facile de se noyer dans leur immensité. A travers ses yeux je pouvais ressentir toutes ses émotions, mais surtout son amour pour moi, si grand, si pur, si beau, si parfait, comme lui.

-Bella, je t'aime, et tu le sais. Depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, je ne vis que pour toi. Prendre soin de toi chaque jour, te faire sourire, te rendre la vie plus facile, te faire rougir de plaisir, tout cela a été une joie immense, un bonheur inégalable. Tu es le soleil auquel je ne peux m'exposer, de peur de révéler ma nature, tu es l'étoile qui guide mes pas, tu es l'élément unique qui signifie la vie pour moi. Mais pour le moment, tu es ma sœur, officiellement. Et je n'aime pas ce terme.

De quoi ? Voulait-il dire par là qu'il voulait… me laisser ? Que notre situation ne lui convenait pas ? Dans ce cas, autant me laisser mourir !

-Je veux plus Bella. Je veux que tu sois ma femme. Je t'en prie, épouse-moi !

Je restai sans voix. Etait-il fou ? Nous allions mourir et lui me demandait d'être sa… Sa femme ? Un sourire se dessina lentement sur mes lèvres. Avais-je bien entendu ? Et sans le vouloir vraiment je lui sautai au cou, embrassant ses lèvres.

-Si nous en sortons vivant, oui, bien sûr que oui ! Seulement rien n'est moins sûr que nous en réchappions.

A ce moment, deux vampires qui m'étaient inconnus ouvrirent en grand la porte. Edward sembla prendre cela pour un signal puisqu'il m'étreignit avant de me reposer au sol et de me prendre la main pour entrer dans la salle.

**_Pov Aro_**

Lorsque Jane m'avait annoncé par téléphone qu'elle revenait avec une surprise, ma rancœur envers elle pour avoir volé mon avion personnel s'évanouit, et j'étais pressé de voir de quoi il s'agissait. Notre vie me semblait bien monotone, et tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire était le bienvenu.

Marcus, le plus jeune de mes deux frères, me paraissait être celui qui s'ennuyait le plus, aussi voulais-je lui faire la surprise : si l'humaine qui résistait à mon don était amenée, elle serait à son service, après que j'ai compris d'où venait cette défaillance, bien sûr. Enfin la nuit fut là, promesse d'un peu d'extraordinaire dans notre quotidien si fade. Il fallut attendre une demi-heure avant que Jane ne revienne.

Quand elle entra, elle portait sur elle une odeur… inqualifiable, tant elle sentait bon. Un vampire femelle, Nastasia, qui s'était jointe à notre cour il y a quelques dizaines d'années, essaya même de sauter sur Jane. Celle-ci infligea à la pauvre Nastasia une morsure assez profonde, et la fille partit bouder dans un coin tandis que nous tous éclations de rire.

-Eh bien ma chère Jane, dis-je en m'avançant vers ma fidèle servante, courbée devant moi dans un signe de salut et de respect, quelle est donc cette merveilleuse odeur ?

-Exactement ce que vous vouliez, maître !

Elle se releva et posa ses doigts menus sur ma paume. Ce que je vis défiait l'imagination : l'humaine au sang si délicieux se révélait être celle qui pouvait bloquer le don de Jane !

Tout d'abord je la vis tenter de tuer Jane, à mon grand amusement, puis se débattre face à la douleur d'Esmée Cullen pour l'aider. Je vis ensuite sa rébellion dans l'avion, et l'attirance qu'elle exerçait sur tous ceux de notre race. Enfin je vis Edward Cullen qui les accompagnait. Mais le mieux furent les pensées de Jane : l'humaine et le Cullen formaient-ils un couple, rendant mon agent extrêmement jaloux ?

-Penses-tu vrai Jane ? Une telle chose est-elle possible ?

-De quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda nonchalamment Marcus, s'extirpant de sa torpeur légendaire.

-Je m'interroge. Derrière cette porte se trouve la fameuse humaine, et c'est elle qui sent si bon. Cependant une autre chose serait extraordinaire…

-Tu veux parler de l'amour de l'humaine et du vampire qui l'accompagne ?

Marcus commençait à retrouver la vitalité, et j'en conclus que Jane avait vu juste : ils étaient amoureux. Comment une telle chose pouvait-elle se concevoir ? Je voulais le voir de mes yeux, pour en être sûr.

-Faites-les entrer ! Mais attention : le premier qui touche à l'humaine se retrouvera mort dans la seconde !

Deux gardes allèrent ouvrir la porte et Jane se porta en avant pour accueillir les nouveaux arrivants, et surtout protéger l'humaine, au cas où.

-Voyons ce que nous avons là…

Caius avaient les yeux noirs, et lui semblait plus attiré par l'odeur que par la curiosité. Un silence soudain plana tandis que deux êtres avançaient lentement, enlacés : un vampire et une humaine.

Le contraste entre eux deux était saisissant : l'un pâle, grand, invincible, immortel, indestructible, fier, prêt à tout, et l'autre plus rougissante, petite, craintive, apeurée, fragile, frêle, mortelle. Ils avancèrent jusque devant nos trois trônes, et je décidai d'alléger l'atmosphère devenue pesante.

-Edward Cullen ! Quelle joie de te revoir ! Je vois que tu te trouves en galante compagnie. Permets-moi de me présenter à elle !

Il me regarda avec méfiance mais je lui laissai voir mes intentions : la toucher, pour savoir si mon don marchait avec elle. Mais Edward se mit devant elle, grognant légèrement.

-Non Aro, je connais tes intentions : je les ai vues tout à l'heure.

-Jane ?

Celle-ci s'avança en souriant à mon ordre implicite. Elle regarda Edward en plissant les yeux, et peu à peu le visage d'Edward se tendit, avant qu'il ne serre les dents puis tombe à genoux.

-Edward ! S'écria l'humaine en essayant de prendre le visage de son amoureux entre ses mains. S'il vous plaît, laissez-le ! Edward, réponds-moi !

Un regard de moi et Jane cessa. J'étais surpris : Edward n'avait rien dit, supportant la souffrance, pour épargner ses cris à la jeune fille ?

-Non Bella, souffla Edward.

Mais la fameuse Bella ne l'écouta pas : elle interrogea Jane du regard. Celle-ci lui tendit la main, que l'humaine prit, puis Jane l'amena près de moi et me donna sa frêle main. Je la pris avec avidité, je le conçois, et ne fus pas déçu : rien, je ne voyais rien. Je forçai, tentant d'outrepasser ce mur blanc, mais rien ne se passa.

-Tu vois, dit Edward en se relevant, il n'y a rien. Elle m'est illisible à moi aussi, ajouta-t-il lorsque je l'interrogeai d'un regard. Je t'en supplie, au nom de l'amitié que tu portes à mon père, laisse-nous repartir !

Que faire ? Je ne voulais pas me décider maintenant, aussi pris-je une décision.

-Non ! Cria le fils de Carlisle. Tu ne peux pas !

Mais ma décision était prise : ils resteraient là, bien à l'abri de nos murs, pour le moment.

-Mais c'est dangereux pour elle ! Insista le Cullen.

-Jane sera votre garde du corps. N'est-ce pas ma chère Jane ?

Celle-ci grommela mais je n'entendis pas, même avec notre ouïe surdéveloppée.

D'un geste, je congédiai ce petit monde : Edward fut saisi par les bras alors qu'il tentait de prendre Bella dans les siens, et celle-ci se mit à paniquer : son cœur s'affola, et nous pûmes sentir son odeur si merveilleuse nous parvenir de manière plus forte. Aussitôt Caius se jeta sur elle mais Edward réussit à s'échapper des gardes et prit le coup de dents destiné à l'humaine. Malheureusement Bella avait été projetée à terre. Après un choc sourd puis un cri, le silence revint tous rivés sur l'humaine, inanimée. Son cœur battait faiblement, trop faiblement si je me rappelai de mes instincts, et je savais que nous devions faire attention à elle.

-Jane ?

Mais ce fut Edward qui s'avança, résigné, prit Bella dans ses bras et la porta, suivant Jane.

**_Pov Carlisle_**

Nous attendions, installés dans un hôtel proche, qu'Edward nous contacte, mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque mon téléphone sonna, et que j'eus Aro à l'autre bout du fil !

-Allo Carlisle ? Comment vas-tu ?

-Mais très bien, et toi ?

-Dis-moi, puisque tu es à Volterra, aurais-tu la gentillesse de venir ? Ton fils est ici, et il t'attend avec… impatience, va-t-on dire.

-Pourrais-je lui parler ?

-Je crains que ce soit impossible. Disons qu'il… a eu quelques problèmes avec… des gardes… et Caius.

-Va-t-il bien ?

Une boule venait de se former dans ma gorge : Edward était capable des plus grandes folies pour une cause juste, et Dieu seul savait jusqu'où il pouvait aller pour protéger Bella.

-Oui, il va… bien je pense. C'est difficile à dire, parce que son co… Enfin il ne parle pas…

Qu'avait voulu dire Aro ? Pourquoi s'était-il arrêté dans sa phrase ?

-J'arrive alors. Ma famille peut-elle venir ?

-Si elle ne pose pas de problème, oui, je la recevrais avec plaisir. Je serais ravi de revoir cette chère Esmée.

Il raccrocha.

-Nous allons chez les Volturi, mais attention : je ne veux pas de bagarre, ni d'anicroche ! Visiblement, il est arrivé quelque chose, et ils sont bien trop nombreux pour que nous pour que nous ayons le dessus. Alice, tu n'as rien vu ?

Mais ma fille secoua lamentablement la tête.

-Mes visions changent constamment. Je suis désolée…

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Allons-y !

Et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le repaire des Volturi, sans savoir ce qui nous y attendait.

* * *

><p><strong>*Se racle la gorge* Alors, ça vous a plus ? <strong>

**J'espère que la demande en mariage n'a pas été trop rapide...**

**Quelqu'un a-t-il compris ce qui s'était passé ? Pourquoi Edward ne peut-il pas parler à Carlisle ? Des idées ? **

**La suite viendra dimanche prochain, alors en attendant, bonne semaine, bon feu d'artifice et bon week end à rallonge pour ceux qui font le pont !**

**Bisous**


	10. Chapitre 9 : Endormis

**Bonjour !**

**Je suis très heureuse que cette histoire vous plaise autant ! Merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! **

**Je voudrais juste rappeler que Bella n'a pas été mordue au chapitre précédent. Elle a failli, mais Edward s'est interposé avant. **

**Merci beaucoup d'être aussi fidèle et de laisser une trace de votre passage. C'est toujours encourageant ! Et je me fais une joie de vous répondre.**

**aussidagilgity : **Choqué ? Ah non, ce n'est pas ça. La réponse est juste en dessous ! Merci de m'avoir donné ton avis !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 9 : Endormis<span>

**_Pov Edward_**

J'étais immobile. Sous moi, un matelas moelleux. Autour, de l'air conditionné et des murmures. Près de moi, une respiration. Et des coups sourds. Un cœur qui bat, doucement. Et des bip-bip, incessants.

Je savais que je devais ouvrir les yeux, mais je ne voulais pas. Je voulais d'abord me souvenir, et me morfondre dans mon malheur. Ne pas prendre en compte ce qui m'entourait. Nous avions quitté la salle, Bella toujours inanimée dans mes bras, accompagnés de Jane et trois autres gardes. Mais en chemin, Caius nous avait rattrapés, suivi de six gardes, et il m'avait ordonné de lui donner Bella. J'avais refusé, et les gardes qui entouraient le chef Volturi nous avaient sautés dessus. Voulant me défendre, j'avais tenté de poser Bella hors de danger mais Caius plongea sur moi, projetant Bella au loin. J'entendis un craquement, mais je n'eus pas le temps de courir plus avant vers Bella : une douleur indescriptible au niveau de mon épaule droite me fit hurler, puis une autre au bras gauche. Et soudain, le noir.

_**Pov Carlisle**_

Quand nous arrivâmes à l'entrée du château, Aro nous attendait. Je le connaissais suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'une telle gentillesse cachait quelque chose. Il nous prit chacun dans ses bras, demandant des nouvelles à Esmée, voulant connaître la vie d'Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett.

-Veuillez pardonner Jane, très chère Esmée, mais elle a tendance à… exagérer ses réactions.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit ma femme. Où est Edward ?

Aro éclata de rire, un rire faux, forcé.

-Ne vous énervez pas, je vous en prie ! Suivez-moi !

Il prit la direction d'un couloir, et nous lui emboitâmes le pas, anxieux de savoir ce qu'il était arrivé à mon fils et à ma… nouvelle fille, puisqu'elle était désormais ma fille. Aro nous conduisit devant une porte, dans un couloir où se trouvaient, de part et d'autres, des chambres, assez luxueuses ma foi. Je le savais pour avoir vécu plusieurs années ici, et chaque recoin du château me revenait en mémoire.

J'hésitai à appuyer sur la poignée, et Aro avait cessé de respirer. Ce fut Jasper qui me donna le courage nécessaire, grâce à son don, et je songeai à le morigéner plus tard : s'il voulait rester ici, il était en bonne voie pour se faire remarquer par le chef Volturi. J'appuyai donc sur la clenche, et le spectacle que je vis me cloua d'horreur : mon fils, les membres déchiquetés, couché à côté de Bella, inconsciente, dont le pouls était irrégulier et bien trop faible. Quand elle vit ça, Esmée cria et courut se précipiter vers Edward. Heureusement, sa tête était en place. Aro referma la porte, et nous vîmes que Marcus l'avait rejoint. C'est lui qui prit la parole.

-Nous avions décidé de les garder pour la nuit, le temps pour Aro de vérifier que Bella était insensible à tous les dons qui se trouvaient ici, mais Caius n'a pas résisté à l'appel du sang de Bella au moment où celle-ci s'est affolée, et il lui a sauté dessus une première fois. Edward s'est interposé mais Bella a chuté et s'est cognée la tête, je pense. Je l'ai examinée mais n'ai rien trouvé de bien grave. Un peu de repos et je jugeai qu'elle irait mieux le lendemain, aussi Aro a-t-il demandé à Jane d'emmener Edward et Bella dans une chambre, afin qu'elle puisse dormir et reprendre des forces. Nous jugions tous deux que Jane et Edward seraient à même de la protéger, le temps d'une nuit, avec quelques gardes fidèles à Aro et moi.

-Mais il allait bien, à ce moment, intervint Esmée qui sanglotait doucement tandis que je palpais le crâne de Bella.

-Oui. Ce n'est que dans les couloirs nord que Caius est revenu à la charge avec d'autres gardes, sûrement poussés par la soif. Edward a tenté de mettre Bella en sécurité, mais il a été touché le premier. Caius a pris un malin plaisir à le démembrer et à l'étêter, puis il a voulu boire le sang de Bella. Jane qui se battait l'a vu, et a utilisé son don juste à temps. Nous sommes arrivés, et Caius s'est enfermé dans ses appartements. Nous avons mis Edward et Bella ici, en vous attendant. Edward récupère doucement, sa tête s'est déjà remise à sa place.

Marcus finit son monologue, et je demandai de l'eau et de quoi soigner Bella. Pour Edward, je ne pouvais rien faire, mis à part attendre que ses membres se recollent d'eux-mêmes. Pour Bella, je fis sortir tout le monde, et commençai à examiner le reste du corps si fragile de ma fille.

**_Pov Rosalie_**

Aro et Marcus nous avaient invités dans un beau et grand salon, richement décoré aux armes de Volterra. Esmée essayait de se reprendre, et Alice eut tôt fait de lui changer les idées.

-Tu sais Esmée, quand ils iront mieux, il y aura une grande chose à faire, à organiser.

-Quoi donc ?

Curieuse, Esmée avait levé la tête et regardait Alice avec surprise. Celle-ci savait qu'elle avait l'attention de tous, et son sourire malicieux nous disait qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus.

-Non non, vous attendrez ! Mais vous saurez bientôt, j'en suis sûre.

-Cela a-t-il un rapport avec ton don, très chère Alice ?

Aro avait compris, et il s'intéressa à présent aux dons de Jasper et Alice. J'espérai que les Volturi nous laisseraient tranquilles après, et encore une fois ma rancœur alla contre l'humaine : c'est elle qui nous avait mis en danger. Pourtant, une petite voix dans ma tête me disait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, et un moment me revint en mémoire : quand nous avions été attaquées, près de la villa, par Ivan et ses comparses, et qu'elle voulait que je sauve ma vie avant la sienne.

Une sorte de blocage me déchirait : d'un côté l'envie de lui en vouloir, d'être en colère contre elle parce qu'elle nous apportait des soucis, et d'un autre quelque chose soutenait qu'elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de nous laisser dans les ennuis. Aussi réservai-je mon jugement à plus tard, en essayant de rester impartiale.

Alice s'approcha de moi. Les autres discutaient entre eux, et je n'avais pas remarqué que j'étais à l'écart. Ma sœur engagea la conversation.

-Alors, tu en pense quoi ? Comment vois-tu Bella ?

-Pourquoi une telle question ?

-Veux-tu que je te dise ? Toi, Rosalie, la sans-cœur, tu as trouvé quelqu'un à protéger. Malgré toi, tu ne peux t'empêcher de lui vouloir du bien.

-Peut-être, dis-je, songeuse. C'est effectivement un de mes sentiments. Et pourtant, j'ai envie de ne pas l'aimer, de ne pas m'attacher, pour ne pas être abattue s'il arrive quelque chose, pour ne pas être comme Esmée en ce moment.

Alice fit une moue, avant de me dire qu'elle était d'accord de ce point de vue. L'attente pour savoir si Bella allait s'en sortir commençait juste.

**_Pov Esmée_**

Mon mari avait fini de parer au plus pressé concernant la santé de Bella. Il lui avait posé des perfusions, l'avais mise sous oxygène, et des bandages entouraient sa tête, là où elle s'était cognée, provoquant un traumatisme crânien important, ainsi qu'une hémorragie. Tout ce dont Carlisle avait besoin avait été volé à l'hôpital de Volterra, et l'aile où se trouvait Bella avait été fermée aux vampires, mis à part quelques-uns chargés de notre surveillance.

Car bien sûr, rester avait un prix : Jasper et Alice devaient montrer ce dont ils étaient capables aux deux chefs Volturi. Seulement deux, car le troisième, Caius, refusait de sortir de ses appartements, apparemment furieux de ne pas avoir pu goûter à Bella. Des humains apportaient chaque jour de quoi nous laver, de quoi nous occuper, surtout moi.

Cependant mes enfants bénéficiaient d'une relative liberté, et c'était un travail de coopération plutôt qu'un ordre. Jasper était celui qui appréciait le plus ces moments : il passait de longues heures à discuter avec Marcus, dont les émotions semblaient apaiser mon fils. Rosalie en profitait pour visiter Volterra et ses environs avec son mari, et ce moment leur faisait du bien : ils se retrouvaient, ce qui était assez rare puisque nous vivions plus souvent ensemble que séparés. Carlisle partageait sa science avec Aro, et celui-ci lui apprenait en retour ce qu'il avait appris depuis leur dernière rencontre.

Je restai donc souvent seule à veiller sur Bella et Edward.

Mon fils mit deux jours à reprendre conscience, et son premier réflexe fut de demander après Bella. Malheureusement, les nouvelles n'étaient pas très bonnes : selon Carlisle, Bella était dans le coma, et seul le temps pourrait nous dire quand elle se réveillerait. Edward restait de longues heures avec moi, parlant à Bella de sa promesse, sans toutefois l'énoncer.

-Allez Bella, je sais que tu m'entends… Réveille-toi s'il te plaît, mon ange… Tu me l'as promis, souviens-toi.

Il lui caressait le visage, embrassait son front, ses joues ou ses lèvres. Cependant, je notai qu'il le faisait avec encore plus d'amour qu'avant. Leur relation aurait-elle évolué ? Rares étaient les moments de découragement, à partir du jour où Carlisle lui avait révélé qu'elle nous entendait sûrement, et que si nous étions enjoué, elle se réveillerait plus facilement. Souvent il se joignait à Carlisle et Aro et les écoutait discuter du passé, du présent et de l'avenir.

-Alors Bella, que dis-tu aujourd'hui ?

C'était ma première phrase en entrant dans la pièce. La nuit avait été normale, sans réaction de sa part, et vers 3 h j'étais partie chasser dans les environs. Edward avait rejoint les deux Volturi et discutait de son don avec eux. A mon retour, j'avais passé quelques heures délicieusement mouvementées avec mon mari. Puis, comme il allait voir Bella, je l'accompagnai. C'est donc en compagnie de mon mari que j'entrai dans la chambre, disant ma phrase habituelle.

Carlisle l'examina longuement avant de secouer la tête.

-Pas d'amélioration ? Chuchotai-je.

-Aucune. J'ai peur que son coma ne soit profond, et dans ce cas il y a peu de chance que…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais je compris très bien : il faudrait se résoudre à ne plus penser à la voir éveillée. Secouée d'un sanglot, je me réfugiai dans les bras de mon mari. Celui-ci essaya de me rassurer.

-Chut Esmée ! Ce n'est qu'une supposition, peut-être très éloignée de la vérité. Laissons-lui encore un peu de temps !

Nous ressortîmes, enlacés. Nous nous promenâmes dans les jardins : au moins un endroit ensoleillé où nous n'avions pas besoin de nous cacher ! Les fleurs multicolores jouaient avec le vent, se laissant chatouiller par la brise et caresser par le soleil. Les arbustes, taillés à la perfection, donnaient de l'ombre à des parterres de pensées roses, violettes, jaunes, bleues, et celles-ci semblaient remercier les arbres pour cette ombre bienfaitrice. Un silence absolu régnait dans ces jardins intérieurs, une paix que rien ne semblait pouvoir atteindre : ni les pleurs de l'enfant qui veut un ballon, ni les cris des marchands du marchés qui s'étaient levés à l'aube, ni les klaxons des voitures à la périphérie de la ville. Seuls les oiseaux venaient troubler ce silence, mais leurs chants se confondaient si bien avec l'absence de bruit que l'on ne pouvait qu'apprécier ces mélodies.

Un bruit dans la chambre de Bella, dont la fenêtre était ouverte, m'alerta.

-Va voir, ma chérie, me dit Carlisle. Je voudrais m'entretenir avec Aro de notre retour. Il me tarde de revoir la maison.

Je montai donc, et trouvai, en poussant la porte, une jeune femme humaine, qui s'enfuit à ma venue. Comme elle venait de derrière le lit, son odeur trainait sur la perfusion. Mon pied rencontra quelque chose mais je n'y fis pas attention : elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire de mal à Bella, et d'ailleurs, pourquoi lui en aurait-elle fait ?

-Dis-moi Bella, il va falloir bientôt se réveiller. Ne veux-tu donc pas retourner à Forks ? Et à Juneau ?

Et l'attente continua. Edward vint voir sa belle vers midi. Il était comique ! Il s'était couché près de Bella et lui caressait le visage à l'aide d'une rose, touchant souvent le bout du nez de la jeune fille.

-Douce Bella… C'est votre prince charmant qui vous appelle… Réveillez-vous belle demoiselle… Désirez-vous un baiser ? Oh oh ! Qu'entends-je ? Un soupir, belle Bella ? Ne riez donc point, jeune fille, tout cela est très sérieux… Maman ! Comment veux-tu qu'elle y croit si tu rigoles aussi fort !

-Excuse-moi Edward… Mais tu es si mignon !

J'étais essoufflée à force de rire, enfin j'avais du mal à dire deux mots. Edward se renfrogna mais se remit vite à sourire, et pour cause : Bella avait enfin bougé ! Ce n'était que la tête, mais Carlisle avait dit qu'un seul mouvement voulait tout dire.

-Elle a bougé Esmée ! Tu vois, ça a marché, elle le prend au sérieux, elle au moins !

Mais j'étais sûre qu'il n'était pas vexé.

-C'est vrai, je ne le suis pas. Tu es tellement gentille, douce, attentionnée… Et aucune de tes pensées n'est méchante. Je n'ai jamais trouvé quelqu'un comme toi, à part Marcus peut-être.

-Peut-être Bella n'a-t-elle non plus aucun fond de méchanceté ?

-Comment le savoir ! Je ne peux toujours pas lire en elle ! Aro m'a soumis à des exercices, espérant que cela marche, mais rien.

-Alors laisse-la ! Il me semble avoir compris qu'elle préférait que tu ne saches rien de ses pensées.

-Pourquoi, à ton avis ?

-Voudrais-tu qu'elle sache la moindre de tes pensées ? Qu'elle lise en toi comme tu lis en nous ?

-Non ! s'écria-t-il, horrifié. Elle… verrait toutes les paroles que je ne lui dis pas, ma jalousie, ma rancœur envers les autres…

-Eh bien tu sais. Peut-être ne veut-elle pas que tu connaisses chaque mot avant qu'elle ne les ait dits. Tu peux le comprendre, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête avant de reprendre sa contemplation, celle de sa chère Bella. Lorsque Carlisle vint nous annoncer qu'Aro voulait attendre le réveil de Bella, l'humeur de mon fils descendit quelque peu, mais l'espoir revint lorsque Carlisle fronça les sourcils en examinant Bella.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Edward.

-Elle a bougé ?

-Ce matin, répondis-je. Elle a dû penser qu'Edward était très drôle dans son rôle de chevalier.

Lequel Edward grogna, mais rien de méchant.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Non Edward, au contraire. Ses réflexes sont plus vifs. C'est rare, un réveil aussi brusque, mais je ne m'en plaindrai pas. Je pense qu'elle ouvrira bientôt les yeux. Elle risque d'avoir peur, d'être désorientée. Edward, je compte sur toi pour la réconforter au mieux.

Edward hocha la tête, mais Bella bougea sa main vers l'extérieur. Aussitôt mon fils fut près d'elle, quittant le fauteuil à côté de moi, et il prit la main de la jeune fille, lui caressant les cheveux.

-Bella ? Tu m'entends ?

Mais un soupir nous indiqua qu'elle dormait encore. Carlisle sourit devant la tendresse d'Edward pour cette jeune humaine, sortie d'on ne savait où, et qui était entrée dans notre vie pour notre plus grand bonheur. Même Rosalie en avait convenu, ce qui était un fait héroïque. Nous nous retirâmes, laissant Edward veiller Bella.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors, ce chapitre ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?<strong>_

_**Bon, alors ma question sera : mais que fichait donc cette humaine dans la chambre de Bella quand Esmée entend du bruit ? Une idée ? Ce n'est pas une femme de ménage, si vous pensiez à ça. Et question encore plus importante : qui lui a dit de venir ? Je ne vous fais pas de proposition, mais vous devez bien vous en douter, non ? **_

_**Petit instant pub... Pour une amie qui écrit des fictions qui tiennent assez bien en haleine (pour celles qui me trouvent sadique, eh ben... Elle est pire^^). Vous la trouverez dans mon profil, dans mes auteurs favoris : il s'agit de Madisson'**_

_**Je vous dis à dimanche ! Prenez soin de vous.**_


	11. Chapitre 10 : un beau réveil

**Bonjour à toutes (tous ?)**

**Je vous présente mes excuses pour le retard. **

**Je voulais juste vous dire merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Chacune me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Merci donc à htray2000, calimero59, Galswinthe, choukinette76, Yukina21, Mariefandetwilight, Clairouille59, Asuna93, vavounette, aelita48, xenarielle93, Minomina et Miss sadique.**

**Merci aussi aux non-inscrites :**

**rose : **elle a bien donné quelque chose à Bella, mais ce n'est pas sur ordre d'Aro. Vu que beaucoup ont trouvé, elle était dans la chambre sur ordre de Caius. La suite arrive, désolée du retard. Merci de ton idée**.**

**desi :** tu as eu une bonne idée dans ta proposition. Ca a à voir avec le venin, effectivement, mais pas dans le sens où tu le penses. Et c'est bien Caius. Merci de ta proposition**.**

**aussidagility : **je suis contente qu'Edward te plaise en chevalier qui cherche à réveiller sa belle. Merci d'avoir laissé tes impressions**.**

**La suite des aventures de notre couple est juste là. Je rappelle que seule l'histoire m'appartient, et j'emprunte les personnages à S.M. Merci à Evelyne-raconte pour ses corrections quand c'était nécessaire.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 10 : Un beau réveil<span>

**_Pov Bella_**

Douleur. Noir. Oppression. Immobilité. Silence angoissant.

La douleur fut la première chose dont je me rendis compte dans cette salle horrible. Tous ces vampires m'avaient effrayée, surtout quand on nous fit sortir. La dernière chose dont je fus vraiment consciente fut un vampire me sautant dessus, puis la douleur irradiant dans ma tête. Ensuite, le noir. Il dura peut-être des heures, des jours, des mois, des années, je ne sais pas. Cependant du plus profond de mon inconscience j'entendais des voix magnifiques me parler, mais je ne les comprenais pas.

La lumière. Elle venait caresser mes paupières, tentant de les traverser. Avec elle, le réconfort, une promesse : celle de pouvoir bientôt ouvrir les yeux. Comment je le savais ? Aucune idée, mais c'était un fol espoir. Parce que depuis un moment, un prénom tournait dans ma tête : Edward. Celui à qui j'avais promis de m'unir pour… Pour combien de temps ? Une vie humaine ? Non, je voulais plus. Mais une autre pensée vint tourbillonner, emportant l'autre : où étais-je ? Etais-je toujours dans cet endroit sombre, maudit ? Encore une autre pensée : les Cullen étaient-ils là ?

Le toucher. Quelqu'un me caressait le visage, et une voix d'or me parlait. Quelle sensation merveilleuse de sentir son corps ! Les caresses passaient à présent à mes bras, à mes mains. Je comprenais un peu mieux la voix, qui parlait de réveil. Je fis appel à toute ma volonté pour ouvrir les yeux, mais ils n'étaient pas là où je le pensais, et ce fut ma tête qui bougea, rendant heureuse la voix. Je l'entendais au sourire qu'il y avait dans ses intonations, à la douce mélodie qui sortait d'une bouche connue, puisque la voix m'appelait par mon prénom.

Bouger. Encore un moment magnifique. Je veux bouger mon bras : mon bras bougeait. Beaucoup ? Je ne sais pas, mais cet effort m'épuisa, et je replongeai dans le noir.

Le bruit. Ou plutôt les murmures. Je les entendais à présent. Et je pouvais identifier non seulement les voix, mais aussi ce qu'elles disaient ! Un vrai enchantement pour mes oreilles. Edward était le plus présent, avec Esmée. Ils discutaient entre eux, me donnant leur avis, demandant le mien. Mais je ne pouvais pas le leur donner, me contentant d'écouter. Et soudain, une envie : toucher Edward. C'est grâce à cette furieuse envie que mon bras bougea sans trop d'effort, et ma main rencontra quelque chose de dur, de froid, de lisse.

-Bella ? Tu m'entends ?

Oh oui je l'entendais, cette voix merveilleuse. Edward… Avait-il vraiment fait sa demande en mariage, entre deux murs, alors que nous allions peut-être vers la mort ? A tout bien y réfléchir, c'était bien son style : me rappeler son amour au dernier moment, pour être sûr que c'est la dernière chose à laquelle je penserais.

-Bella, mon ange, ouvre les yeux, je t'en supplie ! Tu me manques tant ! Je veux revoir tes yeux magnifiques, je veux revoir ton sourire, je veux te voir rougir devant les blagues d'Emmett, voir ton air boudeur devant les frasques d'Alice. Allez, encore un effort !

Et cet effort, je le fis. Entendre sa voix, le savoir si proche de moi, entendre encore ce son si beau qu'il produisait en riant, tout cela m'incitait à vouloir me battre contre ce voile noir qui me recouvrait. Lentement, très lentement, mes paupières se relevèrent en papillonnant. Quand mes yeux se furent habitués à la lumière, une merveille, une divinité, se tenait au-dessus de moi, un sourire aux lèvres digne des anges.

-Ed… tentai-je, après avoir trouvé le chemin de ma bouche.

Mais il mit son doigt sur mes lèvres sèches.

-Chut mon amour ! Repose-toi, tu en as encore besoin ! Dis-moi juste si tu vas bien.

Je hochai la tête, peu désireuse de parler, et ainsi fournir un effort supplémentaire qui pourrait me replonger dans l'inconscience, car je voulais rester éveillée, voir Edward, cette sculpture parfaite, me sourire. Cependant l'effort que j'avais fait me poussa à refermer les yeux, et je m'endormis avec la douce voix d'Edward qui me disait qu'il m'aimait.

Et à ce moment-là, je sus que je n'étais pas folle : le monde des vampires existait, celui des loups-garous aussi. J'étais entrainée dans ce monde fabuleux et dangereux, mais pour rien au monde je n'en partirais, parce qu'Edward appartenait à ce monde-là. J'étais saine d'esprit, c'est juste que le monde n'était pas comme le pense le commun des mortels.

_**Pov Edward**_

J'étais aux anges, c'était certain. Aucun autre mot ne pouvait décrire mon état. Bella avait enfin ouvert les yeux, s'était enfin réveillée ! Esmée courut se refugier dans mes bras.

-Je suis si heureuse mon fils ! Au fait Carlisle, qu'a dit Aro sur notre retour ?

Mon père baissa la tête.

« Lui dire la vérité ? Non, je dois tout avouer. »

-J'ai échoué à le dissuader de mettre Bella à l'épreuve. Nous pouvons retourner chez nous, mais en sachant qu'un jour nous recevrons une lettre, un coup de fil, ou même un Volturi pour nous ordonner de ramener Bella, afin qu'Aro puisse exercer sa curiosité.

En rage, je me levai, tremblant de fureur.

-Il ne peut pas ! Il va la tuer si elle ne résiste pas !

« Calme-toi ! Tu es le seul qui saura : Bella a conquis le cœur de Marcus, tout comme votre amour l'intrigue, et il exerce une forte pression sur Aro pour que Bella reste vivante. »

Tout en pensant ceci, Carlisle parlait d'une toute autre manière :

-Il faut s'y résoudre, les Volturi étant les plus forts. Mais peut-être Bella est-elle assez forte pour supporter tout ça. Nous devons obéissance à Aro, et c'est mon ami : je n'irais pas à l'encontre de ses idées.

La pauvre Esmée ne comprenait rien à ce discours, mais un clin d'œil de ma part la rassura vite, et elle se promit de demander des explications à son mari. C'est à ce moment qu'Alice et Jasper arrivèrent, Alice sautillant partout.

-J'ai vu Bella se réveiller ! Claironna-t-elle en s'approchant du lit.

J'éclatai de rire, vexant ma sœur.

-Pourquoi ris-tu ? Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ?

-Il y a, ma chère Alice, que ta vision date de la guerre. Bella a ouvert les yeux il y a deux minutes.

Le petit lutin qui me servait de sœur fit la moue avant d'embrasser Bella sur la joue.

-Je suis bien contente alors. Repose-toi bien petite sœur !

Jasper me sourit.

« Je suis très heureux de te voir aussi content. Ton bonheur fait plaisir à voir, et je remercie Bella d'être entrée dans ta vie. »

Merci Jasper, mais moi aussi je la remercie d'être entrée sans frapper dans notre petite vie routinière, bousculant le quotidien, nous rendant plus proches des humains, le devenant parfois, ou presque.

**_Pov Carlisle_**

Bella avait enfin ouvert les yeux. Durant deux jours, elle s'éveilla et s'endormit plusieurs fois. C'était normal, pour un réveil de coma, et je me réjouis : nous allions pouvoir rentrer ! Aro avait donné son accord, et le soir du troisième jour du réveil de Bella, je la jugeai suffisamment stable pour prendre l'avion, sachant que nous étions venus avec un jet privé.

-Alors Bella, tu es prête ?

Je venais d'entrer dans sa chambre. Elle était seule, les autres étant sûrement partis chasser.

-Oui Carlisle, mais j'aimerais pouvoir me lever. J'en ai marre d'être couchée !

-C'est nécessaire. Patiente encore deux jours, et je t'autoriserai à te lever, si tu es raisonnable.

Je vérifiai ses réflexes, ses perfusions, puis je l'aidai à passer une veste, la nuit étant fraîche.

-Carlisle… Je voudrais te dire merci.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour t'occuper de moi. Je suis une charge et…

Je m'assis sur son lit, lui prenant la main et captant son regard.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça Bella. Tu es ma fille maintenant, et si je te l'ai proposé, c'est parce que je suis ravi de m'occuper de toi. Tu es juste…plus fragile que mes autres enfants, mais en aucun cas tu n'es une charge.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, avant de bailler.

-Excuse-moi…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, dors ! Mais avant, monte là-dessus !

J'avais fait amener un brancard, et j'installai Bella dessus. Edward arriva à ce moment, et il se proposa pour pousser le chariot. Quant à moi, j'allai prévenir les autres de notre départ.

Notre arrivée à Juneau se passa bien. Bella dormait, et Edward l'avait contemplée tout le long du voyage, jusqu'à notre descente d'avion. Il n'y avait personne à l'aéroport de Port Angeles, sachant qu'il était fermé la nuit. Nous sortîmes en passant par-dessus les barrières, Bella dans mes bras. Edward avait insisté pour la porter mais je refusai : du sang avait coulé de la perfusion à cause des mouvements qu'avait fait Bella, et vu les yeux noirs de mon fils, je n'étais pas sûr qu'il résiste.

A la maison, nous retournâmes chasser, tous sauf Esmée qui assura qu'elle pouvait attendre. Personnellement j'avais une forte envie de planter mes crocs dans ma fille, et je le regretterai énormément si je le faisais. J'attendis que Bella soit installée dans son lit avant d'aller chasser avec les autres.

Dans l'avion, nous avions parlé de cette humaine dans la chambre, et du réveil de Bella à ce moment-là. Pour moi, il s'agissait d'une coïncidence, pourtant Alice pensait que c'était voulu mais que ça cachait quelque chose. Quelqu'un avait-il fait en sorte que Bella se réveille ? Et comment avait-il fait ?

-Je pense qu'il ne faut pas se mettre martel en tête. Bella guérit, et nous en sommes heureux. Si nous remarquons quelque chose d'inhabituel, ou si sa santé se dégrade à nouveau, peut-être faudra-t-il demander des explications aux Volturi. Mais pour le moment, laissons-la tranquille et ne soyons pas paranoïaques.

Ma tirade avait calmé mes enfants, et il n'avait plus été question de l'humaine.

_**Pov Esmée**_

La nuit fut calme : Bella s'éveilla alors que les autres chassaient, et nous discutâmes un moment sur les implications des romans de Zola sur la société. Elle réclama à manger, ou plutôt son estomac le fit à sa place. Après lui avoir porté un plateau repas et l'avoir assise pour manger, nous continuâmes.

-Esmée…

Elle hésitait, et je compris que le sujet ne portait plus sur la littérature française.

-Que diriez-vous si… Si je n'étais plus aussi fragile, tout irait mieux, non ?

-Je croyais que tu n'avais pas cette idée. Tu es jeune Bella, tu as la vie devant toi ! Etre comme nous signifie mourir, je t'assure. Tu ne sentiras plus le soleil sur ta peau, ni le vent, tu ne pourras plus rester avec tes amis, de peur de boire leur sang, tu seras toujours tentée par le sang humain, tu ne pourras plus sortir dehors s'il y a du soleil… Tu perdras tant de choses Bella !

-Mais je vous poserai moins de problème ! J'ai mis vos vies en danger en voulant tuer Jane !

Des larmes affluèrent à ses yeux. S'en voulait-elle autant ?

-Bella… Ne te fustige pas ainsi ! Tout est notre faute, nous ne t'avons pas tout dit, nous ne t'avons pas mis en garde contre les Volturi. Crois-en mon conseil douce Bella : reste humaine le plus possible, profite de ton statut, le nôtre n'est pas à envier ! Et d'une certaine manière, tu as eu ta vengeance : Jane ne peut s'attaquer à toi, et elle n'a jamais subi d'échec avant toi. C'est une compensation.

-J'ai compris que la tuer ne ramènerait pas mon père, murmura-t-elle. Et m'en prendre à elle ne vous apporterait que des ennuis, alors je préfère rester avec vous et me concentrer sur mon avenir plutôt que mon passé.

-C'est une très bonne résolution, l'assurai-je.

Elle se rallongea, ferma les yeux.

-Bonne nuit Esmée, chuchota-t-elle. Et merci pour tout !

Je l'embrassai sur le front avant de sortir de la chambre, la laissant se reposer. J'allai au salon, regarder la télévision. Mon mari revint avec Edward et Alice, les autres ayant décidé de chasser encore. Ils s'installèrent avec moi.

-Bella veut devenir vampire, dis-je tout-à-trac, mais je l'en ai dissuadée. Enfin je crois.

-Je pense que c'est raisonnable, répondit mon mari en m'embrassant sur le front. De toute façon, elle a la vie devant elle.

-Mais en la rendant vampire, nous supprimons les menaces qui pèsent sur elle, intervint Alice.

-Lesquelles ?

Edward était contre cette idée, je le savais. Il voulait entendre le cœur de Bella, la voir rougir, mais surtout ne pas lui voler son humanité.

-Certes, Jane devient secondaire, mais reste le fameux Ivan, qui pour le moment n'est pas revenu, mais il m'a l'air… acharné. Il y a des risques pour elle !

Je trouvai le comportement d'Alice étrange : elle semblait un peu trop empressée à voir Bella vampire.

-C'est vrai ça, remarqua Edward. Pourquoi une telle demande Alice ? Tu étais d'accord avec moi pour qu'elle reste humaine, malgré ta vision.

-Quelle vision ? interrogea Carlisle.

-Je me suis vue bras dessus, bras dessous avec Bella, vampire.

-Elle ne nous dit pas tout, intervint Edward en sautant à la gorge de sa sœur. Pourquoi caches-tu tes pensées ?

Carlisle réussit à séparer le frère et la sœur, parce qu'Edward commençait à grogner un peu trop méchamment.

-Edward ! Calme-toi ! Alice ?

L'interpellée se releva, non sans regarder son frère d'un regard noir.

-Je ne dirais rien.

Elle nous laissa là, montant dans sa chambre. Edward siffla rageusement avant de s'asseoir en soufflant.

-S'énerver ne sert à rien, reprit Carlisle. Restons prudent, puisque nous savons que Bella est encore en danger ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, il vaut mieux pour Bella qu'elle reste humaine. Elle a traversé trop d'épreuves pour en subir encore une.

Edward hocha la tête avant de monter rejoindre sa belle. Carlisle et moi nous retrouvâmes dans notre chambre, pour une nuit délicieuse.

_**Pov Ivan**_

J'avais trouvé ! Après plusieurs essais, j'avais réussi. Arthur me regardait jubiler en se renfrognant.

-Nous allons avoir des ennuis, prévint-il.

-Mais non ! Répondis-je. Mon dernier essai était une réussite. Je sais que je peux le faire, et j'y arriverai.

-Qu'as-tu réussi ? Demanda Max qui revenait de sa chasse, dans les rues de Vancouver.

La nuit était tombée, et nous logions dans un appartement à louer, étant rentrés par effraction.

-A utiliser mon don afin d'hypnotiser un humain sans qu'il ne meure.

Max fronça les yeux, demandant plus d'explications.

-Vois-tu, mon don me permet d'hypnotiser des vampires, mais hypnotiser les humains est autre chose, parce que leur cerveau est plus fragile, et je suis, comme tu le sais, un peu brute. Mais maintenant, je peux le faire.

-Et tu comptes t'en servir contre celle que tu considères comme « ton » humaine ?

-Exactement, répondis-je avec un grand sourire. Je la veux, et je l'aurai. Je goûterai à son sang, je m'en délecterai, et je remercierai le ciel de m'avoir permis cela. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à mettre un plan en place. Que le spectacle commence !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, verdict ? Ivan revient au chapitre 12... Ce qui vous laissera le prochain chapitre pour souffler avant de commencer les hostilités. Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre en général ? <strong>

**Pour me pardonner du retard sur mes deux fictions, j'hésitais entre un chapitre de "Les vampires sont-ils tous les mêmes ?" ou un OS, sachant qu'il s'agit d'un drame. Alors je vous laisse voter jusqu'à ce soir, et je mettrai ce bonus demain. **

**Bon dimanche, et à demain pour le résultat de ce petit vote.**

**Bisous**


	12. Chapitre 11 : odeur

**Bonjour !**

**Bien, vous vous souvenez de ma question d'hier ? Eh bien, ce sont les chapitres qui ont gagné. Il y a donc un chapitre de "Les vampires sont-ils tous les mêmes ?", et comme il ne se passait pas grand chose dans le chapitre d'hier, je vous mets celui-là aussi. **

**Je n'ai répondu à personne, mais je tenais à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews ! Merci à Clairouille59 (**Eh si, il est de retour**...), Yukina21 ( **Non, Bella n'a pas beaucoup de chance... Mais si tout était rose, elle s'ennuirait** !), Galswinthe (**elle cache une vision avec Ivan... Mais elle ne tardera pas à le dire aux autres**), Minomina (ça **concerne Ivan, ce qu'elle cache. Mais elle devra dévoiler sa vision pour aider Bella. Et pas d'OS dramatique cette fois-ci !**), calimero59 (**En effet, ils n'ont pas fini... Et ça va aller très loin** !), aelita48 (**pas de drame, juste un chapitre !Et oui, il va la faire souffrir**), Triskelle Sparrow (**de rien ! La suite est là**), bellardtwilight (**je suis contente que tu aimes autant** !), or elise (**Tu sauras bientôt**...), Mariefandetwilight (**Tu as tout compris ! Un méchant cesse d'être méchant quand il est mort et bien mort ! Et non, Alice n'a pas été hypnotisée**), vavounette (**Tu le sauras très bientôt**) et Asuna93 (**La suite tout de suite** !).**

**Bien sûr, je vous répondrais dans la semaine pour les reviews de ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture, et merci de votre fidélité !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 11 : Odeur<span>

_**Pov Jasper**_

Nous étions enfin revenus à Juneau depuis trois mois, et notre vie avait repris son allure routinière.

Tout allait bien : Bella s'était bien remise de ses coups à la tête, elle et Edward nous avaient annoncés leur projet de mariage, Alice sautillait de partout, exubérante à souhait, et nous avions repris le lycée.

Bella n'avait plus reparlé de transformation, et nous avions fini par comprendre qu'elle ne désirait qu'une chose : être avec Edward, peu importe le moyen. Une fois, elle avait confié à Alice que puisqu'Edward voulait d'elle en tant qu'humaine, alors elle le resterait, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle prouve à notre frère que le mieux pour elle était de devenir vampire.

Bella évoluait très bien parmi nous, malgré sa maladresse. Nous ne nous en étions jamais rendu compte, mais sa maladresse confinait à l'infirmité, au grand plaisir d'Emmett, qui se moquait d'elle allègrement, la faisant bouder durant des heures, voire la mettre en colère.

Heureusement, elle ne s'était coupé que deux fois depuis notre retour, mais pour une fois, ce fut Emmett qui faillit faire une grosse bêtise. Bella lisait un magazine et se coupa en tournant une page. Dans le salon, Emmett regardait son catch, Edward téléphonait à Esmée qui était partie pour la semaine en France pour travailler, et Alice faisait la poussière. Quant à moi, je regardais tout ce petit monde, assis sur les marches. Quand Bella se coupa, elle laissa échapper une exclamation avant de regarder son doigt, puis elle éloigna son doigt, visiblement dégoutée. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas prévue la réaction de mon grizzli de frère : l'odeur lui parvint en premier, et il bondit tandis qu'Alice nous criait de faire attention. Nous nous mîmes à trois pour le retenir tandis que Bella courait s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, tremblante, pour se soigner. Alice avait été la réconforter, lui assurant qu'Emmett était parti chasser, et qu'elle pouvait redescendre. Ce jour-là, celle qui rit le plus fut Alice quand elle raconta à Carlisle ce qu'il s'était passé, parce qu'Emmett claironnait depuis le début qu'il savait se retenir face au sang de Bella.

Une routine s'était installée : nous allions chasser deux fois par semaine, et au moins l'un de nous restait avec Bella.

Les loups l'appelaient de temps en temps, peut-être juste pour être sûrs qu'elle était en vie. Parfois, elle passait de longues heures en ville avec Billy Black, dans un bar, à discuter, à se souvenir de Charlie. Bella en revenait bouleversée, mais elle disait que cela l'aidait à ne pas perdre les pédales, aussi la laissions-nous faire.

La sonnette me tira de mes pensées, me ramenant au présent. J'étais seul à la villa avec Bella, qui faisait ses devoirs dans sa chambre.

-Je vais ouvrir, cria Bella en descendant les escaliers, ou plutôt en les dévalant, manquant de rater la cinquième marche.

Dehors il y avait un humain. Quand Bella me vit, elle s'arrêta, embarrassée.

-Euh… Désolée, mais j'ai oublié de te dire que j'avais invité une amie… C'est grave ?

-Non, mais ça aurait pu mal tourner. Tu le sais Bella ! Enfin ! Va ouvrir, je sors par derrière, chasser un peu.

Je la laissai ouvrir, partant chasser.

A mon retour, l'amie de Bella était toujours là, et je les entendais : elles étaient en haut, dans la chambre de Bella, à discuter d'un garçon que l'amie, Grace visiblement, semblait apprécier, vu ses émotions. Je m'installai dans le salon, maîtrisant mon envie de monter : j'avais toujours du mal à rester neutre face au sang humain, et immanquablement Bella me faisait perdre mes moyens. Enfin Grace partit, avec grands bruits, et Bella l'accompagna dehors. A son retour, elle s'écroula à côté de moi, faisant voler son odeur jusqu'à moi.

-Pff, quelle folle ! Souffla ma nouvelle sœur. Elle m'a fatiguée rien que de l'entendre parler !

-Pourquoi l'avoir invitée aussi ? Raillai-je. Tu ne la vois pas assez en cours ?

-Si, mais nous devions faire un exposé. Il n'a pas beaucoup avancé cependant. Tant pis, je travaillerai dessus ce soir. Je pourrais utiliser ton ordinateur portable ?

-Si tu veux. Mais par pitié, va manger ! Ton estomac crie famine, et je l'entends d'ici !

-Ah ah !

Elle se leva et alla dans la cuisine. Je la suivis, voulant aborder un sujet sur lequel ma famille et moi nous inquiétions depuis quelques jours.

-Dis-moi Bella, tu n'as pas l'impression d'être suivie ?

Elle me regarda avec surprise, délaissant son sandwich.

-Non ! Sinon je vous en aurais parlé. Tu ne crois pas ? Et puis, pourquoi une telle idée ?

-Eh bien… Depuis quelques jours, nous sentons une odeur sur toi, toujours la même.

-Un de mes amis, sans doute. Beaucoup de garçons m'abordent, mais Edward doit le savoir. Serait-il jaloux ?

Elle me regardait en souriant, comme certaine du contraire.

-Peut-être, en effet, s'agit-il d'un de tes nouveaux amis. Mais fais attention s'il te plaît !

Je repartis dans le salon, en pleine réflexion. Bella allait au lycée de Juneau, tandis que nous allions à l'université, du moins Rosalie, Alice et moi. Edward et Emmett allaient au lycée de Sitka : nous voulions laisser une totale liberté à Bella, qu'elle ne se sente pas surveillée à longueur de journée, ce qui risquait d'arriver avec Edward. Le soir, Bella était enchantée de nous raconter sa journée, de nous décrire ses amis, son quotidien. Bref, elle s'épanouissait parmi ses semblables, laissant son passé derrière elle.

Son mariage avec Edward aurait lieu à l'été prochain. Alice avait tout prévu : le décor, les invités, au grand dam de Bella qui aurait voulu une cérémonie dans l'intimité, et non avec une centaine d'invités, la musique, le temps…

-Jasper, je monte dans ma chambre. Edward ne devrait pas tarder, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il a appelé il y a une heure pour dire qu'il était en route.

Rassurée elle gravit les escaliers pesamment. Elle semblait fatiguée, plus que d'habitude, mais j'attribuai cela à son amie infatigable. Le silence se fit au bout de cinq minutes, et je ne tardai pas à entendre les respirations régulières de Bella : elle dormait. Quand Edward revint, je l'informai que sa fiancée ne l'avait pas attendue pour dormir.

-Tu lui as parlé ? Me demanda-t-il avant d'aller la rejoindre.

-Oui, mais elle a suggéré de nouveaux amis. Apparemment, elle charme tous ces messieurs du lycée.

-Forcément, c'est la plus belle !

Je ris de cette remarque avant d'aller rejoindre Alice qui chassait à trois heures de marche vampiriques.

_**Pov Edward**_

Quand Bella dormait, l'ambiance de la pièce était calme, sereine, apaisante. Parfois je l'embrassai sur le front, les cheveux, les mains, les doigts, mais mes baisers étaient aussi légers que des papillons afin de ne pas l'éveiller.

Mais une chose m'inquiétait : cette odeur. Et cette fatigue. Depuis cinq jours exactement, Bella revenait plus fatiguée du lycée, et semblait différente. Parfois, j'avais même l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une autre Bella. Mais lorsqu'elle dormait, elle redevenait mon ange, ma raison de vivre, et j'attendais avec impatience le moment où elle parlerait dans son sommeil. Alice nous avait dit que la vision qu'elle nous cachait n'était pas pour maintenant, et que si elle continuait à revenir, elle nous en parlerait. Elle n'avait laissé échappé qu'une chose : cela concernait Ivan et son don.

Enfin mon moment préféré arriva : mon amour s'agita légèrement, remuant dans ses couvertures.

-Edward… Je t'aime…

Comme c'était bon de l'entendre ! Elle avait beau me le dire dix, cent fois par jour, le fait que dans son sommeil elle le dise me rassurait, égoïstement : j'étais le seul qui occupait ses rêves. Comme elle cessa de remuer, j'en conclus qu'elle ne parlerait plus pour cette nuit, aussi descendis-je, afin de ne pas être tenté par son sang.

Parce que oui, j'étais un monstre : le sang de la femme que j'aimais me plaisait, et l'envie de mordre dans son cou revenait souvent, particulièrement la nuit, alors qu'elle était vulnérable. Et je m'en voulais : je mettais sa vie en danger tous les jours, et je n'arrivais pas à mettre mon côté animal de côté, à annihiler mes instincts de prédateur. Pourtant j'aimais Bella, de tout mon cœur, et la mettre ainsi en danger me brisait le cœur. Et si je la laissais repartir ? Si je l'éloignais, pour son bien ? Elle refuserait, à n'en point douter, mais c'était la seule solution pour la garder en vie, malgré son désir de mourir pour être comme nous. Je ne comprenais pas cette envie, cette volonté de cesser une vie faîte de douceurs, de merveilles, de délices. Cependant, parce que j'étais un monstre égoïste, je me rangerais à son avis, parce qu'il me plaisait énormément : un projet de vie à deux, égaux, sans que je sois obligé de sans cesse retenir mes gestes.

-Aide-moi, s'il te plaît…

Je relevai la tête de mon livre traitant des Etrusques : que disait-elle ? D'un bond, je fus près d'elle, lui prenant la main. Faisait-elle un cauchemar ? Oui, visiblement, puisqu'elle bougeait énormément.

-Non !

Elle se redressa, en pleurs. Elle savait que j'étais là, car son premier réflexe fut de se réfugier dans mes bras.

-Chut Bella, c'était un mauvais rêve, ce n'est rien !

Elle pleura un moment, s'accrochant à mes vêtements, avant de se détendre et de se rendormir, peut-être aidée par mes caresses et mon bercement. Je ne bougeai pas, la gardant contre moi.

Au matin, elle sourit avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Bonjour mon amour, lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille. Ça va mieux ?

-Oui, puisque tu es là. Bonjour à toi aussi. Je t'aime Edward.

-Je t'aime aussi ma chérie. Esmée t'a préparé ton petit-déjeuner, elle veut te gaver je crois.

Bella rigola.

-Elle cherche à m'engraisser pour me manger, comme les ogres ?

Comment pouvait-elle plaisanter sur un sujet aussi grave ? Mais Bella était étonnante et imprévisible.

-Peut-être ! Ou bien est-ce moi qui le lui demande…

En disant cela, j'embrassai son oreille par petits coups, descendant vers sa gorge. Elle cessa de respirer tandis que son cœur partait dans un rythme effréné. Puis je remontai vers ses lèvres que j'embrassai tendrement.

-Il faut se lever, Bella au bois dormant. Sinon tu vas être en retard, et tes prétendants vont penser que tu les trompes.

Bella sourit.

-Un jour, il faudra que tu m'emmènes au lycée, afin qu'ils voient tous que je suis prise.

-Et je leur montrerai que tu es mienne.

Elle s'avança vers mon visage, se relevant peu à peu, et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, apparemment d'accord avec moi. Ensuite elle se leva, passa à la salle de bain, avant de descendre à la cuisine.

-Bonjour, salua Esmée.

-Bonjour Esmée ! Il ne fallait pas te donner autant de peine ! Je ne pourrais jamais manger tout ça !

-Eh bien comme cela, tu as le choix !

C'était souvent ainsi : Esmée chouchoutait Bella, et profitait du fait que ma fiancée mangeait pour varier les menus et faire la cuisine. La fille qui occupait mes pensées à chaque instant commença à manger, piochant ici et là.

-Bella… commençai-je, nous allons partir…

Elle pâlit dangereusement mais s'obstina à regarder son bol de céréales.

-Bella ?

-Vous … partez ?

Que croyait-elle ?

-Oui, nous partons en camp pour chasser. Nous avons prévu partir cinq jou…Bella !

Elle s'affaissa et tomba au sol, évanouie. Aussitôt je fus près d'elle, cherchant à la faire revenir.

-Bella ? Bella ? Maman !

Esmée m'ordonna d'aller chercher un gant mouillé, ce que je fis en vitesse. Quand je revins, Bella avait ouvert les yeux et discutait calmement avec Esmée. Je les regardai, légèrement ahuri. Esmée vint prendre le gant qu'elle posa sur le front de Bella, toujours assise par terre, adossée aux meubles de cuisine.

-Ce n'est rien, juste un léger évanouissement, me rassura ma mère d'adoption.

-Aussi, c'est ta faute Edward, plaida Bella. A ton air, j'ai cru que vous partiez pour de bon, et que vous me laissiez là.

-Jamais nous ne ferions une telle chose, répondit Esmée. Tu es notre fille, et il est impensable de laisser un enfant !

Bella hocha la tête mais je vis bien qu'elle aurait peur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit comme nous, comme si le statut de vampire allait la protéger de tout. Elle se releva doucement et mangea encore un peu avant d'aller se brosser les dents puis d'aller prendre le bus.

_**Pov Bella**_

J'étais heureuse, tout allait bien. Je filais le parfait amour avec Edward, j'avais des amies, surtout une amie sincère, Amélia, une jeune fille d'origine française, et j'avais de bonnes notes. Ma vie au sein des Cullen me changeait de mon quotidien chez Charlie : le matin, je me réveillais souvent dans les bras d'Edward ensuite Esmée me servait de quoi nourrir un régiment de soldats, puis je me préparais et allais prendre mon bus. Au lycée, Amélia m'attendait, et nous restions ensemble toute la journée. Le seul point négatif était tous ces garçons qui me tournaient autour sans que je puisse rien faire, mettant souvent mes nerfs à rude épreuve. Mais Amélia m'aidait à garder mon calme.

De temps en temps, Jacob Black venait me rendre visite, et il me donnait des nouvelles de son père, et prenait des miennes. Un point cependant nous divisait : mon mariage et ma possible transformation. En effet, les Quileutes étaient totalement contre, et Jacob m'avait prévenue : si l'un des Cullen me mordait, c'était la guerre, et plus jamais ils ne pourraient revenir à Forks, et moi non plus si j'étais vampire.

-Salut Bella ! Me salua Amélia à ma descente de bus.

-Eh Amélia ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien et toi ? Tu es partie vite hier.

-Ah bon ? Je ne me rappelle plus. Enfin, passons ! J'ai demandé à Grace de passer chez nous pour l'exposé, et devine sur quoi a porté le sujet de discussion ?

-Pas sur la mitose des cellules, répondit mon amie en souriant.

-Exact ! Elle a passé deux heures et demie à me parler de Steve, auquel je ne trouve aucun charme.

Amélia me prit par le bras et m'amena à l'écart.

-Oui, mais lui te trouve à son goût !

-Arrête ! Comment peut-il être aussi bête ! Sa beauté ne compense pas sa bêtise.

-Comparé au bel Edward… Il n'y a aucune comparaison possible.

-Oui, en effet !

La cloche sonnant, nous allâmes en cours. La matinée se passa bien, plutôt studieuse comme toutes les autres matinées. Le midi, à la sortie des cours, une surprise m'attendait : Edward, MON Edward, m'attendait près de la cafétéria, un sublime sourire aux lèvres. Bien sûr, toutes les pimbêches du lycée étaient là, dévorant mon fiancé des yeux.

Une chose était bizarre : mes parents m'avaient tous les deux rabâché que le mariage était une institution à bannir, et j'avais durant des années exécré tout ce qui touchait au mariage, et quand Edward m'avait fait sa demande, j'avais accepté. Voulais-je lui prouver mon amour ? Etait-ce parce que nous allions peut-être mourir ? Je ne sais, mais j'aimais cette perspective : unie à l'homme que j'aime pour l'éternité !

Dès que je fus à sa portée, il me prit dans ses bras, me faisant virevolter, et nous nous embrassâmes, avec la retenue que mettait toujours Edward dans ses baisers.

-Bonjour ma Bella !

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà... Le prochain chapitre sera assez dur, je préviens par avance, mais je mettrais aussi des avertissements en début de chapitre. <strong>

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Il est assez léger, mais c'est le calme avant la tempête. Une idée de celui à qui appartient l'odeur ?**

**Laissez vos impressions, je répondrais avec plaisir !**

**A dimanche prochain**

**Bisous**


	13. Chapitre 12 : Rhume et horreur

**Bonjour !**

**Mille merci pour vos mises en alertes, favoris et vos reviews ! Grâce à vous, j'ai atteint les 200 ! Merci à aelita48, vavounette, or elise, Galswinthe, Yukina21, bellardtwilight, Triskelle Sparrow, calimero59, choukinette76, Mariefandetwilight, Minomina et Xukette pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent !**

**Réponses aux non-inscrites : **

**rose : **Tu penses avoir tort ? Au contraire, tu as tout juste ! Maintenant, Ivan passe à l'attaque... Merci d'avoir laissé ta suggestion !

**aussidagility : **L'odeur appartient en fait à Ivan, et non à Amélia. L'humaine de chez Aro n'intervient plus, pas en chair et en os en tout cas. Je te laisse lire pour découvrir la suite. Merci d'avoir laissé ton avis !

***ATTENTION***

**Une scène peut être choquante, puisqu'il s'agit d'un viol. J'ai mis des repères, pour que celles qui veulent passer cette scène puisse le faire. **

**Je prends mes précautions, pour ne pas avoir d'attaques.**

**Je vous souhaite bonne lecture, en rappelant que les héros du l'univers de Stephenie Meyer ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 12 : Rhume et horreur<span>

**_Pov Edward_**

J'avais décidé de lui faire une surprise, et de venir la voir à son lycée. Avec les autres nous partions à la chasse après manger, et je tenais à voir Bella avant de m'en aller aussi longtemps. Quand elle me vit, elle marcha vers moi, légèrement embarrassée, rouge comme une pivoine. J'aimais ces rougeurs : elles prouvaient que Bella était vivante, en pleine forme.

-Bonjour ma Bella, dis-je après l'avoir embrassée tendrement.

-Bonjour Edward ! Tu es venu, c'est magnifique ! Permets-moi de te présenter Amélia, mon amie !

-Ravi de te rencontrer, fis-je avec un petit signe de la main. Bella m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Amélia sembla gênée de cette remarque, ou bien est-ce parce qu'elle me trouvait beau « comme un dieu » ? Bella me proposa de partager leur repas, ce que j'acceptai, modérant son ardeur en prétextant que je n'avais pas faim.

-Alors comme ça Edward, tu es à la fac ?

-Non, pas moi, seulement trois de mes frères et sœurs. Moi je suis au lycée de Ketchikan, plus au sud.

-Pourquoi si loin ?

-Avec mon frère, nous avons pris une option spéciale.

L'amie de Bella hocha la tête avant de plonger le nez dans son assiette et de picorer.

« Seigneur qu'il est beau ! Heureusement que j'ai Andrew, sinon je crois bien que je chercherais à prendre le fiancé de Bella… Son fiancé ! Quelle chance elle a ! Il a l'air parfait ! »

Ensuite elle se souvint de leur conversation du matin, au moment où Bella arrivait avec le bus, et qu'elles parlaient de ce Steve, puis une remarque que s'était faite Amélia dans sa tête m'interpella :

« Elle ne se souvient plus être partie en courant, mais je m'inquiète. Elle n'avait pas l'air normale à ce moment-là, comme si elle était hagarde… Je lui en parlerai mieux plus tard. »

Mais l'occasion ne s'était pas présentée, et Amélia avait oublié, jusqu'à maintenant. Elle voulait aborder le sujet, mais il était l'heure pour moi de partir.

-Bella, je dois m'en aller. Je ne serais pas là ce soir.

-Ah oui, le camp… mais tu m'appelles, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr ! Entendre ta voix sera la consolation de partir aussi loin.

Bella se pencha, me regarda dans les yeux et murmura ce que moi seul pus entendre :

-Alors reste ! Va chasser une autre fois, ou pas aussi longtemps. Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

Elle fit une moue boudeuse.

-Cinq jours, c'est vite passé Bella. Et puis, tu es bien entourée, à ce que je vois.

En effet, quelques garçons me regardaient jalousement, espérant se tromper sur nos relations. Pour mettre un terme à leurs espérances, j'embrassai longuement Bella.

-Esmée t'attend à la maison. Elle et Carlisle restent ici. Je t'aime mon cœur.

-Moi aussi Edward, plus que tout au monde.

Je me levai, conscient de tous les regards sur moi, puis je sortis, montai dans ma Volvo et partis en direction de la villa, où m'attendaient mes frères et sœurs, impatients d'aller chasser dans des grands horizons.

_**Pov Bella**_

L'après-midi se passa bien, mais la neige se mit à tomber durant la dernière heure de cours. Les élèves, tous joyeux, commencèrent, à la sortie des cours, une bataille épique. J'eus beau me cacher tout le long du parcours jusqu'au bus, je reçus plusieurs boules de cette chose molasse et humide nommée neige dans le cou, sur la tête, dans les jambes, dans le dos, bref un peu partout. Durant tout le trajet jusqu'à la villa, j'éternuai plusieurs fois, maudissant ces gamineries qui me paraissaient démodées.

Esmée fut horrifiée en me voyant, mes vêtements dégoulinant d'eau.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Bella ! Va te changer, tout de suite !

J'étais trempée, aussi pitoyable qu'un chaton mouillé. Je montai vite me changer, passai un survêtement chaud, puis descendis prendre un fruit pour le manger en faisant mes devoirs. Esmée travaillait, encore, aussi ne la dérangeai-je pas, remontant directement avec ma pomme. Mes devoirs me prirent une bonne heure et, assommée de fatigue, je m'assoupis sur mes cahiers.

-Bella ? Réveille-toi ma chérie !

Je cherchai à ouvrir les yeux. J'avais mal au cœur, et ma première envie en ouvrant les yeux fut de vomir, aussi courus-je aux toilettes. Esmée arriva et me tint les cheveux.

-Tu es brûlante ma belle. Tu as dû prendre froid avec cette neige.

-Et les élèves du lycée qui m'ont copieusement visée, me plaignis-je avant de vomir une seconde fois.

Esmée me releva, supportant mon poids, et m'amena jusqu'au lit. Elle partit quelques instants et revint avec des cachets et un verre d'eau.

-Je reviendrai avec une soupe bien chaude. Prends ça en attendant !

J'obéis, prenant les cachets puis buvant l'eau, avant de m'allonger, grelottante de froid. Esmée posa sa main sur mon front.

-Juste un mauvais rhume, dit-elle en experte. Dors ma Bella !

Je fermai les yeux, me laissant une fois de plus aller au sommeil.

* * *

><p>Une main froide palpant ma gorge me réveilla.<p>

-Ne bouge pas s'il te plaît, me dit la voix de Carlisle. Tu as les amygdales enflées, mais ne t'inquiète pas : avec de bons médicaments, ton mal passera en trois jours. Rendors-toi !

Mais cette fois-ci, je n'y réussis pas, et je ne pus que tourner et retourner dans mon lit, ayant un coup chaud, un coup froid. Une ombre s'approcha de moi, un bol dans les mains.

-Bois Bella, ça te donnera des forces !

Un liquide coula dans ma gorge, la brûlant encore plus. Je gémis mais cela ne s'arrêta pas. Au bout de quelques gorgées, le bol se retira, et la main qui soutenait ma tête me laissa me rallonger.

-Merci.

-De rien, me dit Esmée. Guéris vite Bella !

* * *

><p>J'ouvris les yeux, me sentant un peu mieux. La fièvre était descendue, ma gorge me faisait moins mal et j'avais les idées plus claires. Un bruit me fit ouvrir les yeux : Esmée était là, en bonne mère. Meilleure que la mienne en tout cas, qui ne se souciait pas plus de moi que de sa première chaussette. Ma mère adoptive s'approcha, me voyant éveillée.<p>

-Bonjour Bella. Tu vas mieux ?

-Bonjour Esmée. Je crois que je vais mieux.

Je voulus me lever mais elle m'en empêcha.

-Non non ! Carlisle a dit : qu'elle reste au lit jusqu'à ce soir !

Je me résignai, enfin il ne m'en fallut pas beaucoup, et moins de dix minutes plus tard, je replongeai au pays des rêves.

* * *

><p>-J'en connais une qui va se faire gronder, à mon retour…<p>

Cette voix, quoique déformée, me fit ouvrir les yeux.

-Edward ?

En tournant la tête je vis le téléphone que me tendait Esmée, au niveau de mon oreille. Je pris l'appareil.

-Oh Edward ! Je suis si heureuse de t'entendre !

-Et moi donc ! A chaque fois que j'appelai, Esmée me disait que tu dormais.

-Bah, je prenais un peu d'avance, pour rester avec toi durant des nuits entières.

-Comme tu y vas mon amour ! Mais repose-toi, je t'ai assez fatiguée !

-Non, je veux encore te parler ! Avez-vous fait bonne chasse ?

-Oui. Emmett est ravi, il a attrapé six grizzlis, et là, il planifie sa prochaine chasse. Alice te donne le bonjour, en passant.

-Tu lui donneras également. Vous revenez bientôt ?

-Dans deux jours mon ange. Profites-en pour guérir, ou je vais jouer au docteur !

-Je t'attends, rien que pour voir ça !

Edward partit d'un éclat de rire puis me salua, me redisant son amour. Esmée reprit le téléphone puis me regarda avec embarras.

-Bella, j'ai… soif.

-Alors va chasser Esmée. Je peux rester seule plusieurs minutes.

Elle m'embrassa sur le front, m'assurant que la fièvre avait grandement diminué. Quant à moi, je me rallongeai après avoir lu quelques lignes de mon livre Raison et sentiments.

* * *

><p>Mon rêve fut bizarre : je marchais dans la forêt, en habit de nuit, ceux que je portais actuellement. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait poussé à me lever, et je ne me souvenais même pas être sortie de mon lit.<p>

Au bout d'un chemin, un homme m'attendait. Son visage était jovial, aimable et avenant. J'avançais toujours, me rapprochant de cet homme qui me tendait la main. Quelque chose me disait de ne pas accepter cette main mais une force me poussait à avancer encore et toujours, puis à prendre la main tendue. Une fois ma main dans la sienne, je pus constater que cette main était froide, glacée, dure, et j'eus peur. Cependant la force qui m'avait poussée à avancer ne me permit pas d'échapper au regard de feu de cet homme.

Mon esprit devint de plus en plus embrumé, et c'est main dans la main que nous marchâmes durant quelques minutes dans la forêt, en pleine nuit. Nous parlâmes, de tout, de rien. Il me demandait comment se passait ma vie, quels étaient mes rêves, ce que je faisais en ce moment comme études… Et lui me parlait de lui. Il était homme d'affaires, travaillant à New York, célibataire. Il avait passé son enfance à Seattle, dans une famille nombreuse.

Soudain, comme s'il semblait conscient qu'il fallait se séparer, il me regarda à nouveau, me prenant prisonnière de son regard.

-Il va falloir nous séparer. Veux-tu encore savoir quelque chose ?

-Oui. Pourquoi un tel rêve ?

L'homme éclata de rire.

-Mais qui te dit qu'il s'agit d'un rêve ?

_**Pov Rosalie**_

-Rose ?

Alice s'avança doucement, prudente. Il valait mieux, car lorsque je chassais, il était préférable de rester assez loin

-Que veux-tu ?

-Si Bella était en danger, l'aiderais-tu ?

-Quelle question ! Bien sûr que oui ! Mais pourquoi une telle demande ?

-Je me suis mal exprimée : serais-tu prête à tout cacher, à tout le monde, sachant qu'il y va de la santé physique et morale de Bella ? Si pour la sauver, tu devais lui faire du mal, y consentirais-tu ?

-Alice, ma patience à des limites ! Arrête de parler par énigme !

-Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas, pas encore… Je ne suis… pas sûre de ce que j'ai vu…

Elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées, revivant sûrement sa vision.

-Oublie, me dit-elle finalement, revenant dans le présent. Si ça se trouve, tu n'auras rien à faire. Et c'est tout aussi bien.

Elle repartit, me laissant surprise mais soupçonneuse.

_**Pov Esmée**_

En revenant de ma chasse j'allai voir si Bella allait bien, et j'eus la surprise de la trouver sur ses couvertures, les habits mouillés et sales. Etait-elle sortie ? Voulait-elle donc attraper encore plus froid ? Tout en grommelant je la secouai, peu fière d'elle : nous la soignions, prenions soin d'elle, et elle allait courir à l'extérieur sous la neige dès que nous avions le dos tourné.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Ronchonna-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux avec difficulté.

-Tu n'es pas raisonnable Bella ! Pourquoi es-tu sortie ?

Elle se redressa d'un bond, sûrement trop vite.

-Quoi ? Mais je ne suis pas sortie ! C'était…

Elle me regarda, puis inspecta ses vêtements mouillés. Un accroc attira son attention, et elle l'examina, ses traits se tordant peu à peu en une grimace d'horreur.

-C'était un rêve Esmée, rien qu'un rêve !

Elle sortit du lit et courus à la salle de bain. J'entendis l'eau couler.

-Bella ? Tout va bien ? Je peux entrer ?

-Si tu veux, souffla ma fille.

-Bella, veux-tu bien m'expliquer ?

Elle était assise par terre, les mains sur le visage.

-Si je savais seulement ce qui se passe…

Elle s'excusa avant de me mettre dehors parce qu'elle voulait prendre une douche. Cinq minutes plus tard elle était dans son lit, à grelotter de nouveau. Je lui servis un chocolat chaud, geste qu'elle apprécia.

-Esmée, tu ne diras rien à Edward, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'inquiète trop, et si ça se trouve, ce n'est qu'une crise de somnambulisme.

-Peut-être. Recouche-toi à présent, et dors ! Je demanderai à Carlisle de passer à son retour de garde.

Elle obéit, et ferma vite les yeux, sa respiration ne tardant pas à retrouver un rythme régulier. Que nous préparais-tu encore Bella ?

_**Pov Jacob**_

J'avais reçu une lettre de Bella me demandant de venir la voir, dans une zone très éloignée du territoire des Cullen.

Je ne comprenais pas, mais cette lettre m'alarma : mon amie ne se sentait-elle plus aussi bien avec les sangsues ? Lui avaient-ils fait du mal ? On ne pouvait pas savoir avec eux, il valait mieux toujours s'attendre au pire. Je me tranquillisai en me souvenant de son dernier appel : elle redisait sa joie de vivre avec les Cullen, et surtout avec son _Bel_ Edward !

Le rendez-vous avait lieu après-demain, samedi, aussi prévins-je la meute que je partais dans l'heure pour Juneau. Je pris quelques affaires et partis en voiture : même pour un loup, le voyage jusqu'à Juneau risquait d'être fatiguant, mais surtout je ne pourrais pas me cacher tout le temps. Le voyage jusqu'à Angoon se fit en musique, mais il me fallut 30 heures au lieu de 25, parce que ma voiture avançait moins vite qu'un escargot. Epuisé le vendredi après-midi, je pris une chambre dans un motel, et m'endormis tout habillé. Je repartirai le samedi au matin.

**_Pov Bella_**

Mon réveil fut calme le vendredi matin. Je descendis doucement à la cuisine, encore peu sûre de mes jambes, et me servis un bol de céréales. Esmée arriva alors que je versai du lait dans le bol.

-Bonjour Bella. Bien dormi ?

-Bonjour Esmée. J'ai réussi à me reposer, c'est l'essentiel, mais j'irai mieux demain. Je suis heureuse qu'Emmett ne soit pas là, car je sens que ma maladresse va faire des merveilles aujourd'hui.

Esmée éclata de rire.

-Si tu le crois, alors effectivement il vaut mieux pour toi que ma brute de fils ne soit pas là. Mange, je vais dans le jardin déblayer un peu la neige, si tu veux sortir.

Je me préparai doucement, veillant à rester sur mes jambes. Ma matinée se passa doucement, à regarder la télé, à lire un peu et à aider Esmée à préparer des tagliatelles à la rabiata.

-Dis-moi Bella, que dis-tu d'un petit voyage ?

Je regardai Esmée, intriguée.

-Nous voudrions faire un petit séjour dans les îles du Sud, vers la Nouvelle-Calédonie. Nous y avons une villa, dans une île privée. Nous accompagneras-tu ?

-Avec plaisir ! Pour quand est prévu le voyage ?

-Dans un mois. Je dois aussi te dire : cet après-midi, je ne serai pas là.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je pense faire la sieste. Je suis encore très fatiguée.

Esmée s'approcha et m'embrassa sur le front.

-La fièvre est un peu remontée. Prends tes cachets et file au lit ! Je serai de retour vers 21 h. Il reste des tagliatelles, elles seront au réfrigérateur.

Je remerciai Esmée, l'embrassai sur la joue puis montai me coucher.

* * *

><p>A nouveau, l'homme de la dernière fois. Il m'attendait, dans la forêt. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait poussée à aller dans cette direction ? Je ne sais pas, mais une chose est sûre : je ne voulais pas le revoir, parce qu'il me mettait mal à l'aise. Pourtant une force me poussait à le suivre cette fois, et nous marchâmes longtemps, une heure peut-être, dans la neige, le froid.<p>

Tout le long du chemin, l'homme fut gentil, me demandant comment j'allais, si j'arrivais à marcher encore, mais sans jamais me proposer de rentrer. Enfin nous arrivâmes à une clairière où Jacob m'attendait, raide, immobile. Quand nous fûmes à quelques pas de mon ami, celui-ci sembla s'animer, mais ses yeux étaient vitreux.

-Je ne vous présente pas, dit l'homme. Je vais vous laisser tous les deux, vous avez sûrement de nombreuses choses à vous dire.

***Si vous souhaitez ce passage, sautez jusqu'au signal de fin de scène***

Et il s'en alla, nous laissant, Jacob et moi, face à face. J'étais incapable de faire un mouvement tant que la force ne me l'autorisait pas, et c'est avec horreur que je vis Jacob s'avancer, les mains tendues, tel un zombi. Je voulais crier, mais ma bouche ne m'obéissait pas. Je voulais fuir, mais mes jambes ne m'obéissaient pas. Je voulais me réveiller, mais mon corps ne m'obéissait plus.

Une fois devant moi, Jacob attrapa l'encolure de mon haut de pyjama et d'un coup, arracha le vêtement. Je compris ce que j'allais subir. Je voulais crier, je voulais me débattre, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Après mon haut, ce fut mon pantalon qui fut arraché et jeté au loin, comme un vulgaire morceau de tissu, tandis que je restai là, immobile, offerte au regard de Jacob.

-Jacob… réussis-je à gémir entre mes dents, arrête…

Mais il semblait ne pas m'entendre. Ses yeux étaient toujours vitreux, dans le vague, et il ne paraissait pas conscient de ses gestes. Plusieurs fois il secoua la tête tandis qu'il me prenait dans ses bras, nue. Il m'allongea par terre et enleva le bas de son pantalon et se coucha sur moi. Je voulais crier, mais ma bouche ne m'obéissait pas. Je voulais fuir, mais mes jambes ne m'obéissaient pas. Je voulais pleurer mais mes yeux ne m'obéissaient pas. Je voulais mourir, mais rien ne m'obéissait, même pas mon esprit. Je n'avais aucun moyen d'échapper à ça, et le fait d'en être consciente rendait les choses encore plus horribles.

Si j'avais pu me débattre, j'aurais pu me sentir moins coupable envers Edward. Or là, je ne faisais rien. J'étais trop faible pour combattre la force qui nous manipulait, Jacob et moi.

Il me pénétra violemment, sans un mot, sans un soupir, rien. Comme si c'était un geste mécanique, souvent répété, alors que je savais que Jacob n'avait jamais eu de petite amie. Après un premier coup de rein qui me fit très mal, il recommença une deuxième fois, puis une troisième, puis une autre et encore une autre fois, salissant mon corps, le souillant, le rendant impur, sale, honteux.

Je réussis à me détacher de mon esprit, à oublier où j'étais, que mon ami était sur moi, en moi, me faisant horriblement mal. Cependant, un bruit de fond restait dans ma tête : un rire, un rire dément, un rire démoniaque, qui semblait prendre plaisir à ce qu'il voyait.

***Fin de la scène***

* * *

><p>Je repris conscience dans mon lit. J'étais trempée, mes vêtements étaient sales et tachés de sang. Moi-même, j'étais salie. Je courus à la salle de bain et entrai dans la douche, ouvris l'eau chaude jusqu'à me brûler, et m'assis, pleurant enfin toutes les larmes de mon corps. Qu'avait- fait Jacob ? Et pourquoi ? Qui était cet homme qui m'avait mené dans cette fichue clairière, mon lieu de torture ? Et qu'allai-je devenir ?<p>

Edward ne voudrait plus me toucher, c'était certain, or je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui. Quelle solution avais-je ? Rester ici, et subir les regards accusateurs d'Edward ? Ses regards de dégoût ? De lui et des autres, qui seraient tout aussi dégoûtés, quand ils apprendront que je n'ai pas fait un geste pour retenir Jacob, pour m'enfuir. Ils ne risquaient pas de croire qu'un homme venait dans mes rêves, qu'il capturait mon esprit et faisait vivre mon corps pendant ce temps-là ! Non, je ne pouvais pas rester ici, mais je n'avais nulle part où aller.

C'est alors que la solution s'imposa à moi, éclaircissant enfin mon ciel noir : rejoindre mon père. Oui, voilà ce que j'allais faire : rejoindre Charlie, et enfin me reposer.

**_Pov Ivan_**

Je riais. Je riais depuis que j'avais trouvé un plan. Et une partie venait de se réaliser. Si la pauvre Bella s'était vue ! Ah ! J'en ris encore ! Si chétive, face à cette brute de loup-garou ! Lui non plus n'a rien compris, lui non plus n'a pas su résister. Et lui aussi doit s'en vouloir à mort. Je dis lui aussi, car c'est ce que voulait Bella. Je l'avais entendue sous sa douche, dire le nom de son père.

-Alors, heureux ? Demanda Arthur.

-Très ! Ah, si tu les avais vus ! On aurait dit deux ados qui allaient faire leur première fois, gênés, empruntés…

-C'était sûrement leur première fois, répliqua Igor. Et quand comptes-tu en finir ? Je voudrais rentrer chez nous !

-Bientôt, bientôt. Je n'ai pas fini de m'amuser avec elle.

-Pourquoi une telle envie de jouer ?

-Voilà la question Max ! Tout simplement pour me venger du temps que j'ai mis à la retrouver. Elle m'a fait patienter ? Eh bien, elle patientera aussi, et souffrira autant que j'ai souffert en pensant à son odeur, son merveilleux parfum…Ne me dites pas que vous ne le sentez pas encore vibrer dans vos veines, dans votre esprit, ce sang au goût de chant.

-Si, mais je me suis résigné.

-Eh bien pas moi ! Et comme je suis gentil, je vous laisserai peut-être la goûter.

-Quelle générosité, railla Arthur, qui se lécha pourtant les lèvres.

**_Pov Rosalie_**

Nous courions à perdre haleine. Nous avions prétexté une envie de chasse entre sœurs, et les garçons y avaient cru. Nous avions fait un grand détour pour induire les garçons en erreur, mais cela nous avait fait perdre du temps, permettant à Bella d'aller toujours plus loin. Alice avait réussi à cacher ses pensées, et elle m'avait tout dit en chemin : Bella avait été violée par Jacob Black et voulait mettre fin à ses jours. Il y avait un risque pour que nous arrivions en retard, mais nous n'osions y penser.

-Au pire, pensa Alice tout haut, nous pourrons la transformer ! Ainsi nous ne lui volons pas sa vie.

-Je vais tuer ce chien puant ! Grognai-je entre mes dents. Avoir fait ça à Bella ! Mais comment as-tu pu le voir ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ma vision était floue, comme si je voyais à travers la décision d'un autre, qui aurait utilisé Jacob. Tu aurais dû la voir Rose… Son état me brise le cœur. Il FAUT arriver à temps.

Et nous courions, nous courions après le temps, après le soleil, après la vie de Bella.

_**Pov Emmett**_

Nous courions à perdre haleine. Edward avait vu la vision d'Alice, mais avait fait comme si de rien n'était, même si cela lui avait brisé le cœur. Il avait fallu dix bonnes minutes pour lui faire relever la tête et lui dire que nous allions nous battre. Les filles pensaient que nous restions là, mais nous les suivions à la trace sans qu'elles nous repèrent.

-Je vais tuer ce sale cabot, grognai-je entre mes dents. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire du mal à Bella.

-Nous la vengerons, celui qui a fait ça paiera, assura Jasper. Mais il ne faut pas se précipiter pour ne pas faire d'erreur.

Je grognai, tout comme Edward. Lui ne voulait qu'une chose : arriver à temps, sauver sa fiancée, la retrouver saine et sauve, et se marier avec elle pour lui prouver qu'il l'aimait envers et contre tout.

* * *

><p><strong>Je n'ai perdu personne en route ? <strong>

**Des réactions ? Une idée sur la suite ? Donnez-les moi, je serais ravie de vous répondre.**

**La suite arrivera dimanche prochain, comme de coutume. **

**Bisous**


	14. Chapitre 13 : Saut

**Bonjour !**

**On est dimanche, mais comme on ne travaille pas, ça compte comme un dimanche, non ? En tout cas, le chapitre précédent vous a fait réagir !**

**Je vous remercie mille fois pour vos reviews ! Je réponds juste aux non-inscrites, et je vous laisse lire :**

**vanessa : eh bien, tu es très remontée ! Pour ta supplique, je te laisse lire, tu verras ce qu'il advient de Bella et des autres. Merci beaucoup d'avoir réagis !**

**aussidagility : oui, Ivan est un pourri (en restant poli). Mais Bella est forte ! Et les Cullen feront le reste... Merci d'avoir partagé ton avis !**

**htray2000 : je n'ai pas le temps de te répondre en MP, alors je le fais ici. T'as de ces expressions ! Mais ça m'a bien fait rire ! Ivan n'a pas fini de martyriser Bella, directement ou indirectement, mais elle s'en remettra. Merci d'avoir laiss ton opinion !**

**Je vous laisse lire, en rappelant que les personnages appartiennent à SM. Merci à Evelyne-raconte pour son aide.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 13 : Saut<span>

**_Pov Bella_**

Esmée n'était pas rentrée. Froidement, je pris de l'argent, les clés de la voiture que Carlisle m'avait offerte pour mon arrivée, après m'être habillée chaudement.

Où aller ? Comment faire ? Je ne savais pas encore, aussi me mis-je en route, vers Forks. Certes, Jacob habitait là-bas, mais mon père y était enterré, et je savais qu'il y avait une falaise. C'est de là, je pense, que je voulais sauter. Je mis la radio, pour ne pas penser. Les larmes dévalaient mes joues sans discontinuer, sans sanglot.

Pourquoi ? Cette question revenait, quoiqu'il arrive. Je roulais depuis deux heures quand mon téléphone, qui devait se trouver encore dans mon manteau, sonna, mais je ne répondis pas. Il sonna une deuxième fois au bout de dix minutes, mais au bout de six sonneries, tout bruit cessa. Tout le long de ma route, le téléphone n'arrêta pas. A un arrêt pour faire le plein, je regardai : 52 appels d'Edward, 46 d'Alice, 38 de Carlisle et 36 de Jacob. L'homme de la station-service me regarda bizarrement mais il ne commenta pas mon état. Il devait me trouver misérable sans doute : pleurer en public, stressée, sursautant au moindre bruit.

-Tout va bien mademoiselle ? Me demanda une femme, qui était derrière moi à la caisse.

-Oui, merci, répondis-je laconiquement.

Je remontai rapidement en voiture, sans manger, sans boire. Une boule me coupait la gorge. Le rhume peut-être. Ou les sanglots qui ne sortaient pas. La route reprit, sans être dérangée, mis à part les sonneries du téléphone qui ne s'arrêtaient pas. Je ne voulais pas parler, je ne voulais pas avoir à me justifier. Y en avait-il besoin ? Je préférais laisser Edward dans le silence, qu'il ne sache rien, pour qu'il n'ait pas de moi une image de dégoût, de rejet.

* * *

><p>Je reconnus le vert des environs de Forks. Il pleuvait, pour ne pas changer, mais j'eus la surprise de distinguer une silhouette sur le bord de la route : un loup, géant, qui me regardait, ne me lâchant pas des yeux. Pourtant je ne ralentis pas, me mordant les lèvres. Où était cette falaise ? Je n'espérai qu'une chose : qu'elle ne soit pas dans le territoire des Quileutes.<p>

Mon téléphone cessa soudain de sonner. Une minute sans bruit, deux, trois… Etais-je enfin tranquille ? Allais-je finir ma route sans ce bruit strident qui m'empêchait d'entendre la radio ? Il semblerait que oui. Je fonçai à travers les rues, vers le cimetière. Je voulais revoir SA tombe une dernière fois, lui dire que j'arrivais. Je chutai plusieurs fois, aveuglée par mes larmes, et une fois devant la tombe, je me laissai aller à genoux.

-Papa… Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ? Je sais que tu n'as pas pu résister, et j'aurais voulu te venger, sauf que c'est impossible.

Un sanglot me secoua et m'empêcha de continuer. J'attendis que la crise passe avant de reprendre.

-Ne m'en veux pas papa, j'ai combattu pour toi… Mais je ne peux rester là, à subir les regards des autres, surtout celui d'Edward… Alors je préfère partir. J'arrive, attend-moi… Peut-être maman sera-t-elle fière de moi, pour une fois…

Je me relevai avec peine et repartis à pieds, laissant mon sac dans la voiture. Je gardai mon portable, voulant dire un dernier adieu à Edward. Je marchais, ou plutôt je courais. Une course effrénée, une course vers la mort, une mort méritée. Je ne savais où aller exactement mais mon instinct me guida vers la falaise. Je ne croisai personne, jusqu'au moment d'arriver au bord.

-Non Bella ! Cria Jacob, me faisant me retourner.

Il était là, essoufflé, me regardant avec remord.

-Je suis vraiment navré Bella, sanglota-t-il, ce… ce n'était pas moi ! Jamais je ne t'aurais fait cela ! Je suis tellement désolé ! J'ai essayé de résister…

Son regard me suppliait de le croire. Mais je savais déjà qu'il n'y était pour rien.

-Je sais Jacob, dis-je tout bas, je le sais. C'était un rêve, rien qu'un rêve… Je ne t'en veux pas… J'en veux à cet homme…

-Toi aussi tu l'as vu alors ?

-C'est lui qui nous a obligés. Mais cela ne change rien. Je suis salie… Jamais je ne pourrais supporter le regard d'Edward.

-Mais il ne t'en veut pas ! Cria mon… ami, pour couvrir le vent qui hurlait de plus en plus fort, annonçant une tempête. Réponds à ce fichu téléphone, qu'il puisse te le dire !

Comme en écho à sa supplique le téléphone sonna encore une fois, et je décidai d'obéir à Jacob : je décrochai.

-Bella ? Oh Bella, je t'en supplie, ne fais rien de stupide ! Sache que quoique tu décides, je te suivrai. Fais le bon choix, par pitié ! Je t'aime Bella, de tout mon cœur !

-Mais Edward, je ne suis plus digne de toi ! Tu ne comprends pas ?

Enfin ma gorge se desserra, laissant les sanglots arriver, violents, heurtés.

-Pour l'amour de moi Bella, reste là où tu es, ne bouge pas ! Je t'aime, tellement ! Ce qui s'est passé n'est pas ta faute ! Tu reste ma Bella, celle que j'aime envers et contre tout. Que ferai-je sans toi ? Je ne survivrai pas Bella, et où que tu sois je te rejoindrai.

-Je te l'interdis ! Hurlai-je.

-Alors ne saute pas, m'ordonna-t-il.

J'aurais pu lui obéir. Mais je me sentais tellement honteuse ! Il changerait d'avis en me voyant, il verrait à quel point j'étais sale…

-Je ne peux pas. Adieu Edward. Je t'aime aussi, de tout mon pauvre petit cœur d'humaine. Ne m'oublie pas, mais continue à vivre !

Je raccrochai, regardai Jacob, murmurai un « adieu » et sautai.

_**Pov Esmée**_

Mon travail me prit plus de temps que prévu, et au lieu de rentrer à 21 h, je ne rentrai qu'à 23 h. Carlisle n'était pas encore arrivé, et je ne fis aucun bruit, pensant Bella endormie. Ce n'est qu'en allant dans la cuisine, voulant faire la vaisselle de Bella, qui avait dû manger le soir, que je vis un papier, plié à la va-vite. Je l'ouvris, prise d'un mauvais pressentiment. Je remarquai qu'il n'y avait aucun son, pas même les battements de cœur de Bella.

_Chers Cullen_

_Une chose horrible pour moi s'est passée, et il m'est impossible de vivre avec cela. Ne m'en veuillez pas. Je ne trouve aucun mot pour vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez fait, de tout le temps que vous avez pris pour m'accueillir, pour me soutenir, pour me rendre ma joie de vivre. Cependant, je suis bien égoïste en partant, mais encore une fois, ne m'en voulez pas, la vie ne m'a pas épargnée, et ce nouvel écueil m'a détruite._

_Avec tout mon amour_

_Bella_

Si j'avais pu blêmir, je l'aurais fait. Je me précipitai sur le téléphone mais au moment où je pris le combiné en main, Carlisle franchit la porte.

-Carlisle ! Bella…

J'éclatai en sanglots, les larmes m'étant interdites.

-Qu'y a-t-il Esmée ?

Je ne pus rien répondre, seulement lui donner la lettre horrible. Il la lut sans un mot, se contentant de me serrer contre lui.

-Nous la retrouverons, déclara-t-il.

Sur ce, il prit son portable et composa rapidement un numéro.

-Edward ? …D'accord… Et Alice ? …Nous y allons aussi, on se retrouve là-bas.

Il me prit par le bras, sans explication, et nous montâmes dans la Mercédès qu'il démarra en trombe, s'engageant à toute vitesse sur la route de Juneau en direction de Forks.

_**Pov Edward**_

J'appelai, encore et encore, mais seule sa voix d'ange, enregistrée sur le répondeur, me faisait écho. Entre deux de mes appels, la sonnerie de Carlisle retentit.

-Edward ?

-Oui, je sais, dis-je sans ambages. Nous savons où va Bella.

-D'accord.

-Nous la suivons, mais elle a plusieurs heures d'avance.

-Et Alice ?

-Elle a tout vu, mais bizarrement au dernier moment. Elle a essayé de nous semer, mais elle se dirige vers Forks maintenant. Je crois que Bella va à La Push.

- Nous y allons aussi, on se retrouve là-bas.

-D'accord. A plus tard Carlisle.

-Il sait ? Demanda Jasper.

-Oui, répondis-je. Esmée a dû trouver la maison vide.

Emmett grogna une nouvelle fois. Il me revoyait, encore et encore, abattu face à la nouvelle : ma Bella, salie, trompée par un ami, abusée dans sa dignité, voulant mourir. Et moi, trop faible pour me battre.

Mais c'était fini : j'allais la retrouver, j'allais me battre pour elle, contre elle s'il le fallait pour qu'elle reste en vie.

_**Pov Jacob**_

Elle était là, devant moi, faible, recroquevillée sur elle-même, regardant le vide trop souvent.

J'avais crié, l'empêchant de sauter. Pour le moment.

Pour arriver à temps, j'avais dû courir à en perdre haleine, dès que j'avais entendu un hurlement. En me réveillant, dans mon lit à Forks, sans savoir comment j'étais arrivé là, j'avais compris que ce n'était pas qu'un rêve, que j'avais vraiment violé Bella, contre mon gré. Allait-elle le croire ? Non, sûrement pas, mais je devais l'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Parce que j'étais certain qu'elle allait venir. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée, mais c'était instinctif, et je l'attendais. Quil et Embry guettaient les routes, Quil au Nord, Embry au Sud. Sam et Jared patrouillaient dans les bois, au cas où.

Soudain, Quil hurla : c'était notre signal pour me prévenir. Aussitôt je partis vers la falaise, là où Quil l'avait suivie après être passée par le cimetière, sans se montrer, de peur de l'effrayer. Et maintenant j'étais devant elle, embarrassé, rongé par les remords.

-Je suis vraiment navré Bella, me mis-je à sangloter, bien que j'aurais voulu garder un peu de dignité. Ce… Ce n'était pas moi ! Jamais je ne t'aurais fait cela ! Je suis tellement désolé ! J'ai essayé de résister…

-Je sais Jacob, chuchota-t-elle, et j'eus du mal à l'entendre car le vent se levait, laissant présager une tempête dans peu de temps. C'était un rêve, rien qu'un rêve… Je ne t'en veux pas… J'en veux à cet homme…

Comment ? Elle aussi avait vu l'homme dans son rêve ? Ou plutôt, c'était bien la réalité, et une seule personne qui avait orchestré tout ça ?

-Toi aussi tu l'as vu, alors ?

-C'est lui qui nous a obligés. Mais cela ne change rien. Je suis salie… Jamais je ne pourrais supporter le regard d'Edward.

-Mais il ne t'en veut pas ! Criai-je pour me faire entendre. Réponds à ce fichu téléphone, qu'il puisse te le dire !

Je savais qu'Edward cherchait à la joindre, parce qu'il m'avait appelé. C'était très étonnant, mais il m'avait demandé, d'une voix dure, si j'avais vu Bella, qu'il cherchait à la joindre, et je lui avais répondu que si elle venait, je lui dirais de répondre à ses appels. Et comme s'il m'avait entendu, le téléphone de Bella sonna, et je supposai qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. Bella décrocha. Grâce à mon ouïe, je pus suivre la conversation.

-Bella ? Oh Bella, je t'en supplie, ne fais rien de stupide ! Sache que quoique tu décides, je te suivrai. Fais le bon choix, par pitié ! Je t'aime Bella, de tout mon cœur !

Edward semblait au supplice, et sa voix tremblait. Bella ferma les yeux un instant et vacilla dangereusement. Quand elle les rouvrit son regard était déterminé.

-Mais Edward, je ne suis plus digne de toi ! Tu ne comprends pas ?

Mon amie se mit à pleurer.

-Pour l'amour de moi Bella, reste là où tu es, ne bouge pas ! Je t'aime, tellement ! Ce qui s'est passé n'est pas ta faute ! Tu reste ma Bella, celle que j'aime envers et contre tout. Que ferai-je sans toi ? Je ne survivrai pas Bella, et où que tu sois je te rejoindrai.

-Je te l'interdis ! Hurla-t-elle malgré ses sanglots.

-Alors ne saute pas, lui ordonna Edward.

-Je ne peux pas. Adieu Edward. Je t'aime aussi, de tout mon pauvre petit cœur d'humaine. Ne m'oublie pas, mais continue à vivre !

Elle raccrocha, me regarda, murmura « adieu » et sauta. Je ne pus que hurler, voulant me jeter à sa suite.

_**Pov Alice**_

Je l'avais vue sauter. Elle voulait se suicider à La Push. Jacob la retiendrait, mais la question était : assez pour que Rose et moi la sauvions ? Je l'espérais vivement. Pourquoi un tel choix ? Y avait-il une signification ? Je ne savais, mais peu importe : je voulais revoir mon amie vivante et souriante. J'avais tout vu, mais quelque chose me criait que Jacob était innocent. Il fallait convaincre Edward de cela, afin qu'il ne tue pas l'ami de Bella et déclenche une guerre. Arrivées à la frontière, le chef des Quileutes nous attendait, en humain.

-Je vous autorise à passer, pour cette fois uniquement.

-Merci, dis-je rapidement. Si vous pouviez laisser passer Carlisle et Edward…

Il hocha la tête, comprenant sûrement que seuls nous pouvions empêcher quelque chose. Nous arrivâmes au moment où Bella murmura « adieu ». Puis elle sauta. (_N/A : Normalement, le chapitre finissait ici... Mais je me suis dit que couper là était un peu méchant.)_

_**Pov Bella**_

Ma chute fut vertigineuse, merveilleuse, fabuleuse.

Tout au long de ma descente vers le bas, vers la mort, vers l'enfer ou le paradis, j'eus un sentiment de liberté absolue : pas de terre pour venir me cogner, pas de mur auquel me frapper, juste… le vide, et le vent qui mugissait à mes oreilles.

Un autre son me parvenait aussi, mais le vent était tellement fort que pour moi, il s'agissait d'un faible écho à mon cri. Pourtant, je savais ce que c'était : Jacob, mon ami, car il restait tel même après cet acte qu'il avait commis contre son gré j'en étais persuadée, qui criait, qui hurlait que je revienne.

Mon entrée dans l'eau fut brutale, elle me fit mal. Le liquide autour de moi, glacé, me ballotait. Les vagues se disputaient mon corps, le bousculant, le faisant butter contre les rochers qui martelaient mon corps meurtri. Pourtant je n'eus pas la conscience de m'en plaindre : au contraire, ce mal me disait que j'allais bientôt mourir, que mes souffrances prendraient fin sous peu.

J'avais froid, très froid, de plus en plus froid. Pourtant j'aimais ce froid : il m'engourdissait, il faisait de moi une poupée de chiffon, permettant aux vagues de briser mes membres. Mes poumons vidaient l'air qui leur restait, provoquant une douleur puissante au niveau de la poitrine.

J'étais bien. Le roulis me berçait, et le froid m'endormait. Mes yeux étaient fermés, ma gorge brûlait, je ne sentais plus mes bras, ni mes jambes… Rien… Le néant s'approchait, me laissant espérer le repos…

Une douleur, lancinante. Puis une deuxième. Puis la douleur se répandit dans tout mon corps, me piquant de milliers d'aiguilles. J'avais à nouveau très froid, un froid piquant, mordant, qui dévastait mon corps. Ma gorge était en feu, mes poumons également. Quelque chose de dur, un rocher sans doute, martelait mon dos, mes joues…

-Bella ? Allez, respire ! Tu n'as pas le droit de nous laisser !

Qui était-ce ? Une sirène ? Encore ces douleurs, dans le dos surtout à présent. Soudain, je toussai, me rendant compte que je n'étais plus dans l'eau.

-C'est bien Bella ! Allez, encore un effort !

Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Je ne voulais qu'une chose, dormir. Mais on ne me laissait pas tranquille.

-Non Bella ! Tu ne dois pas dormir ! Edward sera bientôt là, alors je t'en conjure, respire !

A présent, les heurts se faisaient sur ma poitrine. Encore une fois, je recrachai de l'eau en toussant, et réussis à avaler une gorgée d'air, à grands bruits. J'entendis des sanglots, et une étreinte, froide. Enfin la mort ? Je recrachai encore, plusieurs fois d'un coup.

-Bravo Bella !

-Tiens, j'ai des couvertures !

Une voix de garçon, angoissée.

-Il faut la réchauffer.

Une voix de fille.

-Alors amenons-la chez moi !

Un grognement.

-Vous pouvez venir aussi. Mais c'est exceptionnel.

-Heureusement ! Je ne tiens pas à respirer ton odeur insupportable à longueur de journée.

La voix qui m'ordonnait de respirer. Je voulus crier, implorer de me laisser mourir, mais seul un gémissement sortit de ma bouche, au lieu du cri, au lieu de l'eau. Une chose glacée vint se poser sur mon front.

-Chut Bella ! Nous en parlerons plus tard, mais pour le moment, nous allons te remonter un peu. Et n'oublie pas de respirer !

Je fus soulevée de terre délicatement, puis légèrement ballotée. Le vent soufflait toujours, mordant mon visage, le séchant, laissant une pellicule de sel qui m'asséchait. Soudain le vent cessa et je fus au chaud. On me posa sur une surface moelleuse puis un poids tomba sur moi. Il se passa de longues minutes de silence, où seule ma respiration laborieuse, entrecoupée de toux et de crachements, se faisait entendre. Parfois, lorsqu'une inspiration mettait du temps à venir, la voix du début m'ordonnait de respirer, et quelques fois une petite claque me rappelait doublement à l'ordre.

-Elle se réchauffe, constata la voix de fille qui avait conseillé de me réchauffer, et que je reconnus maintenant comme étant celle d'Alice.

-C'est bon signe ? Demanda le garçon, qui n'était autre que Jacob.

-Oui, répondit enfin la dernière voix, Rosalie. Mais elle ne survivra que si elle veut vraiment lutter.

-Je t'en supplie Bella, implora Alice, bats-toi ! Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le pour Edward !

Edward ? Oh non ! Des larmes se mirent à couler sous mes paupières, inondant mon visage séché.

-Chut Bella, commença Rosalie. Il sait tout, nous savons tout. Jacob nous a expliqué votre conversation, il pense avoir compris. Tu n'as pas le droit de cesser de vivre à cause de ça. C'est horrible, je sais, mais il faut continuer à vivre, être forte.

Elle fit une pause.

-Tu sais Bella, il m'est arrivé la même chose, étant humaine. C'est à cause de ça que Carlisle m'a sauvée. Mon fiancé m'a violée, puis battue à mort. Moi aussi j'ai voulu mourir et au moment où cela allait se passer, Carlisle est arrivé. Je n'ai pas baissé les bras, et pour retrouver un semblant de dignité, je me suis vengée. Tu te vengeras toi aussi, nous te vengerons s'il le faut, mais je t'en prie, comme l'a dit Alice, bats-toi pour nous !

Je ne dis rien. De toute façon, j'étais bien trop faible pour parler. Mais cette tirade me fit réfléchir. J'avais agi sans penser aux conséquences, sans réfléchir. J'avais cédé à un instant de faiblesse, j'avais pris une mauvaise décision. Seulement, qu'en pensait Edward ? Je devais voir ce qu'il en était pour lui, s'il voulait toujours de moi. Je me fustigeai : comment avais-je pu être si égoïste ? Comment avais-je pu douter des Cullen, eux si aimants, si tolérants ? Une main pressa la mienne.

-Réfléchis bien Bella, reprit Rosalie. Si tu savais ce que tu nous as donné, sans t'en apercevoir ! Ce que tu nous as appris ! A chacun de nous… Tu as su nous rendre meilleurs, bien que j'ignore comment, mais le résultat est là. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, j'aurai gâché mon brushing en sautant dans l'eau pour sauver une malheureuse humaine, que j'aurais tué lors de notre première rencontre, que j'ai détesté longtemps, et que j'aime à présent, comme une sœur ? Crois-moi Bella, nous ne voulons qu'une chose : que tu restes avec nous !

Ce discours me toucha au plus haut point, parce qu'il venait de Rosalie. Ce qu'elle venait de dire m'avait ébranlée, et pour lui montrer que j'avais entendu, compris, je serrai sa main. En réponse, je reçus un baiser sur le front.

-Je suis fière de toi, continua-t-elle à mon oreille. Maintenant, le plus dur reste à faire : vivre avec ce poids, ce souvenir. Mais nous serons là, pour t'aider. Je serais là.

-Bella !

Edward ? Sûrement, vu l'entrée fracassante qu'il venait de faire. Puis son odeur me parvint, une délicieuse odeur de miel et de lilas.

-Bella, tu m'entends ? Oh mon amour, je suis si désolé… J'aurais dû être là pour te protéger, pour…Je suis heureux de ta décision Bella.

Je sentis un frôlement sur mes lèvres.

-Bon, les embrassades, plus tard, hein ! Grommela Jacob.

Edward grogna, enfin je suppose que c'était lui. Carlisle arriva à cet instant.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il tandis qu'Esmée criait mon nom.

Je savais comment je m'appelais quand même ! On m'ausculta, Carlisle à mon avis.

-La voiture est dehors. Nous allons la ramener à la villa. Jacob, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? Pourquoi avoir fait cela ?

-Je vous expliquerai, intervint Alice. Rentrons, Bella a besoin de calme !

Merci Alice ! On me reprit, mais pas Edward, parce que ce n'était pas son odeur. Tant mieux d'ailleurs, parce que je n'aurais pas supporté que ce soit lui. Je m'enfonçai dans les ténèbres, relâchant mon corps trop tendu.

_**Pov Edward**_

Elles étaient arrivées à temps ! Alice m'avait téléphoné pour me dire que Rosalie avait sauté après Bella, et qu'elle avait réussi à la ramener. Seulement Bella semblait ne pas vouloir vivre, et ne se battait pas pour respirer.

-Rosalie fait tout ce qu'elle peut, mais nous attendons Carlisle qui nous a donné les premiers gestes à faire. Dépêche-toi quand même !

J'accélérai, si cela était possible. Avant d'arriver à la falaise, j'avais entendu les pensées de Jacob, il pensait à sa conversation avec Alice, tandis qu'ils attendaient que Rosalie refasse surface.

« -_Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Jacob ? Je te croyais son ami !_

_-Je le suis ! Enfin si elle veut bien encore de moi. J'agissais comme dans un rêve, et j'étais incapable de faire un mouvement par moi-même. Un homme m'a amené jusqu'à une clairière, puis il a amené Bella. Ensuite une force m'a poussé à … Je suis un misérable !_

_Il s'était laissé tomber à genoux, se prenant le visage dans les mains. Alice s'agenouilla à ses côtés._

_-Vous avez été pris au piège. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi je vous ai vus, toi et Bella… Ce n'est pas toi qui a décidé, mais un autre._

_-Peut-être. Une chose est sûre : il s'est beaucoup amusé._

_Alice grogna, se retenant de bondir. Soudain la tête de Rosalie apparut à la surface des eaux. Une seconde après, la tête de Bella apparut, pâle comme… nous._ »

Enfin je me retrouvai devant la porte que j'ouvris à toute volée, suivi de Jasper et Emmett que j'avais brièvement mis au courant des pensées de Jacob. Bella gisait sur le canapé, trop pâle pour être considérée comme sauvée. Ses yeux étaient clos, et elle semblait souffrir.

-Bella !

Je courus jusqu'au canapé où était allongée ma tendre Bella, engoncée dans un tas de couvertures et de bouillottes.

-Bella, tu m'entends ? Oh mon amour, je suis si désolé…J'aurais dû être là pour…

Oui, désolé de n'avoir pas pu te sauver, d'empêcher ce misérable d'abuser de toi…Être là pour t'aider, te secourir…

Rosalie intervint.

« Elle va bien Edward, son cœur bat, et elle a décidé de vivre. »

-Je suis heureux de ta décision Bella.

Je posai mes lèvres délicatement sur les siennes, ne voulant pas l'abîmer d'avantage. Jacob grommela que les embrassades étaient finies, et Carlisle arriva sur ces entrefaites, m'empêchant de tuer le loup sur place. Il ausculta Bella et conseilla de la ramener à la villa. Rosalie prit la femme de ma vie dans ses bras.

« Je ne crois pas qu'elle veuille être touchée par un homme. Pas encore, même s'il s'agit de toi. »

Je hochai la tête, conscient que les prochaines semaines allaient être dures pour elle et pour nous. Rose prit Bella avec elle dans la Mercédès, allongée, la tête sur les genoux de ma sœur. Notre père remercia les loups de nous avoir laissés passer puis il monta dans la voiture et démarra.

Jacob nous regardait, l'air pitoyable. Je me retenais de lui sauter dessus, ne souhaitant qu'une chose : lui faire mordre la poussière. Alice le pensait innocent, mais j'avais du mal à y croire.

-Nous nous expliquerons plus tard, dis-je entre mes dents à Jacob avant de courir, Alice à mes côtés.

« Tu sais Edward, Jacob n'y est pour rien. Attendons de savoir ce que dit Bella, mais pour que j'aie vu ce qui allait se passer, c'est que la décision ne venait pas de Jacob. C'est aussi irréfutable que 1 + 1 = 2. »

-Soit, convins-je, mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'il l'a fait.

-Il a été manipulé ! C'est comme si tu accusais Bella d'être allée le rejoindre pour coucher avec lui. Le penses-tu ?

-Bien sûr que non !

-Alors tu dois admettre que Jacob est innocent, et que quelqu'un s'est servi de lui. Et il faut rapidement découvrir qui c'est, sinon il va encore s'en prendre à Bella.

-As-tu vu quelque chose ?

-Je n'ai pas vu de qui il s'agissait, mais Jacob a précisé que l'homme s'était bien amusé. J'en conclus qu'il a fait ça pour le plaisir, et soit il va recommencer, soit se lasser, et tuer sa proie.

-L'un des nôtres ? Intervint Jasper.

-Je pense, répondit Alice. Cette force dont a parlé Jacob doit provenir d'un don. Reste à savoir lequel.

Le reste du chemin se fit en silence, chacun réfléchissant à ce qu'impliquait tout cela. Moi je ruminais mes pensées. La vision d'Alice prouvait que Jacob était innocent, mais j'avais besoin d'un coupable à punir, et le Quileute était là, tout près… Cependant, Alice avait raison : nous devions rester sur nos gardes et savoir qui avait fait ça. Ainsi, je pourrais venger Bella. Esmée déplora ce qui arrivait à Bella, et promit de ne plus jamais perdre de vue ma fiancée.

-Nous non plus, renchérit Emmett. Tu sais Edward, je l'aime bien Bella.

-Moi aussi Emmett, moi aussi.

Arrivés à la villa, nous constatâmes que Bella avait ouvert les yeux. Rosalie l'avait installée dans notre lit et l'obligeait à boire de l'eau. Carlisle prenait une nouvelle fois sa tension. Quand je fus près du lit, Rose et mon père se levèrent et sortirent.

« Ne lui parle pas de ce qui vient de se passer ! M'ordonna Carlisle. Je ne te le cache pas, elle est très faible, et doit impérativement se reposer. Parle-lui, dis-lui ce que tu ressens, mais pas longtemps ! »

Je m'approchais, regardant l'amour de ma vie droit dans les yeux. Elle voulut parler mais je fus à ses côtés, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pâles et desséchées.

-Non Bella, interdiction de parler ! C'est à moi de parler. Je t'aime. Le sais-tu ?

Elle fit un signe de tête, faiblement.

-Et que crois-tu que j'aurais fait sans toi ? Non, ne dis rien, je vais te l'expliquer. Je t'aurais rejointe. Mais tu as su prendre la bonne décision, même si c'était un peu tard. Je ne te demande qu'une chose Bella : vis, vis pour toi, pour moi, pour ce que nous construisons. Veux-tu toujours être ma femme ? Moi je le veux, plus que jamais. Fais-moi juste signe ! Un simple oui, un simple non. Je comprendrais si tu disais non, mais sache que pour moi, ce qui s'est passé ne change rien : tu as été, es et resteras la femme de ma vie, mon étoile, mon soleil, le but de ma vie.

Elle me fixa longuement, réfléchissant peut-être à sa réponse. Doutait-elle de ses sentiments ? Ou des miens ? Je maudis mon don à cet instant : j'aurais donné cher pour entendre ses pensées, savoir exactement pourquoi elle me fixait. Soudain, avant que je puisse l'arrêter, elle ouvrit la bouche et débita son discours.

-Je t'aime, ne remets jamais ce point en doute Edward, ou ça te coûtera cher. Ensuite, bien sûr que je veux être ta femme. Mais j'ai peur, peur de tes regards s'ils changent, de tes réactions, de… de tout en fait.

Sa voix était extrêmement faible, mais je devinai que le silence qui l'avait précédé n'avait servi qu'à lui donner des forces, du courage.

-Jamais, jamais rien ne changera, je te le promets Bella, dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras la serrant aussi fort que me le permettait son corps si fragile. Merci, merci du fond du cœur !

Mes lèvres trouvèrent le chemin des siennes, et je me sentis renaître. Un soupir m'indiqua qu'elle avait cessé de respirer.

-Respire Bella, dis-je tout bas contre son oreille. Ton souffle est vital, tout comme tu m'es vitale.

Je la reposai sur le matelas : ses yeux papillonnaient et sa tête ne tenait pas toute seule.

-Dors ma douce Bella ! Je serais toujours là à partir de maintenant, nous serons unis jusqu'au bout, quoiqu'il arrive. Je te fais cette promesse, avant même notre mariage, pour que tu saches à quel point je t'aime.

Je levai les yeux : avait-elle tout entendu ou s'était-elle endormie avant la fin ?

« C'était très beau Edward. »

La fidèle Alice. Elle m'étreignait l'épaule, en signe de réconfort.

-Je suis sûre qu'elle te croit. Laissons-la dormir maintenant, et allons chasser : nous en avons tous besoin ! Carlisle dit qu'il peut tenir, il la surveillera.

« Tu sais Edward, je m'en veux. Ma vision était tellement floue que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre, et quand elle est revenue, plus nette cette fois-ci, c'était trop tard… J'aurais pu empêcher ça. »

Le regard de ma sœur était tellement triste que je l'étreignis.

-Oui, tu aurais pu, mais je sais que tu as fait de ton mieux. Le monstre qui a fait ça savait ce qu'il faisait, et je suis persuadé que désormais, tu feras tout pour que Bella soit en sécurité.

Nous sortîmes de la chambre sans bruit, laissant ma belle dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>En bref, tout est bien qui finit bien, non ? <strong>

**Comme vous l'avez vu, j'ai rallongé le chapitre, en mettant la suite. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! **

**Un OS sera mis en ligne demain soir normalement.**

**A dimanche prochain.**

**Bisous**


	15. Chapitre 14 : Convalescence

**Bonjour !**

**Le chapitre précedent vous a fait réagir ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Merci à Miss Sadique, calimero59, Yukina21, Mamanlily, Clairouille59, Galswinthe, bellardtwilight, htray2000, Asuna93, aelita48, Minomina, Mariefandetwilight, Vavounette, Titie, xenarielle93, Choukinette76 et Stella82.**

**aussidagility : Tu as raison : Rose va se rapprocher de Bella. Elle saura l'aider. Merci pour ta review ^^.**

**Ici, j'ai un peu triché. Bella se rétablit vite, surtout du point de vue psychologique. C'est très utopiste : on ne se remet pas d'un viol aussi facilement et aussi vite. Mais ça reste une fiction romancée, et je ne voulais pas lui faire ressasser cet évènement. **

**Je rapelle que les personnages ne m'apprtiennent pas, sauf Ivan...**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 14 : Convalescence<span>

_**Pov Carlisle**_

Bella dormait. De l'ange heureux, elle était passée à l'ange déchue, bafouée. Dans son sommeil elle geignait, devant sûrement ressasser ce qui s'était passé. Les miens chassaient, et je savais qu'ils resteraient longtemps hors des murs afin de remonter le moral à Edward. Il avait été anéanti, et le fait qu'il n'ait aucun coupable contre lequel se retourner lui faisait mal. Soudain, Bella cria, d'une voix enrouée, et s'assit d'un coup.

-Non !

Elle regarda autour d'elle, apeurée, égarée, avant de poser les yeux sur moi. Elle rougit à l'extrême avant de baisser la tête, prête à pleurer. Dans un geste naturel je la pris dans mes bras.

-Chut Bella, ne crains rien ! Veux-tu en parler ?

-Pas maintenant, dit-elle d'une voix faible et enrouée. Mais merci d'être là.

Je la relâchai et elle se recoucha. J'avais des choses à lui dire, et je comptais bien lui faire comprendre.

-De rien. Puisque tu ne veux pas parler, c'est moi qui prendrai la parole. Ce qu'il s'est passé est horrible, j'en conviens, mais malheureusement c'est une chose qui arrive souvent. C'est traumatisant, tu t'en souviendras toute ta vie, mais comme pour la mort de ton père, il faudra apprendre à vivre avec, en faisant tout pour que cet épisode te rende plus forte. Nous t'aimons tous Bella, essaye de le comprendre, et en aucun cas nous ne te laisserons tomber. Nous pensons tous que c'est l'un des nôtres qui a provoqué cela, et nous le retrouverons avant qu'il ne te fasse plus de mal.

Je me levai et allai chercher des pastilles pour la gorge et mon stéthoscope puis examinai Bella.

-Tes poumons sifflent moins, lui expliquai-je en lui donnant une pastille. Tiens, tu dois avoir encore mal à la gorge.

Elle acquiesça timidement. Elle devait être doublement mal à l'aise, et il était de mon devoir, de père, de médecin, de chef de famille, de lui expliquer que nous resterions naturels avec elle.

-Regarde-moi Bella !

Elle leva les yeux doucement, avant que je ne capture son regard et ne lâche pas prise.

-Pour nous, tu es la même qu'avant. Rien ne changera pour nous : tu es Bella, notre fragile Bella, vivant parmi une famille de vampires. Les prochains jours seront durs, et tu risques de revoir les images. Mais si tu as besoin, nous seront toujours là.

Elle prit ma main, me remerciant d'une voix lasse. Je la lui tapotai, en signe de réconfort avant de partir dans mon bureau. Je revins dans sa chambre, porteur d'une seringue.

-Ceci t'aidera à dormir sans rêve, lui expliquai-je en lui administrant le produit. Nous t'aiderons, toujours, sois-en convaincue douce Bella ! Dors maintenant, tu as besoin d'un repos absolu.

Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement, tandis que ses prunelles s'éteignaient. Elle ne se débattait pas, signe qu'elle avait confiance en moi, en nous. Je restai auprès d'elle, tenant sa main si menue, si frêle, si fragile. Rose revint la première. Elle entra en silence dans la pièce, et seule son odeur me prévint de l'arrivée de ma fille.

-Va-t-elle mieux ? Demanda Rosalie.

-Difficile à dire ! Sur le plan physique, elle se remet doucement. Tu l'as sortie à temps des eaux. Trente secondes de plus, peut-être moins, et elle mourait. Tu as eu le bon réflexe.

-Elle que j'ai tant haïe, voilà que je la comprends, que je compatis à sa détresse, que je veux l'aider. Moi j'ai pu tuer Royce King, mon abruti de fiancé, mais elle, comment pourra-t-elle se venger ? Contre qui diriger son courroux, pour réussir à vivre avec ?

-Peut-être arrivera-t-elle à surpasser cette envie meurtrière. Vous n'avez pas le même caractère toutes les deux, et rien ne dit que Bella voudra se venger. Néanmoins il faudra retrouver son agresseur, enfin celui qui a causé tout cela. Je voudrais te demander un service : la faire parler, lui demander de nous décrire l'« homme », puisque c'est ainsi qu'elle en parle, faire en sorte qu'elle te raconte exactement ce qui s'est passé. Tu sais mieux que quiconque qu'il faut en parler le plus possible pour faire sortir ce que l'on ressent.

-Je sais Carlisle. Mais Bella est mature, contrairement à moi à son âge, et elle saura faire le bon choix, elle saura s'exprimer.

Je me tus, regardant ma fille humaine. Oui, je la considérais comme telle.

_**Pov Bella**_

Mon premier réveil fut brutal : les images de ce rêve, ce cauchemar, la réalité finalement, étaient revenues avec force, ne me laissant aucun répit. Mais Carlisle était là, il avait su me rassurer, me ramener à une autre réalité, celle où toute ma famille me protégeait et prenait soin de moi.

Son discours me toucha : jamais Carlisle n'avait autant parlé devant moi, jamais il ne m'avait montré ni dit ce qu'il ressentait. Tout comme avec Rosalie, ses mots m'aidèrent, plus que s'il s'était agit d'Esmée, ou Edward. Eux, je savais qu'ils m'aimaient, à l'instar d'Alice, Jasper et Emmett, mais que Rosalie et Carlisle, mon père et ma sœur, se confient à moi comme ils l'avaient fait me redonnait de l'espoir, me prouvait que je n'étais pas seule et que deux autres personnes m'aimaient. En vérité, je venais de constater que vraiment toute la famille m'aimait, d'un amour inconditionnel. C'est sur cette constatation que je m'endormis, confiante, aidée par le produit que Carlisle m'avait injecté.

Des paroles rassurantes. Une douce chaleur sur ma poitrine. En contradiction avec la glace qui prenait ma main. Réflexion faite, ce devait être une main de vampire. Je n'ouvris pas les yeux, voulant prolonger cet instant de bien-être dans lequel j'étais. Mon corps était léger, sans douleur.

-Bella, je sais que tu es fainéante, mais tu ne comptes quand même pas rester au lit jusqu'à ta mort ?

-Alice, laisse-la tranquille, la morigéna Rosalie.

-Elle doit se reposer, renchérit Edward. Carlisle a interdit toute sortie aujourd'hui.

-Si j'étais toi Alice, intervint Jasper, je me sauverais. Bella a l'air de t'en vouloir un peu.

-C'est vrai Bella ? Dis, si tu ouvrais les yeux ma belle ? Il fait beau pour une fois, ce qui signifie que tu échappes à une séance shopping.

J'ouvris lentement les yeux.

-Tu ne comptais quand même pas m'emmener dans les magasins ? M'indignai-je, trop faiblement pour être crédible face à mon exubérante sœur.

-Ah ah ! J'ai gagné ! Tu vois Edward, rien que la mention des magasins la motive à ouvrir les yeux.

Alice tira la langue à Edward, qui se contenta de soupirer en levant les yeux au plafond.

-Y aurait-il un salon de thé dans ma chambre ? Demandai-je, peu amène, ne désirant qu'une chose : me rendormir.

-Non, mais Edward et Rosalie ne voulant pas te quitter d'un pouce, il fallait bien venir ici pour leur parler.

Son mensonge me fit presque rire. Je me relevai doucement, décidant que j'avais finalement assez dormi.

-Puisque tu insistes, je me lève. Et j'ai même un peu faim.

Alice sautilla pour sortir, accompagnée de Jasper. Deux de moins ! Rosalie fit signe à Emmett de sortir, et il obéit sans broncher.

-Bella, commença Rose, comme te l'a dit Carlisle, rien ne changera pour nous : tu restes notre petite sœur que nous aimons. Cependant, tu vas devoir te forcer un peu, et nous dire ce qui s'est passé. A moi, à Edward, à qui tu veux, mais il faut le faire, même si c'est déplaisant. Nous ne te demandons pas de le faire à la minute, mais d'ici peu de temps. N'oublie pas que c'est peut-être l'un des nôtres, et dans ce cas ta vie est menacée !

-Je le ferai Rosalie, mais pas tout de suite. J'ai compris ce que vous vouliez me dire, mais je ne me sens pas assez forte. Pour le moment, je veux…

Je me logeai dans les bras d'Edward qui les referma sur moi. Etrangement, son contact ne me répugnait pas. C'était comme si le toucher, être près de lui, était nécessaire.

-Voilà ce que je veux. Et je n'en bougerai pas.

Edward et Rose éclatèrent de rire, et je les imitai, même si mon rire était timide par rapport aux leurs. Edward me passa une robe de chambre et me porta, comme une enfant.

Le contact avec Edward m'apaisait : il restait mon fiancé, et avait toujours toute ma confiance. Il n'avait pas essayé de m'embrasser, et je l'en remerciai, car je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait s'il avait tenté ce geste. Ma confiance en les garçons s'était abaissée, mais je supposai que Jasper allait grandement m'aider, s'il ne m'aidait pas déjà. Lui et Alice étaient dans la cuisine, discutant avec Esmée.

-Bonjour Bella ! J'espère que tu t'es bien reposée.

-Bien, merci ! Ne me dites pas que vous avez fait tout ça pour moi !

En effet, sur la table trônaient des pancakes, des crêpes, des gaufres, des croissants, des pains au chocolat, du pain frais, du beurre, de la confiture, du chocolat au lait…Il n'y avait plus une seule petite place pour un bol sur la table, et je m'aperçus que des gâteaux recouvraient le plan de travail.

-Mais si ! Tu as raté trois repas quand même, et je ne voudrais pas que…

J'éclatai de rire : Esmée faisait tant pour moi ! Je courus l'embrasser, me dégageant d'Edward, mais pour vite y revenir.

C'est à cet instant que je lançai un regard à Jasper : mon fiancé était devenu vital, il fallait que je sois près de lui, il devenait ma drogue. Enfin je veux dire, cette sensation était pire qu'avant.

Mais loin de gronder Jasper, je le remerciai d'un signe de tête : il avait compris que j'aurai peur des hommes, tous autant qu'ils étaient, et il avait pu, grâce à son don, m'épargner cette peur. Cette révélation ne me prit qu'un instant, mais elle était nécessaire : je savais que mes frères et mon père ne me feraient jamais peur, alors qu'avant notre retour à la villa, avant mon réveil, j'avais eu peur d'eux, vraiment, au point d'être dégoûtée de leurs contacts.

Je me mis donc à table, couvée par le regard d'Esmée. Je picorai, ma gorge me brûlant encore un peu. Ensuite, nous nous installâmes devant la télé pour regarder un film, mais je ne me souviens plus duquel il s'agissait, et je m'endormis devant avant la fin, bercée par les mots doux d'Edward à mon oreille et sa présence rassurante.

_**Pov Ivan**_

Je ruminais : impossible d'approcher la jolie Bella. Je voulais m'amuser encore, la prendre, la casser, la tordre… Arthur me trouvait cruel, mais n'étions-nous pas des tueurs ? Des prédateurs ?

-Sois patient, me conseilla Igor. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Et puis, tu t'amuseras plus si elle est en bonne santé, non ? Si tu la prends maintenant, où sera le plaisir ? Tu as vu comme moi à quel point elle est faible.

Oui, je l'avais vue. Nous avions d'ailleurs été imprudents : les Cullen nous avaient sentis, mais pensaient à des nomades peu curieux, ce qui nous avait bien arrangés. Et Igor avait raison : attendre serait mille fois meilleur, son sang vigoureux, bref elle m'amuserait beaucoup plus.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pov Edward<em>**

Bella se réveilla, fraîche comme une rose, le troisième matin. Ses cernes avaient grandement diminué, et elle semblait en forme. La preuve, elle se disputa avec moi, après avoir râlé.

-Edward, où sont mes affaires de cours ?

-Carlisle a dit : pas de travail avant une semaine !

Elle serra les poings, prête à frapper devant elle. Elle semblait vraiment furibonde.

-Je suis suffisamment grande pour comprendre. Je veux juste un cahier, pour… Et puis, ça ne te regarde pas, après tout !

-Dis-le moi !

Je fis mes yeux doux, ceux auxquels elle ne résistait pas, ne voulant pas hausser le ton, mais elle réagit en faisant demi-tour, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle grommela, mais pas assez indistinctement.

-Idiot.

-J'ai entendu…

Elle rougit avant de se retourner, un sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire sadique.

-Ah, c'est comme ça… Eh bien Carlisle a dit aussi : pas de contact, pour que je ne prenne pas froid.

-Tu n'as pas trop respecté ce conseil, depuis notre retour, contrai-je, commençant à voir où elle voulait en venir.

-Je crains d'avoir des frissons…Non vraiment, je crois qu'il ne faut pas que je t'approche… Sauf si… tu me donnes mes cahiers.

Je soufflai : quelle tête de mule !

-Et moi, je vais faire quoi en attendant ?

Elle s'installa sur le lit tandis que je lui passais un cahier et ses crayons de couleur.

-Tu te mets là, dit-elle en me montrant son dos, et tu chantes.

-Serais-je ton esclave ?

-Oui, puisque tu as décidé de m'énerver.

Finalement, nous étions passés de la dispute à un moment tendre. Que de revirement ! Mais Carlisle m'avait expliqué que c'était une chose possible, et qu'il y aurait des moments où la personnalité de Bella changerait.

J'aimais Bella. Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas revenir en arrière, mais si tel était le cas, j'aurais fait en sorte que la première fois de Bella se passe dans de bonnes conditions, avec un magnifique dîner, une ambiance douce et romantique… Pas dans une forêt boueuse, violée par son ami.

Je voulais tuer celui qui avait infligé cette monstruosité à ma Bella. Le torturer à son tour. Lui montrer que le monstre qu'il était ne le préservait pas de la vengeance. Je voulais venger Bella, faire en sorte qu'elle sache qu'elle n'était plus en danger.

Quelqu'un d'aussi gentille qu'elle, d'aussi bon, ne devrait pas être traitée comme ça. Elle méritait qu'on l'aime, qu'on la respecte. Et je m'en voulais de ne pas savoir comment réagir quand elle était dans mes bras. J'avais peur de lui faire du mal, de la brusquer, de lui rappeler des souvenirs. Mais Rosalie disait que Bella guérissait doucement, et que je faisais très bien les choses.

**_Pov Rosalie_**

Bella allait de mieux en mieux. Son sourire était de plus en plus authentique, et elle nous avait enfin raconté ce qui s'était passé, passant sûrement sur des détails. Cependant elle nous avait décrit l'« homme », et nous étions sûrs d'une chose : il s'agissait bien d'un vampire. Cependant, nous ne le connaissions pas, au vu du dessin réalisé par Alice selon la description de Bella.

-Il est grand, blond, son visage est … rond je dirais. Très bien habillé… Le reste ne me revient plus. Un peu moins pointues les oreilles… Oui, comme ça !

Alice nous avait montré son dessin, mais aucun de nous ne fut capable de l'identifier. Ensuite, elle parla de son malaise face à cet homme, l'impression qu'il dégageait, et surtout cette étrangeté de croire à un rêve alors qu'il s'agissait de la réalité. La première fois, elle pensait vraiment rêver, mais avait eu conscience, la deuxième fois, qu'il s'agissait de la réalité.

-A mon avis, intervint Emmett qui ne disait rien depuis le début, il s'agit d'un magicien, un type que fait des trucs avec ses mains et est capable de faire croire des trucs alors que c'est faux.

Bien sûr, il pensait faire une blague, mais Carlisle se fonda sur ce raisonnement.

-C'est possible, dit-il en se frottant le menton. Un hypnotiseur… Un don très sensible… Il a dû lui falloir beaucoup d'entrainement pour hypnotiser deux personnes à la fois…Un don très dangereux toutefois. Je me demande si son don fonctionne mieux sur les humains ou les vampires.

-Je préfère ne pas le savoir, contrai-je. Je serais très en colère s'il devait me faire faire ce qu'il veut sans que je puisse réagir.

Bella hocha la tête, peu rassurée. Elle était blottie contre Edward. Ils ne s'étaient presque pas quittés, sauf quand Edward devait chasser. A ces moments-là, Jasper prenait la relève, aidant notre sœur grâce à son don. La pauvre était encore bouleversée, et je la comprenais mieux que quiconque ici. Cependant chaque jour nous la voyions redevenir celle qu'elle était, tout en restant près de son fiancé.

Aujourd'hui, nous reprenions les cours. Bella avait insisté pour y aller, même si Edward n'était pas avec elle.

-Je dois bien réapprendre à vivre sans lui, enfin sans qu'il soit à côté de moi en permanence, avait-elle dit au petit-déjeuner.

Je devais l'accompagner au bus avant d'aller moi-même à l'université. Elle se prépara, passant un bon moment à discipliner ses cheveux châtains qui avaient bien poussé.

-Dis Rose, tu me raconteras un jour ?

-Quoi donc ma belle ?

J'étais assise sur son lit, les jambes croisées.

-Ce qui t'est arrivé. J'ai compris à présent pourquoi tu t'es rebellée, lorsqu'Esmée parlait de vos renaissances.

-Oui je l'avoue, j'ai été plutôt cassante, mais je ne voulais pas qu'une humaine, que je méprisais parce qu'elle était humaine justement, sache ma déchéance !

-Tu t'es vengée, mais tu n'as pas pardonné. En fait, tu en veux aux humains.

Elle affirmait cela d'une voix posée, et j'en déduis qu'elle avait longuement réfléchi.

-Tu te trompes Bella. J'en veux aux humains parce que j'aimais ma vie humaine. Et je les méprise parce que je les envie.

-C'est contradictoire… Pourquoi ne pas essayer de vivre comme tu es, en oubliant le passé ?

-Parce que le passé fait partie intégrante de nous. Penses-tu un jour oublier ce qui t'est arrivé ? Penses-tu que, si tu deviens vampire, tu n'auras plus aucune rancune envers Jacob ? Ou envers l'« homme » ?

Elle cessa de se brosser les cheveux, en pleine réflexion.

-Si je deviens vampire… Ce qui n'arrivera sûrement jamais, je pense qu'en effet, je voudrais me venger. Pas de Jacob, parce que pour moi, il a été aussi manipulé que moi, il est aussi victime que moi, mais de ce vampire, de cet « homme », parce qu'il a fait ça pour le plaisir. Faire souffrir les gens me rebute, et j'aime appliquer la maxime : « ne fais pas à autrui ce que tu ne voudrais pas que l'on te fasse ». Mais je doute que nous en arrivions là.

Elle poussa un soupir avant de poser sa brosse puis elle se leva.

-Je suis prête !

Elle enfila son manteau, prit son sac puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'arrêt du bus, à quelques mètres de la grille de la villa. Je la portai jusqu'à la grille puis nous fîmes le reste du chemin à pieds. Enfin le bus arriva, et elle rejoignit ses amis à l'intérieur. Quant à moi, je partis en courant jusqu'à l'université.

_**Pov Bella**_

Mes amies m'attendaient à l'arrêt du bus. Elles devaient commencer à croire que j'étais de santé fragile, vu tous les arrêts maladie qu'apportait Carlisle, mais elles ne montraient rien. Elles m'accueillirent à grands cris.

La journée se passa à peu près bien. Cependant, la foule d'élèves autour de moi me mettait mal à l'aise, et si Amélia n'avait pas été là, j'aurais appelé Esmée pour qu'elle vienne me chercher. Les regards des autres, leurs chuchotements et leur proximité me rendaient faible.

Mais à chaque fois que je rentrais le soir, Edward m'attendait et me bombardait de questions qui me déstabilisaient, voulant savoir chacun de mes mouvements et qui j'avais vu. Parfois, il était agressif quand je ne voulais pas lui répondre, et cela finissait souvent en disputes.

Alors, lorsque le vendredi soir, il me posa la question de trop, je sortis de mes gonds.

-Qui était ce nouveau professeur ? Savais-tu que ton professeur de mathématiques serait absent ?

-Je suis prudente Edward ! Et d'abord, comment le sais-tu, pour mon prof ? Vous me surveillez, c'est ça ? Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi ? Toutes tes questions ont-elles un but ? Parce que si tu sais tout, pourquoi être aussi suspicieux ? A ce que je sache, Alice n'a rien vu ! Ou alors, vous ne me dites pas tout ?

_**Pov Edward**_

Je ne répondis pas, ne voulant pas la mettre encore plus en furie, ni mentir. Et encore moins lui dire la vérité. Je voyais à son regard qu'elle était blessée, qu'elle avait peur, mais j'avais peur moi aussi, et cette peur irrationnelle de la perdre me faisait faire des bêtises.

Finalement, elle partit sans un mot dans sa chambre, me claquant la porte au nez, fermant à clé, pour me dire qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir avant longtemps. Je la laissai faire : elle avait raison dans un sens, j'avais été odieux, mais c'était pour son bien. Elle resta enfermée toute la soirée, grommelant des imprécations après Emmett et moi. Vers 20 h, Esmée l'appela pour manger.

-Je n'ai pas faim, cria-t-elle.

-Houlà, Bella nous fait sa crise d'adolescente, constata Jasper. Elle est encore très remontée.

-Laissons-la alors, accepta Esmée. Tu as joué à l'idiot Edward. Le plus simple aurait été de lui dire. Et je suis toujours persuadée que tu devrais le faire, lui dire tes vraies raisons. Elle comprendra, elle acceptera cette surveillance que vous exercez. Qui ira la voir au lycée lundi ?

-Moi, répondit Jasper. Je la conduirai en voiture, parce qu'Alice a prévu du soleil, et resterai proche des bâtiments.

-Pas d'autres odeurs ? demanda Carlisle, venu se joindre à notre conversation dans la cuisine.

-Non, intervint Rosalie. Et je suis catégorique : parmi les odeurs trouvées la dernière fois, il y avait cet Ivan. Les autres doivent être le reste du clan. J'avoue ne pas avoir fait attention à leurs odeurs lorsqu'ils voulaient prendre Bella comme goûter.

En effet, Bella revenait encore en portant parfois des odeurs que nous avions déjà senties avant son agression, mais nous avions mis du temps avant de mettre un nom sur cette odeur. C'est Rosalie qui avait fait le rapprochement, vu qu'elle avait rencontré Ivan et son clan en chair et en os. Cependant, les odeurs que Bella portait sur elle maintenant étaient faibles, et depuis que nous avions mis en place notre surveillance, les odeurs provenaient des amis de Bella, de leurs vêtements précisément. Le vampire devait les hypnotiser pour suivre l'évolution de Bella.

-Il faut les trouver, et vite. Bella est en danger, plus que jamais.

-Mais Carlisle, comment faire ? Il semble qu'ils soient très forts pour la traque, et se cacher est apparemment une deuxième nature.

-Ne nous décourageons pas Emmett, répondit notre père. Ils feront forcément une erreur.

-Espérons qu'elle survienne avant qu'ils ne s'en reprennent à Bella… murmurai-je, mettant fin à la discussion.

Mais malgré cet incident, j'eus le culot de retourner vers mon aimée dans la nuit, et au matin, quand elle me vit, elle me sourit, crochetant ma nuque de ses bras. Bella restait Bella ! Finalement, je me décidai.

-Bella, sois sérieuse un instant, veux-tu ?

Elle cessa tout mouvement, croyant sûrement que j'avais du mal à me retenir. Elle s'éloigna, le visage chagriné. Je m'avançai et plantai mes yeux dans les siens pour être sûr d'avoir toute son attention.

-Ecoute Bella, je sais que j'ai mal agi hier…

-Oui, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Son ton était froid, mais ses yeux semblaient dire qu'elle avait cessé d'être fâchée.

-Tu te souviens des odeurs que nous avions repérées avant que ta rencontre avec "l'homme" ?

Elle hocha la tête, grave tout à coup.

-Il s'agit du dénommé Ivan. Et c'est la même odeur que nous avions sentie sur toi quand…

Elle déglutit, mal à l'aise, et baissa les yeux. Je lui pris la main, la laissant faire le premier pas, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Tu comprends donc que nous ne pouvons te laisser sans surveillance. Il y va de ta vie Bella… Il est très joueur apparemment, et m'est avis qu'il ne veut pas se contenter de te tuer : il va jouer avec toi.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure étranglé, et sa frêle main serrait convulsivement la mienne.

-Tu seras toujours sous la protection de l'un des nôtres. Avec un peu de chance, il nous croira faibles parce que végétariens, mais il se détrompera vite.

Ses yeux revinrent sur moi, effarés.

-Non Edward ! Vous ne devez pas mettre votre vie en danger pour moi ! Ils sont plusieurs, et tu viens de dire que vous ne serez qu'un à chaque fois…

-Nous savons nous libérer en cas d'urgence.

Elle se leva d'un bond.

-Je refuse que vous mettiez vos vies en danger, cracha-t-elle. Si jamais je te vois près de moi Edward, tout seul, gare à toi !

-Mais enfin Bella…

-Tu ne comprends pas ? C'est pour toi que j'ai peur, pour vous ! Je ne suis qu'une humaine, tu me l'as suffisamment répété, et je suis prête à mourir si ça peut vous épargner !

Une larme roula sur sa joue, puis une autre, et encore une, suivies de plusieurs. Je fus près d'elle, l'entourant de mes bras.

-Chut Bella, calme-toi ! Moi aussi j'ai peur pour toi, tu ne peux savoir à quel point ! Mais tu oublies une chose mon amour : nous sommes vampires ! Nous sommes à même de te protéger, quel que soit leur nombre. Nous sommes une famille, et je vois mal Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Esmée ou Carlisle abandonner un de leurs enfants.

Les pleurs de Bella se calmèrent un peu, et elle se laissa aller dans mes bras. Je nous ramenai près du lit où je m'assis, ma tendre sur mes genoux.

-Ne pleure plus Bella ! Pour le moment, ils nous observent. Jouons plus malins qu'eux, en apprenant de leurs faiblesses ! Mais pour l'instant, tu vas manger !

Elle rit, un petit rire étranglé, tremblotant. Je l'embrassai dans les cheveux avant de la faire se lever, puis nous descendîmes à la cuisine. Esmée était déjà partie chez un client, et Carlisle à l'hôpital. Jasper arriva en sifflotant.

-Alors Bella, prête pour le lycée ?

Elle me jeta un regard mauvais : elle avait compris que Jasper serait son ange-gardien aujourd'hui.

-Oui, si on veut.

Elle grignota un peu avant de passer à la salle de bain. Jasper me rassura, me disant que tout irait bien, puis il partit avec ma douce Bella dans sa voiture, l'amenant au lycée. Dès ce moment, je tournai en rond.

* * *

><p><strong>Ils savent donc qui en a après Bella... Reste à savoir s'ils réussiront à le coincer à temps... <strong>

**Au prochain chapitre, les évènements se précipitent un peu, avec une destination exotique. **

**Un grand merci à Evelyne-raconte pour son aide lors de la chasse aux fautes ^^.**

**Ah, j'oubliais ! Un OS est disponible sur mon profil : "Un horrible sacrifice". Attention : ne pas se fier au titre...**

**A dimanche pour la suite. Bisous**


	16. Chapitre 15 : Voyage

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Je vous adresse un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews ! J'adore lire vos réactions (surtout concernant Ivan ^^). Merci à Clairouille59, Yukina21, calimero59, aelita48, Galswinthe, xenarielle93, bellardtwilight, choukinette76, Mamanlily, Titie, htray2000, Asuna93, Minomina, et vavounette.**

**Merci aussi aux non-inscrites !**

**rose : Pas mal de monde voudrait que les Cullen attrappent Ivan. Mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite ! Merci d'avoir laissé une review.**

**aussidagility : Je comprend que tu le détestes. C'est une réaction normale je pense... Et tu vas le détester encvore plus dans les chapitres qui vont suivre. Merci pour ta reveiw.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seul le déroulement de l'histoire est de moi. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 15 : Voyage<span>

**_Pov Ivan_**

Allons bon… Ils exerçaient une surveillance constante sur mon repas, et semblaient vouloir le garder. Les jours avaient passé depuis celui où je m'étais tant amusé, trente-huit exactement, et toutes nos excursions pour l'espionner échouaient. Les Cullen se révélaient très fort dans la protection de leur humaine, et plusieurs fois nous nous étions battus, mais force était de constater que lorsque nous étions les uns contre les autres, nous étions à force égale.

-Et pourquoi ne pas utiliser l'un d'entre eux ? Proposa Igor, alors que je tournais en rond, comme tous les jours, espérant trouver une idée. Il suffirait de l'hypnotiser, comme tu sais si bien le faire. Ton humaine ne pourra pas résister contre sa force, et si tu sais bien choisir ton allié involontaire, tu pourras même évincer les autres.

-Penses-tu à la grande brute qui rigole toujours ?

-Oui, exactement ! Pourquoi chercher loin ? C'est bientôt son tour de la surveiller si je ne m'abuse, sachant que cela fait un moment qu'il ne l'a pas fait. Il sera seul, et rien ne nous empêchera de le maîtriser pendant que tu l'hypnotises.

-Merci Igor ! Je te revaudrais cela ! Allons, en chasse ! Je dois être en forme pour ce jour-là.

Nous partîmes en direction de Hoonah, à l'ouest de Juneau.

**_Pov Bella_**

J'étais de nouveau heureuse. Certes, des cauchemars revenaient souvent, hantant mes nuits, mais Edward savait à coup sûr me rassurer. Jacob avait appelé plusieurs fois, et bien que je sache qu'il n'y était pour rien, j'avais peur de ce grand gars baraqué, à la peau bronzée et aux cheveux longs. Mais je me forçais, pour l'amitié que portait mon père à son père, à dépasser ma peur et je réussis à sortir six fois en ville avec lui qui faisait le voyage jusqu'à Juneau. Bien sûr, un Cullen m'accompagnait à chaque fois, mais pas Edward. En effet, mon fiancé semblait en vouloir vraiment à Jacob, et ce n'est qu'avec beaucoup de persuasion que je réussissais à obtenir l'autorisation d'aller en ville. Cependant il acceptait volontiers les coups de fils du Quileute, et j'espérais qu'un jour toute barrière serait abattue, du moins de mon côté.

Ma vie au lycée se passait bien. Les cours se finissaient bientôt, et les vacances annonçaient ce fameux voyage, dans le sud. Esmée avait déjà tout préparé, même si le départ était dans une semaine. A la rentrée, tout recommencerait : la surveillance constante, les cours, les devoirs…Mais j'avais une semaine pour me libérer l'esprit, et je voulais essayer une chose : aller plus loin avec Edward. En effet, nous ne dépassions jamais le stade du baiser, mais mes pauvres hormones en prenaient un coup à chaque fois qu'il se séparait de moi, prétextant que mon sang l'attirait autant. Sauf que ses yeux n'étaient plus aussi noirs qu'avant.

J'étais à la salle de bain, me préparant pour aller au lycée, quand Esmée vint toquer à ma porte. Son air inquiet m'intrigua.

-Oui ?

-Bella… Mets des affaires légères… Nous partons en vacances.

-Mais… Les cours ne s'arrêtent qu'en fin de semaine !

Elle allait parler mais se ravisa.

-Bella, tu es intelligente, alors ne pose pas de question et dépêche-toi de t'habiller ! Nous partons dans dix minutes. J'ai fini de tout préparer cette nuit.

Ce départ précipité n'augurait rien de bon mais j'obéis et m'habillai en quatrième vitesse, bien moins vite qu'un vampire cependant. Sortie de la salle de bain, je vis Alice qui m'attendait.

-Alice, que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien, rien.

Mais elle n'était pas joyeuse, et elle me prit dans ses bras pour descendre jusqu'au salon où tous les Cullen discutaient à voix basse, trop basse pour que j'entende. Je n'eus pas le temps de demander ce qu'il se passait qu'Edward me prit dans ses bras sans que je puisse protester et m'amena à la voiture. Alice et Jasper montèrent avec nous.

-Edward, dis-je froidement, que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien du tout. Nous avons juste décidé d'aller en vacances plus tôt.

Ruminant, je m'enfonçai dans le siège, contemplant la neige au-dehors.

-Allez, ne boude pas, me dit Alice. Tu verras, nous allons nous amuser comme des folles ! Certes, il n'y a pas de magasins, mais nous trouverons quelque chose à faire !

-Enfin une bonne nouvelle, grommelai-je entre mes dents.

Un silence suivit, un très long silence. Les arbres enneigés défilaient à une allure folle, laissant derrière nous la ville et le froid. Au bout d'une heure, Edward brisa enfin le silence.

-Je ne les entends plus, on dirait qu'ils nous ont lâchés.

-Cela ne change rien Edward, tu le sais.

De quoi parlaient-ils ?

-Edward ?

Je devais être plus effrayée que je ne le pensais, parce que ma voix était enrouée, ma gorge nouée.

-Edward, que se passe-t-il ? Ne rien savoir est si effrayant !

-Ivan et son clan… Ils étaient proches de la maison, et nous avons décidé de nous éloigner un temps.

Mais il ne me disait pas tout, j'en étais sûre. Cependant, je n'ajoutai rien, sachant qu'il ne me dirait rien de plus s'il s'agissait de ma sécurité. Le voyage jusqu'à l'aéroport dura deux heures, puis nous prîmes l'avion, direction la Nouvelle-Calédonie, ou plutôt une des îles privées à proximité, que les Cullen avaient acheté. Les Cullen étaient silencieux, sans exception. Je suis sûre que les seuls bruits qu'ils entendaient étaient ceux des battements de mon cœur.

Je mâchouillais un bâton de réglisse, perdue dans mes pensées. Pourquoi un tel voyage ? Je veux bien qu'Ivan fasse peur aux Cullen, je veux bien qu'ils cherchent à mettre de la distance, mais la phrase d'Alice revenait comme une vague, venant perturber le fil de mes réflexions. « Ça ne change rien. » Changer quoi ? Une vision, assurément. Mais quel genre ? Etais-je aussi en danger que cela ? Alice avait-elle vue ma mort malgré les efforts des Cullen ? Je ne voulais pas mourir, plus maintenant que j'avais le parfait bonheur à portée de main, qui était personnifié en la personne d'Edward. Je m'étais trop battue pour voir mes efforts réduits à néant. Finalement mes yeux se fermèrent et je sombrai pour trois heures.

Le voyage jusqu'à l'île se déroula dans l'émerveillement : des dauphins nageaient autour de notre bateau, passant d'un côté à l'autre en plongeant. Alice était aux anges, et sa bonne humeur me contamina. Aussi c'est joyeuse que je débarquai sur l'île privée des Cullen, baptisée « Eternité ».

-Comment la trouves-tu ? Me glissa Edward à l'oreille, de son ténor si doux et envoûtant.

-C'est… magnifique, chuchotai-je. Ce sable, ces arbres si majestueux, si exotiques, ces chants d'oiseaux… Et tout ça est à vous ?

-Eh oui, assura Esmée en me prenant par les épaules. Alors tu es ici chez toi, tout comme l'île est à mes autres enfants. Alors fais comme chez toi Bella ! Allons voir la maison !

La maison était typique des îles : des murs en bambous et en bois, un toit de feuilles, et des plantes gigantesques devant. Nous entrâmes à l'intérieur, et j'y retrouvai le décor riche des Cullen.

**_Pov Alice_**

Bella était en sécurité, pour le moment en tout cas. J'avais vraiment eu peur, lorsque j'avais eu ma vision : Emmett, visiblement hypnotisé, enlevait Bella, puis je voyais Bella morte. Ces deux flashs m'avaient paniquée et après avoir raconté la vision à Carlisle et la famille, décision avait été prise de partir. La vision que j'avais eue dans l'avion m'avait rassurée : Bella était toujours en danger, mais pas morte. Emmett ne revenait plus, ce qui voulait dire que les plans du fameux Ivan avaient changé. Je savais qu'Ivan passerait à l'attaque, je l'avais vu il y a plusieurs semaines, avant même que Bella ne se fasse violer. J'en avais parlé avec Edward et Carlisle, et nous avions décidé d'attendre pour voir si cette vision changeait.

-Alors Bella, comment trouves-tu votre chambre ?

Ma sœur me regarda, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle semblait avoir oublié sa rancune envers nous et notre silence.

-Elle est très jolie. La moustiquaire ajoute un charme…

Elle avait un air songeur qui devint découragé.

-Non, oublie ! A mon avis, Edward ne songera pas à ça…

Je me rapprochai de Bella qui soupirait et la fis asseoir.

-Quelque chose ne va pas avec mon idiot de frère ? Demandai-je, sachant qu'il n'était pas aux écoutes.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça… Mais je voudrais tant… que notre relation évolue ! Malheureusement…

-Ecoute Bella, dis-je, légèrement tendue, tu sais que c'est compliqué. Edward a peur pour toi, c'est risqué pour ta vie.

-Mais je m'en moque ! Répliqua-t-elle en haussant le ton. J'en veux plus ! Sait-il à quel point c'est… frustrant ?

Elle rougit énormément, apportant son odeur à mes narines. Je cessai de respirer, par automatisme. Bella baissa la tête, soupirant.

-Remarque, s'il a la même réaction que toi dès que je rougis, mieux vaut que nous ne nous approchions plus. Excuse-moi…

Elle se leva, reniflant, mais je la rattrapai en un clin d'œil.

-Bella, dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras tandis qu'elle commençait à sangloter, ne pleure pas. Nous t'avons expliqué ce qu'impliquait de vivre avec nous, tu sais ce que cela veut dire. Edward t'aime, vraiment, et il est aussi frustré que toi. Il ne le montre pas, c'est tout. Ce moment viendra, c'est certain, et je te promets que tu seras heureuse d'avoir autant attendu.

Je me tus, l'amenant de nouveau sur le lit, où elle s'apaisa, la tête sur mon épaule. Edward vint prendre le relai, de retour de sa chasse.

_**Pov Edward**_

Bella avait fait un somme, puis je lui avais proposé une balade dans l'île. Elle s'extasiait du moindre bruit, de la moindre chose qu'elle voyait.

-Oh que c'est beau ! Edward, tu as vu ce rocher ? On dirait une tortue ! Et là, cette fleur ! Regarde ses couleurs !

Elle courait à droite, à gauche, libre de toute peur, de toute angoisse concernant ses traqueurs. Nous étions à l'autre bout de l'île, là où aucun membre de ma famille ne pouvait nous déranger. Je la suivais, lui cachant mon trouble de la savoir ainsi traquée, et je me montrais aussi joyeux que possible.

-Oui Bella, j'ai vu. Allez, on continue !

Nous gravîmes une petite côte pour déboucher sur un lagon.

-Waouh ! Souffla Bella. L'eau est si belle, si bleue !

Je lui pris la main et la tirai, descendant vers l'eau si attirante.

-Bella ?

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, rougissante, ce qui m'amena à penser qu'elle songeait à la même chose que moi.

-Tu… voudrais bien te baigner avec moi ?

Elle hocha la tête, les yeux brillants. Elle se dévêtit à l'abri d'un fourré tandis que je faisais de même sur la petite plage de sable fin. Enfin elle fut devant mon regard, sublime en sous-vêtements, et nous entrâmes dans l'eau, main dans la main, les yeux dans les yeux. L'eau clapotait autour de moi, et Bella soupira d'aise en entrant dans l'eau qui devait être chaude pour elle. Nous avançâmes jusqu'à avoir de l'eau jusqu'à la poitrine, puis je l'attirai contre mon torse. Bella approcha son visage du mien, me faisant inhaler son adorable odeur.

-Edward… susurra-t-elle, merci, merci pour tout !

-De rien ma Bella, mais je rêve de t'offrir tellement plus !

- Alors, offre-le-moi !

Nous parlions du même sujet, j'en étais sûr, mais je ne pouvais le lui donner : si nous passions à l'acte, je mettais sa vie en jeu, et je ne le supportais pas. Soudain, elle accrocha ses jambes autour de mon bassin, se collant encore plus à moi tandis que j'avançais toujours dans l'eau azur. Ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes, les entraînant dans un ballet endiablé. Ses lèvres, chaudes, se pressaient sur les miennes, et je sentais toute sa volonté pour me faire perdre mon contrôle.

-Bella, la pressai-je, calme-toi !

-Non, je te veux ! Prouve-moi que tu m'aimes !

Que me demandait-elle là ? Je l'aimais à la folie, à en mourir, mais elle exigeait là un souhait que je ne pouvais réaliser tant qu'elle serait humaine ! J'avais de plus en plus de mal à penser normalement, et un puissant désir s'empara de moi : oui, je voulais Bella, je la désirais comme elle me désirait. Le dilemme de savoir si je préférais accéder à son désir ou assurer sa survie m'était de moins en moins difficile : il était si simple de la contenter, et moi avec ! Mes mains caressaient son corps, suivant ses épaules, son dos, sa chute de reins, ses fesses, la portant et l'amenant plus près de moi. Ses mains à elle se baladaient partout sur moi, principalement sur ma poitrine et mon dos. De temps en temps, elle agrippait mes cheveux et ses baisers se faisaient plus enflammés que jamais. C'est au moment où j'allais dégrafer son soutien-gorge que je pris conscience de ce que j'allais faire, aussi remis-je mes mains sous ses fesses, la maintenant contre moi, tandis qu'elle ne cherchait plus à aller plus loin, se contentant de baisers follement tendres qui traduisaient son amour pour moi.

**_Pov Carlisle_**

Alice nous avait prévenus, et nous avions préféré prendre la fuite, au moins le temps de préparer un plan. Ivan semblait une forte tête, et son dernier stratagème aurait dû conduire Bella à la mort, quels que soient nos efforts. Heureusement, Ivan ne le savait pas, et il avait changé de plan cependant, la vie de notre fille tenait toujours à un fil.

-A ton avis, pourquoi un tel acharnement ?

Esmée lisait un magazine de décoration, mais cette situation la tracassait. Je pris mon temps pour répondre, parce que ma femme n'était pas la seule à réfléchir à ce problème.

-J'ai une théorie, qui vaut ce qu'elle vaut. L'odeur de Bella provoque, pour ceux qui ne savent pas résister, une accoutumance, une attirance hors du commun. Peut-être certains sont-ils plus réceptifs, tels Ivan, Jane, Edward ou Jasper, mais une fois que l'individu est habitué, l'attirance devient moindre. Edward et Jasper ont passé outre leur attirance, ils ont approché Bella, ont senti l'odeur de près, l'ont touchée, Jane également. Si Ivan pouvait être contrôlé, il lui suffirait de toucher Bella je pense, de la sentir tout en étant proche, et de ne pas la mordre. Ainsi l'attirance qu'il éprouve et qui confine à la folie, à l'envoûtement, finirait peut-être.

-Mais ce n'est pas le cas, rétorqua Esmée. Ivan est un nomade, chef de clan qui plus est, et rien ne l'arrêtera, sauf la mort de Bella.

-Nous l'en empêcherons Esmée, je te le promets.

Je pris ma femme dans mes bras et l'embrassai tendrement, la gardant dans mes bras, savourant l'instant présent : calme, sans peur, sans danger immédiat, sans autre préoccupation que ce que nous allions faire à manger à Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella l'a encore échappé belle... Pour le moment !<strong>

**Une impression à donner sur le chapitre ? **

**La suite risque d'être mouvementée. Une idée sur ce qu'il va pouvoir se passer ?**

**A dimanche pour la suite.**

**Bisous**


	17. Chapitre 16 : Pacte et rapt

**Bonjour**

**On retrouve ici nos amoureux favoris. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. On verra à nouveau un personnage qui, je pense, ne vous avait pas manqué.**

**Un grand merci à toutes celles qui me laissent des reviews et qui me mettent en alerte et/ou favoris. Merci à htray2000, Titie, Mamanlily, Asuna93, xenarielle93, Minomina, choukinette76, Miss Sadique, aelita48, Yukina21, Clairouille59, Galswinthe, bellardtwilight et calimero59 pour leurs reviews.**

**aussidagility : **ne t'inquiète pas, Emmett ne fera rien. Ivan trouvera un autre moyen pour atteindre Bella. Merci pour ta review**.**

**rose : **Tu as raison pour Ivan : si Bella ne vient pas à lui, il ira à Bella... Merci pour ta review**.**

**Je ne m'étends pas, je vous souhaite juste une bonne lecture.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de S. Meyer.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 18 : PacteRapt

_**Pov Bella**_

Le soir était tombé, et nous avions regardé le soleil se coucher. Nous n'étions pas passé à l'acte, mais ce moment dans la mer avait été si merveilleux, empreint de calme, de sérénité, d'amour, que je n'avais même pas songé à protester lorsqu'Edward m'avait ramenée vers le rivage pour m'allonger sur le sable et regarder le coucher de soleil, l'un contre l'autre. Puis il m'avait ramenée à la maison, ou plutôt la villa, vu la grandeur de l'édifice, et je m'étais endormie dans ses bras, heureuse et apaisée de toute tension.

A mon réveil, la villa était calme. Une présence fraîche se tenait dans mon dos, rassurante, et le bruit des vagues me parvenait. Par paresse, je refusais d'ouvrir les yeux, me contentant de profiter de cette félicité qui s'était emparée de moi, écoutant le chant des oiseaux, succombant aux caresses de mon fiancé.

-Je sais que tu ne dors plus mon amour, et Alice me hurle dans sa tête de te faire manger car ton estomac est très bruyant.

Il pouffa avant de m'embrasser, ce qui me fit ouvrir les yeux. Je me tournai vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres, puis je lui rendis son baiser.

-Alors Alice peut être rassurée : je suis sûre que tu ne me laisseras pas mourir de faim. Toi et Esmée n'oublierez jamais un de mes repas. Est-ce que je me trompe ?

-Tu as entièrement raison. Maintenant, debout !

Il se leva, me tirant vers lui d'un geste brusque. Je me retrouvai à l'abri de ses bras musclés, si protecteurs, puis nous nous rendîmes dans la cuisine, à l'autre bout de la maison. Esmée m'y avait servi un repas plantureux, pour ne pas changer, et je dus faire bonne figure en goûtant à tout, ne voulant la vexer pour rien au monde. Ensuite, je passai la journée avec Edward, dans ses bras protecteurs, à nous balader, nous baigner, nous émerveiller des couleurs de la Nouvelle-Calédonie.

Une chose me perturbait encore : la manière dont Edward et moi nous étions rapprochés la veille. Jamais nous n'étions allés aussi loin, et je n'avais rien dit lorsqu'il nous avait ramenés vers le rivage. Ce moment, si merveilleux, si doux, si intense, m'avait fait du bien, et j'en remerciai Edward. Il avait su me donner plus, sans dépasser les limites qu'il s'était fixé.

-Edward ?

-Hmm ?

Nous étions dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tous deux allongés sur le sable chaud, à regarder les bateaux au loin, les vagues s'écraser sur la plage, à écouter les mouettes crier. Edward embrassait souvent mon visage, mes lèvres, mon nez, mon front, mes pommettes, ou mon cou, provoquant des milliers de papillons dans mon ventre.

-Dis-moi Edward, quand rentrerons-nous ?

-Tu es pressée ?

Il arborait son sourire en coin, celui qui me faisait craquer.

-Pas techniquement, mais nous avons un mariage à préparer. A ce propos, tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis ?

-Plaît-il ?

Je soupirai : à première vue, il restait campé sur ses positions.

-Sur ma mortalité.

Il se rallongea, regardant le ciel bleu.

-Bella... Comment veux-tu que je m'y résolve ? La mortalité est une des plus belles choses à mes yeux, et je me refuse de te l'enlever. De plus, ton âme...

-Mon âme rejoindra la tienne, le coupai-je abruptement. Où qu'elle soit, elle y a sa place. Je t'en prie, accepte de me rendre comme toi...

Il gémit tout bas, mais pas assez pour que je ne l'entende pas.

-Bella, si tu savais comme il est dur de te refuser quelque chose !

Le silence revint, mais je sentais qu'Edward réfléchissait beaucoup. Les minutes passèrent, sans que l'un de nous n'ouvre la bouche, mais ce silence n'était pas gênant : juste un silence de réflexion. Soudain, il se redressa, trop vite pour mes pauvres yeux.

-J'ai une idée !

Il sembla s'apercevoir de mon trouble face à son changement de position, de comportement, car il me prit la main doucement.

-Calme-toi Bella, tout va bien ! Ton cœur semble parti pour dépasser le mur du son, pouffa-t-il pour me changer les idées, ce qui fonctionna très bien.

Il laissa passer quelques secondes, histoire de me laisser le temps de diminuer le rythme des battements de mon cœur.

-Bien, voilà ! Je disais donc que j'avais eu une idée : faisons un marché si tu veux bien !

Je le regardai, curieuse mais méfiante. Jusqu'ici, la plupart des marchés que j'avais passés avec lui étaient à son avantage, et je sentais que celui-ci serait pareil. Pourtant je lui fis signe de continuer.

-Alors voilà ce que je te propose : attend deux ans ! Vis ta vie humaine, profite de tes amis, de ta mortalité, amuse-toi comme n'importe quelle jeune fille, et au terme de ces deux ans, je te transformerai.

-Mais deux ans, c'est une éternité ! M'exclamai-je.

Il éclata de rire face à mes propos, me vexant.

-Allons Bella, ne prends pas la mouche ! Mais avoue que tes paroles sont hilarantes ! Non, sérieusement, tu comprendras pourquoi j'exige que tu vives pleinement lorsque tu seras comme nous.

Il me fixa tendrement, ses yeux plongés dans les miens.

-Je ne veux en aucun cas que tu regrettes ton acte Bella, comme Rosalie.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche mais il m'empêcha de parler.

-Non, ne dis rien. Tu es précieuse, très précieuse à mes yeux, et je veux que tes décisions soient mûrement réfléchies. Carlisle sera de mon avis, tout comme Esmée, j'en suis sûr. Essaie de comprendre mon point de vue, comme je m'efforce de comprendre le tien. Tu m'as demandé l'immortalité en développant tes arguments, et j'ai pris le temps de réfléchir durant plusieurs mois. J'accepte, parce que j'espère, en pur égoïste que je suis, que ceci nous rapprochera, et que notre amour pourra être vécu pleinement, sans que je me retienne, mais je ne veux pas que tu sois lésée. Je suis devenu vampire par la force, sans possibilité de choix. Je sais à présent que si je l'avais eu, ce fameux choix, jamais je n'aurais accepté, ou du moins pas sans une compensation. Toi tu as ce choix, tu as la possibilité de choisir entre une vie immortelle, pleine de contraintes, et une vie humaine, plus courte mais tellement pleine de plaisirs ! Bella, seras-tu sûre de ne pas vouloir être mère ? De ne plus vouloir sentir le soleil sur ta peau ? D'avoir toujours cette sensation de manque, cette affreuse brûlure au fond de la gorge, parce que ton corps réclamera du sang ?

Ce fut à moi de le regarder, de plonger mes yeux dans les siens, pour lui montrer ma détermination.

-Edward, tout ce que tu me dis me conforte dans mon idée : je veux devenir comme toi, t'aider dans cette épreuve, ne plus te laisser seul, te soutenir, mais surtout t'aimer. Je veux pouvoir te toucher, et que tu me sentes. Je veux pouvoir te hurler que je t'aime, et t'en crever les tympans. Je veux être ton égale, pouvoir t'embrasser sans que tu ne te retiennes, sans que tu ne sois tenté par mon sang, sans que tu ne veuilles prendre ma vie. J'ai bien réfléchi moi aussi, et oui, je le veux, autant que je veux m'unir à toi. Alors ne me dis plus de réfléchir plus, ma décision est prise. Ces deux ans vont être longs pour moi, mais je les accepte, parce que je sais qu'en refusant je te ferais mal, et ça je ne peux le concevoir.

Son sourire devint peu à peu éclatant, et il me serra dans ses bras, respirant mes cheveux.

-Oh Bella ! Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureux ! Pas de t'ôter la vie bien sûr, mais tes paroles...

Je crus entendre un sanglot, mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Je cherchai ses lèvres qu'il m'offrit, et notre baiser fut un moment enchanteur.

_**Pov Caius**_

Mon plan avait fonctionné : Bella, cette humaine si arrogante, qui avait cru pouvoir m'échapper, ne serait jamais comme nous. Mes frères n'en savaient rien, et jamais ils ne le sauraient : eux aussi s'étaient épris de la jeune fille, et ils la vénéraient. Chaque jour, ou presque, j'entendais ses louanges : sa beauté, son parfum, son courage, sa ténacité, etc., etc...

Mais il m'en fallait plus pour me laisser attendrir, et en ce moment, la jeune Bella courait à sa perte, purement et simplement. Aro nous avait appris, à Marcus et à moi, que le jeune Edward avait décidé de la transformer, dans un délai de quelques années. Et j'avais bien ri, laissant mes frères incrédules. Oh oui, j'aimais cette saveur, ce parfum de pouvoir et de savoir : savoir qu'en décidant de la rendre comme nous, tous ceux qui l'aimaient et qui désiraient la voir devenir notre égale la menaient à sa perte. J'aimais, non j'adorais ce sentiment de supériorité, et j'étais prêt à admirer cette catastrophe.

_**Pov Carlisle**_

Nous étions au calme, et je profitai de ce moment de répit, sans tension, sans stress. Esmée était dans mes bras, se délassant de toutes les tensions accumulées depuis quelques mois. Elle ronronnait presque, et je devais sûrement faire de même. Quel bien-être ! Alice et Jasper étaient partis explorer l'île, avec des sacs à dos : nous ne les verrions pas avant plusieurs jours. Rosalie et Emmett avaient repris le bateau et étaient retournés sur l'île principale, dormant le jour, ou faisant semblant, et s'amusant la nuit dans les casinos ou les dancings et les fêtes. Seuls Edward et Bella restaient à proximité, surtout pour le confort de Bella. Elle semblait insouciante des projets d'Ivan, mais il faut dire que nous ne lui en avions rien dit : Edward refusait de la mettre au courant, pour qu'elle ne prenne pas peur. Un bruit me fit lever la tête : Edward revenait avec sa fiancée.

-Non, rigolait Bella, arrête Edward ! Mais… Edward, tes parents…

Elle soupira avant de se remettre à rire. Je les entendis aller dans la cuisine, où une boisson fraîche attendait notre fille.

-Dis Carlisle, tu crois qu'elle se plaira en vampire ?

Esmée s'inquiétait toujours pour son « bébé », comme elle l'appelait.

-Bien sûr ! Elle le répète sans arrêt ! Maintenant, est-ce qu'Edward acceptera cette décision ? Telle est la question.

-Je suis sûre que oui. Il l'aime, elle l'aime, ils veulent rester ensemble.

Nous entendîmes un éclat de rire, puis un bruit de casse, ce qui fit lever Esmée d'un bond. Elle alla dans la cuisine, et je la suivis, m'arrêtant cependant à la salle à manger.

-Bella ?

Une vrai mère-poule ma chère Esmée ! Edward rigola à mes pensées.

-Que veux-tu Carlisle, me dit mon fils, Bella est si fragile ! Comme un bébé !

-Je ne suis pas un bébé ! Cria Bella de la cuisine, tandis qu'Edward et moi étions dans la salle à manger.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Oh, rien. Je chatouillais Bella, et elle a bousculé son verre qui est tombé à terre.

Je ris : Bella était toujours aussi maladroite ! Mais Edward redevint vite sérieux.

-Carlisle, nous avons discuté tous les deux, et nous sommes parvenus à un accord.

-Ah ?

-Oui. Deux ans, c'est le délai que je lui ai demandé.

-Et elle a accepté ?

-Oui. Nous nous marierons avant, pour qu'elle puisse inviter ses amis humains.

-Sage décision ! Je suis content pour vous deux.

Je lui étreignis l'épaule, heureux pour eux, pour nous. Alice sera ravie de cette décision, pensais-je, elle n'hésitera pas à exagérer.

Ce fut au tour d'Edward de rire :

-Oui, tu as raison ! Elle va être infernale !

Bella arriva, porteuse d'un nouveau verre de citronnade, suivie d'Esmée. Nous nous installâmes devant un film, devant lequel nous rîmes beaucoup.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pov Edward<em>**

Nous étions sur le chemin du retour : les visions d'Alice étaient moins alarmantes, et Carlisle ne pouvait plus se permettre d'être absent à l'hôpital de Juneau. Nous étions donc dans l'avion, en train de regarder un film catastrophe, quand Jasper me tira de mes pensées.

-Carlisle, comment ferons-nous une fois rentrés ? Je veux dire, comment allons-nous protéger Bella ?

J'aurais bien répliqué, mais Carlisle m'en empêcha.

« Il faut aborder le sujet Edward, tu le sais très bien. Bella a le droit de savoir. »

Je n'étais pas tout à fait d'accord, mais il restait mon père, et j'avais promis de m'en remettre à ses décisions, quoi qu'il arrive. Notre père réfléchit, prenant son temps. Il me cachait ses pensées, mais je suis sûr que c'était pour ne pas être influencé si sa décision ne me convenait pas.

-Je pense, commença-t-il doucement, que la meilleure chose à faire est de faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit jamais seule, puis de tendre un piège à Ivan. Il n'est pas sain de rester dans un climat de tension, nous en sortirions perdants. Je n'aime pas la violence, mais nous devons pousser Ivan à réagir.

A ces paroles, je sentis ma douce Bella frémir. Que pensait-elle ? Qu'imaginait-elle ? Carlisle poursuivit.

-Continuer ainsi serait mettre Bella en grand danger, nous l'avons vu. Aussi, je pense que nous aviserons une fois sur place, après avoir vu la réaction d'Ivan face à notre départ.

Jasper opina, à l'instar du reste de la famille. Esmée s'inquiétait de la réussite du plan de Carlisle, bien qu'elle lui fasse confiance aveuglément. Notre avion atterrit une heure plus tard, à Juneau. Il faisait nuageux, comme la plupart du temps, aussi pouvions-nous sortir en plein jour. Nos voitures nous attendaient, prêtes à repartir pour la villa qui se trouvait à la sortie de la ville. Une fois là-bas, Esmée s'attela au rangement des valises de Bella et la sienne, laissant les autres se débrouiller.

-C'est pas juste, râla Emmett. Si j'étais humain, tu le ferais aussi pour moi Esmée ?

-Sans doute. Mais tu n'es pas humain, parce que tu t'es cru plus fort qu'un ours.

-Maintenant, je le suis, répliqua mon frère en bombant le torse, fier comme un paon, ce qui fit sourire Esmée.

-Mais oui mon fils. Alors va tuer un grizzli, tes yeux sont noirs !

Emmett éclata de rire puis entraîna Rosalie avec lui dehors. Bella me retint alors que j'allais les suivre.

-Fais attention, me dit-elle simplement.

Je cherchai une parole cachée mais n'en trouvai pas, aussi rejoignis-je mon frère et ma sœur.

_**Pov Alice**_

J'avais suivi Emmett, Rosalie et Edward, accompagnée de mon mari, et nous nous retrouvâmes tous face à une famille d'ours.

-Laissez-les moi ! Hurla Emmett en courant vers eux, les mains en avant, prêt à bondir.

-Je ne tiens pas à déchirer ma robe, renifla Rosalie avec mépris. Viens Alice, allons voir si quelque chose de meilleur et de moins violent ne nous attend pas quelque part. Laissons ce gros bêta avec ses fauves ! Peut-être arriveront-ils à le dompter ?

Elle partit, laissant son mari faire face aux ours, juste pour nous prouver qu'il était plus fort qu'eux. Il se vanterait à son retour, aucun doute, mais nous étions habitués à ses gamineries. Il sauta sur le plus gros, faisant pousser à l'animal un grand rugissement, quand Rose m'appela. J'allais la rejoindre lorsqu'Edward me retint par le bras.

-Alice, tu n'as rien vu au sujet de Bella ?

-Non Edward, sinon tu l'aurais su. Sois tranquille, Ivan semble s'être calmé !

L'ayant tranquillisé, je retrouvai ma sœur, pour savourer ces deux jours de chasse. Nous trouvâmes une horde de renne, puis un couple de chat sauvage. Notre festin commençait.

**_Pov Esmée_**

Bella dormait au premier. J'entendais sa respiration calme et régulière, et cela m'apaisait : elle avait encore un refuge, un lieu où ses soucis s'envolaient durant quelques heures. Refuge que nous, vampires, ne pouvions avoir.

J'étais dans le salon, à travailler sur un contrat avec un client canadien qui voulait que je refasse tous ses meubles. Les humains ont parfois de drôles d'idées. Mais je rédigeai ce contrat avec le plus de sérieux possible, cherchant déjà des idées de meubles de cuisine, pièce à refaire en urgence selon le client.

J'avais trouvé cette passion de la restauration des meubles, mais passer à la fabrication était autre, et je demandais plus de temps. Ou bien peut-être prendrai-je des meubles vieux, pour les restaurer, créant ainsi un autre charme que des meubles neufs, pas toujours esthétiques, parce que le client, un certain Mr Smith, ne voulait plus vraiment des siens.

Mes enfants, mis à part Bella, reviendraient d'ici deux jours, et Carlisle avait déjà repris le travail. J'étais donc seule, et je n'aimais pas cela : Ivan pouvait venir à tout instant, je n'étais pas assez forte pour le combattre, lui et ses acolytes. Pourtant, j'avais la volonté de protéger Bella mais comment faire à quatre contre un ? Le lecteur CD fonctionnait, tout bas, pour créer une ambiance : je n'aimais pas le silence, trop pesant pour moi.

Il était deux heures du matin quand je sentis, trop tard malheureusement, une odeur. L'odeur d'Ivan. Ce qui suivit se passa trop rapidement, même pour un vampire : Bella poussa un cri déchirant, puis je fus assommée. Je cherchai à me débattre, à moitié sonnée, mais un vampire se mit devant moi, m'emprisonna le visage et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Aussitôt je me sentis très légère.

-Tu vas dormir, femme, me dit-il d'une voix douce. Il en va de ta vie.

Mes yeux se fermèrent, mais je sentis lorsqu'il m'arracha un bras. Je sombrai, consciente qu'une fois de plus, je n'avais pas pu protéger Bella.

**_Pov Ivan_**

Ah ah ! Je la tenais dans mes bras ! Je la sentais, humais son odeur si alléchante !

Elle était là, inconsciente, sans savoir que sa vie prendrait bientôt fin. J'allais pouvoir m'amuser, puis la goûter, comme je l'avais voulu. Nous allions vers notre repaire, notre foyer temporaire. Celui que nous quitterions bientôt. Mon esprit filait à toute allure, cherchant le meilleur moyen de la prendre, de lui prouver qu'elle ne m'était pas supérieure, que le plus puissant était moi et non son odeur. J'avais eu un moment de faiblesse face à son sang, et c'est celui-ci qui m'avait poussé à prouver à cette faible humaine que la race des vampire n'était pas vulnérable, comme elle.

Je l'avais attendue longtemps, et un moment, j'avais crains de l'avoir perdue : nous les avions suivis dans leur pitoyable tentative de nous échapper, mais ils avaient un avantage sur nous : ils pouvaient se permettre de louer un avion privé, pas nous. De plus, si eux auraient pu prendre un avion normal, rempli de touristes, ce n'était pas notre cas : nous les aurions tous tué jusqu'au dernier, même les pilotes, et aucun de nous ne savait piloter. Nous avions donc patienté, certains qu'ils reviendraient, pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Et j'avais eu raison : leur retour annonçait LE moment, celui où je pourrais me venger de cette humaine.

Nous venions d'arriver à l'appartement. Un appartement minable, dans les rues mal famées de Port Angeles. Je déposai l'humaine sur un matelas qui traînait là, récupéré juste pour elle. Je la regardai dormir. Elle était belle, magnifique, mais humaine. Je pouvais la transformer, la garder pour moi, l'obliger à me suivre, à me servir… Mon égo s'en contenterait…

Mais non, je voulais de la brutalité, je voulais du sang. Mon corps réclamait du sang. Il ne lui suffirait pas d'un peu. D'ailleurs, pourrais-je me retenir face à cette odeur tentatrice, cette odeur qui ne devrait exister que dans les légendes ? Non, certainement pas, c'était me croire trop puissant. Nul ne pouvait se retenir. Personne, sauf des… végétariens. Je crachai à terre rien qu'à l'évocation : ces êtres, ces vampires qui voulaient être différents, me dégoûtaient. Ils se croyaient plus humains que nous, en ne prenant pas de sang humain, mais ils restaient des monstres, comme nous. C'était notre nature : être des monstres, une race contre-nature. Et elle, faible humaine, s'était retrouvée plongée parmi les nôtres, plongée dans notre monde. Les Volturi avaient failli l'avoir, mais elle avait su les faire plier. Elle n'y arriverait pas avec moi.

-Tu vas rester là comme ça longtemps ? Demanda Igor.

-Jusqu'à son réveil. Je veux encore la contempler. Regarde son visage, si fragile, si innocent… On n'a qu'une envie : l'embrasser ! Et son odeur ! Elle est si puissante ! Si délicieuse !

-Puissante, on peut le dire ! Je la sens même à l'extérieur.

Je n'ajoutai rien parce que notre invitée venait de bouger.

-Elle se réveille, constata Arthur. Que vas-tu faire ?

-Pour le moment, la laisser s'imaginer des choses. Arthur, cloue des planches : je ne veux pas qu'elle puisse s'échapper, parce que nous allons chasser.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je veux pouvoir m'amuser, et si je n'ai pas l'estomac rempli, je risque de couper court à mes jeux.

Nous sortîmes, après nous être assurés que la jeune et jolie Bella ne s'envolerait pas.

**_Pov Carlisle_**

-Vous comprenez, monsieur le docteur, j'ai mal ici, et là. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une hépatite, mais je préfère vous demander votre avis.

-Il est préférable en effet, madame, parce que vous avez une simple crise de foie. N'auriez-vous pas abusé des chocolats ?

-Bah, j'en ai mangé quelques dizaines de boites hier, mais rien de catastrophique ! J'en ai l'habitude. Je mange presque chaque jour au minimum dix boites de chocolats. Vous savez, les grosses, en format familial, avec de jolis dessins dessus...

-Alors je vous conseille de cesser de manger autant de chocolats. Prenez ces quelques médicaments, et tout se passera bien.

La dame se leva, prenant son ordonnance, légèrement vexée, puis sortit. Je soupirai : depuis quelques temps, cette vie m'ennuyait, mais j'aimais aider les humains, aussi n'avais-je aucune envie de cesser mon emploi à l'hôpital. Je finis de taper le compte-rendu puis rentrai chez moi.

Tout était calme à l'intérieur, aussi ne m'inquiétai-je pas : Esmée avait dû emmener Bella faire quelques courses. Je pris donc mon temps pour aller du garage à la villa quand soudain je humai une odeur : trop bien connue, une odeur ennemie. Je me précipitai instantanément à l'intérieur, pour retrouver Esmée, amputée d'un bras, en train de dormir, chose impensable pour un vampire.

_**Pov Bella**_

Nous étions sur la plage, Edward et moi, et ses mains fraîches caressaient mon corps. Moi qui avait toujours aimé la chaleur, je me surprenais à préférer le froid, à aimer les jours de nuages plutôt que les jours de grand soleil, parce qu'Edward n'était pas obligé de rester cloîtré à la villa.

Je savais que c'était un rêve, mais j'appréciais ce souvenir, un des nombreux de nos vacances. Son visage près du mien, il fredonnait une berceuse magnifique, tout droit sortie de son imagination. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il avait de tels talents de musicien ? Mais en même temps, mon fiancé réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait !

Une main froide passa sur mon visage, me tirant de mon sommeil. J'ouvris les yeux, pensant qu'Edward avait écourté sa chasse pour venir me voir quand je pris conscience de la réalité : un des acolytes d'Ivan se tenait à côté de moi, souriant. Le cri que je poussai me stupéfia moi-même, mais je n'eus pas le temps de plus y réfléchir : le vampire se précipita sur moi, mettant sa main sur ma bouche, m'empêchant d'émettre plus qu'un gémissement. Je me débattis tandis qu'il me prenait à l'aide d'un bras. Ce fut soudain le noir.

Mon réveil se fit lentement à cause d'une douleur lancinante derrière la tête : on m'avait assommée, et le vampire qui l'avait fait n'y était pas allé de main morte. J'étais dans un noir relatif, ligotée. Mes poignets me faisaient mal, mes chevilles aussi : les liens étaient trop serrés, et ils me blessaient. Je fis de lents mouvements avec ma tête, voulant bouger mon cou endolori. Je n'entendais aucun bruit, mais cela ne voulait rien dire : je connaissais maintenant suffisamment les vampires pour savoir à quel point ils pouvaient être silencieux. Les minutes passèrent, puis mes yeux se refermèrent.

Faim, soif, mal… Voilà ce que je ressentais avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Un bruit m'incita cependant à lever les paupières : Ivan se tenait là, sans respirer. Son regard était terrifiant, transperçant, dérangeant, ses yeux rouges bordeaux me rappelant la couleur du sang, mais il n'en attendait qu'un : le mien.

-Alors, réveillée ?

Je ne pus que hocher la tête, terrifiée par la puissance de ce regard et par ce que je le savais capable de me faire.

-Bien, très bien, continua-t-il d'une voix trop mielleuse pour être aimable. Ne bouge pas, si tu veux rester en vie !

J'obéis tandis qu'il se penchait vers moi. Il sentait la mort, et ses yeux ne me quittaient pas, augmentant mon effroi. Il défit mes liens, aux chevilles d'abord, puis aux poignets. Je me tins coi, aussi immobile que possible, retenant même ma respiration. Ensuite il se releva, et ses yeux prirent une expression encore plus horrible : la joie, la curiosité et le sadisme étaient contenus dans ce simple regard. C'est à ce moment que je pris conscience que ma vie allait finir ici, dans peu de temps. Je fermai les yeux, prête à recevoir le coup de grâce, mais la mort ne vint pas. Ivan éclata de rire.

-Pour le moment, je ne veux pas te tuer. Veux-tu savoir pourquoi ?

Du sadique, il venait de passer à l'homme, ou vampire plutôt, mondain, menant une conversation posée, polie. Je ne bronchai pas, de peur de le contrarier.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Après tout, qui ne dit mot consent, n'est-ce pas ? Avant de te tuer, avant de boire ce sang qui m'a l'air si délicieux, je veux jouer. Ou plutôt te faire payer ton arrogance, ta soi-disant supériorité.

-Mon…

J'en restai bouche bée. A quel moment m'étais-je montrée arrogante ? M'étais-je déclarée, à un quelconque moment, supérieure en quoi que ce soit ? Au contraire, j'étais bien inférieure à mes protecteurs, et encore plus face au monstre qui se tenait devant moi.

-J'ai commencé ma vengeance d'ailleurs. Tu te souviens de Jacob ?

Devant mon regard interrogateur, il fit un geste de la main, et je vis, devant moi, à la place d'Ivan, « l'homme », celui qui nous avait poussés, Jacob et moi, à cette fatale rencontre. Je me levai d'un bond, ne supportant pas sa vue, et allai me nicher dans un recoin en criant. Il faisait noir dans la pièce mais je savais son regard fixé sur moi. J'entendis son rire, un rire démoniaque.

-Eh oui, c'est moi, reprit-il. Et j'ai plein d'autres jeux en réserve ! Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses !

* * *

><p><strong>Revoilà Ivan... Et Caius aussi a refait une apparition. Ce n'est pas un hasard avec ce qu'il va se passer après.<strong>

**Je préviens dès maintenant : le prochain chapitre contient des scènes de tortures. Comme pour l'épisode du viol, je ferais bien attention à l'annoncer pour que vous puissiez sauter ce passage si vous le souhaitez. **

**Je n'ai pas pour habitude de demander, mais j'ai besoin d'un petrit soutien morale aujourd'hui, alors une avalanche de reviews serait un très bon réconfort...**

**Merci de votre fidélité et à dimanche. **

**Bisous**

**PS : j'ai mis un OS en ligne "Baiser merveilleux", pour celles qui souhaiteraient le lire.**


	18. Chapitre 17 : Tortures

**Bonjour !**

**Un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos mises en alerte et favoris ! Merci à calimero59, Clairouille59, xenarielle93, Stella82, Yukina21, Minomina, Titie, Miss Sadique, Asuna93 et htray2000 pour leurs reviews !**

**Merci aussi aux non-inscrites : **

**aussidagility : **Alice n'a rien vu, parce qu'Ivan s'est décidé au dernier moment. Tu verras qu'il profite aussi du don d'Alice dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review !

**Vanessa : **Que de questions ! Auxquelles je ne répondrais pas forcément. Pour Bella, elle va en effet souffrir un peu (non, beaucoup en vérité). Quant à Caius, vous comprendrez tout au chapitre 18. Merci pour ta review !

**Toutes vos reviews m'ont beaucoup soutenue. Je vous livre la suite de mon histoire.**

**ATTENTION : Les tortures servent juste à montrer la folie d'Ivan. Il croit que Bella est supérieure à lui, et il ne le supporte pas. Ceci résulte du don de Bella, expliqué par Carlisle. J'ai bien démarqué la scènes violentes (au goût de certaines, je ne sais pas), afin que vous puissiez sauter ces passages si vous le désirez.**

**Bonne lecture. Je rappelle que les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 17 : Tortures<span>

**_Pov Bella_**

Il s'avança de nouveau, me fixant de ses yeux perfides, sadiques et malsains. Il n'aurait aucune pitié, je le savais, et il ne voulait qu'une chose : me faire mal jusqu'à la mort, me faire souffrir.

Pourquoi ? Je ne pouvais répondre mais dans ma tête défilaient, tandis qu'il s'approchait doucement, les visages des personnes que j'avais aimées : mon père, la famille Cullen, mais surtout Edward. Lui était gravé dans mon esprit, dans mes pensées, dans mon cœur. Et c'est à ce moment que je sentis les larmes couler toutes seules : j'allais mourir ici, sans le revoir une dernière fois. Le mauvais pressentiment que j'avais eu à son départ pour la chasse n'avait donc pas été pour lui, mais pour moi ! Mais si je l'avais retenu, si je l'avais obligé à m'écouter, Ivan lui aurait fait du mal aussi, et ça je ne le voulais pas.

Mes yeux devaient s'être fermé tout seul parce que je reçus une gifle sans l'avoir vue venir.

-Je veux que tu regardes ! Montre-toi courageuse et regarde la mort en face !

J'étais toujours debout, et je reçus le premier coup dans le dos, ce qui m'obligea à m'agenouiller, le souffle coupé. Pourtant je n'émis pas un cri, pas un gémissement : ça lui aurait trop fait plaisir.

-Mais c'est que tu es plus forte que je ne le pensais ! Voyons ce que tu vas faire maintenant !

********LA SUITE EST UNE SUCCESSION DE TORTURES IMAGINEES PAR IVAN*******

Un coup de pied atterrit dans mon ventre, m'envoyant voler à travers la pièce, m'assommant à moitié. Là encore, je ne criai pas, mais un gémissement m'échappa lorsque ma tête cogna contre le mur. Ivan ricana.

-Je suis sûr que tu peux mieux faire !

Il m'agrippa les cheveux, tirant ma tête en arrière et me traîna sur la moitié de la pièce tandis que je lui criais de me lâcher. Enfin il me lâcha avant de prendre mon bras qu'il tordit, laissant entendre un craquement des plus écœurants. Là je ne pus retenir mon cri, un hurlement plutôt.

-Là, tu vois, me susurra-t-il tandis que je pleurais de douleur. Et ce n'est pas fini !

Il me releva brutalement et m'entraîna, moi clopinant plus que marchant, jusqu'à un coin que je n'avais pas vu : un baquet en bois y était posé, et en m'approchant je vis qu'il s'agissait d'eau. Soudain il me plongea la tête à l'intérieur du liquide. Je voulais hurler, je me débattais, mais rien à faire contre sa poigne de fer. L'air commençait déjà à me manquer, mais je ne cessais de gesticuler : je ne m'avouais pas vaincue, je voulais lui prouver que je ne me laisserais pas mourir, que je ne croyais pas la partie perdue. Tout à coup, je fus tirée par les cheveux et je fus à l'air libre. Mon premier réflexe fut d'avaler une grande gorgée d'air.

-Espèce de monstre, grognai-je, la voie enrouée. Pourquoi ?

Si mes premiers mots étaient emplis de mon mépris, le dernier était une supplique. Je voulais savoir, comprendre pourquoi tant de haine.

-Pour ton sang, petite Bella, rien que pour ton sang ! Il m'affole, il me rend fou ! Il est si puissant, trop puissant ! Il faut qu'il cesse d'exister. Maintenant, si ta question était : pourquoi tant de violence, alors ma réponse sera : parce que je suis fou ! Parce que je ne veux pas de résistance ! Parce que j'aime la violence, tout simplement ! Faut-il toujours une juste justification dans la vie ?

Il me replongea la tête dans l'eau, et je dus de nouveau lutter pour empêcher l'eau de pénétrer dans mes poumons. L'air me manquait de nouveau, cruellement, faisant souffrir mes poumons. Je tentais de relever la tête mais rien à faire : Ivan me tenait et poussait même, pour être certain que je ne pouvais remonter. Soudain je n'en pus plus, et dans un simple instinct, j'ouvris la bouche pour respirer. Sauf que l'eau emplit directement mes poumons, me laissant glisser dans le néant.

**********FIN DES PREMIERES VIOLENCES**********

* * *

><p>J'étais assise, en tout cas pas couchée. Mes mains étaient en l'air, attachée par du métal, à en juger la froideur. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent péniblement, à ma demande, et je pus constater que j'étais toujours en vie, enchaînée à un mur. Le baquet avait disparu, mais je me doutais qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec moi.<p>

J'avais faim, j'avais soif, encore plus qu'avant, mais mon estomac était aussi noué : combien de temps jouerait-il avec moi ? Je voyais le jour, par l'interstice des planches clouées à la fenêtre : le soleil était haut. Depuis combien de temps avais-je perdu connaissance ? Depuis combien de temps étais-je là ? Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, et un vampire entra, une bouteille d'eau et un quignon de pain à la main.

-Tu as faim ? Me demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement, de peur de recevoir un coup. Il me tendit la bouteille et fit couler l'eau assez vite dans ma bouche, ce qui m'étrangla : ma gorge, encore gonflée de ma dernière épreuve, n'avait pas réussi à désenfler pour laisser le passage à de l'eau. La bouchée de pain qu'il me donna eut le même effet : je toussai, recrachant le pain.

-Puisque c'est comme ça, tu n'auras rien d'autre. On verra si tu as plus faim ce soir !

Et il sortit en rigolant. Ma tête retomba, sans force, et je me remis à pleurer, à bout de force.

* * *

><p>J'avais froid maintenant, et il faisait nuit. Personne n'était venu me voir dans cette pièce, glacée à présent. Un bruit de porte m'avait indiqué qu'ils étaient sortis, et en ce moment j'étais seule, aussi me mis-je à crier, à hurler, espérant que quelqu'un viendrait à ma rescousse.<p>

Mais personne ne vint, personne ne répondit à mes appels désespérés, et je sus que j'avais perdu la partie. Comment les Cullen sauraient-ils que je suis là ? Les visions de la fidèle Alice les conduiraient-ils jusqu'ici ? Je n'étais pas pessimiste, mais le fait qu'ils ne soient pas là ne m'aidait pas à me dire qu'ils viendraient me secourir. Et je me remis à pleurer, seule, assise dans cette position très inconfortable.

* * *

><p>-Bella ? Allez, on ouvre les yeux !<p>

Je n'en avais aucune envie, je ne voulais pas revoir ce visage que je haïssais tant, mais je m'exécutai pourtant, de peur de recevoir un coup de la part d'Ivan. Il était là, souriant, tenant un bol de soupe.

-Puisque tu n'as rien mangé hier, je me suis permis de me procurer ça.

Il leva la cuillère jusqu'à ma bouche que j'ouvris, et c'est comme ça qu'il me nourrit. La soupe passa assez bien, et ma faim se calma quelque peu. Ce n'était certes pas suffisant, mais assez pour tenir encore quelques heures. Une fois la soupe terminée, Ivan sortit, me laissant de nouveau seule. Ce semblant de repas me permit de ne pas fondre en larme, mais plutôt me redonna un espoir : il ne voulait pas me voir mourir maintenant, j'avais donc un peu de répit, et les Cullen pourraient peut-être me retrouver ! Je pus m'endormir un peu, d'un sommeil moins tourmenté.

* * *

><p>Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je sursautai : Ivan était encore là, tenant… un fer rougeoyant devant moi !<p>

************NOUVELLE EPREUVE COURTE AVEC DES BRÛLURES****************

C'est la chaleur qui m'avait éveillée, et je devinai qu'il allait se servir du fer brûlant contre moi ! Et j'avais vu juste : à peine m'eut-il dit bonjour qu'il posa le fer sur mes côtes, à droite, laissant une odeur horrible s'élever vers moi. Ce geste me fit hurler comme une démente, et la douleur me fit sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

****************C'EST FINI*********************

* * *

><p>Une nouvelle brûlure, un nouveau coup… Cela faisait cinq jours qu'Ivan s'amusait beaucoup avec moi. Il aimait mes cris, mes pleurs, ma rébellion lorsque je me sentais un peu forte…Et il ne cessait de me faire du mal. Parfois, la douleur me faisait tourner de l'œil, parfois non, et à ces moments je devais endurer les souffrances que m'infligeait mon tortionnaire le temps qu'il invente une autre manière de me faire du mal. Durant cinq jours, enfin je pense avoir compté cinq jours, j'eus à peine à boire et à manger, juste de quoi ne pas mourir de suite.<p>

Puis, le cinquième soir, j'entendis un grand fracas, des bruits de chute, des cris, puis Ivan entra rapidement dans la pièce où j'étais enfermée. Il me sauta dessus, toujours enchaînée aux fers, et me mordit au bras. La morsure me fit hurler, mais ce ne fut rien comparé à ce qui suivit : une brûlure, une horrible brûlure envahit mon corps, brûlant chaque parcelle de ma peau, chaque pouce de mon esprit. Le noir se fit, un noir total.

**_Pov Edward_**

Douleurs ! Voilà tout ce que je ressentais à cet instant, tant je souffrais. Bella, ma Bella, enlevée par cet horrible Ivan ! Esmée avait voulu mourir pour n'avoir pas pu empêcher le clan de nomades de capturer ma fiancée, mais je ne lui en voulais pas : nous étions tous coupables, car nous avions été imprudents en les laissant seules, toutes les deux.

-Edward, cesse de tourner en rond ! Ces visions vont bien cesser à un moment, et je saurais enfin où elle est !

En effet, Alice avait des visions, des tas de visions : Bella à Forks, Bella à Port Angeles, Bella à Madrid, Bella à Paris… Mais toujours dans une pièce, enfermée, cloîtrée, affamée, assoiffée, affaiblie, torturée. J'en aurais pleuré, à chaque vision, mais au contraire elles me rendaient plus fort : je voulais la venger, je voulais la tenir contre moi, lui dire à quel point j'étais désolé, à quel point je l'aimais ! Et par conséquent je voulais tuer cet Ivan et son clan !

Et nous ne pouvions qu'attendre. Finalement, je montai et m'allongeai sur le lit, empli de _son_ odeur. La gorge nouée par les sanglots, des images me revenaient : Bella dans mes bras, endormie, bercée par mes chants, ou Bella et moi en train de nager lors de nos vacances en Nouvelle-Calédonie. Je me souvenais de chaque détail de sa peau, de sa douceur, de son corps. Je sentais encore ses caresses, gestes arachnéens comparés aux miens. Un effleurement, une bouffée d'air… Mais non, ce n'était pas Bella : juste le vent, rien que le vent, qui me hurlait en plein visage que je n'avais pas su protéger l'être que j'aimais le plus au monde.

-Edward ?

Jasper entra doucement, me tirant de mes pensées plus que mélancoliques. Il ferma la porte et resta appuyé dessus.

-Edward, te voir ainsi me fait mal ! Va te nourrir au moins ! Tu souffres, je le conçois, mais comment tiendras-tu si nous devons intervenir maintenant ? Si Bella… perd son sang ?

Je grognai en voyant à quoi il pensait. Ma tendre Bella brisée, tuée pour son sang ! Mais il avait raison : si Bella était blessée, arriverai-je à me retenir ? Les autres avaient été chasser, mais je n'avais pu les accompagner, enfermé dans ma tristesse, mon accablement et mes remords. Je me levai doucement.

-Je t'accompagne si tu veux.

-Mais… Et Alice ? Si…

-Si elle a une vision, nous serons avertis. Nous n'irons pas loin, juste assez pour que tu trouves du gibier.

Nous sortîmes tous les deux par la fenêtre, sautant à terre sans effort avant de nous mettre à courir. Je trouvai rapidement un cerf, puis deux biches que je partageai avec mon frère. Je n'étais pas mieux, mais je savais que cela m'aiderait si … Je priai pour qu'Alice ait enfin une vision juste, une vision qui m'apporterait les réponses à mes questions : Bella était-elle encore en vie ? A cette simple évocation, à l'imaginer pâle, étendue, sans vie, mon cœur se serra et je tombai à genoux, le souffle coupé.

-Edward ?

-Oh Jasper ! L'imaginer mor… Non, même cela, je ne peux le dire. Mais si elle n'est plus là, je la rejoindrai. Promets-moi que tu m'aideras !

Jasper me regarda comme si j'étais fou, s'éloignant de quelques pas.

-Mais Edward tu es fou ? Comment veux-tu que…

-Je n'y arriverai pas seul, tu le sais ! Je serais mort de chagrin s'il s'avérait qu'Ivan… Je t'en conjure, promets-moi que tu m'aideras à mourir !

« C'est impossible ! Mon frère ne peut pas me demander cela ! Je dois rêver ! C'est… Trop horrible ! »

Soudain son téléphone vibra, et il décrocha immédiatement. C'était Alice.

-Ça y est, je l'ai vue ! Ils sont à Port Angeles, mais il a décidé d'en finir. Il faut se dépêcher ! Nous y allons, rendez-vous à la sortie nord de la ville.

Elle raccrocha, nous laissant interloqués, mais pas pour longtemps : nous partîmes à toute allure pour la ville. Au passage, je prévins Jacob, pour qu'il alerte la meute : je voulais un carnage, qu'aucun de ce clan de nomade n'en réchappe, et je savais les loups trop bien entraînés pour en laisser échapper un.

Nous trouvâmes facilement leur lieu de retraite : un vieil immeuble à moitié abandonné, minable. Nous les sentions de loin, et surtout, je sentais Bella. J'entendais aussi son cœur : faible, très faible, trop faible.

Nous entrâmes, effrayant les rares habitants qui se sauvèrent en hurlant. Jacob était à mes côtés, sous son apparence humaine pour ne pas révéler sa nature. Je fracassai la porte d'un simple geste de la main et Jacob bondit l'intérieur de l'appartement, retombant sur ses pattes de loup. Ivan était là, ainsi que ses acolytes qui se jetèrent sur nous. Le dénommé Igor passa à côté de nous mais le reste de ma famille arriva à ce moment, et la lutte s'engagea. Je sentais aussi les loups, au-dehors, prêts à nous aider au moindre problème, soucieux de la vie de Bella. Un cri s'éleva : Esmée avait été mise hors de combat par Arthur, et Carlisle tentait de la protéger. Emmett et Jasper se battaient avec Maximilien, Alice et Rose contre Igor, et Jacob et moi contre Ivan. Je le voulais, pour me venger, pour _la_ venger, et le Quileute voulait le réduire en cendre pour s'assurer qu'Ivan ne ferait plus jamais de mal à Bella et lui.

Soudain, un coup que je n'avais pas vu venir, trop occupé à écouter le rythme cardiaque irrégulier de Bella, vint me frapper en pleine poitrine, me projetant à plusieurs mètres de là. Jacob attrapa un bras du vampire dans sa gueule, mais Ivan se débattit si bien que le loup fut lancé au loin, arrachant le membre au vampire. Ivan en profita pour filer dans une pièce voisine, et le cri qui suivit me tua, ou m'aurait tué sur place, si mon cœur avait encore battu. Je ne pus que rugir.

-Bella !

Je me précipitai à la suite d'Ivan, mais il était trop tard : il l'avait mordue, et il était en train de boire son sang ! D'un bond je fus prêt de lui et l'éjectai à l'autre bout de la chambre noire et crasseuse. Hargneux, au comble de la peur, de la rage, je me jetai sur lui, les dents en avant, et le mordis dans le cou, lui arrachant la tête d'un geste brutal. Jacob en profita pour le démembrer rapidement. Ses gestes étaient rageurs, et ses grognements étaient effrayants. J'enlevai quelques planches de la fenêtre et jetai les restes dehors : je vis les loups se précipiter dessus, et le jeune Seth, non transformé, avait allumé un feu et aidait ses aînés à mettre les membres déchiquetés des vampires dans les flammes.

**_Pov Carlisle_**

Une fois de plus, quelque chose n'allait pas : Bella se mourait, littéralement, et Edward était au supplice. Il sanglotait sur le corps de son aimée.

-Pourquoi le venin ne fait pas effet Carlisle ? Sanglotait Alice. Il l'a mordue, elle devrait se transformer ! Pas mourir !

Elle se jeta dans les bras de Rose, qui regardait Bella, puis moi. J'avais bandé le bras de Bella mais son sang ne voulait pas cesser de couler, et chaque bandage devenait trop rapidement imbibé de sang. Emmett et Jasper étaient sortis, ne supportant pas l'odeur, de peur de faire mal à leur sœur. Quand à Bella, elle gisait, inanimée, son pouls diminuant de minute en minute.

-Edward, transporte-la à la villa, décidai-je. Je reviens avec de l'équipement.

Je sortis, prenant avec moi Jasper et Emmett. Nous allions la sauver, enfin je l'espérais vivement.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, des réactions ? <strong>

**Qui voit se profiler le pourquoi de l'intervention de Caius ? Quelqu'un a trouvé déjà. **

**J'attends vos suggestions, questions ou tout autre chose. Et je voulais encore une fois vous remercier pour votre fidélité !**

**A la semaine prochaine**

**Bisous**


	19. Chapitre 18 : Folie

**Bonjour !**

**Comme je le disais : non, je ne vous ai pas oublié. C'est juste qu'un déménagement, ça occupe ! **

**Donc, nous avions quitté Bella qui était plutôt mal en point. Nous verrons ici comment elle s'en sort.**

**Un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews : calimero59, choukinette76, Yukina21, Xukette, Asuna93, Clairouille59, xenarielle93, aelita48, Minomina, Mariefandetwilight, htray2000, Ysoso03 (**Je suis contente que ma fiction te fait passer par divers émotions**) et Miss Sadique !**

**Pour les non-inscrites :**

**aussidagility : **Tu as raison dans ta déduction. Mais les Cullen sont forts, n'est-ce pas ? Merci d'avoir laissé une review.

**vanessa : **Oui, Bella ressent le début de la transformation. Mais tu verras dans ce chapitre ce qu'il se passe exactement, tout ça à cause de Caius. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser quelques mots :)

**popo : **Non, Démétri n'a pas ce pouvoir. Tu comprendras ici pourquoi Bella ne se transforme pas. Merci pour ta proposition** !**

**J'ai aussi une review anonyme : **Oui, l'important est que Bella soit sortie des griffes d'Ivan. Tu verras ici comment elle s'en sort. Marcus va aider Carlisle (autant qu'Aro) mais patience, chaque chose en son temps ! Merci pour ta review** ! **

**Bonne lecture, et bravo pour celles qui ont trouvé ce qu'il se passe avec Bella ! (Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas ?)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 18 : Folie<span>

_**Pov Edward**_

Carlisle avait rapporté tout un tas d'instruments de l'hôpital : de l'oxygène, un défibrillateur au cas où, des perfusions pour nourrir Bella et faire passer des médicaments, bref la villa, enfin la chambre, était devenu un petit hôpital. J'avais mal de la voir ainsi mais elle ne semblait pas souffrir. Mon père disait lui avoir donné tous les soins possibles, et que désormais il fallait s'en remettre à elle. Mais une question nous obsédait tous : pourquoi le venin n'agissait-il pas ?

-Bella, mon ange… Ouvre les yeux s'il te plaît ! Tu me manques tellement !

Oui, j'étais au supplice Tout comme le reste de ma famille. Et ignorer combien de temps elle resterait ainsi me déchirait le cœur.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait dix jours que nous avions tué Ivan et son clan, et Bella allait tout juste un peu mieux. Son cœur semblait retrouver un rythme normal, mais son état n'évoluait plus depuis deux jours. Son corps était meurtri, abîmé, et la cicatrisation n'avait pas commencé, laissant Carlisle inquiet de sa guérison. Esmée était souvent avec moi, et Alice passait régulièrement, au moins six fois par jour, tentant de forcer ses visions, des visions qui ne venaient pas. Elle s'en voulait, moi aussi, et à nous deux nous altérions le sang-froid de Jasper : nous voir aussi mal tous les deux, ou tous les trois avec Esmée, le rendait abattu, mais il tentait de faire bonne figure, au moins pour sa femme.<p>

-Si tu n'ouvres pas les yeux Bella, je te promets que tu auras le droit à des jours et des jours de shopping, rien que toi et moi !

Mais même les multiples menaces d'Alice, toutes dans le même genre, laissait mon amour de marbre. Il fallait attendre, sans pouvoir rien faire.

* * *

><p>Les jours passèrent, et Bella semblait aller un peu mieux. Elle s'agitait de plus en plus souvent dans son sommeil, et Carlisle pensait que c'était bon signe : elle sortait peu à peu du coma, si elle y était plongée.<p>

-J'avoue que je ne sais pas quel est son état : normalement, elle devrait être vampire, mais quelque chose a empêché sa transformation. L'un de vous aurait-il tenté de sucer son sang, pour le nettoyer ?

Mais nous ne pûmes que secouer la tête : nous n'avions rien fait, et une fois de plus j'étais coupable.

-Edward ! Arrête de te lamenter ! Implora Jasper. Ce qui est fait est fait, et Bella ne voudrait certainement pas que tu te morfondes à cause d'elle.

-Oui, répliquai-je assez méchamment, mais elle n'est pas là ! Alors tes conseils…

-Cessez, ordonna notre père. La situation n'est pas si catastrophique, au contraire : elle semble revenir dans notre monde, alors montrez-lui bonne figure, et non pas le visage de deux duellistes.

-Excuse-moi, marmonna Jasper, m'envoyant des ondes de calme.

-Désolé, dis-je à mon tour, assez sincèrement.

Et l'attente recommença. Jusqu'au treizième jour. Un peu avant midi, alors que nous étions tous en train de nous occuper l'esprit, Bella gémit avant de pousser un cri. Aussitôt nous fûmes auprès d'elle, mais ce que nous vîmes nous frappa de stupeur : Bella était contre un mur, criant après on ne savait quoi.

-Bella ?

Je m'approchai, lui parlant doucement, espérant la calmer, mais elle partit en courant de l'autre côté.

-Ne vous approchez pas ! Cria-t-elle. Le petit chaperon rouge viendra vous manger, et le loup dansera !

Sa dernière phrase avait été dite d'un ton joyeux, contrairement à son cri. Elle dansait maintenant, répétant sa dernière phrase. Nous regardâmes tous Carlisle, effrayés, angoissés, inquiets, et surtout impuissants.

-Oh le joli papillon ! Continua-t-elle, s'interrompant brusquement en regardant les cheveux d'Alice. Ah non, c'est un corbeau. Bonjour joli corbeau !

Elle tendit doucement la main vers la tête d'Alice qui ne bougeait pas et lui caressa les cheveux.

-Là, tout doux petit oiseau.

Nous ne bougions pas, nous ne respirions plus. Que se passait-il ? J'entendais cette question chez tous les membres de ma famille, et je me la posais moi-même. Oui, pourquoi ? Comment ? Carlisle sortit doucement, sans se faire remarquer. Soudain, Bella se retourna vers moi, les yeux brillants.

-Edward ?

Son air interrogateur me faisait dire qu'elle ne me reconnaissait pas, aussi m'avançai-je prudemment, une main tendue vers elle.

-Oui Bella ?

Elle me regarda, regarda ma main avant de fermer les yeux, pressant sa main sur son front.

-Tourne joli manège… Emporte-moi !

Et elle s'écroula par terre. Je fonçai vers elle, évitant un choc brutal de sa tête sur le sol. Notre père arriva à ce moment-là.

-Elle est folle, dit-il simplement.

* * *

><p>Oui, Bella avait bien sombré dans la folie. Nous ne comprenions pas pourquoi, mais Carlisle semblait penser que cela avait un rapport avec la morsure et le venin qui n'agissait pas. En ce moment, Bella jouait dans le salon avec des cubes pour enfants trouvés dans le grenier.<p>

-Un jaune pour le soleil, un bleu pour le ciel, un vert pour les arbres, un bleu…

Elle écroula la tour qu'elle venait de faire, les sourcils froncés, avant de recommencer.

-Un jaune pour le soleil, un bleu pour le ciel, un vert pour les arbres, un jaune pour le soleil, un bleu…

Elle joua à cela jusqu'au midi, puis Esmée la fit manger. On aurait dit une toute petite fille, à qui il fallait donner la becquée presque, et Esmée se désolait.

-Bella, pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu comme cela ?

Mais ma tendre Bella regardait notre mère d'un air perdu, et semblait chercher une réponse toujours différente.

-Parce que les oiseaux volent ?

Esmée secoua la tête, désolée. De rage, je fonçai dans le salon et m'en prit au premier objet que je croisai : la télé. Je donnai un violent coup, faisant voler la télévision à travers la pièce, et l'objet alla s'écraser contre le mur.

Après le repas, Bella s'installa à la table de la salle à manger et passa son après-midi à dessiner, tout et rien, souvent des gribouillis sans queue ni tête. Emmett avait enlevé la télé, et m'avait demandé de me calmer. Au coucher du soleil, Rosalie et Alice la prirent en charge pour lui faire prendre une douche, mais on entendit vite des cris.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Esmée, affolée d'entendre Bella hurler devant le jet d'eau.

-J'ai allumé l'eau, expliqua Alice tandis que Bella pleurait dans les bras de Rose, et Bella a dit : « Serpents ! ». Depuis, elle pleure, et refuse d'entrer là-dedans.

Esmée me fit sortir, mais je les entendais, caché derrière la porte. Voir ma fiancée, mon amour, dans cet état était pire que tout, mais au moins, elle vivait. J'entendis ma mère parler à ma fiancée.

-Regarde Bella, c'est de l'eau. Touche, tu vas voir…

Dans son esprit, je vis Bella avancer timidement la main, craintivement, mais quand l'eau la toucha, elle soupira.

-Ça ne fait pas mal, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant, entre… Veux-tu que Rose t'accompagne ?

-Mais…Protesta celle-ci.

-Je vais y aller, se proposa Alice.

Voulant leur laisser un peu d'intimité, je m'écartai, fuyant leurs pensées. Je courus jusque dans les bois, là où leurs esprits ne m'atteignaient pas. Je donnai un coup dans le premier arbre venu, puis un second, puis un autre, calmant ma fureur, jusqu'à ce que Jasper vienne et me calme grâce à ses pouvoirs.

-Edward… Arrête, ça ne sert à rien…

-Mais Jasper ! Tu ne vois donc rien ?

-Si, que tu détruis la forêt. Calme-toi, Carlisle trouvera un remède.

Je me laissai aller au sol, sanglotant.

Pauvre Bella… Comprenait-elle son état ? Se voyait-elle comme nous la voyions ? J'espérais fortement que non, sinon quelle torture ! Soudain mon téléphone sonna, et Rose se mit à parler rapidement.

-Edward, viens vite ! Elle te réclame !

Je filai, comprenant que c'était urgent, et je trouvai Bella criant après moi, tenue par Alice, tandis que ma fiancée se débattait pour lui échapper. Quand elle me vit, Bella cessa de s'agiter.

-Edward.

Une simple constatation : j'étais là, tout allait bien. Enfin je suppose. Alice la lâcha, et reçut de la part de Bella un regard noir. Après cela, l'amour de ma vie s'élança dans mes bras.

-Tu m'as tant manqué !

Je la serrais contre moi, lui faisant comprendre qu'il en était de même pour moi. Cet instant ne durerait pas, je le savais, aussi en profitai-je un maximum. Alice, Rose et Esmée étaient parties, et je ne savais où étaient mes frères. J'emmenai Bella jusque sur le lit et je la couchai contre moi.

-Dis-moi Bella, sais-tu ce qu'il se passe ? Te souviens-tu de quelque chose ?

-Oui, d'Ivan… Il m'a fait du mal Edward, beaucoup de mal… Mais le vilain loup l'a mangé, et les chasseurs ne le trouveront pas !

Elle parlait de plus en plus bas, de façon de plus en plus lente, et j'en conclus qu'elle s'endormait. Avant, je voulais savoir quelque chose.

-Bella, nous reconnais-tu ?

-Oui, vous êtes les gentils chasseurs.

-Et as-tu mal ?

-Parfois… Mais quand tu es là, je vais mieux…

Elle n'ajouta rien mais son rythme cardiaque parlait pour elle : elle avait enfin trouvé le sommeil, à 01 h 28 du matin. Cette journée avait été longue, et la prochaine risquait de l'être aussi.

**_Pov Carlisle_**

Tout le monde était parti chasser, et je restais seul avec Bella. Celle-ci dormait, mais son sommeil était troublé. Ma fille avait sombré dans la folie, sans que je sache pourquoi, et encore moins comment l'en sortir !

Je décidai d'appeler Aro, pour voir s'il pouvait nous aider à sortir de cette impasse, mais il fallait jouer fin jeu : en aucun cas cette aide ne devait contraindre Bella. Le téléphone ne sonna que deux fois avant qu'Aro ne décroche : je savais à quel moment il se trouverait dans son bureau, connaissant ses habitudes.

-Aro, c'est Carlisle.

-Carlisle, mon vieil ami ! Que me vaut le plaisir ? Bella va bien ?

-Eh bien non, justement. Sais-tu ce qui rendrait folle une personne mordue par un vampire ?

-Je ne comprends pas. Si une personne est mordue, elle devrait être vampire, ou morte.

-Là se situe le problème mon ami. Bella a été mordue, mais elle n'est pas vampire. Au contraire, elle est toujours humaine, mais son esprit semble s'être égaré, et elle est folle, au sens propre du terme.

-En effet, je n'y comprends rien. Je vais faire des recherches, et si jamais je trouve, je t'en avertis. Comment le prend Edward ?

Je savais qu'Aro pouvait avoir bon fond avec ses amis, et j'étais touché de sa sollicitude.

-Mal, tu t'imagines bien. Il est au supplice, et je n'aime pas le voir comme ça.

-Je me demande comment il peut tenir. Vivre avec une humaine, l'aimer… C'est contre nature, et pourtant il réussit.

-L'amour rend tout possible Aro, tu le sais. Maintenant, excuse-moi, j'entends Bella.

Je raccrochais après avoir dit bonsoir à mon ami puis allai voir ma fille. Celle-ci était assise par terre et regardait ses mains, tâchées de sang.

-Bella ?

-Il ne voulait pas… Mais j'avais soif… Il n'a plus mal maintenant…

Je suivis des yeux les traces de sang, pour voir le cadavre d'un écureuil. Je m'agenouillai devant ma fille et lui prit le menton, pour qu'elle me regarde. **(A/N : Htray2000 : Merci de ne pas appeler la fondation de BB : j'ai demandé l'autorisation.)**

-Bella, as-tu tué cet écureuil ? As-tu bu son sang ?

Elle me regarda, les yeux dans le vague.

-Non, pas moi… Celle qui est en moi… Celle qui veut du sang, encore et toujours… Mais moi je ne veux pas ! Elle est méchante !

Ses yeux dérivèrent derrière moi, comme à la recherche de quelque chose.

-Où est Edward ?

Ou quelqu'un !

-Il va bientôt revenir. Veux-tu l'attendre ?

-Le joueur d'échec a dit que je devais l'attendre, alors la reine attendra son roi. Ou son fou. Où est Edward ?

Je me levai, la tirant doucement vers moi, et la ramenai vers le lit après lui avoir lavé les mains. Elle se laissa coucher sans protester, et se rendormit quelques minutes plus tard, murmurant des phrases sans signification.

_**Pov Aro**_

Je fouillais ma bibliothèque, à la recherche d'un livre quelconque pouvant m'aider. Pourquoi une telle fièvre ? Pourquoi prenais-je cette nouvelle aussi à cœur ? Certes, je n'étais pas le seul, parce que Marcus était encore plus bouleversé que moi, plus acharné à trouver une solution. Depuis deux jours, nous n'étions pas sortis, nous nourrissant même dans nos bureaux. Seul Caius nous regardait comme si nous étions fous nous aussi, mais il se contentait de ricaner en nous voyant.

Caius me tira de mes pensées en entrant dans la bibliothèque sans délicatesse.

-Ah mon frère ! Rester enfermé par un si beau temps ! Quel gâchis !

Je le regardais, soupçonneux tout à coup. Pourquoi une telle joie ?

-Caius, viens un instant s'il te plaît !

Il secoua la tête, et c'est à ce moment que je compris : depuis plusieurs semaines, Caius n'avait eu aucun contact avec moi, et pouvait m'avoir caché une chose importante. Je bondis sur lui, posant ma main sur son bras, et là, je vis tout : sa décision de tuer Bella lors de sa visite, puis sa vengeance en lui interdisant notre statut. Je vis aussi la servante qu'il avait payée pour injecter à Bella un poison empêchant le venin de contaminer les cellules, rendant la pauvre Bella folle à lier. Je rugis.

-Traître ! Tu m'as désobéi !

Caius se retira en gloussant.

-Tu ne sauras jamais comment arrêter cela mon frère. Moi-même je l'ignore, et je ne chercherai jamais.

Il partit, courant à allure vampirique. Je fulminai : mon propre frère m'avait trahi, tout ça parce que je lui avais refusé la jolie Bella ! Aussitôt j'appelai Carlisle, et lui expliquai, sous le regard torturé de Marcus.

-Allo ?

Carlisle avait l'air fatigué, mais en fond sonore j'entendais des cris : Bella. Pourquoi prenais-je tant de temps pour elle ? Qui était-elle pour moi ? Pourquoi une telle affection pour elle ?

-Carlisle, c'est Aro. Je sais pourquoi ta future belle-fille est dans un tel état : Caius a empêché sa transformation, à l'aide d'un poison rendant ses cellules insensibles au venin.

-Pas si insensibles, puisqu'elle en est devenue folle.

Il se tut un instant avant de parler à un autre.

-Va la voir, et donne-lui ça. Cela devrait la calmer quelques minutes. » Il revint à moi. « Donc, tout vient de Caius. Et a-t-il un antidote ?

-Malheureusement non. Mais je compte bien savoir ce qu'il a utilisé. Peux-tu faire une prise de sang à Bella ? Peut-être pourrais-je voir quelle sorte de poison il a utilisé ?

-Je lui en ai déjà fait, mais je n'ai rien trouvé de tel.

Soudain Esmée se joignit à la conversation.

-Dans la chambre où a dormi Bella ! S'exclama-t-elle. Un jour, je suis rentrée, et il y avait une humaine avec quelque chose à la main. Sous le lit, il doit y avoir une seringue !

Je vis Marcus sortir en trombe, puis revenir avec ladite seringue.

-C'était exact Esmée. Je vais de ce pas l'analyser, et si je trouve quelque chose, je vous recontacte.

-Merci beaucoup Aro, je te revaudrai cela.

-Mais je n'en doute pas ! A bientôt mon ami !

Je raccrochai pour me mettre au travail : je voulais la sauver, c'était instinctif.

**_Pov Carlisle_**

Ainsi, Caius avait tout organisé. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi certaines personnes adoraient la méchanceté gratuite, mais là n'était pas le problème immédiat.

Je songeais aussi que c'était peut-être ce poison, une sorte de coagulant sans doute, qui avait accéléré le réveil de Bella à Volterra. Ce n'était pas un réveil naturel, mais n'ayant rien remarqué d'étrange, je n'avais pas plus pensé à ce réveil miraculeux. A présent, je devais tout faire pour guérir notre fille.

**_Pov Alice_**

Bella était calme, elle regardait la télévision. Nous lui avions trouvé une émission pour enfants, les Barbapapa, qui la maintenait calme, et nous appréciions tous ces rares moments. Esmée était partie accompagner Carlisle à un rendez-vous chez le banquier, Emmett et Jasper étaient partis chasser, et je restais seule avec Edward, Rose et Bella.

Durant des nuits, j'en avais pleuré, blottie dans les bras de mon mari : ma Bella, ma sœur, ma meilleure amie, rendue folle par notre venin, par ce qui aurait fait d'elle notre égale, un vampire. Edward était encore plus malheureux : parfois Bella le rejetait avec une telle conviction que le pauvre pensait que sa fiancée ne l'aimait plus. Mais nous le réconfortions tous : Bella n'était plus elle-même. Nous avions tous arrêtés les cours, et personne ne songeait à s'éloigner trop longtemps : Bella était encore faible, et ses blessures étaient loin d'être guéries. De plus, l'épisode de l'écureuil, que Carlisle nous avait raconté, s'était reproduit, avec un lapin et un corbeau.

En ce moment, j'étais assise sur l'accoudoir du divan, aux côtés de mon amie qui somnolait : durant ces périodes de calme, quand elle somnolait plus précisément, elle semblait retrouver sa personnalité.

-Alice, aide-moi, murmura-t-elle soudain, me tirant de mes pensées. Je t'en supplie…

Puis plus rien : elle dormait. Quelle horreur de se rendre compte de sa déchéance ! J'entendis des pas, avant de sentir l'odeur des loups-garous : Jacob venait aux nouvelles. Il avait été très affecté par la nouvelle, et pensait que c'était notre faute. Après tout, il n'avait pas tort.

-Si Alice, me répondit Edward qui était assis par terre, il a tort. Lui aussi aurait sans doute échoué à la protéger, et il en est conscient, au moins un peu. Mais il ne l'avouera jamais.

-Ça c'est sûr, sangsue, grommela Jacob devant la porte avant de frapper.

Edward alla lui ouvrir, tandis qu'on entendit un grand éclat venant du premier.

-Ah non ! S'exclama Rose, apparaissant sur le palier. Pas encore ce chien ! La maison va encore empester des années !

-Eh blondinette, la ferme, d'accord ? C'est pas toi que je viens voir !

-Heureusement ! Sinon tu n'aurais même pas passé la porte !

-C'est pas fini oui ?

Bella se tenait dans le salon, debout, furieuse. Elle tremblait tant qu'Edward, craignant un malheur, se rapprocha d'elle.

-Vous êtes vraiment méchants ! La Belle au bois dormant s'est réveillée, mais le prince charmant a foutu le camp ! Les escargots se promènent la nuit, mais il fait jour ! Alors taisez-vous ! Vous n'y connaissez rien !

Puis elle éclata en sanglots. Edward la prit contre lui, et elle se laissa faire. Jacob approcha doucement, non sans tirer la langue à Rosalie.

-Crétin, grogna ma sœur en retournant dans sa chambre, se retenant sûrement de claquer la porte.

Pour ma part, j'allai réconforter Bella, en l'entraînant sur un canapé.

-Elle ne va toujours pas mieux ? Demanda le Quileute, peu à l'aise.

-Non, pas d'amélioration, expliqua Edward, assis de l'autre côté de Bella, lui tenant la main. Carlisle sait pourquoi elle est dans cet état, mais il n'a toujours pas trouvé d'antidote.

Jacob soupira en s'asseyant devant le canapé.

-Qu'allez-vous faire ? Je veux dire, allez-vous la gardez à vie comme cela ?

-Bien sûr que non ! S'indigna mon frère. Nous allons tout faire pour la soigner ! Cela va de soi !

-Mais si vous n'y arrivez pas ?

-Que veux-tu que nous te disions ? Que nous allons la tuer si elle nous énerve ? Il n'en est pas question, tu entends Jacob ?

Je m'énervais : Jacob insinuait-il que nous étions des monstres ?

-Non Alice, mais je veux savoir si vous allez l'interner.

-Certainement pas ! Se récria Edward. Nous pouvons l'assumer, et nous allons le faire. N'est-ce pas ma Bella ?

Celle-ci le regarda, à première vue perdue.

-Si tu veux, répondit-elle simplement. Mais je ne veux pas en manger.

Edward sourit tristement : la voir ainsi lui faisait mal, et à moi aussi.

-Mon père voudrait la voir. Il connaît quelqu'un qui dit communiquer avec les esprits, et il parviendra peut-être à quelque chose.

-Ça fait mal ?

-Non Bella, aucun mal. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis ton ami, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hésita avant d'acquiescer, puis elle posa la tête sur l'épaule d'Edward, visiblement prête à se rendormir. Elle ferma les yeux et rapidement sa respiration devint régulière.

-Tu as de la chance, commença Edward, elle est calme depuis deux jours, mais cela nous inquiète : elle dort de plus en plus.

-Que craint Carlisle ?

-Que le poison utilisé, car il s'agit bien d'un poison, ne soit en train de détruire ses cellules, ce qui entraînerait…

-De graves conséquences, terminai-je, ne voulant pas entendre le verdict.

-Oui, continua mon frère. Je n'ai pas mentionné le poison devant Bella, parce qu'elle devient violente dès qu'elle entend ce mot. Nous ignorons pourquoi.

-Peut-être en est-elle consciente, et qu'elle refuse de l'accepter, suggéra Jacob.

-Possible. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous faisons tout pour qu'elle reste calme. Son dernier accès de violence lui a valu une belle cicatrice au niveau du coude.

-Comment ça ?

-Elle a voulu casser la table en verre, ou plus exactement elle a réussi, avec son poing. Elle s'est rentré un morceau de verre dans le coude. Jasper a réussi tant bien que mal à se contenir, mais Emmett a eu plus de mal. Finalement, Carlisle et Esmée ont tout nettoyé, et Bella a été soignée.

**_Pov Jacob_**

Je regardais Bella dormir : elle paraissait si fragile, tellement pâle et faible… Edward et Alice me racontèrent encore quelques anecdotes, puis je repartis chez moi, non sans les remercier.

-Nous ne pouvons la déplacer, me dit encore Alice, mais si ton père veut la voir, il peut faire le trajet jusqu'ici. Au fait, Seth est passé la semaine dernière.

-Je sais. Sam l'a bien engueulé, mais il reviendra, à n'en pas douter. Il dit qu'il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais la vie de Bella lui tient à cœur. Comme à moi.

-Et comme à tous ceux qui ont posé les yeux sur elle, compléta Alice.

-Tu te décides à partir, oui ?

Cette douce phrase avait été prononcée par la plus que charmante Rosalie. Oh mais pour qui se prenait-elle, celle-là ?

-J'attends que tu meures sur place !

Je sortis, non sans lancer un clin d'œil à la jeune Alice. Finalement, elle et son frère, Edward, étaient assez sympas, bien qu'Edward m'ait l'air un peu trop suffisant. Elle éclata de rire et je filai, après un dernier coup d'œil à Bella.

Je courus jusque chez moi sous ma forme lupine, pour aller plus vite qu'en voiture, où je retrouvai mon père. Il me fallait moins de dix heures de route ainsi, au lieu de vingt-cinq en voiture.

-Alors ? Demanda Billy à peine le seuil passé.

-Son état n'a pas évolué, expliquai-je en sortant un soda, puis en m'asseyant à table. Le docteur pense savoir d'où ça vient, un genre de poison, mais il n'a pas de solution pour le moment. Tout ce qu'ils savent, c'est que c'est à cause de ce satané venin. Si elle avait été avec nous…

La canette que je tenais explosa : sans m'en rendre compte et sous l'effet de la colère, j'avais serré trop fort. Le liquide sucré se répandit sur mes mains puis dégoutta sur le sol et la table, au grand mécontentement de mon père.

-Tu nettoieras ça. J'essayerai d'aller la voir, mais bon, vu la distance… Tu leur as parlé du traité ?

-Non, pas encore. Mais je suppose que Seth aura la langue trop pendue, et qu'il le fera.

Je baillai longuement avant de me lever.

* * *

><p><strong>Une réaction ? <strong>

**Eh oui, Emmett a encore failli craquer... Mais il a résisté ! **

**J'attends vos avis, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! (Dimanche normalement)**

**Bisous**


	20. Chapitre 19 : Une routine difficile

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! La folie de Bella vous a surprise ^^ J'en suis contente :) Merci donc à Asuna93, Mamanlily, bellardtwilight, Yukina21, xenarielle93, choukinette76, calimero59, htray2000 et Clairouille59 pour vos reviews ! **

**vanessa : **Pas de nouvelle clause, mais c'est juste pour leur rappeler qu'ils ne doivent pas mordre Bella. Pour la guérison de Bella... Je te laisse lire** !**

**J'espère que vous avez fait une bonne rentrée (je sais, je retarde un peu ^^). Bon courage pour cette nouvelle année !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 19 : Une routine difficile<span>

_**Pov Rosalie**_

Bella n'avait toujours pas recouvré la raison, et son état empirait : en plus de sa folie, son corps s'affaiblissait de manière très inquiétante. Carlisle partait pour l'Italie demain, et nous espérions tous qu'avec Aro ils trouveraient un remède.

Pour le moment, Bella était allongée par terre, les yeux fixés au plafond, et parlait toute seule. Elle voulait que je reste assise à ses côtés, et parfois une de ses phrases était pour moi.

-Le cheval est dans le pré, et il mange ses carottes. Moi j'aime le cheval, mais les carottes ne l'aiment pas. Pourquoi Rosalie ? Tu aimes les carottes toi ?

-Oui, j'aimais.

-Pourquoi aimais ? Tu ne les aimes plus ?

-Voyons Bella, tu le sais, je te l'ai dit il y a cinq minutes : nous buvons du sang.

-Même Edward ?

-Oui.

Elle se redressa, me regardant apeurée.

-Alors il va vouloir mon sang ! Et toi aussi !

Elle se leva d'un bond et courut vers la baie vitrée.

-Au secours ! Ils veulent me manger ! Sauvez-moi !

Elle tapait contre la vitre, en pleurant. Je vins vers elle lentement et l'attrapai avec douceur, l'empêchant de se faire mal, mais elle se débattit.

-Bella, lui soufflai-je à l'oreille.

-Oui ? Couina-t-elle.

-Calme-toi. Nous ne t'avons jamais fait de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se calma après quelques gesticulations supplémentaires. Je n'aimais pas la voir comme cela, mais nous étions impuissants. Esmée arriva, l'air désolée.

-Veux-tu que je la surveille ?

-Non, ça ira Esmée. Tu as rendez-vous, vas-y. Edward ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer.

Esmée m'embrassa, embrassa Bella tant bien que mal puis sortit. Nous restâmes, Bella et moi, serrées l'une contre l'autre pendant une minute, le temps que son cœur se calme, puis je la lâchai. Elle s'assit en soufflant.

-Pourquoi ?

Cette question revenait plusieurs fois par jour, mais nous ignorions son sens. Pourquoi était-elle dans un tel état ? Ou bien était-ce : pourquoi lui faisions-nous cela ? Etait-elle consciente de son état ? Oui, par moment. Et le savoir nous était encore plus pénible, car elle disait, lors de ses moments de lucidité, vouloir mettre un terme à cela. Souffrait-elle ? Moralement, sans aucun doute. Bella vint se coller contre moi, qui m'étais assise, et chantonnait une berceuse. Là, dans mes bras, elle s'endormit doucement. Une heure passa, puis une deuxième, avant qu'Edward n'arrive.

**_Pov Edward_**

Je revenais de ma chasse rapidement, sachant que Bella m'attendait. Enfin j'espérais. A mon arrivée à la maison, tout était calme, signe que Bella dormait. D'ailleurs, avant même d'entrer dans la villa, j'entendais son cœur battre régulièrement. En entrant dans le salon, je vis Rosalie, tenant mon ange endormi dans ses bras. Cette image, très belle, me fit pourtant mal : j'aurais voulu que Bella s'endorme dans mes bras, mais je n'avais pas été assez rapide.

-Elle t'a attendu aussi longtemps que possible, chuchota Rosalie alors que j'approchai. Je lui ai dit que tu allais arriver, et elle m'a laissé un message pour toi.

Elle me laissa voir ce moment, pour que le message de Bella soit transmis fidèlement à travers son esprit. Bella avait chuchoté : « dis-lui que je l'aime, et que je l'aimerai toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. »

J'en aurais pleuré. Pourquoi devait-elle vivre cela ? Un vase fit une nouvelle fois les frais de ma rage. Esmée ne me dirait rien : elle aussi était malheureuse, furieuse, et m'enviait d'avoir un tempérament qui me permette de passer ma fureur contre les objets. Elle ne pouvait que pleurer.

-Edward ?

Carlisle m'appelait, de son bureau. Je me levai après avoir embrassé ma future femme et rejoignis mon père. Il m'attendait, la porte ouverte, rangeant des papiers dans une sacoche de voyage.

-Assieds-toi, me demanda-t-il en faisant un geste de la main. Edward, je te considère comme le plus mûr, aussi je te confie la maison, et tous ses habitants. Esmée s'occupera de vous, bien sûr, mais s'il arrive quelque chose, je pense que tu seras le plus à même de réagir correctement.

-Seras-tu longtemps absent ?

-Je ne sais pas. Jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un remède, sans doute, mais cela peut prendre un jour comme une semaine, un mois, voire plus. S'il s'avérait qu'en effet, nous devions mettre autant de temps, je reviendrai, et nous ferons nos recherches chacun de notre côté, pour les mettre ensuite en commun. Concernant Bella, tu sais quoi faire en cas de crise. Il y a assez de calmant pour un mois, sinon tu sais faire une ordonnance. Il y a de quoi la perfuser si son état physique se détériore, mais je redoute que nous en arrivions là, car la prochaine étape lui serait fatale.

Je frissonnai, n'osant penser à cela. J'entendis Rosalie amener Bella dans sa chambre pour la coucher et pensai déjà à aller la rejoindre. Quel dommage que je ne puisse la rejoindre aussi au pays des rêves !

-Edward ?

-Oui, excuse-moi, j'étais ailleurs.

-J'ai vu cela, sourit Carlisle. Je te promets que nous trouverons, et qu'elle ira mieux. Nous avons les capacités de trouver.

-Mais elle n'a pas les capacités de vous attendre, déplorai-je. Tu l'as dit toi-même : son état ne fait qu'empirer, et bientôt, il faudra … Non, je ne veux pas avoir à le concevoir, pas une fois de plus. Je t'en supplie, trouvez rapidement !

Carlisle se leva et vint m'étreindre.

-Promis.

Il desserra son étreinte, me faisant comprendre que l'entretien était fini. J'en profitai pour retrouver Bella, couchée dans son lit. Elle était si belle ainsi ! Une étoile dans un ciel noir, un point lumineux guidant mes pas ! Mais combien de temps la garderai-je près de moi ? Je m'allongeai auprès d'elle, l'entourant de mes deux bras.

-Edward, chuchota-t-elle, serre-moi fort ! J'ai tant besoin de toi !

J'obéis, trop heureux pour penser à autre chose. Et en espérant de tout mon cœur que la situation s'améliorerait bientôt.

**_Pov Carlisle_**

Deux heures après avoir parlé à Edward, je me retrouvais sur le pas de la porte, entouré de ma famille, exceptée Bella qui dormait encore. Esmée avait peur pour moi, peur que les Volturi me retiennent : elle imaginait ce clan comme une famille royale, alors que je les voyais comme mes amis, tout du moins Aro et Marcus.

-Tu m'appelles tous les jours, n'est-ce pas, me supplia-t-elle encore une fois.

-Oui, je te le promets. Et je reviendrai à la fin du mois.

Elle m'embrassa tendrement, mais je sentais sa peur à travers ce baiser. Mes enfants me dirent au revoir, et je partis, direction l'aéroport. Le voyage jusqu'en Italie se passa bien, et j'arrivai juste après le coucher du soleil. Une délégation m'attendait, individus aux capes noires, Jane à leur tête.

-Carlisle ! Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

-Oui, très bon, merci !

-Aro vous attend, il est très enthousiaste !

Jane et son groupe me conduisirent jusqu'au château des Volturi, et cela me rappela l'angoisse de notre dernière visite. Cependant j'avais revu ma vision du clan, et c'est avec moins d'appréhension que je passai le seuil du domaine Volturi. Je fus conduit directement dans le bureau des Anciens, lieu de culture immense, et fus introduit auprès d'eux.

-Mon cher ami, m'accueillit Aro en me tendant les bras, me donnant l'accolade. Je suis ravi de te revoir !

-Il en est de même pour moi, répondis-je, même si j'aurais aimé que cela soit dans des conditions plus joyeuses.

-Chaque chose en son temps, intervint Marcus. Je suis sûr que les moments plus joyeux arriveront bientôt.

-Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ?

-Pas encore, mais nous n'en sommes pas loin. Ton aide ne sera néanmoins pas superflue.

J'acquiesçai.

-Jane va te montrer ta chambre, puis nous commencerons.

**_Pov Marcus_**

Nous travaillions depuis huit heures, sans nous arrêter. L'immortalité avait cet avantage : nous pouvions travailler jour et nuit sans nous fatiguer, cependant nous avions soif, étant peu habitués à nous retenir.

-Carlisle, nous allons nous restaurer. Je suppose que tu ne te joindras pas à nous.

-Tu supposes bien. Je pense aller chasser en dehors de la ville.

Carlisle sortit, et nous allâmes, Aro et moi, dans la salle ronde, où nous attendaient nos gardes et nos femmes. Nos victimes arrivèrent au bout de dix minutes, par groupes de deux ou trois : des brigands qui rôdaient dans la nuit, prêts à dépouiller le premier passant.

Ensuite les recherches reprirent, chacun penché sur des formules compliquées, faisant des expériences, mais n'arrivant à rien de vraiment efficace.

**_Pov Caius_**

Je riais bien : ils étaient tous en bas, depuis sept jours, dans le laboratoire, à tenter quelque chose pour éviter l'inévitable. Ils m'avaient refusé un jouet, ils m'avaient empêché de la boire, eh bien ils ne l'auraient pas pour eux, c'était sûr et certain. Soudain, alors que je jubilais dans mes appartements, j'entendis un grand cri, suivi d'un autre, puis encore un : des explosions de joie ! Pourquoi ? Soudain, Aro s'adressa à moi, certain que je l'entendrai :

-Tu as échoué Caius, nous avons trouvé !

_**Pov Esmée**_

Bella s'était réveillée en pleine nuit, criant qu'il y avait des araignées dans son lit. Il avait fallu défaire tout le lit, lui prouver qu'il n'y avait rien, puis refaire le lit avec des draps propres. Pourtant elle restait éveillée, et n'arrêtait pas de murmurer qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Edward lui avait donné des calmants, mais ils semblaient ne pas avoir fait effet, et elle était encore très agitée : elle était repliée sur elle-même et se balançait d'avant en arrière, en murmurant : « Quelque chose va arriver, vite, très vite. Ça va arriver, ça va arriver… Quelque chose va arriver, vite, très vite… » sans discontinuer.

-Edward, fais quelque chose ! Cria-t-elle finalement. Ça va arriver !

-Quoi Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui va arriver ? C'est grave ?

-Je ne sais pas… Mais ça va arriver…

-Que celui qui n'a pas compris qu'il allait arriver quelque chose lève le doigt, intervint Emmett en levant la main, voulant faire de l'humour, ce qui fut raté.

Il reçut une claque de la part de sa femme.

-Il a le droit de ne pas avoir compris, dit Bella. Alors je le redis : quelque chose de grave va se passer !

Pour le dire, elle avait crié, et je peux affirmer qu'elle a de la voix ! Soudain, mon téléphone sonna, et on entendit un grand cri :

-Nous avons trouvé !

**_Pov Edward_**

Nous avions tous crié de joie, tant nous étions heureux. Bella allait enfin guérir ! Je lui pris délicatement le visage et l'embrassai doucement.

-Oh ma Bella ! Je suis si heureux ! Tout va redevenir comme avant !

Mais elle se débattit et se recula, apeurée.

-Tu veux me mordre ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Non, jamais Bella. Maintenant, viens te rendormir.

Elle hésita, pour finalement revenir dans le lit et se coucher. Avant de fermer les yeux, elle chuchota :

-Je l'avais bien dit, qu'il allait se passer quelque chose…

Je ris silencieusement. Oh oui, une chose merveilleuse !

_**Pov Carlisle**_

J'étais dans l'avion, impatient de revenir chez moi, et de retrouver ma famille. J'avais en main les doses d'antidotes, et j'espérais de tout mon cœur que cela marche. Je ne savais pas comment s'était passées les explications avec Caius, mais je supposais avoir le fin mot de l'histoire rapidement.

Enfin j'arrivai à Juneau. Ma famille m'attendait, tous sauf Edward et Bella. Ils étaient anxieux, et moi aussi : cela allait-il fonctionner ?

-Carlisle !

Esmée se précipita sur moi, heureuse.

-Tu m'as manqué ! Soupira-t-elle après m'avoir embrassé fougueusement.

Je saluai mes enfants, et mon Alice, intarissable, me racontait tout ce qu'il s'était passé en mon absence. Sa joie semblait contagieuse, et mon angoisse laissa place à un sentiment de bien-être, peut-être instauré par Jasper.

-Alors elle a pris sa fourchette et l'a plantée dans la main d'Emmett ! Tu aurais dû voir sa tête, à ce grand benêt ! Il l'a bien cherché. Et Bella a éclaté de rire, en disant que c'était bien fait ! Et puis après, elle a dit qu'elle avait soif, et elle a couru dehors. Et tu sais ce qu'elle a attrapé ? Un renard ! Rien que ça ! Elle lui a tordu le cou et crac ! Elle a enfoncé ses dents dedans. Emmett a presque pleuré de rire quand il a vu qu'elle mangeait les poils avec, et Bella s'est fâchée, et puis…

-Alice, respire, conseilla Esmée en plaisantant. Ton voyage s'est bien passé ?

-Oui, très bien. J'avais surtout hâte d'arriver.

Nous voyageâmes rapidement jusqu'à la villa, prenant des raccourcis. Esmée m'expliquait en détail ce qu'ils avaient fait à Bella, mais surtout le fait que son état avait grandement empiré.

-Elle tient à peine debout, et Edward avait peur de devoir la perfuser. Pourtant, elle mange, mais semble ne rien métaboliser. Il t'attend avec impatience.

Enfin nous fûmes arrivés. Edward nous attendait sur le seuil, un sourire forcé sur le visage. Il me donna l'accolade, avant de me faire part de la mauvaise nouvelle.

-Son état s'est aggravé.

C'était ce que je redoutais. Sans commentaire, je montai dans la chambre de Bella, après avoir demandé mes instruments d'auscultation. Elle était pâle, trop pâle pour être qualifiée de bien vivante. Une perfusion trônait à droite du lit, et j'entendais le goutte-à-goutte, lugubre. Je m'assis et lui pris le pouls.

-Alors Bella, tu ne voulais pas attendre ?

Son pouls était faible, un peu trop à mon goût, ses amygdales gonflées, son abdomen trop tendu, sa fièvre trop élevée, sa respiration trop irrégulière. Bref, rien n'allait bien.

-J'ai attendu le plus possible, mais j'ai eu peur quand elle a fait son malaise, m'expliqua Edward. Je ne t'ai pas attendu.

-Tu as bien fait. La perfusion va l'hydrater, et j'y mettrai les médicaments. Pour le moment, je vais lui donner la première dose d'antidote, et nous verrons.

-L'effet sera immédiat ?

-Non, et il faut espérer que les résultats ne se fassent pas trop attendre.

Je m'exécutai, et injectai à travers la perfusion la première seringue d'antidote.

-Maintenant, il faut attendre. Je lui administrerai la seconde dose demain, à la même heure. D'ici là, prenons patience !

Je sortis, laissant mon fils avec sa fiancée, et allai rejoindre ma femme.

_**Pov Edward**_

Bella dormait tranquillement, j'y veillais. A un moment, Emmett avait éclaté de rire, et j'étais sorti lui grogner dessus. Il avait battu en retraite et était allé s'amuser avec Rose plus loin. J'avais interdit à Jasper de mettre la télévision, et j'avais demandé à Esmée de taper moins fort avec son marteau. Finalement, Alice était venue dans la chambre et m'avait fait part de son ras-le-bol sans dire un mot, juste en pensant.

« Je suis patiente Edward, mais là, tu exagères ! Tu es un vrai rabat-joie ! Elle n'entend même pas, Jasper me l'a dit ! Alors arrête ! »

Le tout accompagné d'un tas de gentilles insultes. Elle sortit, en dansant à moitié.

-Alice ?

Elle s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

-Aurais-tu vu quelque chose ?

-Non, mais j'ai confiance en Carlisle. Il a dit avoir trouvé, et je suis sûre que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que notre chère Bella ne redevienne elle-même.

Trouvant cela logique, je la remerciai d'un mouvement de tête avant de reporter mon attention sur Bella.

-Ah ma Bella ! Dès que tout redeviendra normal, nous ferons notre mariage, et nous ferons ce que tu m'as demandé si ardemment. Attendre ne te fait que du mal, alors oui, j'exaucerai tous tes vœux ! Mais d'abord guéris ! C'est tout ce que je te demande ! Vis et guéris !

Bella soupira, mais avait-elle entendu ? Alice venait de dire que non… Et pourtant, je l'espérais tant !

-Je t'aime ma Bella ! Si tu savais à quel point !

Et l'attente reprit, interminable, même pour un être éternel.

**_Pov Alice_**

Oui, j'avais confiance en Carlisle. J'avais rejoint Rosalie, dans le salon, et nous regardions la télévision, mise en sourdine, sur les ordres express d'Edward.

-Alors, comme ça, toujours pas de vision ?

-Non, ça fait un moment que je n'en ai pas eu. La dernière était celle où Bella mourait. J'aimerais tellement que cela change ! Sinon, ça veut dire que tous nos efforts auront été vains.

-Je le souhaite aussi.

Au matin, Carlisle vint nous voir.

-Je voudrais que vous retourniez en cours. Les gens commencent à se demander pourquoi vous n'allez plus au lycée alors que nous n'avons pas déménagé.

Emmett fut le plus heureux.

-Chouette ! Je n'entendrai plus Edward râler comme ça !

-Il vient avec vous, répondit notre père.

-C'est hors de question.

Edward venait d'apparaître sur le palier du premier étage, et avait parlé fermement.

-Je veux rester avec Bella. C'est mon dernier mot.

Carlisle prit le temps de la réflexion, mais finit par accepter. Nous nous préparâmes donc tous, puis Jasper, Emmett, Rose et moi partîmes pour nos cours respectifs. A l'université, nous fûmes regardés sous toutes les coutures. Il devait en être de même pour Emmett, au lycée.

-Tu as vu ? Les Cullen sont de retour… Pourquoi sont-ils partis ?... Ils sont toujours aussi bizarres… Moi je les trouve inquiétants…

Ce n'était que bavardages incessants à notre sujet. Mais ça ne m'empêcha pas de suivre les cours, même si je connaissais le programme par cœur. Jasper me susurrait des mots doux, et Rose nous fusillait du regard. Bref, une journée normale, si ce n'est que mes pensées étaient tournées vers la villa, et ma sœur, Bella. A la pause de midi, j'appelai Edward.

-Alors ?

-Toujours rien Alice. Mais elle bouge un peu plus, et je la trouve moins pâle.

-Alors il y a de l'espoir ! Je dois retourner en cours. A ce soir !

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pov Esmée<em>**

Cela faisait deux jours que Bella était sous traitement, mais les améliorations étaient minimes. Elle s'était réveillée, mais il y avait peu d'évolution. La seule réaction vraiment visible était qu'elle était lucide un peu plus longtemps avant de s'endormir.

-Bella ?

L'intéressée leva la tête de son gribouillis, tentative pour écrire.

-Il va être l'heure d'aller se coucher. Tu viens ?

Je lui tendis la main, qu'elle regarda bizarrement avant de secouer la tête.

-Ma maman m'a dit de ne pas aller avec des inconnus, commença-t-elle. C'est quoi ton prénom ?

-Esmée, dis-je avec patience. Allez viens Bella.

-Et Edward, il va venir se coucher lui aussi ?

-Oui, bientôt. Dès qu'il sera de retour il viendra te voir.

Elle me jaugea, semblant réfléchir à la véracité de mes paroles, avant de s'emparer de ma main. Nous montâmes les escaliers à son rythme, puis j'attendis qu'elle ait fini sa toilette. Heureusement, elle n'était plus perfusée, et avait repris un peu de forces, mais guère plus pour être qualifié de réelle guérison. Une fois sa toilette faîte, elle alla se couler dans les draps et se coucha, les paupières papillonnantes.

-Dites Esmée, quand est-ce qu'arrive Edward ?

-Bientôt ma chérie, promis-je. Il est encore en ville.

-Que fait-il ?

-Il veut te faire une surprise.

-Je n'aime pas les surprises, grogna-t-elle en se tournant sur le côté, non sans m'avoir embrassée.

Je reconnaissais bien là notre Bella : refusant toute attention, ayant tellement l'habitude de ne devoir compter que sur elle-même !

**_Pov Jacob_**

Nouvelle visite chez les Cullen, pour voir la même chose : Bella inconsciente du monde, folle. Ça me déchirait de la voir comme ça, mais visiblement le docteur voyait des effets positifs. Personnellement, je la trouvais aussi pâle, et un peu trop faible à mon goût. Elle avait du mal à porter la chaise pour la mettre sur le divan, sans savoir pourquoi elle le faisait.

-C'est d'accord ? Récapitulai-je devant toute la famille. Pas de transformation, sinon nous vous déclarons la guerre.

-Mais nous ne sommes pas sur votre territoire, rétorqua le grand blond. Le pacte ne vaut pas.

-Ne voulez-vous pas retournez un jour à Forks ? Dans quelques dizaines d'années ?

-Je voudrais savoir une chose, intervint le docteur. Si c'est la volonté de Bella, ou pour lui sauver la vie, avons-nous le droit ?

Je réfléchis. Nous n'avions pas, avec Sam et les autres, supposé qu'une transformation pourrait la sauver. Et pourtant, c'est exactement pour ça que les autres étaient devant moi : le docteur les avait sauvés.

-La volonté de Bella ne compte pas, repris-je. Si elle veut la guerre, alors transformez-la. Elle deviendra notre ennemi, à partir du moment où elle sera debout. Quand à lui sauver la vie, si vous ne vous estimez pas capable de la protéger, nous pouvons nous en charger.

-Il en est hors de question ! Hurla Edward, faisant pleurer Bella.

Edward se précipita sur sa fiancée, et la prit dans ses bras. La pauvre pleurait à chaudes larmes, sans doute effrayée par le cri d'Edward.

-Chut Bella, c'est fini. Excuse-moi, je ne crierai plus. Mais comprends-tu qu'il s'agit de ton avenir ?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, avant de hocher la tête.

-Bien sûr, puisque j'ai tué l'écureuil.

Edward soupira, mais n'ajouta rien. Il revint à la table de la salle à manger et installa Bella sur ses genoux.

-Bella restera avec nous, continua Edward calmement. Elle ne voudrait pas partir.

-Qui vous dit qu'elle ne sera pas mieux avec moi ? Avec nous ? Laissez-la nous. Il lui faut un environnement sain.

Il y eu un silence.

-Vous n'allez pas accepter ! Rugit Edward en se levant, sans vraiment tenir compte de Bella.

-Calme-toi Edward, ordonna Carlisle. Rien n'est décidé.

Sauf que j'étais sûr d'avoir gagné : Bella allait venir avec moi, et nous pourrions la protéger.

**_Pov Carlisle_**

Jacob Black avait raison : nous en étions désormais à trois jours de traitement, et son état n'avait guère évolué. Il fallait peut-être un changement d'air pour qu'elle recouvre la raison.

Jacob partit, mais je me doutais qu'il resterait à proximité : son regard me disait qu'il avait compris mes intentions. Edward m'en voudrait à mort, mais c'était pour le bien de Bella, et au final il m'obéirait. Quant aux autres, ils se fieraient à mes ordres. Bella s'étant coupée en tombant lorsqu'Edward s'était levé précipitamment, j'ordonnais à ma famille d'aller chasser, puis rappelai Jacob. Celui-ci fut là en moins de dix minutes. Je n'espérai qu'une chose : qu'Alice garde cette vision pour elle.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà... <strong>

**Message pour htray2000 : **le renard était le dernier, promis** ! **

**Bella va-t-elle guérir au contact des Quileutes, sans Edward ? Comment va réagir Edward ? **

**Merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en alerte et favoris, et votre fidélité ! **

**A dimanche !**

**Bisous**


	21. Chapitre 20 : Chez les Quileutes

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Un million de merci pour vos reviews ! Visiblement la solution de Carlisle ne fait pas du tout l'unanimité parmi vous ! Merci à Clairouille59, htray2000, Yukina21, calimero59, Asuna93, xenarielle93, Xukette, aelita48, bellardtwilight, Stella82, Miss Sadique, Ysoso03, choukinette76, Maru-chan8 et Mnomina pour vos réactions !**

**Merci aussi aux non-inscrites :**

**aussidagility : **Je me doute que tu n'aimes pas, mais je ne fais jamais rien sans une conséquence. Je te laisse lire sans en divulger plus ! Merci pour ta review.

**vanessa : **Merci quand même de venir lire, même si tu n'aimes pas Jacob ! Il n'est pas si méchant... Merci pour ta review.

**popo : **Oui, ce sera mal perçu par la famille, surtout Ewdard. Merci pour ta review !

**Trêve de blabla, je vous laisse lire la suite !**

**Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de Stephenie Meyer. Merci à Evelyne-raconte ! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 20 : Chez les Quileutes<span>

**_Pov Jacob_**

Je voulais aider Bella. Pas seulement parce que je l'aimais beaucoup, mais parce que j'avais besoin de réparer ce viol, que j'avais certes commis contre mon gré, mais que j'avais quand même commis.

-Je vous promets de prendre soin d'elle, dis-je tandis que Carlisle demandait à Bella de venir avec moi.

-Dès qu'elle va mieux, ramène-la. Tu sais à quel point elle aime Edward, et ce qui s'est passé, avec Ivan…

-Je comprends. Je vous assure que tout ira bien.

Je pris la main de Bella, sa valise dans l'autre main, et nous allâmes à la voiture. Je la fis monter à l'avant de mon pick-up, puis mis la valise à l'arrière.

-Dis-lui au revoir ma belle.

Bella salua, comme une enfant, puis regarda droit devant elle, prête à partir. Je mis le contact, l'effrayant un peu, puis nous partîmes. Le début du trajet se fit en silence, puis je commençai : j'avais besoin de dire tout haut ce que je pensais tout bas.

-Ah Bella ! J'ai tellement peur que ces fichues piqûres ne marchent pas ! Quand je te vois, je n'ai qu'une envie : te protéger, de tout et de tout le monde…

-Tu aimes les oiseaux ?

-Non Bella, je ne pense pas être amoureux. Mais je suis juste… très attiré. Pas de manière perverse ou sexuelle, non, mais je ne saurais pas qualifier cette attirance. Elle est là, c'est tout. Mon père va m'en vouloir à mort de te ramener, mais il comprendra que je fais ça pour ton bien.

-Où est Edward ?

Sa voix était paniquée. Comprenait-elle ce que je disais ?

-Il n'est pas loin. Je te rendrais à lui, si tu guéris, mais tout à l'heure, tu m'as semblée si faible face à eux… S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, tu serais morte avant de t'en rendre compte.

-Comme l'écureuil ?

-Oui, comme lui. J'ai compris mon malaise loin de toi tout à l'heure. Maintenant, essaye de dormir, le voyage risque d'être long.

-Et Edward ?

-Tu le reverras, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle tourna son visage vers la fenêtre, m'empêchant de voir ses traits, mais je suis sûr qu'elle pleurait.

**_Pov Carlisle_**

J'avais agi au mieux pour Bella, du moins je l'espérais. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il me faudrait réparer mes erreurs. Il n'empêche, j'étais persuadé avoir raison.

Les autres rentrèrent peu après. Edward fut le premier à remarquer l'absence de Bella.

-Où est-elle ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Avec Jacob. Attends !

Il commençait à partir, les traits tordus de fureur, mais je le retins de justesse par la chemise.

-Réfléchis. Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure, te pencher pour la boire. Avoue que tu en mourrais d'envie.

S'il cherchait à se dégager, après ma dernière phrase il cessa tout mouvement.

-Tant que Bella n'a pas toute sa lucidité, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de mettre sa vie en danger. Nous ne l'avons que trop fait. Tu as remarqué comme ses réactions étaient plus violentes depuis que nous lui donnons l'antidote ? Je fais ce que tu ne fais pas assez : réfléchir à TOUTES les conséquences. Jacob m'a donné sa parole : dès que Bella ira mieux, elle reviendra.

Mon fils se dégagea et partit en trombe dans sa chambre, sûrement pour ruminer, non sans insulter tout bas Jacob et mes idées.

-Elle reviendra, c'est sûr ? Quémanda Alice de sa voix enfantine.

-Sûr et certain, répondis-je sincèrement. Préparez-lui un retour en beauté, c'est tout.

Alice, accompagnée de Jasper, Rose et Emmett, montèrent également dans leurs chambres, la tête basse. Ils n'étaient pas d'accord, mais au moins leurs réactions étaient moins violentes que celle d'Edward.

**_Pov Edward_**

J'avais mal au cœur, si tant est que j'en avais encore un. Bella était partie et n'avait rien dit, n'avait pas protesté. Je voyais son départ dans l'esprit de Carlisle, et elle avait réagit comme si elle partait en promenade. Et son sourire… L'oreiller que je tenais dans mes mains explosa sous ma fureur : Carlisle n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça ! M'enlever la seule personne qui comptait vraiment, la donner à ces chiens dégoûtants et puants ! Jacob m'avait enlevé ma femme, et j'étais persuadé qu'il la retiendrait même une fois guérie D'ailleurs je ne comprenais pas Carlisle : pourquoi avoir fait cela ? Nous nous étions bien occupé de Bella depuis son arrivée, quels que soient les problèmes qu'elle avait. Soudain Carlisle fut à ma porte, me demandant silencieusement l'autorisation d'entrer.

-Oui ? Grognai-je, peu affable.

-Je voulais te voir Edward. Je sais que tu m'en veux, mais ne comprends-tu pas ? Bella ne guérit pas ici, et je me demande si justement nous ne faisons pas quelque chose de mal.

-Non ! C'est en la laissant à ces chiots inconscients que tu la mets en danger !

-Ecoute-moi ! Tonna Carlisle tandis que je m'avançai vers lui en grognant.

C'était ma deuxième vraie rébellion, et Carlisle savait jusqu'où elle pouvait me mener : des erreurs monumentales, comme boire du sang humains.

-Il faut un électrochoc à Bella, pour que sa raison revienne. C'est ma théorie, et Aro l'approuve. Si Bella est coupée de ton contact, m'est avis qu'elle va vite retrouver sa lucidité, et tout redeviendra comme avant. Laisse-lui du temps. De plus, cette pause te fera du bien : tu devenais trop possessif envers Bella. Combien de fois as-tu grogné sur nous parce que nous voulions t'aider ?

Je baissai la tête : il avait tellement raison ! Mais je voulais juste la protéger. C'était ma future femme après tout !

-Je sais que tu veux bien faire, mais tu as tendance à trop t'emporter. Prends le temps de réfléchir Edward, c'est important. Tiens, le numéro de téléphone des Black. Jacob a dit que tu pouvais les appeler à n'importe quelle heure. Il tient à Bella lui aussi, et à son bien-être. Bella a en elle quelque chose qui fait qu'on ne veut que son bien, quelle que soit la manière de s'y prendre. Il te la rendra, j'en suis persuadé. Maintenant, calme-toi, et pense à autre chose.

Je hochai la tête, en songeant que c'était impossible : chacune de mes pensées était tournée vers Bella, et ne pas penser à elle revenait à me tuer. Depuis qu'elle était entrée chez nous, depuis que je l'avais vue, allongée sur le canapé, faible et innocente, je l'aimais, et mon esprit ne pouvait plus se détacher d'elle. Mais j'allais essayer d'écouter Carlisle.

**_Pov Billy_**

Jacob venait d'arriver avec la jeune Bella. Celle-ci était méconnaissable : maigre, blafarde, faible, apathique, et réclamait Edward. Jacob avait été faire un rapport à la meute, et m'avait confié la jeune fille. Elle était assise sur le canapé, les genoux sous son menton, se balançant d'avant en arrière.

-Où est Edward ? Il faut qu'Edward vienne. Je vous en supplie !

Elle leva vers moi des yeux suppliants qui me firent mal. Voir ainsi Bella, la fille de mon meilleur ami, était dur pour moi : je l'avais connue, toute petite, pleine de vie, joyeuse, et très mature pour son âge.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça Bella. Il vaut mieux pour toi rester avec nous un petit moment, je t'assure. Tu veux un chocolat chaud ?

Je savais qu'elle aimait ça, étant petite, et je supposai que ses goûts n'avaient pas changé.

-C'est Esmée qui fait le chocolat. Esmée qui le fait…Où est Edward ?

-Il est chez lui. Regarde-moi Bella !

Elle m'obéit, plantant son regard dans le mien.

-Tu vas rester avec nous quelques jours, et Edward ne viendra pas.

-J'ai été méchante ?

-Non, bien sûr que non !

J'avais l'impression de parler à une enfant, mais je supposai que je devais m'y habituer. C'est à ce moment que le téléphone sonna : Edward Cullen bien sûr !

-Bonjour Mr Black. Puis-je parler à Bella je vous prie ?

-Bien sûr ! Bella, viens ici s'il te plaît.

Elle s'exécuta et me prit l'appareil des mains.

-Edward ? … Oh Edward, viens me chercher ! … Non, mais je veux être avec toi ! J'ai été méchante, et le loup est venu me chercher, mais je ne veux pas qu'il me mange !

Elle pleurait à présent et s'agrippait au téléphone.

-D'accord Edward, fit-elle après une pause plus longue que les autres. Monsieur, c'est pour vous.

Elle me passa le combiné après avoir dit au revoir à son amoureux.

-Mr Black ? Bella ne va pas mieux on dirait.

-Ça ne fait qu'une demi-heure qu'elle est là. Laissons-lui quelques jours. Je lui ferais l'injection ce soir, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Vous saurez vous y prendre ?

-Bien sûr !

Pour qui se prenait-il, ce buveur de sang, pour nous croire incapable de faire une piqûre ?

-Je vais vous laissez, Mr Black. Transmettez tout mon amour à Bella.

-Je n'y manquerai pas.

Je raccrochai, sans même lui dire au revoir. Je laissai Bella regarder la télévision jusqu'au soir, où je lui fis à manger puis je lui injectai le produit. Elle s'endormit peu après.

**_Pov Bella_**

Je m'éveillai d'un cauchemar, aucun doute. J'avais encore les yeux fermés, et déjà je savais que ce n'était pas un réveil commun. Mon rêve, mon cauchemar plutôt, avait duré si longtemps, avait été si réel ! J'avais été séparée d'Edward, enfermée par les Quileutes, pour je ne sais quel motif. Combien de jours avait duré mon sommeil ? Et depuis combien de temps étais-je là ?

-Bella ?

Je sursautai en ouvrant les yeux : Jacob Black était là, à côté de moi, me caressant la joue.

-Alors ce n'était pas un rêve ? Murmurai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je crains que non ma belle. Te souviens-tu de quelque chose ?

-Je me souviens… d'avoir été enlevée, puis d'avoir eu mal. Ensuite, c'est le trou noir, un vide immense. Que m'est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi je me sens si faible ?

-Il s'est passé quelque chose… mais je ne sais pas si je suis le mieux placé pour t'en parler. J'appellerai le docteur Cullen.

Je me redressai d'un bond, sentant que le néant me reprenait.

-Où est Edward ?

-Nous sommes à Forks, et…

Je n'en entendis pas plus : le noir se fit à nouveau, pour longtemps.

**_Pov Seth_**

J'avais été chargé de garder Bella. Le docteur Cullen devait arriver d'une heure à l'autre, parce que Bella avait montré un moment de pleine lucidité, mais ça avait été de courte durée. Je plaignais Edward : avoir vu sa fiancée si diminuée, ressemblant à un enfant ! En ce moment, Bella jouait avec les cubes de mon frère dans le salon de ma mère, et ce jeu semblait lui plaire, d'autant que je jouais avec elle.

-La maison brûle, dit-elle tout à coup, reprenant son bavardage incohérent. Mais le boulanger est arrivé trop tard, et les croissants sont brûlés. Tu aimes les croissants, monsieur ?

-Oui, beaucoup.

-Alors je lui demanderai de t'en donner un. Où est Edward ?

Elle regarda à droite, à gauche, avant de renifler et laisser échapper une larme.

-Pourquoi suis-je si vilaine ? Chuchota-t-elle, ses larmes coulant de plus en plus.

-Tu n'es pas vilaine Bella. C'est pour ton bien.

-Mais je veux être avec lui ! Lui aussi, il aime les croissants.

-J'en doute.

J'appréciais assez les sangsues, comme les appelait le reste de la meute, mais pas assez pour ne pas leur reprocher l'accident. C'était à cause d'eux si Bella était dans cet état.

-Mais si, il me l'a dit. Enfin je crois. Ou il aime le boulanger. Ou la marmite des croissants. Une fois, j'ai vu une marmite grande comme ça !

Et elle joignit le geste à la parole, se cognant contre un des fauteuils.

-Ouille ! S'exclama-t-elle. Dis, monsieur, il vient quand Edward ?

**_Pov Carlisle_**

Je roulais vite, pour arriver au plus tôt. Bella avait enfin eu la première amorce de guérison : un instant de vraie lucidité, c'est du moins ce que disait Jacob. Plus que trois heures, et j'arriverais enfin ! Edward avait été à la limite de l'hystérie d'apprendre qu'au bout de deux jours, elle avait fait plus de progrès qu'en cinq chez nous. Alice était à mes côtés : il n'y avait qu'à elle à qui j'avais donné l'autorisation de venir avec moi, pour deux raisons : elle savait bien se retenir face aux loups, et pourrait peut-être avoir une vision. Mais pour moi, une chose était certaine : Bella était presque guérie.

Seth nous attendait à la frontière, pour nous conduire auprès de Bella, Jacob étant au lycée. Alice et moi nous laissâmes guider par le jeune adolescent à travers la forêt pour déboucher sur la place, que nous suivîmes jusqu'à arriver à un espace rempli de maisonnettes. Celle de Seth était la plus grande.

-Ma mère est partie faire des courses, et ma sœur est au lycée. Nous serons tranquilles.

-Merci.

Dès qu'elle me vit, Bella cessa son activité et se jeta dans mes bras.

-Papa !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire : elle ne m'avait jamais appelé ainsi, et je craignais de ne pas avoir de place dans son cœur, mais visiblement je me trompais. Après m'avoir embrassé rapidement, elle courut voir Alice.

-Grande sœur !

-Eh bien ma Bella, tu es en forme ! Répondit la concernée. Tu es toute jolie !

-Il faut remercier Jacob. Il passe une demi-heure tous les matins pour lui choisir ses habits ! Une vraie fille !

Seth se mit à rire, et Bella, bien qu'ignorant la raison de son hilarité, se joignit à lui, avant de dire, très sérieusement :

-Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ?

-Rien Bella, rien, répondis-je. A première vue, sa lucidité est repartie.

-Oui, répondit Seth, sérieux tout à coup. Mais elle peut revenir, non ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Alice et moi resterons à Forks quelques jours, et si elle retrouve à nouveau la raison, téléphonez-nous immédiatement.

-D'accord.

Alice jouait à présent avec Bella, tandis que je discutais avec Seth. Je décidai de rester encore quelques minutes. Nous regardions les filles jouer quand tout à coup, Bella saisit le bras d'Alice.

-Alice ?

-Oui ?

-Comment va Edward ?

Sa voix avait encore changé, et n'était plus la voix monocorde de la folie.

-Il t'attend ma Bella, comme nous t'attendons tous.

-Merci… Tu aimes les avions ?

-Oui, j'aime beaucoup.

Alice se tourna vers nous, l'air désespéré.

-C'était un moment de lucidité, ça ?

-Oui, répondis-je. Elle a pensé à Edward, et non à elle. Je suis heureux d'avoir vu du changement. N'oublie pas Seth : préviens-nous, même si ça ne dure que quelques secondes, comme maintenant.

Il acquiesça, et Alice et moi partîmes en direction de la voiture, laissée à la frontière des deux territoires.

**_Pov Edward_**

J'avais été heureux d'apprendre que Bella allait de mieux en mieux. Si ça se trouvait, Carlisle et Alice la ramèneraient avec eux à leur retour. Je lui avais téléphoné, mais elle n'avait pas retrouvé la raison.

-Franchement Edward, ressaisis-toi ! Rester dans cette chambre ne la ramènera pas, et la laisser à ces chiens puants est la pire des idées de Carlisle !

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Rose, mais Carlisle serait mécontent de nous, et cela je ne le veux pas. En plus, sa théorie se révèle juste.

-N'importe quoi ! Renifla-t-elle.

Elle sortit, en furie, pour ne pas changer de ces trois jours. Esmée entra à son tour, les habits de Bella lavés et repassés en main.

-Tu vas t'enraciner là Edward. Va chasser !

-Pourquoi ? J'aime rester là, son parfum y est encore.

Esmée sourit, indulgente.

-Je veux bien te croire, mais lorsqu'elle reviendra, que crois-tu qu'il se passera ? Trois jours, c'est long, et elle n'est pas revenue. Si elle rentre demain, ou le jour d'après, ou dans une semaine, seras-tu sûr de tenir contre son sang ?

Je la regardai, outré qu'elle pense cela de moi.

-Bien sûr que oui ! J'y suis habitué !

-Non, tu y ETAIS habitué. Son odeur s'efface, tu ne peux le nier. Moi-même, je ne suis pas sûre de résister. Que penserais-tu si je te disais que Carlisle m'a avoué, tout à l'heure, avoir été tenté à nouveau ? Si même lui a eu un instant de faiblesse, qu'en sera-t-il de nous ? Te souviens-tu de ta violente réaction à son arrivée ?

-Mais c'est différent !

-Oui, le sang de Bella t'attire encore plus que nous. Alors prends tes précautions !

Elle avait peur de faire un faux pas, je le voyais, et craignait de tuer celle qu'elle considérait comme son enfant, qu'elle avait osé abandonnée aux loups.

-Tu ne l'as pas abandonnée, repris-je, tu lui as permis de guérir. Et tu seras forte, j'en suis sûr, face à son sang.

Esmée posa une main sur mon épaule.

« Merci Edward. Tu es mon premier fils, et je suis tellement fière de toi ! »

Puis elle sortit, laissant son parfum planer dans l'air.

_**Pov Jacob**_

Je revenais du lycée quand je vis Bella, hurlant, qui venait vers moi. Je l'interceptai, et elle se cogna violemment contre mon bras.

-Laissez-moi partir ! Criait-elle. Le méchant veut m'attraper et me manger avec des araignées !

Je la maintins, l'empêchant de se cogner aux arbres. Seth arriva en courant, se tenant la tête.

-Elle m'a assommé, se plaignit-il. Elle a hurlé quelque chose comme : « Ivan », puis a fait un drôle de truc, comme les épileptiques, et elle a pris le lampadaire pour m'assommer.

-Qui aurait cru qu'une fille était plus forte qu'un Quileute ! Ricanai-je, me moquant bien de lui, pendant que Bella cherchait à me donner des coups de pieds en continuant de hurler tandis que je la maintenais contre moi.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Il y a bien une sangsue dans le coin, non ? Eh ben on l'appelle !

Je mis Bella se débattant sur mon épaule, la tête en bas, puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers chez moi tandis que Seth appelait le toubib. Ensuite, je jetai Bella sur le lit : il faut dire que j'étais énervé contre moi-même, pour n'avoir pas empêché Leah de ne pas se transformer si près du lycée un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Bella continua à crier, tandis que Seth et moi la maintenions sur le lit. Elle ne faisait que répéter la même chose.

-Ivan ! Ivan est là ! Ivan ! Je l'ai entendu ! Non, pas Ivan ! Laissez-moi, Ivan va m'attraper !

Soudain le docteur Cullen arriva, tenant à la main une seringue prête à servir. Alice vint nous aider tandis que le docteur injectait des tranquillisants dans le bras de notre amie.

-Cela devrait la faire dormir quelques heures. Que s'est-il passé ?

Seth leur raconta, et nous nous mîmes à chercher le pourquoi du comment.

-Comment peut-elle l'avoir entendu ? Dit soudain Alice. Il est mort !

-Peut-être simplement dans sa tête, répondit Seth. Elle est folle, après tout.

-C'est vrai, concéda Carlisle. Laissons-la dormir, nous comprendrons peut-être à son réveil.

Ils sortirent, s'excusant de ne pas supporter l'odeur, puis regagnèrent la forêt pour chasser.

-Beurk ! S'exclama Seth. Boire du sang ! Je ne pourrais jamais être une sangsue ! Quand je pense que Bella veut être comme eux !

-C'est parce qu'elle est faible, répondis-je. Si elle était comme nous, elle changerait peut-être d'avis.

Je remontai pour la regarder dormir, ordonnant à Seth de rentrer chez lui.

-Appelle-moi s'il y a du nouveau.

-Je n'y manquerai pas.

**_Pov Bella_**

Je rêvais, sans aucun doute. Tout ça ne pouvait être vrai. Et pourtant, une petite voix me disait que si. Je me voyais folle, incapable de dire que j'étais là, qu'une part de moi était lucide. C'était la première fois que ça me faisait ça, et je compris que c'était cela, ces périodes d'obscurité.

-Elle va se réveiller, chuchota Alice. Elle nous entend déjà. N'est-ce pas Bella ?

Je lui serrais la main, lui prouvant qu'elle avait raison. Mais j'étais trop abrutie par une sorte de pression pour ouvrir les yeux, pour parler. Une chose m'aurait aidé, un être, mais il semblait ne pas être là.

-Edward… tentai-je de dire, mais je crois que mes mots se perdirent avant de trouver le chemin de ma bouche.

-Tu le verras bientôt Bella, répondit Carlisle. Ouvre les yeux s'il te plaît.

J'essayai de lui obéir, en vain. Pour toute réponse, je secouai la tête.

-C'est encore trop tôt, diagnostiqua le médecin. Elle a besoin de quelques minutes supplémentaires.

J'entendis un bruit de chaise raclée, puis plus rien. Le silence était le bienvenu, sachant que chaque son était amplifié. J'avais l'impression que Carlisle et Alice avaient crié, bien que j'imagine que ce n'était pas vrai. Le tic-tac à côté de moi égrenait les secondes, m'empêchant de me concentrer sur autre chose. Enfin, je sentis mieux la main d'Alice, et je décidai de faire un effort ultime pour ouvrir les yeux. Et j'y parvins, peu à peu.

-Bravo Bella, me félicita Carlisle d'une voix douce. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, je crois, répondis-je d'une voix faible. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Tu as eu un moment de délire, mais c'est en train de passer. Te souviens-tu que tu as parlé d'Ivan ?

J'avalai durement ma salive : oh oui, je m'en souvenais ! Il m'avait parlé, il avait percé mon esprit, et m'avait dit que j'étais folle. C'est ce détail qui me disait que je rêvais. Il m'avait montré ce que j'étais devenue, dans quel état j'étais, me faisant sortir du néant où j'étais si bien.

-Te sens-tu mieux ?

J'acquiesçai lentement. Mieux que quoi pourtant ? Je voulus me redresser mais Alice m'en empêcha.

-Reste encore un peu allongée, me conseilla Carlisle, c'est mieux, sinon tu vas te sentir nauséeuse.

J'obéis, et le calme revint. La porte s'ouvrit, et je reconnus les pas de Jacob sans même regarder la porte.

-Elle est réveillée, constata-t-il. Elle va mieux ?

-En tout cas elle est lucide, répondit Carlisle. C'est déjà ça ! Dis-moi Bella, combien vois-tu de doigts ?

Me prenait-il pour une imbécile ?

-Un seul. Pourquoi ?

Tout à coup, il sembla gêné. Y avait-il plus grave qu'une « petite démence »?

-Eh bien… Lors de ton coma à Volterra, l'un des Volturi a voulu ta perte, et t'a fait injecter un poison, qui a infecté tes cellules. Lorsqu'Ivan t'a mordue, tu… es devenue folle.

-Folle ? Pourquoi je ne m'en souviens pas ?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que ton cerveau n'était pas tout à fait en cause. Quoiqu'il en soit, tu es restée plusieurs jours dans cet état, sans qu'on comprenne ni ne trouve un contrepoison. C'est Aro qui a découvert la machination, et je me suis rendu en Italie pour trouver un remède. Nous t'avons injecté l'antidote, plusieurs doses, mais tu ne semblais pas réagir, alors j'ai pensé qu'un changement d'environnement serait bénéfique. La séparation avec Edward est, j'en suis sûr, la principale cause de ta guérison. C'est une sorte d'électrochoc.

-Mais je vais pouvoir le revoir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr ! Mais d'ici quelques jours, le temps que tu ailles totalement mieux. Je ne voudrais pas voir mes efforts réduits à néant.

-Et pour Ivan ?

-Un sursaut de ton esprit malade, je suppose. Mais tu seras vite guérie.

-Vous restez avec moi ?

Je n'avais pas envie de les voir partir, et me retrouver seule avec Jacob, en étant consciente de ce fait.

-Nous serons à la villa, pas très loin. Nous allons te laisser te reposer, d'accord ?

-Non !

Je m'agrippai à la main d'Alice, refusant de la voir partir sans moi. Ils avaient été là pour moi jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais encore trop besoin d'eux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, nous serons toujours là, ne t'en fais…

Le néant s'empara de moi, sans que je puisse rien y faire.

_**Pov Alice**_

Bella était retombée dans l'inconscience, et je supposai qu'à son réveil, elle ne serait plus lucide. Nous sortîmes avec Carlisle, et partîmes en direction de la frontière, mais fûmes interceptés avant d'y arriver.

-Tuez-les !

Une bande de loups-garous nous sauta dessus, tous crocs dehors. Ils ne voulaient qu'une chose : notre mort.

* * *

><p><strong>C'est à nouveau moi ! Bon, Bella commence à guérir. Carlisle a bien fait de la laisser avec Jacob, non ? <strong>

**Des réactions sur le chapitre ? Sur la fin ? ... A vos claviers, prêts... taper !**

**A dimanche prochain pour la suite.**

**Bisous**


	22. Chapitre 21 : Ennuis

**Bonjour !**

**C'est sous la pluie et les nuages que je mets en ligne ce nouveau chapitre. **

**Un grand merci pour vos merveilleuses reviews : Asuna93, Clairouille59, l'amethyste-d'Aradia, Ysoso03, calimero59, Yukina21, Mamanlily, aelita48, xenarielle93, Xukette, Miss Sadique, Maru-chan8, bellardtwilight et choukinette76.**

**Je n'ai perdu personne avec l'extrait ?**

**Merci aussi à aussidagility : **Eh bien si, ce sont les Quileutes ! Je te laisse découvrir pourquoi ils ont fait ça.

**Place à la lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

**Je rappelle que les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, et que je ne fais que les déplacer. Merci à Evelyne-raconte pour son aide.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 21 : Ennuis<span>

**_Pov Sam_**

Les sangsues avaient dépassé la limite de leur territoire, et nous allions pouvoir sauver une vie : celle de Bella. Je ne leur avais pas pardonné le fait que le chef Swan était mort, parce qu'à cause d'eux la petite sangsue italienne ne serait jamais venue ici. Et là, ils venaient nous rendre sa fille, parce qu'elle devenait trop encombrante. Certes, ils ne donnaient pas cette version, mais j'étais sûr qu'il s'agissait de ça. J'avais donné mon accord pour qu'ils viennent sur notre territoire, uniquement dans le but de les faire souffrir à leur tour, comme Charlie avait souffert. Nous avions attendus qu'ils sortent de chez Jacob, tapis dans l'ombre, puis nous les avions suivis à travers les bois, et les avions intercepté juste avant la frontière.

-Tuez-les !ordonnai-je juste avant qu'ils ne franchissent la frontière.

Nous leur bondîmes dessus, ne voulant leur laisser aucune chance. Plusieurs des miens furent vite mis hors de combat, mais nous tenions bon.

**_Pov Seth_**

Sam et la meute avaient voté : les Cullen allaient être mis à mort, mais je n'avais pas envie. Qui serait là pour Bella ? Elle avait besoin d'eux, que Sam le veuille ou non. Et c'est à cause de ma rébellion que Sam m'avait imposé, du haut de son statut d'Alpha, de me battre. Aujourd'hui, si nous réussissions, nous aurions trois morts sur la conscience : le docteur, Alice et Bella, car elle allait se laisser mourir, à n'en pas douter. Le combat dura jusqu'au soir, moment où Sam décapita Carlisle.

**_Pov Bella_**

A mon réveil, seul Billy était là. Il avait paru très heureux de me voir lucide, mais quelque chose le maintenait tendu. Il avait été gentil toute la fin de journée, m'assurant toutes les dix minutes que tout irait bien.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandai-je à la fin. Je suis assez lucide pour voir que vous me cachez quelque chose.

Il baissa la tête d'un air coupable, et je sentais que je repartais vers le néant de la folie. Je réussissais bien à définir les deux : le noir de l'inconscience, et le noir de la folie.

-S'il vous plaît, Billy !

J'essayai d'être la plus convaincante possible, lui faisant les yeux doux, moyen pitoyable mais qui eut, malheureusement, l'heur de le décider.

-Sam a décrété, avec le Conseil, de tuer les Cullen. Ils ont déjà tué le docteur et la jeune Alice.

-Quoi ? Non !

C'est sur cette horrible nouvelle que je sombrai, désespérée, dans la folie.

**_Pov Jacob_**

Nous étions réunis autour d'un feu, repensant à ce que nous avions fait, quand nous entendîmes un hurlement : Leah arrivait sous sa forme de louve, ventre à terre. Elle se transforma à nouveau en une fraction de seconde.

-Vite Jacob ! Bella est hystérique !

Je la suivis vers chez moi, courant à toute allure, pour trouver une Bella en furie, cassant tout sur son passage.

-Je veux Edward ! Je veux les Cullen ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit ! Ils ont été gentils ! Revenez !

Elle hurla son ordre, laissant transparaître à nouveau sa folie. Soudain elle courut jusqu'à la cuisine, et avant que je ne l'en empêche se planta le couteau dans le ventre. Je fus aussitôt sur elle, tentant de calmer ses cris et surtout ses gestes, car à présent elle se plantait le couteau dans tout le corps, ordonnant aux Cullen de revenir.

-Bella ! Calme-toi, je t'en prie !

J'essayais de l'attraper pour la maintenir, mais elle réussissait à esquiver à chaque fois, s'infligeant des blessures dès qu'elle le pouvait.

-Il faut l'arrêter ! Cria mon père.

-Je sais !

Je réfléchis à toute allure, cherchant un moyen de mettre un terme à cet accès de démence, quand j'eus l'idée de l'assommer. Bella retomba, inerte, mais elle perdait beaucoup de sang. Je fis des garrots un peu partout, aidé par Seth qui venait d'arriver, Leah étant repartie annoncé la nouvelle aux autres, et je conduisis Bella à l'hôpital, accompagné de Seth.

-Tout ça ne se serait pas passé si vous n'aviez rien fait, grogna Seth, tenant Bella dans ses bras tandis que je conduisais le pick-up. Qui seront les suivants ? Allez-vous faire ça aux autres ?

-S'ils viennent, oui, sans aucun doute. Bella ne doit plus être en danger.

-Sauf que là, elle risque de mourir à cause de vous !

Le malheur, c'est que Seth avait parfaitement raison, et je ne pouvais le nier. Le silence s'établit, seulement rompu par les gémissements bas de Bella.

-Chut Bella, nous sommes presque arrivés.

-Edward, chuchota-t-elle soudain. Où est Edward ?

-Tu le verras bientôt.

Pur mensonge de ma part, destiné à la calmer.

**_Pov Edward_**

Carlisle n'avait pas donné de ses nouvelles, si ce n'est son coup de téléphone la veille pour dire qu'il avait vu Bella en pleine forme, et qu'ils allaient rentrer à la villa de Forks pour la laisser se reposer. Il avait dit être proche de la voiture, et qu'il nous recontacterait le lendemain. Sauf que nous étions le soir, et que ni lui, ni Alice n'avaient appelé.

-Laissons-leur le temps, tempéra Esmée devant mon impatience. Peut-être sont-ils avec Bella, et veulent-ils nous faire une surprise en nous appelant avec de bonnes nouvelles ?

-Ce n'est pas normal, répliqua Rosalie. Je suis sûre que c'est un sale coup des chiens.

-Et si nous allions voir ? Peut-être ont-ils besoin d'aide ? Renchérit Emmett.

-Tout ce que je veux Esmée, ce sont des nouvelles de Bella, suppliai-je.

-Je sais. Attendons encore deux heures.

Et nous attendîmes, restant immobiles.

**_Pov Jacob_**

Bella était entre la vie et la mort par notre faute. Toute la meute, ou presque, était à son chevet. Par moment elle murmurait, d'une voix enrouée, le prénom d'Edward, et nous lui assurions qu'il allait venir. Sauf qu'aucun de nous ne l'avait appelé. Nous voulions les tuer, les amener sur notre territoire, mais cela aurait été vraiment tuer Bella. Nous avions donc décidé d'attendre qu'elle soit tirée d'affaire.

Le bip-bip de son moniteur cardiaque était irrégulier, et je songeai souvent que nous n'étions pas mieux que les Cullen : eux l'avait gardée plusieurs mois, presque un an même, sans l'avoir conduite aussi près de la mort.

-Sam, faut-il que nous tuions tous les Cullen ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Ils ont réussis là où nous avons échoué.

-Nous les tuerons tous, pour ce qu'ils ont fait à Charlie.

-Mais ils n'ont rien fait ! S'insurgea Seth qui tenait la main froide de Bella.

-Si, ils ont amené la mort parmi nous.

**_Pov Billy_**

Bella était à l'hôpital, et je priais pour que le reste des Cullen n'appelle ni ne débarque ici, alors que nous étions sans protection, car leur premier réflexe, s'ils apprenaient ce qu'avait fait la meute, serait de tous nous tuer, jusqu'au dernier, à n'en pas douter.

**_Pov Bella_**

Tandis que je m'éveillais, la dure réalité s'imposa à moi : les Quileutes avaient tué Alice et Carlisle.

Mon premier réflexe avait été de sombrer, mais dans l'inconscience ou la folie, je ne sais. Tout ce que je sais en ce moment, c'est que j'ai mal, très mal. Horriblement mal même. Un bip-bip raisonnait dans ma tête, tout comme les voix graves des Quileutes. Parfois ils se disputaient, parfois ils bavardaient tranquillement.

Je n'avais pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Je ne réclamais même plus Edward : depuis que j'avais repris conscience, je savais, ou du moins je sentais, qu'Edward ne devait pas venir ici, ou il subirait le même sort qu'Alice et Carlisle. Et pourtant je le voulais tellement ! Mon cœur saignait littéralement à la pensée de ne plus jamais le revoir, et d'être prisonnière des Quileutes. Car c'est bien ce que j'étais : où aller autrement ? Ils savaient que je n'avais plus que les Cullen, et pourtant ils venaient de m'enlever deux d'entre eux.

-Elle a dit qu'elle se réveillerait bientôt. Elle a pu se tromper ! Elle n'est pas médecin ! Et que fait-il d'ailleurs, celui-là ?

C'était Sam qui parlait, ou plutôt qui grognait. Je le reconnaissais à sa voix plus grave que les autres. Je ne comprenais pas, ou plutôt ne cherchait pas à comprendre, ce qu'il disait : j'avais détruit la famille d'Edward, j'étais intervenue dans le précaire équilibre entre les Quileutes et les Cullen. Et j'avais mal, aussi bien physiquement que moralement.

On prit ma main. Je ne cherchais pas à savoir qui. Je ne voulais pas savoir. J'avais détruit des vies, j'avais…

-Dis Bella, tu voudrais bien ouvrir les yeux ? Alice me hurle au téléphone que tu ne veux pas.

Emmett ? Je devais encore rêver, avoir versé de nouveau dans la folie.

-Bella ? Me souffla un magnifique ténor. Réveille-toi, et n'écoute pas cet imbécile !

Que j'aimais ce rêve ! Mais non, il ne fallait pas qu'Edward vienne me voir ! Les Quileutes allaient le tuer, lui aussi !

-Edward ! Non !

Je me redressai d'un bond, mais le vertige qui s'empara de moi m'obligea à retomber sur mon oreiller. Le bip-bip s'affola, en même temps que mon cœur, et mes yeux s'ouvrirent.

-Edward ?

J'étais affolée. Il fallait qu'il reparte, à tout prix !

-Je suis là ma Bella.

-Edward, il faut que tu partes ! Ils…

Je me tus, troublée par le regard de braise d'Edward, et je me plongeai avec délice dans ses yeux, pour tout oublier. Il était là, c'était le principal.

Je reprenais de plus en plus conscience. Les voix devenaient de plus en plus fortes, se disputant parfois, à mon grand effroi, car se tenaient dans la pièce celui que j'aimais, mais aussi les Quileutes. Ils semblaient tous attendre, mais quoi ? Je ne sais pas.

-Elle va de mieux en mieux, annonça soudain une voix différente, inconnue. Son électrocardiogramme est presque parfait, et son réveil ne devrait pas tarder. Son coma est bientôt terminé.

J'entendis une foule de soupirs. Mais que s'était-il donc passé ? Où étais-je ? Pourquoi avais-je si mal ?

-Allez ma belle, ouvre les yeux ! Tu as entendu le docteur ? Tu vas t'en sortir, et nous allons rentrer à la maison.

Je secouai la tête : non, ou les loups s'en prendraient à eux !

-Tu ne veux pas ?

Edward semblait étonné.

-Il ne lui arrivera rien Bella, souffla soudain Jacob à mon oreille. Tout est arrangé.

Comment ? J'avais du mal à tout suivre… J'ouvris doucement les yeux, pour voir un magnifique sourire me souhaiter la bienvenue parmi eux. Je tournai la tête, pour voir Emmett, Rose, Esmée, mais aussi… Carlisle ? Je devais faire une drôle de tête car celui-ci se mit à rire en s'approchant.

-Ne crains rien Bella, tout est terminé. Nous te raconterons tout, mais pour le moment, tu as besoin de calme, aussi nous allons te laisser.

En réponse à cette phrase, je m'agrippai à la main d'Edward, refusant de le voir partir : je devais rêver, et je voulais que ce rêve continue.

-Mais c'est qu'elle a de la force ! Plaisanta mon fiancé. Je reste avec toi Bella, ne t'inquiète pas.

Carlisle me sourit, embrassa mon front puis sortit, accompagné du reste de sa famille et suivi des Quileutes. Le silence se fit, seulement rompu par les bruits des machines. Je compris seulement à ce moment que j'étais à l'hôpital.

-Edward, je rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non ma Bella, tu ne rêves pas. Tu es bien là, avec moi.

-Mais… Carlisle et Alice…

Il embrassa ma main. Son doux contact me fit frissonner, provoquant le retour immédiat de la douleur, ce qui me fit grimacer.

-Tu es tombée dans le coma, entreprit de m'expliquer Edward d'une voix tendue. Lorsque tu as appris la … mort de Carlisle et d'Alice, tu as été prise d'une crise totale de démence, qui t'a poussée à te planter un couteau dans le corps à plusieurs reprises. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Oh Bella ! Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur !

-Mais moi aussi j'ai eu peur Edward. Peur de ne plus te revoir, peur de devoir vivre loin de toi, peur que tu m'en veuilles parce que tu avais perdu deux membres de ta famille…

Des larmes s'échappaient involontairement, et Edward entreprit de les absorber.

-Chut Bella… Excuse-moi s'il te plaît, je ne voulais pas… Mais comprends-moi : il est si dur de garder une humaine en vie ! Plusieurs fois, le docteur nous disait que tu ne te battais pas, et j'ai pensé que tes sentiments avaient changé à mon égard.

-Jamais ! Je t'aime, et il en sera toujours ainsi !

Je m'étais redressée d'un bond, faisant souffrir tout mon corps. Edward le comprit, car il me rallongea d'une main.

-Tu sais Bella, Carlisle m'a tellement affirmé que les humains changeaient vite d'avis, et puis, ton état… Mais je reconnais que je me suis trompé, et mon cœur, si j'en ai vraiment un, a fait un bond lorsque, même dans le coma, tu as murmuré mon prénom. Alors j'ai compris : tu me protégeais, comme toujours.

J'allongeai mon cou, et il comprit : il vint poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, faisant partir mon cœur dans une course effrénée.

-Respire Bella !

J'acquiesçai doucement, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Il était le même, et pourtant j'avais l'impression de mieux le voir, que ses traits étaient encore plus visibles, mieux dessinés. Ma main se leva, lentement et toucha son visage : sa texture m'était plus douce, moins froide, moins dure.

-Edward ?

Il sourit, sans doute heureux.

-Tu vois des différences ? Par rapport à avant ?

Je hochai la tête : il savait !

-Carlisle pense que le poison n'a pas totalement empêché le venin de contaminer tes cellules. Tu es donc en partie, une très petite partie cependant, vampire.

-Vamp…

-Oui ma Bella.

-Mais encore une fois, je suis différente.

Il rit, un rire joyeux, et ses yeux brillaient littéralement.

-Ah ma Bella ! Je te retrouve bien ! Oui, tu es différente, mais j'aime cette différence. Tu es moins cassable, et ta force est légèrement supérieure à avant. Je sens lorsque tu me touches, encore mieux qu'avant qu'Ivan…

Il se tut, embarrassé.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne me fait rien. Ivan m'a mordue, j'ai été folle, et après ? Tout ça est la faute de…De qui déjà ?

-Caius. Il voulait ta perte, et en aucun cas il ne voulait te voir comme nous.

-Et pour Carlisle et Alice ?

-Il m'a interdit de t'en parler, mais puisque tu es d'humeur badine ce soir… Les Quileutes leur ont sauté dessus, et les ont démembrés. Mais au lieu de les brûler, ils ont laissé les membres comme cela, sachant qu'ils n'étaient pas morts. Sam avait eu sa vengeance, et n'en demandait pas plus.

-Mais il a affirmé vouloir tous vous tuer !

-Dans son esprit, il nous a déjà tués. Mais il a bien compris que seul moi pouvait te donner envie de te battre, et il nous a pardonné. Du moins, il sait qu'il ne doit pas s'en prendre à nous s'il veut te voir vivre. Ça a été dur pour lui de savoir qu'il te tuait à petit feu, et il a été effrayé de ta réaction après t'avoir vue chez les Black, littéralement folle.

-Et… est-ce que ça reviendra ?

-Pas d'après Carlisle. Le contrepoison a annulé les effets du poison, et tes cellules sont saines à nouveau. Enfin presque, si on excepte le venin qui s'y trouve déjà.

Je me tus, réfléchissant à tous ces concepts, tous ces évènements.

-Edward, ne me quitte plus jamais !

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il me restait à dire avant de replonger dans le sommeil.

**_Pov Edward_**

Bella dormait à nouveau, mais j'étais heureux : elle m'avait affirmé son amour. Sa respiration était régulière, mais parfois sa main se serrait convulsivement. Que voyait-elle dans son sommeil ? Les derniers évènements avaient été traumatisants, et revoir Carlisle semblait l'avoir remuée.

-Alors, comment va-t-elle ?

Alice venait d'arriver, enfin. Elle voulait tellement voir le réveil de sa sœur !

-Tu as été longue, constatai-je.

-Désolé mon cher frère, mais il a bien fallu remettre la maison en ordre. Toi et Carlisle n'aviez même pas fait le ménage ! Et il a fallu tout décorer, et…

-Elle ne va pas apprécier, tu le sais ?

-Bah, elle ronchonnera un peu, mais je suis sûre qu'elle s'amusera en fin de compte. Surtout qu'après le gâteau, j'ai prévu des danses !

-Elle n'est pas en mesure de danser Alice ! Elle a des points de suture sur presque tout le corps !

-Même pas des slows avec toi ?

Je souris : Alice savait être très persuasive.

-Va pour les slows, mais si elle a mal, on arrête tout !

-Evidemment ! Je ne suis pas une tortionnaire ! Et puis, elle restera assise tout le reste du temps !

-Que lui réserves-tu d'autre ?

-Ah ah, surprise ! Tu verras en même temps qu'elle !

Je cherchai à voir à travers son esprit, mais elle eut l'idée de chanter « We are the Champions » en indien. Je laissai tomber, admirant mon cœur dormir. Elle était si belle ! Encore plus qu'avant sa lente transformation. Mais que faire à son sujet ? A quel moment lui donner ce qu'elle voulait ?

-Elle sera l'une des nôtres, affirma Alice, je l'ai vu. Alors cesse de te tracasser : ça viendra, naturellement.

-Mais comment faire ? La mordre, lui infliger la douleur… Je m'y refuse Alice ! Elle a déjà tant souffert !

-Ah non Edward ! Tu lui as promis ! Elle subira la pire des tortures pour toi, ne le comprends-tu pas ?

Ma sœur s'assit sur le lit, face à moi, en prenant soin de ne pas toucher Bella.

-Ecoute Edward, que tu le veuilles ou non, elle sera comme nous, et subira donc la brûlure qui caractérise la transformation. Reste à savoir qui le lui infligera.

-Elle veut que ce soit moi.

-Et toi, que veux-tu ?

-Je suis égoïste Alice, alors oui, je veux la mordre, que ce soit mon venin en elle, pouvoir dire : j'ai transformé la femme que j'aime !

-Tu vois, tu es sûr de toi.

Elle venait d'avoir une vision : moi et Bella, sur un lit, moi prête à la mordre, elle prête à recevoir ce cadeau empoisonné.

-Et si elle regrette ?

-Crois-tu qu'à un quelconque moment elle vienne à tout regretter ? Elle serait morte pour toi ! Ce n'est pas rien ! Alors non, elle ne regrettera rien, j'en suis sûre et certaine. Maintenant, va te changer, histoire qu'elle te voit présentable.

Je m'exécutai, heureux d'avoir parlé avec Alice : j'étais prêt, et j'allais tout faire pour rendre Bella heureuse.

**_Pov Alice_**

Bella dormait, calme. Je tenais sa main, ayant pris le relais d'Edward. C'est vrai qu'elle avait plus de force, car lorsque sa main se serrait, je pouvais le sentir, et non ressentir une caresse. J'étais heureuse : Bella serait bientôt comme nous, et deviendrait encore plus sûrement ma sœur. Le mariage s'approchait à grand pas, et mes visions me confortaient dans l'idée que Bella serait heureuse à jamais avec nous. C'est tout ce qui comptait pour moi.

Je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais lui faire porter à sa sortie lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, et son premier réflexe fut de chercher quelque chose, ou plutôt Edward.

-Où est-il ?

Des larmes affleuraient déjà tandis que son cœur s'affolait.

-Il se change, dis-je doucement. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il ressemble à un épouvantail.

Elle sourit avant de pouffer.

-Alors, bientôt à la maison ? Le docteur a dit que tu pourrais sortir d'ici deux jours, à condition que tu restes au calme. Heureusement que Carlisle est médecin, et que tous les docteurs de l'hôpital le connaissent, sinon tu n'aurais jamais pu sortir. Je voulais aussi te dire que j'ai ajouté quelque chose dans ta chambre et que tout ira bien parce que nous avons tout fait pour que tu te reposes et que tu te rétablisses. Et puis…

-Alice, stop !

-Désolée Bella. Tu veux quelque chose ?

-A part Edward, rien d'autre.

Nous rigolâmes, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Juste peut-être parce que nous étions contentes de nous retrouver. J'avais eu si peur de perdre ma sœur, que je me moquais d'avoir failli perdre la vie : seule Bella comptait.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, rassurées ? <strong>

**On se retrouve dimanche prochain pour la suite !**

**Bon dimanche malgré le temps.**

**Bisous**


	23. Chapitre 22 : Retour

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**On est dimanche, n'est-ce pas ? Alors voici le chapitre !**

**Pour commencer, je vous adresse un grand merci pour vos reviews, mises en alerte et favoris. Merci à calimero59, choukinette76, Clairouille59, Ysoso93, sand91, Yukina21, xenarielle93, Stella82, Mamanlily, Asuna93, bellardtwilight, Miss Sadique, aelita48, Maru-chan8 et frimousse30 pour vos reviews. Vous avez eu peur, hein ? :)**

**aussidagility : **Oui, Bella n'a pas de chance... Mais elle va avoir du repis ! Merci pour ta review !

**On retrouve nos héros pour un nouvel épisode. Il reste 4 chapitres + l'épilogue. **

**Je vous souhaite bonne lecture. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 22 : Retour<span>

**_Pov Rosalie_**

Bella était enfin de retour : je dis enfin, parce que depuis deux jours, Alice nous menait une vie infernale, tout ça parce que le médecin avait été clair sur l'hygiène.

-Il doit y avoir un minimum de microbes, docteur Cullen, avait dit le chirurgien qui avait recousu Bella. Sinon, ses plaies vont s'infecter, et je crains que votre fille adoptive ne doive refaire un séjour chez nous.

Carlisle avait promis que la maison serait irréprochable, et Alice avait pris notre père au mot. Elle tournait et virait toute la journée, faisant la chasse à la poussière, désinfectant chaque surface plusieurs fois par jour. Même Jasper commençait à s'énerver après sa femme.

-Enfin Alice ! Elle est maintenant à un tiers vampire ! Carlisle l'a affirmé ! Elle est plus résistante qu'une humaine normale.

-Peut-être, mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque ! Et puis, tout doit être prêt pour quand elle arrive.

Jasper soupira mais n'ajouta rien. Je regardai la pendule du salon : Carlisle avait dit être là d'ici deux minutes, et il était très ponctuel. Nous retournerions à Juneau le lendemain, mais en attendant Carlisle voulait que Bella se repose encore un peu.

Soudain, Alice déboula dans le salon, excitée comme une puce.

-Ils arrivent, ils arrivent !

Puis elle se précipita vers la porte, piétinant sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

-On va pouvoir recommencer à nous amuser ! Et Bella…

-Se reposera, dis-je posément.

Carlisle ouvrit la porte, se mettant entre Alice et Bella.

-Fais doucement, la prévint-il. Elle a encore mal.

Alice se précipita sur Bella, mais la prit dans ses bras avec précaution.

-Je suis heureuse de te revoir parmi nous, dit simplement mon excentrique de sœur. Tu voudras bien faire les magasins la semaine prochaine ?

-Alice !

Chacun s'était récrié, seule Bella avait gloussé.

-Tu m'as manqué Alice, l'hôpital était vide sans toi ! Mais pour te répondre, pas de sortie avant plusieurs jours, sauf pour aller à Juneau. Ordre des grands docteurs !

La mimique de Bella nous fit bien rire, et c'est joyeux que nous nous installâmes pour une soirée tranquille. Bella se pelotonna dans les bras d'Edward, moi dans les bras de mon mari, et Alice sur les genoux de Jasper. Esmée mit la télé en marche puis se rendit au premier, pour se changer, avant d'aller en ville avec Carlisle.

**_Pov Bella_**

Je m'étais vite endormie dans les bras d'Edward. Alice avait été me chercher une couverture, afin que je ne gèle pas, et c'est bien douillettement installée que mes paupières s'étaient faites lourdes.

A mon réveil, le lendemain, je n'entendis pas un bruit, et mon premier réflexe fut de m'affoler. Je me relevai à toute vitesse, pour voir Alice appuyée contre le chambranle.

-Eh bien Bella, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme !

-Ah ah ! Je…

-Tu as cru que nous étions partis.

Je bafouillai, tentant de le nier.

-Je te connais par cœur Bella ! Et tu sais quelle a été ton intention ? Sortir. Maintenant, lève-toi, ils sont tous en train de chasser.

-Pourquoi ?

-Le chemin est long Bella, et nous ne voulons pas être tentés. Moi j'ai fini il y a peu, avant que tu ne te réveilles. Tu as faim ?

-Pas beaucoup.

-Force-toi !

Elle m'emmena dans la cuisine, après m'avoir vêtue d'un chaud peignoir. Le temps était à la neige dehors, et Edward serait tout mouillé. J'aimais ses cheveux lorsqu'ils étaient humides, parce qu'ils étaient indisciplinés et la lumière se reflétait plus.

-Bella ?

Alice me regardait anxieusement, prête à m'attraper.

-Je vais bien. Je songeais juste à Edward.

Elle soupira, visiblement rassurée.

-Carlisle pense que ma folie peut revenir ?

-Il n'en a pas parlé en tout cas, mais quand je t'ai vue, les yeux dans le vague… Excuse-moi, peut-être ne veux-tu pas en entendre parler.

-Disons que c'est à ces moments que je comprends à quel point ça a été dur pour vous.

**_Pov Alice_**

Pour changer de sujet, je me mis à lui raconter les derniers ragots de l'université.

-Julia a accouché, et les pom-pom girls disent que le père est le capitaine de l'équipe de football.

-Je suppose que toi, tu sais de qui il s'agit, répondit Bella, mangeant une tartine au beurre de cacahuète.

-Oui, et je sais qu'il compte la demander en mariage devant tout le monde, pouffai-je, trépignant à l'idée de voir ça. Dommage que tu ne puisses pas venir avec nous, ça va être très romantique.

-Peut-être que Carlisle consentira à ce que je vienne pour ça. Mais j'en doute. Et puis, Edward ne voudra pas.

-Pourquoi ?

J'étais surprise : ne savait-elle pas qu'Edward ne pouvait rien lui refuser ? Elle baissa la tête, rouge, gênée.

-Eh bien… Depuis… mon retour, il n'est plus vraiment là, il est distant… J'ai peur que… Qu'il ne m'aime plus, après m'avoir vu… folle.

Elle chuchota le dernier mot, si bien que j'eus du mal moi-même à l'entendre. Je m'approchai doucement, la prenant dans mes bras.

-Bella, que dis-tu là comme sottise ? Edward t'aime, bien plus chaque jour ! Je pense qu'il te dira tout bientôt.

-Tout ?

Oups, j'avais fait une gaffe, là ! Je me repris.

-S'il cache quelque chose, il t'avouera tout, mais je suis sûre que ce n'est pas bien méchant.

-Tu sais tout, n'est-ce pas, et tu ne me diras rien ?

Son sourire en coin me prouvait qu'elle avait deviné. Quelle intelligence ! Ou alors elle me connaissait très bien.

-Eh oui ma chère sœur, tu ne sauras rien. Mais je te promets que tu vas aimer.

Elle me jaugea avant de retourner à son déjeuner, visiblement soulagée. Quand elle eut fini, je la laissai monter se laver et s'habiller. Edward ne rentrerai que tard, avec les autres. Ils ne chassaient pas vraiment, en vérité ils préparaient une fête pour Bella : sa dernière fête en tant que jeune fille innocente, et surtout célibataire. Eh oui, le mariage était dans cinq jours ! Bien sûr, toutes ses amies étaient invitées, ainsi que quelques amis garçons, au grand dam d'Edward. J'avais invité Julia, que Bella connaissait de nom, mais je lui en avais tellement parlé qu'elle la connaissait. J'étais sûre qu'elles s'entendraient bien. Tout était prêt, décidé, mais Bella n'en savait rien : Carlisle nous avait demandé de la ménager, et puis, ce serait une surprise complète ! Pas le temps de stresser ! Une dernière chose était à décider : allions-nous inviter sa mère ? Carlisle avait retrouvé sa trace, mais nous ignorions si Bella voudrait la revoir. Soudain, Bella parut sur le seuil de l'escalier.

-Dis-moi Bella, voudrais-tu revoir ta mère ?

Elle me regarda, comme si j'avais dit une horreur, et elle se laissa tomber au pied de l'escalier. La voyant pâlir, je fonçai vers elle, craignant un malaise, mais elle se reprit.

-Je… ne sais pas. Il faut que je réfléchisse. Pourquoi ?

-Comme ça. Carlisle voudrait savoir s'il doit faire des recherches, ou si tu préfères en rester là.

Elle se releva et alla s'enfoncer sur le canapé, prenant la couverture sur ses genoux.

**_Pov Edward_**

J'avais tout organisé, avec l'aide importante d'Esmée. Ma mère m'avait aidé à choisir ce qui plairait à Bella, ce qui lui ferait plaisir…

Pour le moment, je rentrai, voulant voir ma fiancée. Bella m'avait manqué durant ces derniers jours, et j'avais besoin de sa présence, qui attendrissait mes moments. Je la trouvai en compagnie d'Alice, regardant un film.

« Ne la laisse plus Edward, elle croit que tu ne l'aimes plus. Prouve-lui le contraire, c'est important pour elle de te savoir là. »

En guise de bonjour, on faisait mieux, mais j'avais compris le message. Je m'approchai doucement vers Bella qui leva les yeux, interrogative.

-Veux-tu faire un tour dehors, avec moi Bella ?

Elle me sourit, un sourire franc qui illumina ses yeux, puis se leva, prenant ma main. Elle fit un petit salut à Alice puis me suivit. Je l'entrainais dans le jardin, là où l'herbe était bien tendre, dénuée de neige. Je la fis asseoir, et me couchai à son côté. Un silence s'imposa, mais j'avais besoin de prendre du courage. Les derniers jours avaient été durs, et je ne savais comment lui parler.

-Edward ?

Elle attendait, calmement. Moi j'étais au comble du tourment. Comment l'aborder ? Soudain, je me relevai et me penchai sur elle, qui me regardait avec curiosité. Mes lèvres touchèrent doucement les siennes, sans aller plus loin. Un effleurement.

-Bella… Comment te le dire…

C'est là que l'instinct prit le dessus : je la couchai entièrement, et mes lèvres descendirent d'elles-mêmes sur son cou, léchant doucement sa peau au parfum floral, si bon, si tendre. Mes dents suintaient du venin, et je n'avais qu'une envie : mordre dans ce cou, déchirer cette peau, prendre ce sang…

-Edward !

Ce son, si beau, me sortit de ma transe : non, le moment n'était pas venu ! Mes lèvres se posèrent avec légèreté, au lieu de mes crocs, et je remontai vers sa bouche en la couvrant de baisers. Son cœur s'affolait, elle haletait, mais je savais qu'elle aimait.

-Bella, je ne veux te dire qu'une chose : je t'aime, pour l'éternité ! Je veux être là où tu es, être avec toi, où que tu sois, pour te toucher, t'embrasser… Je t'aime à la folie, et je t'interdis de penser le contraire !

Elle me repoussa, geste auquel je ne m'attendais pas, et elle posa ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage, plantant ses yeux dans les miens.

- Alors, montre-le-moi ! J'ai besoin que tu me le montres !

Je me penchai de nouveau, pour m'emparer de sa bouche. Nos lèvres se rejoignirent, et notre baiser nous transporta au septième ciel. Rien que cela, un simple baiser pouvait me procurer une sensation infinie, alors je n'imaginais pas ce qui se passerait lorsque nous serions égaux, que nous aurions la nuit pour nous…Quand je me rendis compte que Bella avait cessé de respirer, je me reculai, la regardant avec un sourire joyeux.

-Merci, dit-elle simplement en se collant dans mes bras.

Elle frissonnait, aussi la pris-je dans mes bras et la montai-je dans la chambre, à ma vitesse, pour la mettre dans les couvertures. Là, elle se laissa aller, soupirant d'aise, et s'endormit au rythme de ma berceuse.

**_Pov Esmée_**

Nous organisions les derniers préparatifs : la fête était pour demain, et Bella dormait tranquillement, reprenant des forces. Elle dormait beaucoup ces temps-ci, mais Carlisle nous avait expliqué que c'était une réaction normale, et que son cerveau évacuait le stress des dernières semaines. Mon mari assurait tout de même qu'elle allait bien, et que son état physique et mental était au mieux. Il fallait juste faire attention à ne pas défaire les points de suture, afin de ne pas rouvrir les blessures. Mais Edward y veillait, surveillant chaque geste de son amour.

Nous étions de retour à Juneau, dans notre grande villa. Le voyage avait été long et dur pour Bella, qui avait souffert à la fin, mais elle avait serré les dents courageusement.

-Elle va être contente, trépignait Alice, elle va adorer ! Que je suis contente ! Elle va s'amuser, et elle voudra peut-être bien venir faire les magasins !

-Alice, calme-toi, dis Rosalie, au comble de l'énervement. Tu es pénible.

-Mais je suis contente, ma chère sœur ! N'es-tu pas contente pour Bella ? Sa dernière fête en tant que célibataire !

-Oui Alice, mais n'en fais pas trop. On dirait que c'est ton mariage !

-Pff, rabat-joie !

Alice partit bouder dans la cuisine, où elle entreprit de confectionner un gâteau. J'allai l'aider, pour être sûre que le gâteau serait mangeable.

-Tu sais Esmée, je ne me souviens plus si j'ai déjà fait des gâteaux, dans ma vie humaine, mais je dois dire que j'aime bien !

Je ris : Alice était un vrai rayon de soleil, à l'instar de Bella. C'est à ce moment qu'on entendit un cri : Bella, justement. Nous entendîmes Edward la rassurer, lui dire que c'était un mauvais rêve. Le silence se fit : chacun, en bas, attendait que Bella se rendorme, ne voulant pas la troubler plus que ça. Soudain Edward arriva, l'air navré.

-Elle veut boire, dit-il simplement, et je lui tendis un verre d'eau.

-Un mauvais rêve ? S'enquit Alice.

-Oui, avec Ivan et Jacob. Je crois que ça la poursuivra toute sa vie.

-Oui, affirma Rosalie. Mais il faut qu'elle t'en parle. Si elle en parle, c'est qu'elle va bien, sinon il faut s'inquiéter.

-Elle m'a raconté qui était dans son cauchemar, pas ce qu'il s'était passé.

-C'est déjà ça ! Assura Rose. Va la réconforter, elle a besoin de toi. !

Edward remonta, et nous finîmes les préparatifs.

* * *

><p><strong>Peu d'informations dans ce chapitre, mais le prochain bouge un peu plus. <strong>

**On se retrouve dimanche pour la petite fête d'Alice.**

**Merci à Evelyne-raconte pour son aide.**

**Bisous**


	24. Chapitre 23 : Une petite fête

**Bonjour à toutes ! (y a-t-il un garçon dans la salle ?)**

**Je suis agréablement surprise de voir combien vous aimez cette histoire, et je vous remercie de la lire et de me donner vos avis ! Merci donc à Alexa27 (**bienvenue à toi** !), DavidaCullen (**idem, bienvenue parmi nous** !), Mamanlily, xenarielle93, choukinette76, Miss Sadique, Xukette, Yukina21, htray2000, Stella82, bellardtwilight, Asuna93, Maru-chan8, Clairouille59 et calmiero59 pour vos commentaires ! **

**Merci à Evelyne-raconte pour son aide, et à elle et choukinette76 pour leur soutien au quotidien ! **

**Place à la petite fête organisée pour le retour de Bella... Et un nouveau point de vue. Bonne lecture ! (Je suis la seule coupable pour les misères de Bella... Mais le personnage ne m'appartient pas, tout comme le reste des personnages de Twilight).**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 23 : Une petite fête bien innocente<span>

_**Pov Edward**_

Mon ange dormait dans mes bras. Elle était chaude, douce, tranquille. En bas, tout était prêt pour la fête, mais nous la ferions à midi. Pour le moment, je l'admirais. Elle, celle pour qui j'aurais donné ma vie. Soudain, elle bougea légèrement, laissant son cou visible. Un cou magnifique, avec des courbes que je trouvais parfaites. Peu à peu, son rythme cardiaque augmenta, et je sus qu'elle était éveillée. Aussi l'embrassai-je délicatement sur les lèvres, veillant à ne pas la brusquer. Elle me sourit, les yeux encore clos.

-Bonjour ma belle, dis-je doucement.

Pour toute réponse elle se blottit dans mes bras, soupirant d'aise. Elle resta ainsi une dizaine de minutes, assez pour faire trépigner Alice d'impatience.

« Allez, c'est l'heure de se lever Edward ! Elle a assez traîné au lit ! »

Je souris : non, je n'allais pas lui dire de se lever, parce que j'étais très bien ainsi, et j'aurais voulu que nous restions dans cette position pour la vie, moi veillant sur son sommeil, sa tranquillité.

-Bonjour, me répondit enfin mon ange en embrassant mon torse.

-Bien dormi ?

-Oh oui ! Et toi ? Oh, excuse-moi !

-Non, ce n'est rien. Ma nuit a été très belle aussi, parce que tu étais là.

Cette phrase la fit rougir au plus haut point. C'est à ce moment que son estomac cria famine.

-C'est l'heure de manger Bella, murmurai-je à son oreille. Reste-là, je reviens.

Je courus à la cuisine et revins, porteur d'un plateau rempli de victuailles. Esmée avait vu grand encore, mais Bella semblait s'y être habituée.

-Esmée va avoir de la peine, commença Bella.

-Pourquoi ?

Je ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir. Qu'allait-elle faire qui contrarierait notre mère ?

-Eh bien, lorsque je serais vampire, elle n'aura plus à faire à manger !

Je ris de soulagement : un instant, j'avais craint qu'elle ne veuille partir.

-Merci pour ce petit-déjeuner, Esmée, continua-t-elle, plus fort.

-Ils ne sont pas là, expliquai-je. Nous avons la maison pour nous seuls.

En effet, lorsque j'étais descendu, ils étaient tous partis.

-En quel honneur ?

-Pour que nous restions seuls. Ces moments sont trop rares à mon goût.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, je ne sais pourquoi.

-C'est vrai, j'oublie qu'ils sont constamment à l'écoute. Et puis, avec Alice…

-Et Jasper !

-Oui, lui aussi… Finalement, c'est très bien qu'ils soient partis.

Elle commença à manger, à picorer plutôt. Carlisle m'avait demandé d'aborder un sujet qui le préoccupait, et il fallait que j'arrive à en parler à Bella. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un autre motif de s'inquiéter, mais notre père avait été ferme : il voulait savoir.

-Dis-moi Bella, as-tu soif ?

Elle me regarda, surprise.

-Oui, mais je vais boire du thé.

-Non Bella, je voulais parler de sang.

Elle pâlit horriblement, et je sus qu'elle n'était pas consciente du fait qu'elle en avait déjà bu. Je lui pris la main.

-Bella, calme-toi ! Ordonnai-je d'un ton doux mais ferme, ne voulant pas la voir défaillir. Tu ne te souviens pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-De… De quoi ? Ne me dis pas que…

Je hochai la tête : elle avait compris. Aussitôt elle se leva et alla dans la salle de bain pour vomir. Je me précipitai vers elle, la soutenant.

-Bella, ça va ?

Elle vomit encore une fois, hoquetant tant et plus.

-Ça va aller Bella, chut…

-Pourquoi ?

Je la pris dans mes bras et la ramenai dans le lit.

-A cause du venin, tes cellules ont été contaminées, et tu as bu du sang, très rarement, mais tu en as bu. Et avec Carlisle, nous ne comprenons pas pourquoi tu n'as pas soif.

-Peut-être parce que je suis consciente, et que le sang me dégoûte.

Elle avait parlé sèchement, comme si elle me reprochait de l'avoir laissé boire.

-M'en veux-tu de t'avoir laissé faire ?

Elle se tut, réfléchissant sûrement.

-Non, soupira-t-elle enfin. Mais ça me révulse, c'est tout.

Je hochai la tête, comprenant ce qu'elle ressentait. Moi aussi j'avais été horrifié de boire du sang au début, mais c'était notre nature. Finalement, Bella se leva et alla se laver et s'habiller.

Nous passâmes notre matinée à rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à nous embrasser, nous câliner, nous parler, nous avouer moult fois nos sentiments… Bella acceptait le fait que je ne n'aille pas plus loin, semblant avoir compris la raison : je me préparais mentalement à la voir changée. Et Rosalie m'avait demandé d'y aller doucement et faire en sorte que ce soit elle qui fasse le premier pas, afin de surmonter l'épreuve de son viol épreuve dont elle se remettait très bien si j'en jugeais les pensées de Carlisle.

A midi pile, Alice l'exubérante entra dans la chambre, sans frapper évidemment.

-Alice ! Grognai-je.

Mais elle m'ignora superbement, allant prendre Bella par la main, puis elle se mit dans son dos. Bella me regarda craintivement.

-N'aie pas peur, c'est une surprise, confiai-je.

-Je n'aime pas les…

Elle ne put aller plus loin : Alice lui avait mis sa main devant la bouche. Bella capitula vite, et se laissa mettre le bandeau de tissu qui devait lui cacher la vue jusqu'en bas.

-Si je tombe Alice, je t'en tiendrais pour responsable, grommela ma fiancée.

-Mais c'est Edward qui te tiendra !

-C'est toi qui me rend aveugle ! Tu en subiras les conséquences !

-Tu as intérêt à bien la retenir, gronda tout bas ma sœur. Sinon, gare à toi !

Nous descendîmes, doucement pour empêcher Bella de tomber, jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Là, Alice défit le bandeau, laissant Bella bouche bée.

-C'est… C'est…

Elle se tourna vers Alice qui commençait à faire ses prières, quand ma fiancée lui tomba dans les bras.

-Magnifique ! Merci !

La salle était décorée de banderoles bleues et blanches, avec certaines écrites, en lettres d'or « Bienvenue Bella ! ». Partout étaient accrochés des bouquets de Freesia, de lavande et de lys. Sur la table trônait un énorme gâteau.

-Mais je ne pourrais jamais le manger !

-Mais si, la rassura Esmée. Et puis, tu as le temps.

Alice mit la musique en route, et j'invitai Bella, qui prit ma main et me suivit dans le slow. Carlisle fit de même avec Esmée, tandis que Jasper essayait de faire comprendre à Alice l'intérêt d'une danse lente. Rosalie était dans la cuisine, et promettait à Emmett une nuit très douce s'il ne disait pas de bêtise ce soir.

-Alors tu aimes ?

-C'est un bon début de fête, dit ma douce, mais en quel honneur cette petite cérémonie ?

-Encore une surprise ma Bella.

-J'en ai marre des surprises, ronchonna-t-elle.

-Je sais, mais je te promets que c'est une des dernières. Profite de ce moment, c'est tout.

Elle se laissa aller contre moi, et se mit à danser avec plus d'entrain.

**_Pov Alice_**

Finalement, Bella le prenait bien. Après avoir dansé un slow avec Edward, elle avait dansé avec Emmett, qui avait promis de faire doucement, et avec Jasper. Au moment de danser avec Carlisle, Bella affirma qu'elle se sentait un peu mal, et notre père la força à manger un peu de gâteau.

-Il est délicieux ! Merci à la cuisinière !

-Aux cuisinières, me rengorgeai-je. Je l'ai fait avec Esmée !

-Alors bravo à vous deux !

Elle m'embrassa, embrassa Esmée, puis elle invita notre père à danser. Celui-ci la prit avec précaution et ils commencèrent à danser. Je dansai avec Edward cette fois-ci, mais j'entendis Carlisle parler à Bella par-dessus la musique.

-Alors, prête ?

-A quoi ?

-A fêter un grand évènement ! Je sais que les autres veulent te laisser dans le mystère, mais je pense que tu as le droit de savoir.

-Vous allez me transformer ?

-Vous ?

-Eh bien, toi ou Edward, je ne sais pas.

-C'est au programme, mais pas pour tout de suite, sourit-il. Tu ne vois pas ?

Elle secoua la tête, faisant sourire Edward.

-Ne lui dis pas cette nuit, même si elle t'implore, ordonnai-je tout bas à Edward. Sinon elle va encore être de mauvaise humeur.

-Tu as raison, pouffa-t-il. Mais j'espère qu'elle ne me demandera rien.

-Je l'espère aussi, parce que tu es infichu de lui résister.

**_Pov Bella_**

La fête des Cullen avait été très belle, et je m'étais bien amusée. Alice avait eu raison : ne rien me dire était peut-être une solution à mon stress. Quoiqu'il en soit, lorsque Carlisle décréta l'heure du coucher, à 01h30, je courus vers Alice pour la remercier, à l'instar de chacun des Cullen.

-Merci à vous tous, dis-je enfin avant de monter les escaliers. C'était magnifique.

Edward m'emmena dans la chambre, mais au moment où j'allais enlever mes habits, il me tendit un manteau chaud et un bonnet, ainsi qu'une écharpe et des gants. Je le regardai, avec curiosité, quand il me demanda de bien me couvrir. J'obéis, puis il me prit dans ses bras.

-Accroche-toi bien !

Il me souleva de terre et me prit comme une enfant, me permettant seulement de m'accrocher à son cou. Il sauta dehors et se mit à courir à pleine vitesse, le vent fouettant mon visage. Pour me protéger, je me cachai dans son torse, respirant sa merveilleuse odeur. Enfin, après plusieurs dizaines de minutes de course, il s'arrêta et me posa au sol. Nous étions dans une clairière, un espace dégagé, avec le ciel étoilé pour seule couverture. Nous nous allongeâmes, contemplant la voute céleste. Il prit ma main et se colla contre moi. Le silence s'imposa, mais un silence bienheureux, pas tendu ni autre. Juste tendre, éloquent. Soudain, il se releva à moitié et se pencha vers moi.

-Bella, aimes-tu ta vie ?

Je pris le temps de la réflexion, sachant qu'il me le demanderait si je ne le faisais pas.

-Oui, mille fois oui Edward. Jamais je ne pourrais mieux aimer ma vie qu'avec vous, avec toi.

-Tu ne préfères pas vivre chez des humains, ou même chez les Quileutes ?

Je le regardai d'un air de reproche.

-Serais-tu prêt à me laisser ?

-Si c'est ce qui est le mieux pour toi, oui. Je t'aime, plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer, et je refuse de te perdre, ni même de te faire du mal. Seulement, je ne veux que ton bien.

-Mon bien est avec toi Edward, sache-le. Transforme-moi, c'est ce que je veux.

-Tu seras prête à endurer la douleur ? Si je te mors maintenant, ne regretteras-tu pas ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de haleter, sous l'effet de la surprise, mais aussi du désir.

-Non, jamais je ne regretterai. Je sais que tu seras là.

Il descendit vers mon cou, mais au lieu de planter ses crocs dans ma peau, il posa simplement ses lèvres, embrassant mon cou.

-Rentrons, tu es transie.

Il me souleva, et nous rentrâmes. Je me mis au lit, grelottante, mais les draps et la couette eurent vite faits de me réchauffer.

**_Pov Richard_**

Mon ami Ivan me manquait. Il m'avait appelé, il y a avait plusieurs semaines, pour me dire qu'il avait un plan génial, et qu'il allait bientôt le mettre à exécution. Il m'avait aussi ordonné, si jamais il échouait, de prendre la relève, et d'ôter la vie à la jeune Bella. N'ayant aucune nouvelle, et son téléphone ne répondant pas, j'en déduisais qu'il était mort. Et j'allais le venger. C'est le cœur lourd que je partis pour le Canada. J'avais un plan : ameuter tous mes amis, dont la plupart étaient dans les environs du Canada, et aller exécuter la tâche que m'avait confiée Ivan.

**_Pov Bella_**

A mon réveil, Edward n'était, une fois de plus, plus à côté de moi. Je pris donc mon temps, comptant les secondes avant qu'il ne vienne, mais au bout de six minutes, je décidai de me lever. Lui qui disait vouloir me voir sourire au réveil ! C'était raté pour lui ce matin ! Cependant, en me levant et en descendant, je constatai qu'il n'y avait pas trace des Cullen.

-Edward ?

Pas de réponse. Je montai voir dans la chambre d'Alice, mais n'y trouvait personne. Je courus dans la chambre de Rose, pour obtenir le même genre de réponse : le silence. Où étaient-ils tous ? Bah, j'étais une grande fille, après tout ! Je me fis un petit-déjeuner, le premier passant pour normal depuis mon arrivée chez les Cullen : du jus d'orange, des biscuits et un verre de lait. Ensuite, je montai me laver et m'habiller, avant de chercher à m'occuper. J'allumai l'ordinateur d'Edward et consultai mes mails : beaucoup étaient de mes amies, qui désiraient que l'on se revoit. C'est avec mélancolie que je pensai à eux.

Mes amies… Elles allaient me manquer, lorsque je serais vampire, mais je voulais vivre avec Edward, et la transformation n'était pas un point négociable. Je savais ce que je voulais, enfin, et c'est particulièrement ma folie qui m'avait aidée à être vraiment sûre et certaine. En effet, ces instants avaient été durs pour moi, et durant tous ces moments d'obscurité, une seule image m'obsédait, jour et nuit : Edward. Et durant mes moments de lucidité, cette image devenait plus réelle, un véritable appel.

-On rêve ?

Mon cœur fit un bond. Un baiser dans mon cou et il s'envola.

-Bella, calme-toi !

Je me retournai, essayant de prendre un air furieux contre Edward, ce qui était bien sûr impossible.

-Et comment veux-tu que j'y arrive si tu viens me troubler ?

-Moi, je te trouble ?

Il avait dit ça avec un regard dessous ses cils, m'éblouissant comme il en avait l'habitude. Pour le coup, je devais avoir un air totalement niais.

-Bella, respire ! Me conseilla-t-il.

J'obéis, tentant de reprendre mes esprits.

-Que faisais-tu ?

-Je regardais mes messages. Certaines amies veulent me voir, avant que… Elles veulent me voir, c'est tout. Peut-être que je pourrais organiser un goûter, en annonçant mon mariage.

-Tu voudrais les inviter ?

-Bien sûr ! J'en profiterai pour leur dire au revoir.

-Bella, ne remets pas ce sujet sur le tapis. Tu ne vas pas mourir !

-Non, mais vous me l'avez assez dit : les premières années, il est extrêmement difficile de résister au sang humain, et je n'ai aucune envie de faire du mal à mes amis.

Il allait riposter mais s'en abstint, me regardant intensément, puis il s'assit sur le lit.

-Bella… soupira-t-il. C'est vrai, c'est difficile, et tu ne pourras sûrement jamais les revoir, sous ce nom, j'entends. Maintenant, personne ne te demande de renoncer à eux.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien, durant ta transformation, tu vas changer, beaucoup.

-Beaucoup ?

Je devais avoir pâli, parce que le visage d'Edward devint anxieux.

-Suffisamment pour qu'ils ne te reconnaissent plus, et que tu puisses revenir dans quelques dizaines d'années, avec un nouveau nom.

-C'est vrai ?

**_Pov Emmett_**

On aurait dit qu'Edward venait de lui annoncer que son anniversaire était avancé, ou qu'il y aurait deux Noël cette année.

-Mais oui, répondit mon frère. La nature nous a permis au moins ceci : nous pouvons revoir les gens que nous aimons, sans qu'ils sachent qui nous sommes. Mais ce sera effectivement dans plusieurs années, voire des dizaines d'années.

J'entendis Bella soupirer, puis ils descendirent au salon, où Alice les attendait, avec un livre à la main. Dès qu'elle vit le sujet du livre, Bella tenta de partir en courant, retournant vers le premier étage, mais notre exubérante sœur l'en empêcha, se mettant devant elle.

-Oh non Bella ! Tu n'y échapperas pas ! Edward, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas te voir ici avant une heure ! Emmett, cesse de rire, les habitants de Forks vont croire qu'un ours s'étrangle !

J'étais plié de rire, et les tentatives désespérées de Bella n'arrangeaient rien.

-Allons, dis-je entre deux fous rires, ce n'est qu'un long et douloureux moment à passer Bella !

Avant de me remettre à rire. Alice prit Bella par la main en me foudroyant du regard.

-Emmett et Edward, si vous n'êtes pas partis dans une seconde, je vous jure de vous rendre la vie impossible pendant les cent prochaines années !

Je cessai de rire : la perspective d'avoir une Alice survoltée pendant cent ans ne me disait rien qui vaille, et il semblait en être de même pour Edward. Aussi rejoignis-je ma femme dans le garage, où celle-ci préparait un cadeau pour Bella. Rosalie ne leva même pas la tête lorsque j'arrivai.

-Tiens, tu t'es encore fait virer Emmett. Quand donc arrêteras-tu de faire l'idiot ?

-Avoue que c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes !

-Possible, mais un jour, Alice va vraiment s'énerver.

-Parce que là, elle n'était pas énervée ?

-Non ! Tu aurais dû voir le jour où Edward lui avait pris ses chaussures préférées pour se déguiser avec ! Elle serait presque devenue toute rouge.

-Eh ben ! Bon, alors, tu l'as fini, ce cadeau ?

-Presque.

-Franchement, j'ai du mal à voir Bella là-dedans ! Déjà qu'elle voulait garder sa vieille voiture !

-Oui, mais Edward pense qu'une fois vampire, elle aimera la vitesse, et que sa vieille voiture ne lui conviendra plus.

-Si tu le dis…

-Va jouer Emmett !

Boudeur, je sortis pour retrouver Esmée et ses fleurs. Esmée avait fait monter une serre, où elle avait entrepris de faire pousser des milliers de fleurs, et depuis quelques temps, elle passait beaucoup de temps dans cet endroit. J'allai la voir, et fis mon pleurnicheur.

-Mon pauvre Emmett !

-Je ne veux que m'amuser pourtant !

-Bah, trouve autre chose ! Pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas un combat contre Edward ?

-Parce qu'il triche tout le temps.

-Sauf s'il a son esprit braqué sur celui d'Alice…

-Tu crois qu'il l'espionne ?

-Pas elle, mais Bella, j'en suis sûre.

-J'y cours alors !

**_Pov Edward_**

« -Non, pas ça Alice ! Je t'ai dit : choisis, je te fais confiance !

-Il faut quand même bien que tu saches ce que tu vas porter le jour de ton mariage !

-D'ailleurs, pour quand est-il prévu ?

-Bientôt. Edward, si jamais tu m'espionnes, je te jure que ça va très mal aller pour ta chérie ! »

Je n'en écoutai pas plus : Bella ne savait toujours pas que son mariage était dans deux jours.

Tout était prêt : le traiteur, les fleurs, l'estrade, que nous monterions dans la nuit, le prêtre (qu'Emmett jouerait grâce à un diplôme acquis sur Internet), et les invitations, toutes envoyées et auxquelles tous avaient répondu. Finalement, Bella avait eu trop peur de revoir sa mère, et c'était mieux ainsi. Carlisle avait été la voir, mais celle-ci avait refusé que mon père prononce le prénom de sa fille devant elle. Il avait alors expliqué la mort de son ex-mari, événement qu'elle prit assez tragiquement. Elle ne demanda cependant aucune nouvelle de Bella, et Carlisle décida de ne pas la prévenir au sujet du mariage.

-Je veux un combat ! M'annonça Emmett en se dressant devant moi, tel une panthère en colère, ou plutôt un ours, vu la corpulence.

-Es-tu prêt à te faire battre encore une fois ?

-Non ! Mais je change les règles : tu dois savoir ce que fait Bella en ce moment.

-Impossible ! Si je le fais, j'aurais Alice sur le dos. Mais j'accepte de regarder ailleurs, ou même de fermer les yeux.

-D'accord, les yeux fermés.

La seule chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé, c'était que je regardais dans son esprit, et pouvais voir toutes les actions qu'il entreprenait contre moi, avant même qu'il ne les réalise. Il tenta une feinte, que j'évitai, un coup de pied, un coup de poing, un tacle, mais aucun coup ne me parvint : j'esquivais avant. Tout cela agaça Emmett, qui finit par se jeter sur moi, sans y penser avant, me plaquant au sol.

-Je t'ai eu ! Lança-t-il tandis que je m'éclipsai d'entre ses bras.

-Pas encore !

Il revint à la charge, mais cette fois il élaborait une tactique, ce qui fait que je me déviai d'un pas au moment où il fonçait sur moi, le faisant tomber au sol. J'éclatai de rire.

-Tu as encore des efforts à faire pour me battre !

C'est en riant que j'allai retrouver Bella, enfin libérée des griffes d'Alice.

**_Pov Bella_**

Ils me cachaient quelque chose, c'était certain, mais quoi ? Telle était la question. Alice était plus survoltée que jamais, Edward avait la tête ailleurs, Esmée chantonnait, Jasper passait son temps à sourire, Emmett se moquait de moi à la première occasion, soulevant des sous-entendus que je ne comprenais pas, et Rosalie était tout le temps au garage. Même Carlisle essayait de provoquer un dialogue, parlant pour ne rien dire, ce qui n'était vraiment pas son style. Bref, que me cachaient-ils ? Qu'avaient-ils encore prévus d'extravagant pour moi ?

**_Pov Alice_**

Bella se doutait de quelque chose, surtout depuis l'épisode du choix des sous-vêtements.

-Alice, où as-tu mis mon pyjama ?

-Il y a une nuisette dans ton placard. Tu n'as qu'à la mettre.

-Ah non ! Elle est beaucoup trop… Enfin, on voit tout à travers !

-Mais Bella, ne crois-tu pas qu'Edward…

Elle rougit furieusement, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Il n'en est pas question.

Je glissai vers elle, malicieusement.

-Ne veux-tu donc pas faire plaisir à Edward ?

Elle me regarda, l'air mauvais.

-Tu es ignoble !

-Je sais, mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes !

Elle empoigna la nuisette que je lui présentais puis alla se réfugier dans la salle de bain.

-Tu sais que ton mariage approche Bella, dis-je à travers la porte, sachant qu'elle m'entendait très bien. Songe à ta nuit de noce !

Je sentis une brusque chaleur : Bella devait rougir à l'extrême. Je ris.

-Allons Bella, ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête ! Il va aimer, je te le promets.

Elle ouvrit la porte, en furie.

-Ne me dis pas que…

J'opinai de la tête, avec un grand sourire, la rendant encore plus furieuse.

Elle se mit à hurler.

-Alice !

Je filais, la laissant se calmer. Bah, elle serait contente, et dans trois jours me remercierait.

* * *

><p><strong>Une idée sur le contenu du prochain chapitre ? Un avis sur le point de vue de Richard ?<strong>

**Merci à toutes pour votre fidélité ! On se retrouve dimanche prochain.**

**Bisous**

**PS : une grosse pensée pour l'équipe de France de rugby !**


	25. Chapitre 24 : Nuit d'amour et

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Avant de vous livrer le chapitre, je remercie les lectrices pour leurs reviews : CeriseBella, Miss Sadique, Asuna93, htray2000, Alexa27, xenarielle93, Yukina21, choukinette76, Maru-chan8, Mamanlily, calimero59 et Clairouille59. Il semble que Richard vous fasse peur :) Eh bien, vous avez raison.**

**Merci aussi aux non-incrites : **

**Carlie1717D : **Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. C'est un plaisir de savoir que tu aimes autant. Pour te répondre, je dirais que tu n'as pas à avoir peur (j'essaye de te répondre sans en dire trop pour les autres ^^). Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me donner ton avis !

**aussidagility : **Tu es sur une bonne piste, mais ce n'est pas ça. Je te laisse découvrir ce que va gâcher Richard. Merci pour ta proposition** !**

**Je suis la seule à blâmer pour ce qui arrive aux personnages, mais ceux-ci ne m'appartiennent pas. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 24 : Nuit d'amour et conséquences<span>

**_Pov Bella_**

J'attendais Edward, furieuse après Alice, mais bien au chaud sous ma couette. Edward était encore je ne sais où, à comploter sans doute, mais m'avait appelé en me demandant de l'attendre, ce que je faisais en relisant Les Hauts de Hurlevent. Ma nuisette me gênait, disons plutôt qu'elle m'embarrassait. Jamais je n'avais été aussi dénudée devant Edward, et j'étais anxieuse de sa réaction. Allait-il aimer ? Je n'avais jamais eu de problème avec mon corps, mais le savoir aussi nu devant un homme, le garçon que j'aimais, ou le vampire plutôt, me rendait folle d'angoisse. Alice avait rusé, en retirant tout ce qui couvrait entièrement mon corps, et j'avais été obligé de mettre ce bout de tissu. Et les sous-vêtements qu'elle avait ajoutés avaient beau être superbes, ils me gênaient encore plus.

-Tu rêves ?

Je sursautai : une fois de plus, Edward était arrivé sans bruit, et je n'avais pas eu le temps de me cacher. Il sourit face à ma réaction : me protéger avec les couvertures. Mais il abaissa délicatement le drap et me regarda, semblant apprécier le spectacle.

-Tu es magnifique Bella, pourquoi te cacher ?

-Je suis ridicule, lançai-je, à court d'arguments devant le ton qu'il avait utilisé : langoureux, doux et chaud à la fois.

Il m'embrassa tendrement, coupant court à toute rébellion. Son baiser était tendre, et je sentais quelque chose, qui, dans son regard, me disait qu'il avait autant envie de moi que j'avais besoin de lui.

-Au contraire Bella. Je suis ridicule devant tant de beauté.

Je rougis fortement : je n'avais pas l'habitude de tels compliments sur mon corps.

-Je t'aime ma chérie, me dit-il en se penchant sur moi, faisant envoler des milliers de papillons dans mon ventre, ses yeux brillants de milles feux.

Il couvrit mon visage de baisers, puis descendit le long de mon cou et enfin vers mon épaule. Je frémis : comment allais-je réagir ? Que faire ? Soudain, l'instinct prit le dessus : mes deux mains allèrent entourer le cou d'Edward, et mon corps se pressa contre le sien, penché au-dessus de moi. Son index caressa mon bras, me faisant fondre, me comblant de bonheur, et ma bouche embrassa son cou. Nos bouches se rejoignirent alors, et bientôt nos corps les imitèrent, dans un même besoin, une même envie.

**_Pov Edward_**

Cette nuit avait été formidable : j'avais réussi à me contrôler à merveille, et Bella dormait tranquillement. Je me fustigeais de lui avoir causé des douleurs, desquelles résultaient des bleus sur tout son corps, mais elle n'avait pas semblé les sentir, et au contraire avait apprécié. Quoiqu'il en soit, pour moi, ce fut la plus belle de mes nuits, et j'espérais qu'il en était de même pour Bella, ma future femme. J'avais hâte qu'elle ait ce statut, que tout le monde sache que je l'aimais. Avec mon index, je suivis la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale, la faisant frémir dans son sommeil. Quelle nuit parfaite ! Les images tournaient en boucle, et j'en savourais chaque seconde. Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Rosalie.

-Comment ça s'est passé ?

La veille, ils étaient tous partis, suite à une vision d'Alice, qui leur avaient conseillé de sortir s'ils ne voulaient pas entendre toute la nuit des bruits… Enfin bref. Et Rosalie venait voir si j'avais été doux, si Bella n'avait subi aucun choc.

- Cela ne te regarde pas Rose, mais si tu veux savoir, Bella va bien.

-Et même très bien, grogna celle-ci, ensommeillée.

Rose sourit.

-Dors Bella ! Je ne vais plus t'embêter.

« Visiblement, tu as su écouter nos conseils… Allez, profite bien d'elle, nous te l'enlèverons demain. Je vais rejoindre Esmée, elle prépare les derniers détails. »

Elle sortit, nous laissant seuls. Dans deux jours… Deux jours, et je serais l'homme le plus heureux du monde ! Deux jours, et chacun saura que Bella est la perle de mon univers, le joyau de ma vie. Soudain, Bella se tourna et se mit sur le dos. C'est à ce moment que quelque chose me choqua : son ventre. Il était légèrement rebondi. Je devais rêver : il n'avait pas pu grossir autant en une nuit !

-Humm, soupira Bella. Edward ?

-Je suis là mon ange. Tout va bien ?

Elle me sourit, ses yeux encore clos.

-Très bien ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai faim !

En effet, au même moment son ventre grogna. Nous éclatâmes de rire, et elle ouvrit enfin les yeux : deux puits profonds, au fond desquels je pouvais y lire tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour moi. Elle se leva en s'étirant, enveloppée dans le drap, puis me regarda.

-Merci Edward, pour cette nuit fabuleuse !

Et pour appuyer ses remerciements, elle vint m'embrasser tendrement.

-Allons manger, dis-je, entendant son estomac se manifester une nouvelle fois.

Je l'emmenai à la cuisine, où elle dévora un bol entier de céréales, une assiette de bacon, deux œufs, six toasts. Elle but également une demi-bouteille de jus d'orange et un bol de lait.

-Eh bien, quel appétit ! Raillai-je, la faisant rougir à l'extrême.

-C'est vrai, j'ai un peu faim ce matin.

Je ris, et elle m'imita. Après ce fou rire, nous retournâmes au chaud sous les couvertures. Bella se pelotonna contre moi avant de bailler.

-Dors ma Bella ! Demain risque d'être dur.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle sommeillait déjà, prête à se rendormir.

-Tu verras bien. Mais prends des forces !

Elle s'endormit complètement, ronflant légèrement. Je caressai sa peau douce, si chaude. Bientôt, elle deviendrait froide, dure… Comment la percevrai-je ?

**_Pov Alice_**

Le mariage était pour bientôt, mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Fallait-il vraiment le faire ? Maintenant, en tout cas ? Ne m'étais-je pas trompée, en le mettant si proche de sa guérison ?

-Alice, arrête de rêver, me dit Emmett en me balançant un coussin. Tout va bien se passer.

-J'espère Emmett, j'espère.

Soudain, une vision horrible vint à moi, et je me mis à trembler de peur. *(_Vous allez rire, mais j'avais bien envie de m'arrêter là...)*_

_**Pov Richard**_

Voilà, mon plan était prêt, et mes amis étaient là. J'avais fait appel aux pires vampires nomades, sans scrupules, prêts à tuer pour rien. Sauf que là, selon Ivan, la récompense était un sang en or, un sang divin !

-On y va bientôt ? Grogna l'un de mes amis.

-Demain. Il ne manque plus qu'Ernest, qui doit arriver demain matin. Nous attaquerons à ce moment-là.

-Devons-nous tous les tuer ?

-Oui.

-Alors, ça va être leur fête !

**_Pov Sam_**

Bella allait se marier, mais allaient-ils respecter le traité ? Les paris étaient lancés dans la réserve : soit Bella choisirait de rester humaine, et dans ce cas elle mourrait de sa belle mort, mais ne pourrait jamais avoir une vraie vie de couple, ni les suivre, soit elle choisirait la mort, et dans ce cas elle deviendrait notre ennemie.

-Allez, ne fais pas la tête, lançai-je à Jacob, enfoncé dans sa mélancolie. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne voudra pas la guerre, et préfèrera rester humaine.

-On dirait que tu ne la connais pas ! Elle trouvera un moyen ! Elle va tous nous berner !

-Bah, on n'en fera qu'une bouchée dans ce cas, ricana Jared.

-Je t'interdis de toucher à Bella ! Rugit Jacob.

-Tu sais Jacob, repris-je, il va falloir t'y faire. Bella peut devenir notre ennemie, et dans ce cas, il n'y aura pas de préférence.

-Mais c'est Bella ! Notre amie !

-Ton amie, dis-je d'un ton dur. Maintenant…

Soudain, un appel m'interrompit : une des sangsues, pour Jacob.

Lorsque l'appel se finit, nous nous regardâmes tous, le sang glacé.

**_Pov Carlisle_**

Ce matin, Alice, Rose et Esmée avaient levé Bella de force, celle-ci voulant encore dormir.

La veille, nous avions tous été stupéfaits : Bella était enceinte ! Edward m'avait parlé de son ventre rebondi, et il avait exigé que je l'ausculte. J'avais émis l'hypothèse d'un dérèglement hormonal, et j'avais reporté l'examen. Dans la nuit, elle avait vomi du sang, et je l'avais vue en urgence. Son ventre avait encore grossi, et les symptômes ne trompaient pas : Bella attendait un enfant d'Edward. Un enfant qui grandissait incroyablement vite : s'il continuait à se développer à cette vitesse, Bella accoucherait dans une semaine. C'était assez mauvais pour sa santé, mais pour le moment, la fiancée de mon fils était en pleine forme, et nous discuterions de ça après le mariage, voulant ne pas l'inquiéter inutilement et profiter de son mariage.

En ce moment, les filles la préparaient, l'aidant à mettre sa robe de mariée. Enfin, essayaient. Bien sûr, Bella était hystérique.

-Mais pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ?

-Nous voulions te faire la surprise Bella ! Allons, mets cette robe, et n'en parlons plus !

-Certainement pas ! Jamais je ne mettrais cette robe, tu m'entends ? Il y a des limites Alice ! Et toi Rose, tu étais mon amie ! Tu ne m'as rien dit ! En plus, la robe me boudine ! Je ne rentrerai jamais dedans !

-Nous pensions que tu aurais mal réagi. Regarde dans quel état tu es !

Il y eu un bruit de casse, et j'entendis Esmée grogner.

-Pardon Esmée, s'excusa Bella, je ne voulais pas casser ton vase. Mais avoue que c'est injuste !

-Voulais-tu donc stresser ?

Bella ne répondit rien à ma mère, et j'entendis des froufroutements, signe que Bella coopérait un peu mieux.

-Je ne sortirai pas de là, dit-elle d'un ton péremptoire.

-Bella !

La porte s'ouvrit, et je vis Alice porter Bella qui se débattait, plus pour le principe qu'autre chose.

-C'est mon mariage ! Criait Bella. J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux ! Je veux me marier en jeans !

-Ne fais pas l'enfant Bella, reprit Esmée. Tu es magnifique, tu vas plaire énormément à Edward.

A l'entente de ce nom, Bella cessa tout mouvement, et Alice put la déposer devant la baie vitrée.

-Oh mon Dieu !

Bella pouvait voir tous les invités, et elle pâlissait à vue d'œil.

-Ça va aller Bella, la rassura Esmée. Tu vas marcher au bras de Carlisle jusqu'à Edward, puis tu vas te laisser guider. Tu ne dois voir qu'une personne : Edward.

Ma fille avait une respiration saccadée, et je craignais qu'elle ne fasse un malaise, mais elle jeta un coup d'œil à Edward qui riait avec Jasper, et elle sembla se calmer. Alice ouvrit la porte, et la musique commença. Je pris le bras de Bella et nous avançâmes, lentement, au rythme de la marche nuptiale, vers le futur marié. Celui-ci était aux anges : ce soir, il serait marié et futur père. Il me sourit plus largement à ce raisonnement, puis Emmett commença son office.

**_Pov une invitée du mariage_**

La future mariée, Bella, s'avançait fièrement vers son magnifique fiancé : Edward Cullen.

Nous aurions toutes voulu l'avoir au lycée, mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour Bella. Elle était jolie, sans plus, mais l'amour ne se commande pas, paraît-il.

Le prêtre commença enfin sa litanie. Je trouvais que ce pasteur ressemblait beaucoup à Edward, un frère peut-être… Quoiqu'il était pourtant différent… Je ne savais pas. En tout cas, tout était magnifique ici : le décor, les parents des mariés, et jusqu'aux chaises sur lesquelles nous étions assis. Aujourd'hui il faisait gris, mais doux, et nous pouvions être à l'extérieur sans avoir froid. J'avais quand même prévu un gilet, au cas où. Je regardai l'assistance : chacun semblait heureux, mais j'étais persuadé que les trois quart des invités auraient voulu être à la place de cette Bella. Finalement, à cours de ragots, je me concentrai sur la cérémonie.

-Le mariage est un engagement sacré, où les époux se doivent mutuellement secours, assistance, soutien et amour. Nous allons maintenant procéder aux échanges des vœux. Si quelqu'un ici a une raison de s'opposer à ce mariage, qu'il le dise, ou se taise à jamais.

Chacun regardait l'autre, au cas où. Quelqu'un oserait-il enfin dire que Bella n'était pas la femme qu'il lui fallait, qu'il devait s'unir à une fille plus jolie, comme moi, ou d'autres ici ? Soudain, un homme s'avança.

-Moi, je m'y oppose.

L'homme en question était vêtu de loques, et les hommes et femmes derrière lui n'étaient pas mieux habillés. Soudain, l'un d'eux se jeta sur une invitée, qui cria. Aussitôt, un vent de panique souffla, et nous nous mîmes à courir dans tous les sens, comprenant que nos vies étaient en danger. Je courus jusque dans les bois, mais un homme se jeta sur moi et me plaqua au sol. Quelque chose de dur s'enfonça dans mon cou tandis que je hurlai, et soudain, plus rien, mis à part le froid… le froid et le noir.

_**Pov Edward**_

Il s'appelait Richard et voulait venger Ivan.

-Bella, va te cacher ! Alice, emmène-là !

Alice prit Bella dans ses bras, mais celle-ci se débattit et attrapa ma main.

-Non ! Cria-t-elle, je veux rester avec toi !

Alice eut beau tirer, Bella se cramponnait. Je captai le regard de Bella, le forçant à me regarder.

-Très bien, mais tu restes derrière, et si ça tourne mal, tu te sauves. Compris ?

Elle hocha la tête et se recula tandis que les nomades avançaient, un unique but en tête : Bella. Je fonçai dans le tas de nomades, essayant de protéger les humains auxquels s'attaquaient nos ennemis. Notre famille cherchait à les défendre, combattant ces vampires venus de nulle part. Je tuai un nomade, puis un autre, mais il en revenait toujours un. Soudain, le chef, Richard, s'en prit à moi, et un combat s'engagea, tandis que le reste de ma famille tentait de sauver les rares humains survivants.

-Elle est à moi, grogna Richard en tournant autour de moi. Je l'aurai !

-N'y pense même pas ! Crachai-je. Bella est ma femme, et tu ne toucheras pas à un seul de ses cheveux !

Dans son esprit, je vis la feinte qu'il envisageait, et je l'esquivai dès qu'il la tenta. Je parai un autre coup de poing, et me lançai à l'attaque en lui donnant un coup de pied qu'il ne put éviter. Ensuite, je réussis à lui donner plusieurs coups de poing, mais il m'en donna également, tant nous étions proches, et je n'avais pas la distance nécessaire pour m'écarter. Soudain, un bras vola entre nous : Rosalie. Emmett, fou de rage, poursuivit celui qui avait fait ça, nous déconcentrant Richard et moi. Mais pas pour longtemps : Richard, n'ayant aucune pitié pour ses camarades, enchaîna avec un coup de tête, m'assommant à moitié, tant j'étais concentré sur la réussite d'Emmett. Je revins à la charge, et pus cette fois esquiver une série de coups de poing. Soudain, j'entendis crier.

-Bella, non !

Bella tentait d'échapper à Alice, voulant venir vers moi. C'est là que tout partit de travers. Un nomade bondit sur Alice, libérant Bella qui essaya de sauter de l'estrade. Cependant, elle se prit les pieds dans la robe et tomba. Nous sentîmes le sang en même temps, et nous bondîmes.

**_Pov Bella_**

Edward allait se faire tuer ! Voilà la seule pensée qui me tenaillait l'estomac, et je tentais de m'échapper de la poigne d'Alice. Soudain, un des nomades qui nous tournaient autour se jeta sur Alice, me libérant, et je courus vers Edward.

Malheureusement, je me pris les pieds dans la robe et tombai de l'estrade. Mon bras prit le premier, se rompant en un bruit affreux, et du sang coula immédiatement. Puis je remarquai qu'en tombant, je m'étais ouverte le ventre en m'écrasant sur une chaise. La douleur n'était pas encore apparue, tant j'étais encore sous le coup de l'adrénaline et de la surprise. Je crus être sauvée en voyant Edward venir vers moi, mais quand je vis son regard, je compris que j'étais perdue.

-Edward, non !

Ce cri déchirant venait de moi, mais aussi de chacun des Cullen. Tout à coup, Edward empoigna mon bras et planta ses crocs dans ma chair, me faisant hurler. J'avais si mal ! Ne le comprenait-il pas ? Le nomade avec qui il se battait arriva quelques secondes après, et lui planta ses crocs dans mon ventre. En pleurant et en criant de douleur, je cherchai à me débattre, mais que faire contre deux vampires ? Peu à peu, je me sentis partir, dans un monde de légèreté, sans douleur.

**_Pov Jacob_**

La vision d'Alice… Elle me glaçait encore le sang, me rendant presque fou. J'imaginais tellement bien la scène ! Tout ce que j'espérais, c'est que nous arriverions à temps. Nous arrivâmes près de la villa, et déjà nous entendîmes des grognements, des cris de douleurs, des gémissements, et des cœurs battant de moins en moins. Sur place, le spectacle me cloua d'horreur, tandis que les autres de la meute se mettaient déjà au travail : Bella, inanimée, presque morte, et deux vampires sur elle, suçant son sang, buvant son fluide vital. Et l'un d'eux n'était autre que… son fiancé, cette sangsue d'Edward Cullen ! En hurlant à la mort, je fonçai vers elle.

_-Ne tue pas son fiancé Jacob, ou elle ne te le pardonnera pas. Laisse-la décider de sa vie ou de sa mort !_

_-Mais Sam ! Elle est… presque morte !_

Tout en parlant avec Sam, je m'acharnai contre un vampire habillé de loques qui me barrait la route vers Bella qui se mourait. Son cœur devenait de plus en plus paresseux, et sa respiration était quasi-inexistante. Ma mâchoire rencontra la gorge du vampire, et je le décapitai. La jeune Alice en profita et le démembra, pour brûler ses restes. Je bondis enfin sur le vampire qui buvait le sang de Bella, et le tirai en arrière, ses longs cheveux noirs dans ma gueule. Je me mis sur mes pattes arrières et le plaquai au sol. Pour la mise à mort, j'arrachai sa tête d'un coup, puis un bras, puis un autre, et laissai faire Alice et Rosalie, qui venaient enfin à ma rescousse.

Ensuite, à nous trois, nous arrachâmes Edward de Bella, et c'est Emmett et Jasper qui le ceinturèrent. Il se débattit violemment.

-Laissez-moi ! Il en reste encore plein ! Je la veux !

Il gémit lamentablement, comme la sangsue qu'il était : assoiffé de sang. Carlisle s'approcha doucement tandis que je me transformais.

-Laisse-moi la voir Jacob, plaida le docteur. Elle va mourir si je ne fais rien.

Le jaugeant, je grognai, avant de prendre Bella, ensanglantée, dans mes bras, et je courus, suivi de la meute, jusqu'à la réserve. Le voyage fut long, et tout ce temps j'entendais le cœur de Bella lutter pour battre, pour la garder en vie.

**_Pov Alice_**

J'étais effondrée. Nous étions effondrés. Jacob avait emmené Bella, loin de nous, loin des seuls capables encore de la sauver.

-Ça va aller, disait Jasper à Edward qui gémissait.

Mon mari tentait de le calmer grâce à son don, envoyant des ondes rassurantes et calmantes à son intention. Mais Edward ne semblait pas vouloir se laisser faire.

-C'est fini, insista mon époux. Il n'y a plus de sang.

-Nous allons la perdre, se lamentait Esmée dans mes bras. Bella ne va plus revenir !

-Si elle survit, expliqua Carlisle. Edward et l'autre vampire lui ont pris trop de sang. Elle risque de mourir si on ne lui donne pas de sang.

Soudain, Edward cessa de gémir. Il nous regarda, effaré, avant de s'effondrer au sol.

-J'ai… J'ai… bégayait-il. Non, c'est impossible !

Emmett se recula, méfiant, pour aller vers sa femme qui sanglotait à côté de moi.

-Allons Rose… Je ne te savais pas si sentimentale !

-Crétin ! lui lança Rose, peu amène. Ça ne te fera rien, toi, si Bella meurt ?

-Bien sûr que si, mais tu as vu tous ceux qui sont morts aujourd'hui ? Moi je me demande surtout comment nous allons expliquer tout ça !

-Emmett a raison, pour une fois, reprit Carlisle. Il va falloir trouver une explication.

-Une bombe, dit sombrement Edward, son visage entre les mains. Ceux qui en avaient après Bella nous ont trouvés, ont posé une bombe qui a explosé en plein mariage. Oh Bella !

Il se remit à gémir, donnant désormais des coups de poings dans le sol.

-Je veux mourir ! J'ai tué Bella !

Soudain, il s'élança vers le feu encore allumé, et se jeta dedans. Emmett bondit à sa suite et le sortit du feu, se brûlant au passage. A vitesse vampirique, je courus chercher des couvertures, et en enveloppai Emmett qui ceinturait de nouveau Edward.

**_Pov Edward_**

J'avais mal, pire même. J'avais couru dans le feu, pour me tuer, mais Emmett m'avait sauvé. Ou plutôt condamné à une vie de misère. J'avais tué Bella, la femme de ma vie, l'ange de mes rêves ! Comment vivre avec ça sur la conscience ? Moi je ne le supportais pas. Je m'écroulai à terre, comme sans force. Alice vint près de moi.

-Edward, relève-toi ! Nous avons encore une chance, il faut aller voir les Quileutes et les persuader que nous pouvons sauver Bella. Mais tu dois te relever !

-Alice, je l'ai tuée ! J'ai bu son sang, comme à une vulgaire proie ! Comment pourra-t-elle m'aimer après cela ? Je préfère la mort, mille fois plus douce que son regard de reproche si elle vit.

Je me renfermai dans mon esprit, ne voulant plus rien entendre. J'avais honte, terriblement honte, et rien ni personne ne changerait ça. Comment Bella pourrait-elle vivre après ce que je lui avais fait endurer ? C'était mille fois pire que la folie ! Son propre mari, boire son sang ! C'était impensable, c'était … Je voulais mourir !

**_Pov Sam_**

Bella était là, allongée dans la neige, perdant tout son sang.

-Jacob, il faut partir ! Criai-je pour couvrir le vent qui soufflait maintenant en furie. Elle va mourir, nous ne pouvons rien y faire !

Mais Jacob la regardait se vider de son sang, assis devant elle, tenant sa main glacée. Elle ne bougeait plus, pâle comme la mort, et je pouvais compter les battements de son cœur sans me presser. Ce n'était qu'une question d'heures, de minutes même.

-Nous ne pouvons pas laisser ça arriver ! Me répondit Quil sur le même ton. C'est l'amie de Jacob, et en tant que ses Frères, nous devons l'aider ! Nous sommes les garants de la vie des humains, et nous devons avouer que nous avons échoué. La seule chose à faire encore, c'est …

-Non ! Hurla Jacob dans un cri déchirant.

-Tu sais que c'est le mieux, reprit Embry en s'agenouillant près de Jacob. Elle vivra, elle sourira, tu pourras la revoir… Pour elle Jacob, fais-le pour elle !

Mais Jacob se releva et reprit Bella dans ses bras, en direction de la réserve : il avait décidé de la destinée de Bella. La pauvre était destinée à mourrir.

_**Pov Billy**_

J'avais reçu un coup de fil : la meute arrivait, avec une très mauvaise nouvelle. Aussi je me préparais, en comprenant : Bella, la fille de mon meilleur ami, Charlie Swan, était morte, ou en passe de l'être.

* * *

><p>... <strong>Des réactions ? N'oubliez pas que Bella n'est pas encore morte. <strong>

**Le chapitre 25 donnera le dénouement de cette histoire ! Je pense que vous aimerez. **

**Donc, il reste un dernier chapitre et l'épilogue à mettre en ligne. **

**Je commence dès à présent à vous annoncer qu'une nouvelle fiction verra le jour, une fois celle-ci terminée. Je pense poster le prologue de cette nouvelle histoire, "Parle si tu as des mots plus forts que le silence", dans la semaine, au pire dimanche prochain. Ce sera un Bella/Edward. Les personnages seront d'abord humains, puis apparaîtront des vampires.**

**Je vous souhaite un bon week end (certaines ont un week end prolongé ?), et j'ai une petite pensée pour les lectrices qui me lisent un peu partout dans le monde. Merci à elles ! **

**Bisous**


	26. Chapitre 25 : Mort et vie

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Nous voici presque au dénouement, puisque c'est le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. **

**Mais avant de vous le livrer, je voudrais remercier les lectrices qui m'ont laissé des reviews : calimero59, Mamanlily (**Merci pour la 400ème** ^^), xenarielle93, Yukina21, CeriseBella, Miss Sadique, Maru-chan8, Ysoso03, htray2000, Asuna93, et choukinette76.**

**Petites réponses aux non-inscrites : **

**aussidagility : Tu as raison d'avoir des doutes... Mais je n'en dis pas plus et je te laisse découvrir par toi-même. Merci pour ta review !**

**carlie1717 : Je suis très heureuse que tu aies autant aimé :) Voici le dénouement, j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Merci pour ton avis !**

**Je vous souhaite uen bonne lecture. Les personnages appartiennent à quelqu'un... du nom de Mme Meyer.**

**Merci à Evelyne-raconte pour son aide, et à choukinette76 pour ... son chocolat ! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 25 : Mort et vie<span>

_**Pov Edward**_

Je flottais. Ou plutôt croyais flotter. Je savais qu'Emmett me portait tandis que lui et les autres membres de ma famille couraient à perdre haleine vers la réserve Quileute, pour reprendre Bella, au prix de leur vie, pour moi, à cause de ce que j'avais fait, à cause de ma faiblesse…

-Edward ! Me morigéna pour la cinquante-septième fois Jasper, sentant mes remords. Ce n'est pas ta faute !

Oh si, c'était ma faute ! Je n'avais pas été assez fort pour résister à son sang, pas assez fort pour sauver ma femme ! Enfin, elle n'était pas encore officiellement mon épouse, mais à mes yeux si.

-Nous leur demanderons, et s'ils ne veulent pas, nous attaquerons, disait Emmett.

-Non ! Protestai-je faiblement. Vous ne devez pas mourir à cause de moi !

-Qui te dit que nous allons mourir ? Ricana mon idiot de frère.

« _J'espère que nous arriverons à temps !_ » songeait Esmée tout le temps. « _Je ne veux pas la perdre_ ! »

Moi non plus ! Mais je lui avais fait trop de mal ! Tellement de mal ! J'avais bu son sang, si chaud, si bon ! La soif me revint, amenant le venin à mes lèvres. Je déglutis, essayant de penser à autre chose.

-Edward, si tu fais ça, je te jure que ça va mal aller pour toi ! Me souffla Alice, qui venait de connaître mes intentions de suicide, une nouvelle fois.

J'étais mal ! Je gémis, terrassé par la douleur. Soudain, nous sentîmes l'odeur des chiens, puis nous entendîmes un cœur : l'un d'eux nous attendait. Sam. Il était en humain, armé d'un bâton, et voulait parler avec nous. Une tentative pour nous empêcher de voir Bella ? Emmett me posa à terre, et je baissai la tête, ne supportant pas le regard de reproche du Quileute.

-Je dois voir Bella, prévint tout de suite Carlisle.

-Je sais. Je suis de votre avis, mais Jacob est comme devenu fou. Il tourne autour du corps de Bella, et…

-Du corps ?

Je relevai la tête : il hochait la sienne, fendant mon cœur.

-Non !

Un cri, un seul, puis plus rien ne me parvint. Le noir, total.

**_Pov Esmée_**

-Non !

Ce cri, je le poussais avec chacun des membres de ma famille. Edward s'effondra, et je me précipitai sur lui. Il avait les yeux clos, mais le sourire aux lèvres. Que lui arrivait-il ? Je relevai la tête vers Sam qui continuait.

-Il empêche quiconque de s'approcher. Nous n'osons pas essayer d'entrer, de peur qu'il ne lui fasse du mal. Enfin, plus que ça.

-Il est chez lui ? S'informa mon mari.

-Oui, enfermé. Il retient Billy et le corps de Bella, et tire sur tout ce qui ose approcher à moins de trente pas.

Le silence se fit, angoissant. Je me mis à pleurer, et Alice et Rose vinrent dans mes bras, pour pleurer aussi. Bella… Nous l'avions perdue, notre fille, notre sœur…

-Nous allons tenter quelque chose, si vous le voulez bien, 'expliqua encore l'indien. Mais je vous interdis de toucher à Jacob !

Carlisle hocha la tête.

-Carlisle, gémis-je. Regarde Edward !

Il s'agenouilla près du corps de son fils avant de déclarer :

-Il s'est endormi, ou plutôt il comate. Pour le moment, on ne peut rien faire. Laissons-le ainsi, il est heureux. Ne t'inquiète pas Esmée, ce n'est pas grave pour le moment !

Emmett reprit le corps de son frère puis nous partîmes en direction de la réserve.

-Merci, fut le seul mot que je pus dire à l'adresse du Quileute qui était en tête du groupe.

Soudain, alors que nous arrivions près de la maison des Black, on entendit un hurlement. On aurait dit la voix de... Bella !

-Mais… Que se passe-t-il ? Bégaya Sam.

-Bella… Elle se transforme quand même.

Nous nous précipitâmes dans la maison pour trouver Jacob, assis devant la porte de sa chambre. Billy était au sol, inanimé, et l'adolescent nous grogna dessus à notre arrivée.

-Jacob, essaya Carlisle tandis qu'Alice s'occupait de Billy, calme-toi, je veux juste voir Bella.

-Non !

-Alors explique-moi ce qui s'est passé !

Jacob regarda Sam d'un air de reproche avant de soupirer.

-Je lui ai fait un massage cardiaque, et elle s'est mise à crier. J'en déduis que…

Carlisle hocha la tête, gravement.

-Oui Jacob, elle devient comme nous.

_**Pov Jacob**_

Qu'avais-je fait ? J'avais mené ma meilleure amie à la mort ! Après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, après toutes les fois où les Cullen lui avaient sauvé la vie, moi je l'avais tuée ! Je me mis à pleurer, comme un enfant. Billy, éveillé, demanda à Carlisle de l'approcher de moi, et il me prit dans ses bras.

-Chut, ça va aller… Ne peut-on rien faire docteur ?

-Hélas non. Une fois que le venin a commencé à agir, rien ne peut l'arrêter, sauf un poison, comme la dernière fois. Seulement, ses cellules sont saines à présent, et elles se transforment.

-C'est de votre faute ! Me mis-je à hurler. On ne se marie pas avec une humaine, c'est… malsain ! Regardez où ça l'a menée !

Le docteur se mit à ma hauteur.

-Jacob, que tu le veuilles ou non, Bella l'a choisi. Elle aime Edward, et lui l'aime…

-Oh oui, assez pour boire son sang !

-C'est un accident ! Un malheureux accident ! Plaida Jasper. Ne rejette pas la faute sur les autres parce que tu te sens coupable !

Je le regardai d'un air mauvais, avec une seule envie, celle de lui sauter dessus. Alice essayait de réveiller son frère.

-Allez Edward, ouvre les yeux ! Tu n'entends pas Bella ? Elle a besoin de toi ! Jacob, laisse-moi passer, je t'en supplie ! Elle a si mal !

Je l'entendais moi aussi, s'époumoner contre la douleur, mais qui la lui avait infligée ? Je ne pouvais pas… Mais je l'aimais tellement, je ne voulais que son bien…

-Seulement Alice, grognai-je. Personne d'autre.

Alice passa la porte qui se referma. Et soudain, nous n'entendîmes plus un bruit, seulement Alice qui parlait doucement à son amie.

-Oui, voilà, c'est très bien ! Ecoute ma voix, seulement ma voix, pas ton corps ! Tu vas t'en sortir Bella, tu verras !

Un autre cri, et Alice qui ordonnait à Bella de ne pas penser à la douleur.

-Vous croyez qu'elle va m'en vouloir ? Demandai-je au bout d'un moment à Esmée, la seule qui, à mes yeux, avait de la compassion pour ce que j'endurais.

-Non, tu penses bien ! Me répondit Rosalie ironique. Tu l'as emmenée dans le monde qu'elle désirait ! Ne t'inquiète pas, bien sûr qu'elle te pardonnera !

**_Pov Bella_**

J'allais tuer celui ou ceux qui m'infligeaient cette douleur atroce, qui m'obligeait à hurler. Des brûlures, encore et toujours, sur tout le corps, dans mes veines, sur ma peau… Et des aiguilles aussi, des milliards d'aiguilles, des millions de couteaux, me rentrant dans la peau… J'avais si mal ! Une souffrance atroce ! Et soudain, un chant me parvint, une voix douce, apaisante… Pas celle à laquelle je m'attendais, mais une voix qui me détourna un instant de ma souffrance.

-Oui, voilà, c'est très bien ! Ecoute ma voix, seulement ma voix, pas ton corps ! Tu vas t'en sortir Bella, tu verras !

Qui était-ce ? La douleur m'empêchait de réfléchir, ou de rester concentrée longtemps sur la voix, et un cri m'échappa, peut-être deux… Puis la voix revint, parlant d'un nom chéri, mais qui me faisait mal. Edward…Celui qui m'avait tuée, qui avait fait commencer toutes ces souffrances…J'avais si mal ! Je replongeais, vers un monde sans souffrance.

La douleur était encore plus poignante ! Mon Dieu, faites que cela cesse ! Je veux mourir ! Je préfère encore cela à la souffrance, à cette horrible douleur sans fin. Soudain, une voix d'ange me parvint.

-Non Bella, tu ne mourras pas, je l'interdis ! J'ai commis une énorme erreur, je le sais, et j'espère que tu sauras me pardonner. Mais tu dois vivre ! Sans moi, si tu le décides, mais vis, je t'en supplie ! Ou tu nous condamneras tous deux à la mort.

Mort ? Non, je lui en voulais, mais pas la mort, pas pour lui !

-Non !

Mon cri me déchira les tympans tant il était fort. Soudain, une chose me traversa l'esprit : mon enfant ! J'étais enceinte, j'allais être mère ? Où était ce petit être qui devait naître cinq semaines après mon mariage ? Etait-il… Non, je refusais de le croire… Et pourtant… Je ne sentais rien au ventre, la douleur était déjà passée par là. Un autre non sortit de ma bouche, avant que je ne retourne au néant.

_**Pov Edward**_

Bella passait des cris au coma, puis de nouveau aux cris… Elle m'avait appelé, et c'est ce son qui m'avait sorti de ma léthargie. Et maintenant, Rosalie m'obligeait à rester à son chevet, car ma voix la calmait. Elle avait demandé après son enfant, mais je crois qu'elle avait compris toute seule que son enfant n'était plus… par ma faute…Je voulais m'enfuir, retrouver les Volturi et leur demander la mort, le réconfort… Mais Alice m'avait traité de lâche, tout comme Rosalie, qui elle m'avait obligé à venir là, auprès du corps tordu de douleur de la femme de ma vie… que j'avais failli tuer.

-Tu verras ma Bella, tout ira bien… Si tu ne veux plus de moi, je comprendrais, mais je t'en supplie, bats-toi !

Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Me laisser dans ce monde, en songeant que j'avais assassiné ma femme ? Me laisser errer ici, sans mon âme-sœur, sans l'étoile de ma nuit ?

**_Pov Carlisle_**

Nous laissâmes Jacob et Bella chez les Black tandis que nous allâmes chasser hors du territoire des Quileutes. Edward se relevait peu à peu, détruit moralement, mais il se battait, au moins pour Bella. Rosalie et Alice y veillaient, et Emmett et Jasper se mettaient sur son chemin dès qu'il faisait mine de vouloir se sauver. Je pris le plus vieux de mes fils à part.

-Edward, que vas-tu faire ? Veux-tu vraiment nous abandonner ?

-Si c'est ce que veut Bella, je le ferais. Si elle ne veut plus de moi, j'accepterais son choix.

-Et nous ?

-Vous aurez Bella !

-Et que feras-tu, loin d'elle ?

-Je ne serai pas loin d'elle, pas en pensée du moins.

-Tu songes toujours à…

Mon fils hocha la tête.

-Je ne pourrai pas vivre loin d'elle, tu le sais ! Et vivre dans le remord, éternellement en plus, je ne le pourrai doublement pas. Alors s'il te plaît, accepte aussi mon choix.

-Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé.

C'était vrai, je n'acceptais pas de voir Edward, le premier de mes fils, celui que j'avais formé le premier, celui avec qui j'avais partagé ma vie le plus longtemps, partir, même si c'était pour le bien de Bella. Non, cela je ne pouvais l'accepter.

-Rentrons, Bella n'a pas fini sa transformation.

Quand nous arrivâmes, Bella était presque vampire. Son cœur était à peine audible, et sa peau était dure.

-Elle va bien ? Demanda Jacob.

-Elle a presque terminé sa transformation, lui appris-je. Elle est comme nous.

Jacob se mit à pleurer à nouveau.

-Oh Bella ! Je suis si désolé !

-Tu n'as pas à l'être Jacob. Elle le voulait. La manière de le devenir a été sûrement traumatisante, mais c'est ce qu'elle désirait. Ne te fustige pas ainsi, elle te remerciera.

_**Pov Billy**_

Ceci était à noter dans les annales : des vampires et des Quileutes se côtoyant, amicalement, autour d'une presque-vampire. Voilà qui ne s'était jamais vu. Mais ce n'était pas déplaisant, et j'aimais cette ambiance. Emmett et Jasper étaient dehors avec les miens, se battant amicalement. Alice discutait avec le jeune Seth, pour qui elle s'était prise d'affection. Rosalie restait dehors, à bouder et à dire que ça sentait mauvais. Seul Edward restait au chevet de Bella.

Enfin, quatre jours après l'accident, Bella cessa de crier.

_**Pov Bella**_

Le silence… Le noir… Ou plutôt non, la lumière et le noir. Et le bruit. Tous les bruits. La mer, pas très loin, des cœurs qui battent… Des respirations, des froissements… Des odeurs, certaines agréables et d'autres franchement désagréables…Et aucune douleur, rien, juste moi.

-Elle va ouvrir les yeux, chuchota une voix.

Alice.

-Chut !

Rosalie.

Je n'avais pas sommeil, je n'étais pas fatiguée, aussi décidai-je d'ouvrir les yeux. Le plafond était vieux, humide, un peu moisi. Où étais-je ? Pas chez les Cullen en tout cas. Je me sentais si étrange ! Je levai ma main, sans effort, sans vraiment en prendre conscience, et touchai mon visage, lisse.

-Bella ?

Je me redressai, surprise.

Tous les Cullen étaient là, à me regarder, ainsi que Jacob. Mais le plus beau, le meilleur, était bien sûr Edward. Ses yeux pétillaient mais me demandaient pardon en même temps, et c'est à ce moment que je décidai de lui pardonner, que je compris que je voulais encore vivre mon éternité avec lui. Parce que je savais enfin : j'étais vampire !

Je descendis lentement du lit, faisant attention à chacun de mes mouvements. Quelle sensation étrange que celle de sentir la force irradier chacun de mes membres ! Je me dirigeai ensuite vers celui qui m'avait appelée, d'une voix pleine d'angoisse : Edward. Il était plus beau que dans mes souvenirs, sa peau encore plus parfaite. Ma main se tendit automatiquement vers LUI, sans qu'un seul mot soit échangé, juste nos regards qui se soutenaient. Sa peau était souple, lisse, et chaude. Mon doigt glissa vers ses lèvres, qui me semblaient attirantes, très alléchantes, et caressa sa lèvre inférieure. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à ronronner.

-Edward ?

Il rouvrit les yeux et me prit dans ses bras, où je me coulai avec délice.

-Oh Edward !

Nous avions eu peur, tous les deux, mais jamais je ne voulais le quitter.

-Je t'en supplie, reste avec moi ! M'implora-t-il, la voix tremblante.

-Jamais je ne te quitterai ! Promis-je.

C'était un pardon peut-être rapide, mais peut-on lutter contre l'amour si dévastateur que je lui portais ?

_**Pov Esmée**_

Et voilà ! Les deux amoureux étaient ensemble ! Jacob se mit soudain à grogner.

-Maintenant, tu es mon ennemie Bella.

Ma fille se défit de l'étreinte d'Edward et s'avança doucement vers le Quileute.

-Est-ce donc ce que tu veux Jacob ? Veux-tu vraiment me tuer, me détruire ? Je suis là, devant toi…

-Non ! Cria Edward, mais Jasper le retint.

«_ Regarde Edward, et tais-toi_ », lui dis-je mentalement.

Il obéit, observant la scène.

-Je suis à ta merci Jacob, tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi. Mais sache que pour moi, tu resteras mon meilleur ami, celui qui est impulsif mais ne veut que mon bien.

Nous le sentîmes tous : une sorte de puissance émanait de Bella, qui nous ordonnait de ne vouloir que son bien. Et Jacob devait aussi être sous ce charme.

On frappa à la porte, faisant sursauter Jacob. Sam entra, un air sauvage imprimé sur le visage, mais à peine se retrouva-t-il aux côtés de Jacob que son visage se détendit.

-Bella… commença Jacob, gêné. Tu sais que je ne veux pas cela…

-Nous allons partir, continua Bella. Si tu veux venir de temps en temps, je ne t'en empêche pas, mais s'il te plaît, laisse-moi vivre comme je l'entends.

Sam acquiesça le premier, suivi bientôt de Jacob. Bella prit la main d'Edward et passa devant les deux Quileutes.

-Bravo ma Bella, dit simplement mon fils en embrassant sa fiancée sur la tempe.

Nous suivîmes les deux amoureux, passant avec prudence devant les deux indiens qui nous observaient, légèrement hébétés.

-Bella ? Intervint Carlisle.

-Oui ?

-Il faudra que nous parlions une fois à la villa.

Bella hocha la tête. Une fois sortis de la maison des Black, après avoir dit au revoir à Billy, nous courûmes jusqu'à la villa de Forks. Alice et moi commençâmes le ménage, tandis qu'Edward et Bella allèrent se promener, ayant sûrement des tas de choses à se dire.

**_Pov Edward_**

Je la tenais par la main, n'osant rien d'autre. Elle semblait m'avoir pardonné, et pourtant je ne pouvais le croire. Comment était-ce possible ? Je l'avais tuée ! Mais elle était là, sereine, souriante, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé, comme si c'était naturel.

-Edward !

Je la regardai, et sentis une fois de plus son don. C'était tout à fait fascinant.

-Ecoute-moi Edward ! Promets-moi de ne jamais partir !

-Pourquoi le ferai-je ?

-Parce que je te connais, et que je t'ai entendu. Je sais que tu t'en veux, et je t'en ai voulu aussi, mais rien ne change : je t'aime, et cela pour toujours !

Elle était presque en colère maintenant.

-Mais… bégayai-je. Je t'ai…

-Oui, tu m'as tuée, mais n'est-ce pas ce que je voulais ?

-Comment fais-tu ?

-Quoi ?

-Comment fais-tu pour réussir à me pardonner ? Moi je n'y ai pas réussi. Bella, je t'aime, mais es-tu sûre qu'un jour, tu ne me reprocheras rien ? Tu attendais un enfant, et…

-Je préfère être avec toi, sans enfant, qu'avec un enfant et loin de toi.

Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains et se mit sur la pointe des pieds, pour embrasser légèrement mes lèvres.

-Si tu m'aimes vraiment, pardonne-toi, comme je t'ai pardonné. Ce sera la seule manière d'être vraiment juste.

Je la regardai, mon regard dans le sien. Encore une fois, je sentis une vague de son don, et mes barrières se rompirent : si c'était pour le bien de Bella, je vivrai avec ces remords, mais je les enfouirai bien profond en moi, pour que nous puissions vivre heureux.

-Je t'aime Bella, réussis-je à souffler entre deux sanglots.

**_Pov Alice_**

J'étais heureuse pour mon frère : Bella lui avait tout pardonné, et elle vivrait avec nous. Lors de sa transformation, plusieurs visions m'avaient assaillie, où Bella ne lui pardonnait pas, et où elle allait demander la mort aux Volturi, ou d'autres où elle partait seule de son côté, laissant mon frère effondré, détruit.

-Alice, pose ce vase, tu es trop excitée !

-Mais Esmée ! Ils vont enfin se marier ! Et nous n'aurons aucun problème avec la police ! N'est-ce pas magnifique !

En effet, Carlisle avait appelé la police de Juneau, et ils étaient venus faire leur enquête pendant que Bella se transformait. Nous leur avions dit que Bella était morte, et que nous avions emmené son corps à Forks, là où elle voulait être enterrée. Aussi restait une chose à faire : enterrer Bella le soir même, mais surtout lui dire qu'elle était morte aux yeux de tous, mis à part nous et les Quileutes. Carlisle pensait les Quileutes suffisamment rusés pour ne pas laisser échapper à d'autres le fait que Bella vivait toujours.

Finalement, un nouveau pacte avait été créé, durant la transformation, avec les Anciens des Quileutes. La frontière restait effective, ainsi que nos territoires, mais seule Bella avait le droit de passer de l'un à l'autre, lorsqu'elle serait sevrée. Jacob avait voulu transgresser ce pacte une fois déjà, mais le don de Bella l'avait fait renoncer.

-Qu'allons-nous faire, après le mariage, Esmée ? M'enquis-je. Où allons-nous aller ?

-Je crois que Carlisle voulait retourner à Londres. Bien sûr, il faudra d'abord passer quelques années dans mon île, afin que Bella soit sevrée. Rosalie, viens ici s'il te plaît !

Rose obéit, et Esmée lui fit porter le meuble de télévision pour faire la poussière dessous. Au premier étage, Bella entrait dans le bureau de Carlisle.

**_Pov Carlisle_**

-Assieds-toi Bella.

Elle s'exécuta, docile.

-Bella, t'es-tu rendue compte de ce que tu avais fait à Jacob ?

-Je lui ai parlé, c'est tout.

Elle semblait innocente, en tout cas ne rien deviner.

-Je vais te le dire. Tu as utilisé ton don.

-Mon don ? J'en ai un ?

-Oui. Lorsque tu as parlé à Jacob, nous l'avons tous senti : tu obtiens ce que tu veux des gens, il émane de toi une sorte de sérénité qui pousse les gens à faire ce qui est pour ton bien.

Bella fronça les sourcils.

-Tu possédais déjà ce don, humaine. C'est lui qui nous a poussés à te soigner, c'est lui qui a poussé Jacob à te sauver, ou ce qu'il croyait faire, lors de votre première rencontre, et c'est ce qui l'a poussé à te ramener chez les Quileutes, il y a quatre jours. Il voulait ton bien, c'est-à-dire te sauver. Mais tu étais presque morte, aussi a-t-il fait ce qui lui semblait le mieux pour toi : te faire un massage cardiaque, en sachant ce que tu allais devenir.

-Mais… C'est…

-Tout à fait possible. Réfléchis sur toutes les fois où nous t'avons refusé quelque chose.

-Vous me l'avez finalement donné. Enfin, pas toujours, surtout toi.

-Parce que je suis le plus résistant. Jasper aussi a du mal avec moi. Il n'y a qu'Edward qui réussit à lire dans mon esprit comme il le fait avec tout le monde, sauf toi.

-Ça ne fonctionne toujours pas, dit-elle dans un sourire éblouissant. Et j'en suis bien contente. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache à quoi je pense.

Je souris : Bella restait la même.

-Bien. Mais je te demande une chose : maintenant que tu connais ton don, essaye de le maîtriser. Il est difficile de te résister, et ce n'est pas juste envers les autres.

Elle hocha la tête, consciente de ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

-Nous repartons bientôt. Cependant, ce soir, tu vas devoir faire quelque chose de très désagréable.

Elle me regarda d'un air curieux, perplexe.

-Nous allons t'enterrer.

Elle se leva, et je lisais la peur dans ses yeux. Aussitôt je fus près d'elle.

-N'aie pas peur Bella. Nous allons te mettre dans un cercueil, mais tu ne crains rien.

-Non, s'il vous plaît !

Elle sanglotait. Avait-elle si peur ?

-Tu le dois Bella. Chacun te croit morte, ici et à Juneau.

-Mais… Mes amies…

-Bella… Lors de l'attaque, tout le monde est mort. Les nomades ont réussi à tous les tuer, sans exception.

Elle se mit à sangloter pour de bon. Je la pris dans mes bras, la serrant fort.

-Chut… Je suis tellement désolé Bella. Mais il va falloir le faire.

-Edward ne sera pas là ?

-Nous ne l'avons pas déclaré mort, mais juste blessé. Veux-tu qu'il soit dans le cercueil avec toi ?

Elle hocha la tête : ce devait être une affreuse épreuve, je le comprenais.

-Soit, je vais le déclarer mort, et tout arranger pour l'enterrement. Va rejoindre Edward.

Je la laissai partir, en pleurs. Edward l'attendait à la porte, et il la prit dans ses bras.

**_Pov Bella_**

Edward m'emmena dans notre chambre et me força à m'allonger sur le lit. Un lit où j'avais passé beaucoup de temps, où j'avais fait des rêves, où j'avais eu des espoirs.

-A quoi penses-tu Bella ?

Je souris à la question d'Edward : je crois qu'il passera son éternité à me la poser. Il aimait savoir ce que je pensais, et était frustré de ne pas m'entendre comme il entendait les autres.

-Je songeais que j'avais fait pas mal de choses sur ce lit, sauf une chose…

Si j'avais été humaine, j'aurais rougi. Mais plus maintenant. Et je savais ce que je voulais, là, tout de suite. Pour ne pas penser à ce qui allait se passer ce soir.

Edward me regardait attentivement, ses prunelles ancrées dans les miennes, comme pour chercher une réponse. Il sembla trouver ce qu'il cherchait puisque sans que je lui demande, il se pencha et ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur les miennes.

Au départ, ce ne fut qu'une caresse, puis ses lèvres se firent plus pressantes, plus sûres d'elles. Mes mains caressaient le velours de sa peau au niveau de son visage, puis de son cou. Puis elles migrèrent vers sa chemise dont mes doigts entreprirent d'eux-mêmes de défaire les boutons.

Edward, lui, semblait vouloir apprendre les courbes de mon corps par cœur. Ses mains montaient et descendaient le long de mes flancs, tendrement, comme s'il caressait un objet fragile.

Nous avions eu peur, et le dernier obstacle qui nous restait allait s'envoler ce soir, après la cérémonie d'enterrement. Mais pour le moment, j'avais besoin de penser à autre chose. J'avais besoin de penser à lui, à moi. A nous.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, mon fiancé avait retiré mon chemisier. Enfin, déchiré serait plus approprié. Quant à mes mains, elles avaient terminé de délivrer Edward de son haut, et elles pouvaient allègrement cajoler son torse de marbre. Le fait de toucher son épiderme envoyait des décharges électriques dans tout mon corps, faisant monter une tension que je pensais ne plus connaître.

L'avantage lorsque l'on est deux vampires, c'est que l'on n'a pas besoin de respirer. Sinon nous serions morts tous les deux d'asphyxie. Mais Edward interrompit quand même notre baiser et me regarda dans les yeux.

-Je vous aime, Isabella Swan bientôt Cullen.

-Et je vous aime aussi, Edward Anthony Masen déjà Cullen.

Il sourit, de son fameux sourire en coin, et replongea sur moi. Mais pas sur mes lèvres : les siennes se posèrent dans mon cou, me faisant soupirer bruyamment. Sa bouche descendit vers ma clavicule puis il parsema mon épaule de baisers. Ses mains s'activaient toujours, passant désormais beaucoup de temps sur ma poitrine, pétrissant mes seins, en taquinant la pointe durcie.

Mon corps surchauffait, et il le savait.

-Avez-vous une dernière parole avant que vous ne soyez à moi ? Souffla-t-il à mon oreille, augmentant la tension qui avait pris place dans mon bas-ventre.

-Juste une chose : arrête de me faire languir !

Il me fit son incroyable sourire en coin et soudain, je fus nue. Pour ne pas être en reste, je me surélevai et arrachai son pantalon, son boxer venant avec. Un partout monsieur Cullen !

La suite fut à nouveau très tendre. Il me força à m'allonger et sa bouche reprit possession de la mienne tandis qu'il s'enfonçait lentement en moi. La sensation d'être enfin complète me fit pousser un soupir de soulagement, et mes mains s'agrippèrent encore plus fort aux cheveux de mon fiancé.

Edward entama un doux mouvement de va-et-vient, faisant augmenter les merveilleuses sensations qu'il me faisait ressentir. De son côté, il semblait au nirvana, ses yeux pétillants ancrés dans les miens pour me le prouver. Il avait rompu notre baiser, mais pour mieux pouvoir observer mes réactions, ou de temps en temps embrasser mon front, mes lèvres, mon cou, ou mordiller le lobe de mon oreille.

La boule qui se construisait dans mon ventre éclata soudain, me faisant gémir puissamment le prénom de l'amour de ma vie. Edward me rejoignit de suite dans l'extase, soufflant mon prénom. Il se laissa aller dans mes bras, sans peser sur moi. Je refermai mes bras sur lui, voulant le garder contre moi pour l'éternité.

-Je ne veux plus jamais que l'on soit séparé, soupirai-je. Je ne sais pas si j'y survivrais.

-Nous serons toujours ensemble ma Bella, me promit-il. Nous avons vécu des choses difficiles, mais nous sommes sortis vainqueurs. Et il n'y a aucune chance pour que je reste éloigné de toi plus d'une heure, j'ai trop besoin de te toucher, te savoir vivante près de moi.

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il me serra dans ses bras, avant de se décaler sur le côté et me prendre dans ses bras, mon dos contre son torse, comme quand j'étais humaine. Ma vie immortelle commençait juste, et je voulais qu'elle continue toujours.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors qui a aimé ? Qui veut une autre fin ?<strong>

**L'épilogue viendra la semaine prochaine. J'attends vos avis !**

**Annonce : Je confirme la publication de ma nouvelle fiction "Parle si tu as des mots plus forts que le silence". Le prologue sera mis en ligne le dimanche 20 novembre. Mais en attendant, je vais essayer de vous donner quelques éléments... En vérité, il s'agit d'un extrait.**

**"**Je pourrais commencer par me présenter, mais ça ne servirait à rien. En fait, je ne me souviens même pas de mon prénom, et encore moins de mon nom de famille. Je crois avoir 17 ans. Je n'ai presque plus de souvenirs de mon ancienne vie. A vrai dire, mon dernier vrai souvenir remonte au jour où je suis arrivée ici. Au manoir Cullen."

**N'oubliez pas qu'il s'agira d'un Edward/Bella. **

**A dimanche prochain pour l'épilogue.**

**Bisous**


	27. Epilogue

**Bonsoir !**

**Je mets le chapitre en ligne tardivement, mais je fêtais l'anniversaire de mon petit frère. 16 ans, ça se fête !**

**Alors je vous remercie toutes pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre. Encore une fois, il n'a pas fait l'unanimité, et je suis d'accord avec vous concernant certaines choses. J'espère que cet épilogue vous donnera quelques éléments de réponse. **

**Je vous souhaite bonne lecture pour le dernier opus de cette histoire ! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue<span>

**_Pov Bella_**

Eh voilà ! J'étais mariée ! Pour le mariage, seuls des vampires avaient été invités, dont Jane, Marcus et Aro. Jane était venue me féliciter, me disant sans détour qu'elle aurait aimé être à ma place. Mais elle avait trouvé Marcus, et ils étaient bien ensemble. Aro m'offrit un superbe collier, pour me rappeler de venir le voir, pour mon don qui l'intriguait tout autant que mon sang. Edward espérait de tout cœur ne pas avoir affaire une nouvelle fois à eux.

J'avais été enterrée officiellement, et chacun, à Forks et à Juneau, pensait que le couple Edward/Bella était ensemble pour l'éternité, au paradis, s'il en existe un. Ce fut un dur moment pour moi, mais Edward avait été là pour me rassurer, et à minuit, lorsque que tous furent rentrés, les Cullen vinrent nous chercher pour partir, direction le sud, où toute la famille resta une semaine.

-Bella ?

-Moui ?

-Serais-tu en train de rêver ?

-Absolument pas, parce qu'on ne rêve que de ce que l'on n'a pas, alors que j'ai tout ce que je veux pour être heureuse.

Edward m'embrassa, me prouvant une nouvelle fois son amour. Nous étions sur l'île d'Esmée lui et moi, seuls depuis six semaines.

Il avait toujours peur que je puisse partir pour le punir de m'avoir privé de mon enfant. Certes, j'avais eu mal sur le moment : j'allais être maman après tout. Mais avant de tomber enceinte, je n'avais jamais eu envie d'enfanter, et l'annonce de ma grossesse avait été une telle surprise que je n'avais pas eu le temps d'assimiler. Maintenant, avec le recul, j'étais sûre que je n'aurais pas été prête à élever un enfant, même avec les Cullen à mes côtés. Parfois, j'imaginais ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie avec un bébé, et égoïstement, je préférais une vie de couple sans enfant, pour ne pas avoir à partager Edward.

Je faisais tout pour prouver à Edward que j'avais dit la vérité : une vie avec un bébé mais sans lui n'était pas une vie. Seul lui comptait. Il était le début de ma nouvelle vie, et j'avais fait le deuil de l'ancienne.

Les autres étaient partis pour Londres où ils commençaient une nouvelle vie, et la famille nous donnait régulièrement de ses nouvelles. Jacob correspondait avec moi par mail, et il m'avait appris qu'il se disputait beaucoup avec Leah, la sœur de Seth. Ironiquement, si on regardait mieux comment le Quileute parlait de son « ennemie », on comprenait que Jake fondait pour elle, sans se l'avouer. J'espérais qu'ils pourraient un jour trouver le bonheur ensemble comme je l'avais trouvé avec Edward. Celui-ci me tira une nouvelle fois de mes pensées en me relevant.

-Allons, assez paressé ! Viens nager !

Je le suivis dans l'eau, où nous eûmes un nouveau moment de pur bonheur, nous deux, ensemble. Enfin, au bout de trois heures, nous retournâmes nous sécher au soleil.

-Quand doit venir la femme de ménage ? M'enquis-je.

-Demain. Mais je t'interdis cette fois de remonter de la cave !

En effet, chaque fois que la femme de ménage venait, je devais être enfermée à la cave, parce que l'odeur de son sang me mettait en transe, chose tout à fait normale pour un vampire néophyte. Mais je n'aimais pas cette cave, aussi la dernière fois, étais-je montée, mais l'odeur du sang fut plus prononcée, et je ne pus que sauter sur la pauvre femme. Edward ne réussit pas à m'arrêter à temps, et c'est ainsi que j'avais commis mon premier meurtre. J'étais restée prostrée une semaine, refusant de sortir, ou même de me nourrir, mais Edward avait tant et si bien insisté que finalement je l'avais accompagné à la chasse.

-Non ! Pas la cave Edward ! Je saurais me montrer docile !

-Désolé Bella, mais c'est pour toi ! Je n'ai pas envie de donner une autre raison pour laquelle il nous faut une femme de ménage.

-S'il te plaît !

Sans vergogne, j'utilisai mon don, que je savais désormais manier à la perfection.

-Non Bella ! Et cesse d'utiliser ton don, ça ne marchera pas !

Il lutta, et réussit à ne pas succomber à mon don. Je serai donc attachée à la cave.

-Pas juste, grognai-je. Puisque c'est ainsi, ce sera une semaine sans câlin.

-On parie que tu ne tiendras pas ?

Je lui tirai la langue en me levant, et partis en courant vers la villa en riant. Edward me poursuivit en grognant joyeusement.

Nous avions l'éternité pour nous aimer, et nous comptions bien en profiter.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Tout est bien qui finit bien... J'avoue que j'ai un petit pincement au coeur, comme à chaque fois que je termine une fiction. Un double pincement même, puisqu'il y en a un quand je termine de l'écrire, et un quand je mets le dernier chapitre...<strong>

**Un énorme merci à vous, lectrices fidèles qui me suivez depuis le début, ou vous qui avez pris le train en route. Et un double énorme merci à celles qui me laissent des reviews, que ce soit une seule fois sur l'histoire, de temps en temps ou à chaque chapitre. Chaque review est un réel plaisir à lire (je ne pensais pas qu'un mot pouvais rendre le sourire mais si, je vous assure^^), et m'encourage à continuer.**

**Et même si j'ai tendance à oublier assez souvent de le mentionner, mille merci à Evelyne-raconte pour sa relecture !**

**Pour les accros à la lecture qui veulent encore me suivre, je vous invite à lire ma nouvelle fiction dont je mets en ligne le prologue ce soir (je sais, j'avais dis la semaine prochaine, mais bon, je pense que vous ne me blâmerez pas). **

**A bientôt j'espère !**

**Bisous**


End file.
